El Camino de Vuelta a la Vida
by beatleing
Summary: Esta es la continuación de mi fanfic con Ross y Demelza viviendo en época actual, "Traerte de Vuelta a la Vida". Sé que a ustedes les gustó mucho y a mi también me encantó escribirla. Esta secuela transcurre seis años después y sí, vamos a sufrir un poco...
1. Chapter 1

6 AÑOS ATRÁS…

Demelza miró la hora en su celular una vez más. Eran las 3:08 am. Le había quitado el volumen al teléfono y lo había cubierto con las sábanas para que Ross no se despertara con su reflejo. No había podido dormir nada. Durante la cena había comenzado a sentir una molestia, le había dicho a su esposo que se recostaría, que estaba algo cansada. Era normal cuando una estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo y más redonda que un globo terráqueo. Julia había venido a darle un beso de buenas noches cuando termino de cenar, a ella y a la panza, y Ross la había puesto a dormir en su habitación. "¿Me vas a leer un cuento a mi también?" - le preguntó cuando entró en la habitación con el libro de cuentos de Julia todavía en su mano.

"Oh. Ya no se ni para que lo leo, me lo sé de memoria" dijo apoyándolo sobre el aparador que estaba junto a la ventana. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te da problemas ese niño?"

"Ya pronto nos dará problemas a los dos."

"Solo dos semanas…" Ross se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y acarició su gran panza. El niño, como si fuera capaz de sentir a su padre a través de la piel de Demelza, se movió bajo su mano. Ross acercó sus labios sonrientes a los de Demelza y le dio un rápido beso, luego se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. El parto estaba programado para dentro de una quincena, pero Demelza sospechaba que su hijo estaba ansioso por llegar al mundo y no quería esperar tanto.

Ross apagó la luz de la habitación, no era tarde pero hacía semanas que habían comenzado a irse a dormir temprano, a veces ella se quedaba dormida antes que Julia. Al principio Ross se burlaba de ella pero Demelza le había dicho que a él también le convendría acumular horas de sueño ya que no dormiría mucho una vez que el bebé naciera. Ross, después de todo, había conocido a Julia con ya un año de vida y se había perdido los primeros terribles meses. Esta sería su primera experiencia con un bebé recién nacido y, por más que ya tenía práctica con Julia, estaba bastante ansioso y había aceptado su consejo. Con el celular en mano, Demelza se había acomodado de costado y Ross se había acurrucado detrás de ella, tapando a ambos con las mantas y rodeando su inexistente cintura con su brazo, su mano abierta sobre su enorme panza. "Buenas noches, cariño." - había susurrando en su oído luego de besar su cuello un par de veces y se había quedado dormido de inmediato. Al parecer se tomaba muy en serio eso de acumular horas de sueño.

Pero Demelza había permanecido despierta. Lo que empezó como pequeñas molestias se convirtieron en dolores punzantes que aumentaban cada vez más su frecuencia. Demelza controló los intervalos y la duración de las contracciones con el reloj del celular y se esforzó por mantenerse callada y no despertar a Ross que dormía profundamente a su espalda. Para cuando se hicieron las tres de la mañana las contracciones eran cada cinco minutos, y ella ya quería comenzar a gritar. Era hora de ir al hospital.

"¿Ross?... Ross."

"Mmmhhh…" Ross emitió un sonido y enterró su cara en su pelo.

"Amor, despierta. Ya viene."

"¿Quien viene?" - balbuceó.

"Jeremy."

Le tomó un momento procesar a Ross quien era Jeremy aún cuando su mano estaba sobre él. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién hablaba su esposa, se sentó de un salto en la cama, el pelo revuelto peor que el de Julia por las mañanas, no se había afeitado en toda la semana y ahora ya no habría tiempo para que lo hiciera.

"¡Pero faltan dos semanas!"

"Nuestro hijo no quiere esperar tanto tiempo. Ross… Ufff toma mi mano, ahí viene otra."

Ross tomó su mano y Demelza la apretó con fuerza. La cara de dormido de Ross se transformó en una de pánico al ver a su esposa tener una contracción por primera vez. Luego, como si alguien le hubiera dado play en algún lugar de su cabeza, Ross recordó todo lo que había aprendido en las clases de pre-parto. "Respira, Demelza. Adentro y afuera." Dijo soplando rápidamente para que ella imitara su respiración mientras que masajeaba la parte baja de su espalda. Demelza lo observaba entre sus párpados entrecerrados. Su querido Ross, había estado tan nervioso los primeros meses cuando las náuseas matinales eran cosa de todos los días y él quería correr al hospital cada mañana. "¿Crees que me ame como Julia?" le había preguntado una noche, su vientre se había hinchado de golpe, de un día para el otro, y Ross no le quitaba las manos de encima cuando estaba en casa. Y como si el bebé lo hubiera escuchado pateó por primera vez y los dos se miraron asombrados y sonrientes. "¿Sentiste eso?" "¿Te dolió?"

"No. Es una sensación extraña, no sabría como describirla, pero no me duele. Es como si una mariposa estuviera alteando dentro de mi barriga… Creo que ya te ama, Ross." Ross la había besado, sin mover su mano de su pequeña pancita y con una dulzura que Demelza no había creído posible hasta ese momento. "Te amo, Demelza." Y desde esa noche Ross no le había sacado la mano de encima para dormir tampoco, aún cuando en las calurosas noches de verano Demelza quería un poco de espacio, al despertar en medio de la noche se encontraba rodeada por el brazo de su esposo.

"¡Judas! Son cada vez más fuertes." Dijo cuando pasó el dolor. Ross la volvía a mirar petrificado.

"¿Qué hago, Demelza?"

"Podrías llevarme al hospital." Le respondió ella y lo vio saltar de la cama, ponerse el pantalón, medias y zapatillas tan rápido que seguramente habría batido algún récord. Luego entró al baño y salió diez segundos después con el pelo atado en una colita y una remera limpia. Demelza tuvo ganas de decirle que se afeitara también, pero sabía que ya no había tiempo. Sentía la nueva contracción acercándose.

"Estoy listo." Dijo parado junto a la puerta y preparado para irse, Demelza aún estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada contra el respaldo en pijama, ni siquiera se había destapado.

"Ross… yo tengo que ir también. Ven, ayúdame a vestirme." Demelza se dio cuenta rápidamente que las indicaciones generales no funcionaban con su esposo. Tuvo que recurrir a órdenes precisas: ponme los pantalones de jogging grises, la remera negra de Mickey que está en el primer estante, la campera de cuero que está colgada con la tuya en el ropero. Las medias. Las zapatillas. "Ross ven, debes ayudarme a bajar las escaleras."

"¡Oh! Lo siento." Demelza respiraba inhalando por la nariz, exhalando por la boca, como él se lo recordaba a cada paso que daban. "Ahora ve a buscar el bolso, esta junto a la puerta de la cocina. Solo asegúrate de que mi documento está en el bolsillo, y no te olvides del tuyo… y despierta a Prudie, dile que debe encargarse de Julia por la mañana." Ross volvió adentro con sus instrucciones una vez que Demelza estuvo sentada en la camioneta. El bolso con las cosas que ella y el bebé necesitarían mientras estuvieran internados estaba preparado hacía casi un mes. Ross le había comprado el bolso durante los primeros meses de embarazo, un bonito bolso y un cambiador para el bebé haciendo juego con dibujos de Winnie Pooh. Había sido su primer regalo. A Demelza le extrañó que lo olvidara, ya que él había chequeado su contenido varias veces en los últimos días. Evidentemente estaba muy nervioso, Demelza esperaba que pudiera manejar. Ella no podría hacerlo.

"Ahora sí. Prudie ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer." En ese momento la vieja Prudie se asomó en la puerta de la casa, con una bata por sobre su camisón y le tiró un beso.

"¡Judas!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Cada vez son más fuertes…" dijo entre dientes, controlando la respiración y sujetándose fuerte del panel de la camioneta – "Oh Dios…"

"¿Mi vida? ¿Quieres que pare? Me detendré…"

"No Ross, tú mira el camino. Creo, creo que rompí bolsa." Eso o se había hecho pis encima, pero Ross no tenía porque saber eso. Él la miró con cara de pánico.

"¡La calle, Ross! Estoy bien, estamos bien… Es normal… Oh, ¡Judas!"

Un rato después llegaron al hospital. Ross aparcó la camioneta frente a la entrada principal y se bajó corriendo a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. Demelza lo escuchó gritar a alguien, pero justo estaba teniendo otra contracción y no le prestó atención. Un momento después un enfermero salió con una silla de ruedas y ayudó a Demelza a sentarse y la empujó por las puertas de vidrio. "¿Ross?"

"¿Si, cariño?"

"El bolso."

"Oh, claro."

Ross se apresuró de vuelta a la camioneta y bajó el bolso. Cuando corría de vuelta hacia la clínica detrás de su esposa el guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta se le acercó y le dijo que no podía dejar el vehículo estacionado ahí. Ross sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y las puso en sus manos "Muévala." - le dijo, y se apresuró a ir detrás de Demelza.

Jeremy Poldark nació a las 7.20 de la mañana, su padre estuvo presente en el parto. Con manos vacilantes había sido él quien cortó el cordón umbilical que lo unía a su madre y con brazos aún más temblorosos había sido el primero en cargarlo. Envuelto en una toalla, por un momento en que el tiempo pareció detenerse su hijo gritó por primera vez con todas sus fuerzas. "Hola bebé, hola Jeremy. Soy tu papá." Le había dicho, las lágrimas nublando su vista. Luego la enfermera se lo sacó de sus brazos para revisarlo, pensarlo, medirlo y limpiarlo. Ross observó por un momento a Demelza que parecía agotada después de todo el esfuerzo de las últimas horas. Sonreía mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, sus cabellos color fuego completamente despeinados enmarcaban su acalorado rostro que se había vuelto más redondeado en los últimos meses… Ross nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa que ella en ese momento, ni se había sentido tan orgulloso y tan agradecido. Su pecho le dolía de tanto amor que sentía por su esposa.

La enfermera volvió a poner a Jeremy en sus brazos y lentamente él se acercó a ella. Demelza pestañeó al verlo acercarse con un bulto pequeño que Ross parecía cuidar como si fuera el más valioso tesoro acurrucado en sus brazos. "Te quiero presentar a alguien." Dijo el sentándose a su lado. Demelza se olvidó del cansancio en el instante que sus ojos se posaron en su hijo. De tez clara, sus manitos se movían acostumbrándose a su nueva libertad, la forma de sus cejas eran iguales a las de Ross, sus labios también se parecían a los de su padre. La nariz era igual a la de ella, pobre niño.

"Tienes suerte Jeremy, ella es la mujer más gentil, inteligente y hermosa que jamás conocerás. Es la mujer más importante en mi vida y también lo será de la tuya. Te presento a tu mamá, Demelza. Demelza, el es Jeremy, el segundo hombre más importante de tu vida." Demelza se río de su marido mientras el colocaba a Jeremy en sus brazos. Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. Demelza le dio un dulce beso en la frente y el bebé pareció reír. Sus padres dichosos de por fin estar viviendo tan esperado momento. Ross se acomodó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, con un dedo de la otra mano sujetaba la pequeña manito de su hijo que apretaba y soltaba su dedo. Ross acercó sus labios a su oído "Esta bien, puedes quererlo más a él por un tiempo." y besó su mejilla. Demelza giró la cabeza, quitando la vista de su hijo solo un momento para besarlo también.

Por la tarde, luego de que tanto Jeremy como Demelza pudieran descansar un poco, alguien golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de la clínica adonde habían quedado internados. Ross abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Allí en el pasillo estaban Caroline junto a Dwight, su prima Verity, Jud sentado de brazos cruzados en una de las sillas de espera, y Prudie, quien cargaba en sus brazos a la otra personita más importante de su vida, Julia. La niña, de ya más de dos años, se escabulló de los brazos de Prudie y corrió hacia él. "¡Papá!" - Ross la levantó en el aire y besó su frente, ella se aferró a su cuello. "¿Adonde ta mamá?" "Aquí, ven. Vamos a verla." Ross miró al resto de sus amigos, quienes asintieron comprensivos de que la pequeña familia necesitaba un momento más a solas. Ross entró de nuevo a la habitación cargando a Julia, su regordetas piernas prendidas alrededor de su cintura. "¡Mamá!" Exclamó la niña apenas vio a su madre, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de una presencia extraña en la habitación. Ross no sabía si se había dado cuenta del bebé que descansaba en una pequeña cuna junto a la cama o quizás se asustó al ver a su madre recostada en un lugar extraño, pero Julia lo miró seria, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios se fruncieron a punto de largarse a llorar. "Ahí está mi hermosa niña." Dijo Demelza y estiró sus brazos hacia ellos, Ross volvió a besar su mejilla antes de que le cayeran las primeras lágrimas. Julia se movió incómoda en sus brazos pero se dejó llevar hacia donde estaba su madre. Demelza la esperaba con brazos abiertos, pero la niña se aferraba fuerte al cuello de Ross y por un momento temió que no quisiera ir con Demelza. Ross se sentó en la cama, "Ven Julia, te extrañé esta mañana." "Ve a darle un beso a mamá." Julia, luego de mirar alternadamente a su padre y a su madre, decidió bajar de la falda de Ross y gatear hacia Demelza. Ella la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole ruidosos besos hasta que Julia volvió a reír. "Te amo, mi princesa. ¿Tu me amas?"

"Ti." dijo la niña asintiendo y tocó su rostro y besó su mejilla. Ross las observaba sin entrometerse. Fue entonces que Julia desvió la mirada a su vientre y lo tocó y quiso besarlo como hacía habitualmente. "Cariño, tu hermanito ya no está más en mi panza." Dijo Demelza y dirigió una rápido mirada a Ross que se puso de pie de inmediato. "¿Y adonde ta?"

"Aquí." Dijo Ross levantado a Jeremy de su cuna y acercándolo a sus niñas. Con cuidado, se acomodó junto a su esposa y puso al bebé en su regazo. "Aquí está Jeremy, tu hermanito, Julia. Dile Hola." Julia vaciló un momento, sus padres sosteniendo la respiración, luego se puso de rodillas y se acercó al bebé, acarició su cara y besó su frente. Jeremy pareció estornudar y luego movió sus pequeños labios sonriendo, al parecer a él también le daba gusto conocer a su hermana mayor. Julia miró a sus padres con una espléndida sonrisa y los dos se echaron a reír. Pero Julia se llevó un dedito a sus labios y les dijo seriamente "Shhh… es tiquito." Y ellos rieron más aún.

Julia se acurrucó junto a Demelza, su manito sosteniendo la de su pequeño hermano y los tres se quedaron observándolo un largo rato.

"Demelza," susurró el junto a su oído, "gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo, mi vida."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Ross."

Un momento más tarde Ross recordó que tenían visitas. Le ayudó a Demelza a acomodarse y a arreglar un poco su pelo, Julia ayudó también. "Ven Julia, vamos a decirle a los de afuera que ya pueden pasar a conocer a Jeremy." Ross la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta, apenas salió, la niña los miró a todos y gritó contenta "¡Tengo un hemanito!"


	2. Chapter 2

SEIS AÑOS DESPUES…

Demelza miró la hora en su celular. 23:38 decían los números sobre el fondo de pantalla, una foto de Ross sonriente, con lentes de sol, el pelo suelto, Julia sentada sobre sus hombros y Jeremy en sus brazos. ¿Adonde estaba? Los niños ya se habían ido a su habitación hacía más de una hora, aunque Demelza sabía que en realidad no estaban durmiendo, no esa noche. De vez en cuando se oían risas provenientes del piso de arriba. En cualquier otra noche ella hubiera subido a decirles que debían dejar de jugar e irse dormir, pero no esa noche. Era una costumbre que había comenzado hace años, en un cumpleaños de Ross en realidad, el primero que pasaron juntos. Demelza había hecho un pequeño pastel a escondidas y unos minutos antes de la medianoche lo había ido a buscar en la heladera, había despertado a Julia, encendido la vela y justo a la medianoche las dos habían entrado en la habitación principal de Nampara cantándole el Feliz Cumpleaños. Ross se había sorprendido, no había sospechado nada y las había recibido con brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa y había reído alegre cuando las dos lo besaron deseándole felicidades. Después habían comido el pastel, los tres metidos en la cama, y se habían quedado dormidos, Julia en medio y Ross abrazándolas. Meses después, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Demelza, Ross había sacado del área de pastelería de uno de los supermercados la torta más bonita que pudo encontrar y le había devuelto la gentileza y desde entonces habían comenzado con esa tradición familiar, con sus cumpleaños y con los de los niños. Nadie decía nada el día anterior y todos actuaban como si no supieran si ese año iban a recibir la sorpresa de su familia o no, pero en los último seis años no habían fallado ni una vez. Y era por eso que los niños estaban despiertos aún. Jeremy seguramente estaría ansioso esperando que sus padres entraran a su habitación con un pastel y Julia estaba esperando a que llegara la medianoche para celebrar con su hermano menor. La torta ya estaba en la heladera, pero Ross no había llegado todavía.

23:46. "¿Adónde estás?" Demelza le envió un mensaje a su marido. Se había sentado en la gran mesa de roble a esperar que llegara la hora mientras repasaba de su libro de Farmacología, pronto tendría un examen. Solo le faltaban dos exámenes más y se graduaría. No había sido fácil estudiar con dos niños pequeños, un marido, una casa y el negocio todos demandando su atención, pero ya le quedaba muy poco para recibirse de doctora. Ross había sido muy comprensivo, meses después de que naciera Jeremy habían hablado muy seriamente de lo que ambos querían del futuro. Ross quería tener más niños inmediatamente, adoraba a sus hijos y la adoraba a ella, y ella también quería pero estudiar medicina era lo que había deseado antes de que el rumbo de su vida cambiara por completo. Pero no se arrepentía ni lo lamentaba por supuesto, Julia era lo que más amaba en el mundo y ese camino era el que la había guiado a Ross y a Jeremy y su familia era lo más importante para ella, pero si había una mínima posibilidad de completar sus estudios ella quería intentarlo.

Ross había sonreído dulcemente y la había apoyado por completo. Ambos habían tenido que hacer sacrificios. "Eres tan joven", había dicho el, "ya tendremos tiempo después de agrandar aún más la familia." – Ross había costeado sus estudios en la Universidad de Truro, ella había tenido que dejar de trabajar, no podía hacerlo si quería pasar tiempo con los niños y ellos siempre habían sido su prioridad. Si bien tenía un año ya cursado de cuando vivía con Jinny, la carrera para ella fue más larga que lo normal, ¡no todos los estudiantes tenían dos hijos!, pero afortunadamente ya pronto lograría su objetivo. Afortunadamente ya no tenía que ir más a clase y hacía meses que estaba haciendo prácticas como médico residente en el Hospital de Cornwall, adonde Dwight era el cirujano en jefe, y cobraba un sueldo que podía aportar a la casa. Y la falta que les hacía. El negocio se había ido a pique en el último año. Ross había tenido que cerrar tres sucursales, el emporio Warleggan había decidido abrir grandes almacenes en la zona y estaba arrasando con todos los pequeños emprendedores que tenían negocios y no podían competir con los precios bajos que la mega-cadena ofrecía. Entre ellos, sus supermercados. Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por ese tema. El día de Jeremy estaba a punto de comenzar y Demelza tenía toda la intención de que su hijo disfrutara al máximo de su cumpleaños. Ya tenía toda la comida preparada para mañana, otra torta más grande y con un dibujo de Spiderman que Jeremy había elegido, globos rojos y azules listos para inflar, guirnaldas que colgarían en el patio. Demelza había revisado el pronóstico mil veces en esa semana y se aseguró que el tiempo acompañaría. Había ahorrado en las últimas semanas y sin decirle nada a nadie había alquilado un castillo inflable para que los niños y sus amigos jugaran.

23:54. Demelza estaba desbloqueando la pantalla del teléfono para llamar a su marido cuando escuchó el ruido del motor del auto aparcar en la entrada. "Menos mal", suspiró aliviada. Ross entró en la casa con prisa, ella se había puesto de pie e iba de camino a la cocina a preparar el pequeño pastel. "Lo siento, Trenwith es un caos y no me di cuenta de la hora." Dijo colgando la chaqueta detrás de la puerta y acercándose a ella a darle un rápido beso en los labios. "¿Los niños duermen?"

"Como si pudieran hacerlo. No, están jugando arriba." Demelza sacó la velita que había comprado con forma de 6 de uno de los cajones de la mesada y la puso en el pastel que estaba en la isla de la cocina. Ross sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de sus pantalones y la encendió. Demelza estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que tenía un encendedor encima, no le gustaba que fumara, pero se contuvo. No era el momento para discutir sobre eso de nuevo. Ross suspiró a su lado "Estoy agotado." – dijo con la voz cansada. Demelza pasó la mano por su frente y su mejilla y le dio otro beso en la comisura de los labios, el suspiró de nuevo y rozó su cintura, esforzándose para sonreírle. "Luego me cuentas." Ross asintió, tomó el pastel y con cuidado se dirigió al piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron junto a la puerta escucharon las risillas de sus hijos, Demelza volvió a chequear la hora. Cuando fueron las 00:00 abrió la puerta lentamente y ambos entraron cantando el feliz cumpleaños. Los niños pretendían estar dormidos, pero un segundo después Julia saltó de su cama, y se unió a sus padres a cantarle a su hermano. Jeremy se sentó en la cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y esperó a que la canción terminara para soplar la llama de la velita. "Pide tres deseos, Jeremy." Le ordenó su hermana. "¿Qué pediste?" le preguntó después.

"Los deseos no se dicen o no se harán realidad. Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor." Demelza abrazó y llenó de besos al pequeño.

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Jeremy.

"No puedo creer que ya cumplas seis años, parece ayer que viniste al mundo."

"Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo." Dijo Ross también, besando su frente y sacudiendo su cabello. "Gracias, papá." Dijo Jeremy y estiró los brazos para que Ross también lo abrazara. Los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para nadie, pero menos para los niños que no comprendían porque su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como solía hacerlo y lo extrañaban. A decir verdad, ella tampoco lo comprendía bien.

Julia también felicitó a su hermano. "¿Me dirás después?" le preguntó, pero Jeremy negó con la cabeza. "¿Y mi pastel del Hombre Araña?" dijo mientras Demelza cortaba la pequeña torta en cuatro porciones.

"Ese es para mañana, Jeremy."

Los cuatro comieron el pastel sentados sobre la pequeña cama de Jeremy. Ross apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, a Demelza le costó un buen rato que los niños se durmieran, excitados como estaban por la fiesta del día siguiente, no paraban de hablar sobre quien vendría o que harían. Entre que les contó un cuento, bajó a la cocina a limpiar la bandeja y las cucharas y acomodó sus apuntes, cuando subió a su habitación Ross ya estaba dormido. Tratando de no hacer ruido Demelza fue al baño, se quitó la ropa, se puso su remera de dormir y se metió sigilosamente bajo las mantas. Ross no se despertó, pero acomodó su cuerpo a su espalda y la rodeó con el brazo, su mano descansando en su cintura.


	3. Chapter 3

El despertador del celular de Ross sonó a la 6.30. La música comenzó a sonar despacio y fue aumentando su volumen a medida que transcurrían los segundos y nadie lo apagaba. Demelza levantó la cabeza de la almohada, con sus cabellos despeinados y solo un ojo abierto observó la pantalla del teléfono encendida sobre la mesa de luz del otro lado de la cama. "Ross…" balbuceó aún media dormida. "Ross." Su marido gruñó pero no abrió los ojos, solo giró su cuerpo hacia arriba y la liberó del brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Demelza sabía que ya estaba despierto así que sin mucho cuidado de despertarlo estiró su cuerpo sobre el suyo y apagó la alarma con un dedo. Ross, como Demelza se había estirado sobre el aplastandolo, aprovechó para rodearla con ambos brazos, la remera enrollada encima de su barriga, sus piernas desnudas entrelazadas. Demelza apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"¿Es necesario que te despiertes tan temprano?" - dijo contra su piel. La respuesta de Ross fue que sus manos descendieron de su cintura a pellizcar su trasero. Eso hizo que ella terminara de despertarse. Demelza dio un beso perezoso en la base de su cuello y arrastró sus labios hacia su barbilla, podía sentirlo despertarse también entre sus piernas. Ross giró su rostro hacia ella para que lo besara y un momento después, sin abrir aún los ojos, se dio vuelta sobre la cama, llevándola con el de modo que Demelza terminó abajo de su marido.

Minutos después ambos respiraban agitados, la remera de Demelza había volado al piso y la cabeza de Ross descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposa, el daba un beso sobre su corazón de tanto en tanto. A las 7 la alarma del celular volvió a sonar de nuevo, la alarma de "por si acaso"

"¡Judas!" exclamó Demelza. A regañadientes, Ross volvió a su lugar en la cama y apagó la alarma, pasando una mano por su cara para despertarse definitivamente. Demelza cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas. "¿Adonde tienes que ir a esta hora?"

"Tengo una reunión a las 8."

"¿En Grace?"

"No, en la compañía."

La compañía era Trenwith. Ross pasaba mucho tiempo alli últimamente. Desde la muerte de su tío dos años atrás, la empresa familiar había tenido que enfrentar varios problemas. La situación del país no ayudaba, el mercado de bienes raíces estaba en caída y los inversores que durante años habían hecho negocios con Charles de repente se encontraron con que no confiaban mucho en su sucesor, Francis. Verity estaba ocupada con el área inmobiliaria de la empresa y Elizabeth no tenía la experiencia necesaria para ayudar a su marido, así que Ross había tenido que involucrarse. Gracias a Dios las diferencias entre primos se habían terminado años atrás, los niños cambiaban todo, Geoffrey Charles, Julia y Jeremy. Era absurdo negarles a sus hijos el contacto con su familia por un conflicto que ya estaba resuelto. Ross decidió que guardarle rencor a Francis y a Elizabeth no tenía sentido y, si bien no eran tan cercanos como con Dwight y Caroline, al menos podían compartir reuniones familiares civilizadamente. Pero desde que Charles no estaba Ross pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ellos, y en Trenwith, con Elizabeth. Ross nunca le había dado motivos a Demelza para pensar mal o sospechar que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, después de todo Francis estaba allí también, pero hacía meses que tenía esa extraña sensación de que Ross se estaba alejando de ella, y Demelza sentía que Elizabeth era la culpable. Era una tontería, se repetía una y otra vez. Ross solo estaba sobrecargado de preocupaciones y ella estaba creando más problemas de la nada, después de todo, el estaba a su lado ahora y lo estaba todas las noches por más tarde que volviera.

Demelza estiró su cuerpo perezoso junto a él, colocando su pierna entre las suyas y abrazandolo se acomodó sobre su pecho. "¿Crees que Francis se despierte tan temprano también?" preguntó después de un momento.

"No lo sé… y si me sigues distrayendo aquí yo también llegaré tarde" Ross le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama. Desnudo busco ropa interior en el cajón, le dio la remera y sus bragas que levantó del piso y se dirigió al baño. Demelza lo observaba moverse desde la cama. Realmente debería dejar de pensar tonterías. Ya no lo haría más, al menos por hoy. Después de unos minutos Ross salió del baño en boxers y su pelo envuelto en una toalla. Demelza río, el la miró y levantó una ceja.

"Espero que no hayas usado mi shampoo de nuevo." Dijo mientras él sacaba del ropero un jean, una camisa y una corbata y se sentó al pie de la cama a ponerse los pantalones. "La última vez me gastaste toda la botella en una semana…"

"Es que deja el pelo tan suave y brilloso…" Ross se puso de pie con los apretados jeans desabotonados y con la toalla secó su pelo de forma exagerada. Sus rulos negros como el azabache y salvajes como el mar de Cornwall se desparramaron en todas direcciones. Ella volvió a reír de nuevo y él, tirando la toalla al suelo, se le acercó como un depredador acorralando a su presa. "¡No!" Gritó Demelza y se escondió bajo las sabanas, pero Ross no se detuvo y de un salto subió a la cama y sobre ella y destapó su rostro y lo cubrió de ruidosos besos desde la frente hasta su cuello mientras ella se retorcía sobre el colchón intentando detenerlo. Cuando lo hizo Ross aún estaba sobre ella, mirándola intensamente. Demelza llevó su mano a acariciar su mejilla, el cerró los ojos y apoyó su cara contra su mano, profundizando el contacto. No importa cuán mal estén las cosas en su mundo, el siempre tendría esto. Ross sintió los dulces labios de Demelza en los suyos y se dejó besar. Con apenas un poco más de coaxion y dejaría plantado a los inversores de Trenwith, pero no podía.

"Llegaré tarde, me tengo que ir." Demelza le sonrió tristemente y él se levantó y terminó de vestirse.

"Recuerda que debes venir a ayudarme a preparar las cosas para la fiesta." Ross asintió mientras se abotonaba camisa.

"¿A qué hora quieres que venga?"

"Los invitados llegarán a las cinco, así que… ¿a las cuatro?"

"Estaré aquí a las tres. Vuelve a dormir, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde." Con un último beso Ross salio de la habitación. Demelza se quedó un rato más en la cama pero pronto escuchó las voces de sus hijos que ya estaban corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jeremy apareció en la habitación "¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nampara se llenó de niños corriendo de un lado para el otro, saltando, gritando y riendo tan solo en un momento pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Demelza, que venía con una bandeja de sándwiches en sus manos, tuvo que esquivar a los amiguitos de sus hijos que se atravesaban sin mirar por donde iban varias veces. "Querida, deja que te ayude."

"Gracias, Verity." Su prima tomó la bandeja de sus manos y la colocó sobre la mesa que ya estaba llena de comida. Verity había llegado temprano junto con Caroline para ayudarla a decorar el patio. Habían colgado globos azules y rojos de las paredes de la casa, atravesado el patio con guirnaldas, preparado juegos para los niños, una mesa larga con bancos para que se sentaran y otra bien arreglada, con motivos del Hombre Araña por supuesto, con bebidas y comidas para los adultos. Había colocado sillas tambien, pero ninguna de las tres se había sentado ni un momento hasta entonces, siempre había algo que hacer o debían vigilar a los pequeños.

"No corras, Andrew." Verity le advirtió a su hijo de 3 años que pasó velozmente a su lado cuando vio que el castillo inflable que Dwight y Francis estaban armando finalmente estaba inflado. Demelza había tenido suerte y habia conseguido uno azul y rojo también. Jeremy gritó de la alegría cuando lo vio y corrió a darle un beso y un abrazo y luego se apresuró hacia el castillo inflable, dejando tiradas sus zapatillas en el camino.

Demelza se acercó a los niños, levantó varios pares de pequeños zapatos y zapatillas por el camino además de los de su hijo, la vio a Julia saltando descalza ya adentro y miró alrededor buscando su par de sandalias nuevas pero no las encontró. Los niños reían exaltados jugando a quien saltaba más alto. Jeremy sostenía de ambas manos a su primo que era más pequeño que los demás y se caía cada vez que alguien saltaba a su lado, pero aún así reía agarrado de Jeremy. Dwight se acercó a ella mientras los observaba.

"¿Como te ves, Dwight? No falta mucho para que tu también tengas uno de estos…"

"Oh, si. Si que falta." Rió el doctor.

Dwight y Caroline habían tenido el noviazgo más largo de la historia decía siempre Demelza. Hacía casi siete años que estaban juntos. Se habían mudado a un bonito departamento, habían hecho largos viajes los dos solos, disfrutaban de la mutua compañía sin complicaciones. Dwight había sido un gran compañero para Caroline cuando el Tío Ray había enfermado y le había ayudado a cuidar de él, pero al final no hubo nada que pudieran hacer. Caroline había vendido la antigua mansión y estaban muy bien económicamente. Su amiga siempre ofrecía ayudarla cuando ella y Ross estaban en apuros pero Demelza nunca había aceptado. Su amistad era suficiente y, de un modo u otro, Ross y ella siempre se las arreglaban. Pero eso no evitaba que Caroline no malcriara a sus dos ahijados. Los niños siempre recibían los más bonitos regalos de su madrina, aún cuando no era ninguna fecha especial. Ahora mismo había dos grandes cajas en el baúl de los regalos, una con el nombre de Jeremy y otro para Julia, que ella sabía que eran de su amiga. Demelza ya había desistido de regañarla. Había sido así desde que habían nacido y así seguiría hasta que se gastara su fortuna. Cosa que podría suceder pronto, a la vista de todo el dinero que se estaban gastando en organizar la boda. Finalmente habían decidido casarse. Demelza no había podido parar de reírse cuando contaron como había sido la propuesta y luego no había podido dejar de ían salido a cenar los cuatro, Caroline le había dicho que tenían novedades que contarles. Demelza y Ross habían especulado todo el camino acerca de que podría ser. Ella apostaba a que Caroline estaba embarazada, Ross a que habían adoptado otro perrito, ya tenían tres. Cuando llegaron sus amigos ya estaban sentados a la mesa como si nada. "¿Y? ¿Cuales son las novedades?" Demelza y Ross habían apostado que él lavarla los platos por un mes si ella tenía razón, y si él ganaba… bueno, digamos que tendrían que trabar la puerta del baño del restaurante. Pero Demelza se había salvado de tener que satisfacer a su esposo en un lugar público, ya lo haría después en la seguridad de su habitación, pues ninguno de los dos había acertado. "¡Nos vamos a casar!" Exclamó Caroline y los dos Poldark saltaron de alegría. Luego de abrazar, besar y felicitar a la pareja y varios "Ya era hora" y "Pensé que nunca lo harian", Demelza había pedido ver la mano de Caroline.

"Oh, no hay anillo todavía." Dijo Caroline sacudiendo su mano en el aire.

"¿Y cómo se lo propusiste Dwight?" preguntó Ross a su amigo.

"Oh, yo no…"

"No fue el quien me lo propuso. Fui yo." Ross y Demelza los miraban boquiabiertos. Y luego Dwight contó como lo había hecho.

"No fue una propuesta en realidad. Estábamos operando a un paciente de los riñones, Caroline me estaba asistiendo. En medio de la operación, cuando estaba con el bisturí en mis dedos le pedí que me alumbrara mejor. Caroline bajó la lámpara y se me quedó mirando. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí. 'Dr. Enys' dijo, yo levanté la vista, sus ojos azules brillaban sobre el barbijo, 'creo que ya es hora de que nos casemos.' Y eso fue todo." Demelza, que había estado a punto de ponerse a llorar comenzó a reírse. Más aún cuando Caroline agregó:

"¡Eso no fue todo! Dwight se quedó petrificado, con las manos flotando sobre las tripas abiertas de ese pobre hombre. En el momento casi me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, ¡creí que no sería capaz de seguir con la operación! Mira que un hombre muerto no es un buen augurio para empezar un compromiso." Demelza no podía para de reír.

"Y, ¿aceptaste, Dwight?" bromeó Ross.

"Más importante aún, ¿vivió el pobre hombre?" preguntó Demelza mientras intentaba beber un poco de agua.

"Sí, pude terminar la operación y el hombre se esta recuperando. Y Caroline no me dio muchas alternativas, es más, no hizo ninguna pregunta."

Habían pasado una agradable velada esa noche. Comiendo y charlando. Ross se había hecho muy buen amigo de Dwight, y a veces salían de pesca o iban a ver algún partido de fútbol. Caroline y Demelza seguían siendo inseparables. "Serás mi dama de honor, por supuesto." Le había dicho. "¿Para cuando planean la boda?"

"Para noviembre. Creo que será tiempo suficiente."

"¿Noviembre? Pero estamos en marzo…. ¿Será tiempo suficiente?" Caroline tenía pensado tirar la casa por la ventana el día de su boda.

"Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, tengo experiencia. Puedo organizar una boda en menos de cinco días." Bromeó Ross, haciendo referencia a su propio casamiento con Demelza.

"De seguro que si querido, pero Dwight y yo no tenemos ningún apuro. Ustedes tenían que pensar en la pequeña Julia, si no también se habrían tomado un tiempo más."

Ross no estaba completamente seguro de que eso fuera cierto. Recordaba esos días, la urgencia que tenía por hacer de Demelza su esposa. Sí, Julia era la urgencia, pero de no haber estado su hija de seguro hubiera estado igual de apurado. Durante la cena, Caroline la puso al día con todos los detalles que tenía pensado hasta el momento, había miles de cosas que planear. Incluso cuando se levantaron para ir al baño no dejaron de hacer listas de todo lo que debían hacer en esos meses. Los hombres las miraban con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Puedo decir algo en todo esto?" había preguntado Dwight durante el postre.

"Claro que sí, querido. Puedes decir 'Si, acepto.' Cuando el sacerdote te lo pregunte." Como no podía adorar a su amiga. Iban a ser muy felices, estaba segura.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse y los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y se estaban poniendo los abrigos, Ross sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y Demelza llegó a ver como cruzaba una rápido mirada con Dwight, quien también buscó algo en su bolsillo mientras que Demelza veía a Ross encender la cámara del celular y apuntar hacia sus amigos. Dwight sacó una pequeña caja y se puso de rodillas frente a Caroline que está terminando de acomodarse el pañuelo en el cuello y se quedó helada cuando su prometido se agachó ante ella. ¡Judas! Demelza apoyó la mano en el hombro de su esposo.

"He tenido esto conmigo durante algunas semanas… estaba buscando el momento perfecto, pero todos los momentos son perfectos cuando estoy contigo. Quiero ser tu esposo, Caroline. Y creo que tú quieres ser mi esposa. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo…"

"Yo también te amo, Dwight. Ya… ¡ponlo en mi dedo!"

Demelza se había puesto a llorar como una criatura. Ross sostuvo el teléfono con una mano y con la otra rodeó su cintura y le dio un beso en la frente. Había sido la noche más feliz de los últimos meses. Cuando volvían, Demelza había puesto la radio y había cantado a coro todo el camino de regreso. Ross le acariciaba la pierna de tanto en tanto. Ross había frenado la camioneta y apagado las luces al poco de dejar la ruta en el camino que subía hasta su hogar. El techo de Nampara se veía sobre los pastizales. Allí la había besado durante un largo rato y se había salido con la suya. Demelza estaba demasiado contenta como para resistirse. Más tarde, mientras hacían el amor otra vez en el refugio de su cama, Ross le había susurrado al oído "¿Eres feliz?"

"Sí" le respondió ella. En ese momento si lo era, cuando el estaba en sus brazos. El era quien la hacía feliz.

"¿Aún cuando nuestro casamiento fue apresurado, no tuviste una gran fiesta ni una boda en una iglesia?"

"Si, Ross. Aún así." Le había asegurado de nuevo, sujetándolo más contra su cuerpo con sus piernas y sus brazos y su boca respirando su aliento agitado.

"Entonces, ¿prescribe el matrimonio, doctora?" Dwitgh habló a su lado sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ella sonrió.

"Para eso falta tanto como para que tu tengas uno se estos."

"No es verdad, no falta mucho para que le agregues el Doctora delante de tu nombre… ¿y entonces? ¿Lo recomiendas?"

"Lo recomiendo para ti, Dwight. Para ti y para Caroline."

Demelza miró la hora. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, Ross no había llegado aún. Y ella sabía que él estaba con Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Ross le había prometido a Demelza que llegaría antes del comienzo de la fiesta para ayudarle con los preparativos. Pero no lo había hecho. Caroline y Verity habían llegado poco después del mediodía, Caroline le dijo que Dwight iría a Nampara cuando finalizara su turno en el hospital. Verity, que había ido acompañada por el pequeño Andrew y la hija de su marido, le pidió disculpas porque Andrew Senior no podía asistir, estaba en Portugal. Demelza le dijo que no tenía porque disculparse. El siguiente en llegar había sido Francis, Demelza había mirado sobre su hombro a ver si Ross no venía detrás de el y su primo político se había dado cuenta. "Ross se debe haber demorado con Elizabeth en Trenwith. Tenían una reunión por la fundación, yo estaba en la empresa y vine directo."

"Oh, pensé que la reunión era esta mañana." Dijo ella besando su mejilla y tomando su chaqueta para colgarla detrás de la puerta.

"Supongo que sería otra. Ya deben estar por llegar."

"De seguro." Había dicho ella. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje, pero antes de llegar a tomar su celular de arriba de la heladera se distrajo con otra cosa que reclamaba su atención. Un poco antes de las 17 llegó Dwight y ayudó a Francis a terminar de inflar los globos. A esa hora también llegó un mensaje de Ross. Demelza estaba afuera y no había escuchado la notificación. Cuando lo leyó eran las 17.30 y la casa ya estaba llena de gente. "Estoy yendo para allá." Decía. Pero aún no había llegado. ¿Debería preocuparse? Decidió que no. Que llegara cuando quisiera, lo importante ese dia era Jeremy y no dejaría que nada arruinara el cumpleaños de su hijo, ni siquiera su esposo.

Ross, Elizabeth y Geoffrey Charles llegaron bien entradas las seis de la tarde. Demelza estaba junto a Caroline bebiendo un trago mientras vigilaban a un grupo de niños que bailaban dando vueltas alrededor de unas sillas que Verity había dispuesto en ronda, Sam, el hermano de Demelza era el encargado de detener la música para que se sentarán. "¡Judas!" exclamó al ver a Elizabeth. Caroline se dio vuelta siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y casi se atraganta cuando la vio también. Elizabeth Poldark bajaba del auto de Ross riendo de algo que él había dicho. Las amigas la miraron de arriba a abajo. Tacos altos, un pantalon negro ajustado que marcaba sus curvas, una delicada blusa de seda gris escotada algo transparente que dejaba ver el corpiño de encaje negro que llevaba puesto y una pequeña campera de cuero. "¿Para que el escote si ya la blusa es transparente?" dijo Caroline bebiendo del sorbete de su trago. "¿Cress que sabía que venía a un cumpleaños infantil?" preguntó Demelza quien mientras veía venir a Elizabeth caminando hacia ella como una modelo, su voluminoso pelo ondulandose con cada paso que daba, de repente tomó conciencia de cómo ella estaba vestida. Un enterito de jean azul doblado en las botamangas, zapatillas Converse rojas un una remera sin mangas con un dibujo de Spiderman estampado en su pecho. Lo peor era que ella se había tomado el trabajo de pensar que se pondría. Pensó que a Jeremy le gustaría, y así había sido, a su hijo le había encantado. También había comprado una remera para Ross, blanca con un bonito dibujo del Hombre Araña en líneas negras, más disimulada, la había dejado sobre la cama para que el se la pusiera…

Geoffrey Charles fue el primero en llegar a saludarla. "¡Tía Demelza!" había gritado agitando el regalo que tenía en sus manos para Jeremy. Demelza le indicó adonde debía dejarlo y luego lo vio correr hacia el castillo inflable. Caroline entrelazó su brazo con el suyo cuando Elizabeth llegó ante ellas. "Demelza!" dijo con su suave y refinado tono de voz. "Hace cuanto que no nos vemos…" Elizabeth acercó sus mejillas a cada lado de su cara en forma se saludo pero sin tocarla. Lo mismo hizo con Caroline.

"¿Como estás Elizabeth?"

"Querida, te ves espléndida." Le dijo Caroline apretando su brazo, luego la soltó y se acercó a la recién llegada alejandola de ella. Gracias a Dios por su amiga, ella mantendría a Elizabeth entretenida para que no tuviera que lidiar con ella. Caroline y Elizabeth pertenecían a una esfera social en la que Demelza no se hallaba aún siendo una Poldark y podían hablar de la nada durante horas. Sentía que no tenía nada en común con Elizabeth, aún cuando se llevaban bien y compartían reuniones familiares, Demelza nunca sabía que decirle. Sus mundos eran tan distintos. Era diferente con Caroline, claro. Si bien ella pertenecía a ese mundo también estaba mucho más en contacto con la realidad, y ambas tenían muchas cosas en común y una amistad de años que hacía que bastara una sola mirada para saber lo que la otra estaba pensando.

Detrás de Elizabeth llegó Ross también, que se acercó, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le dijo "Siento llegar tarde, Elizabeth tuvo que ir a cambiarse." Y entró a la casa. Ella no respondió nada, porque ¿qué le diría? ¿Y a mi qué me importa? ¿Y se supone que se vistió así especialmente para venir a una fiesta de un niño se seis años? Tampoco respondió al beso.

Ross salió de la casa un momento después con una remera negra, el pelo sujeto y un pack de cervezas en la mano. Francis y Dwight se acercaron a él y los tres se pusieron a conversar y a beber. Demelza lo miraba de reojo. Jeremy había corrido hacia él apenas lo había visto. Ross lo levantó sobre su cabeza y su hijo habia reído a carcajadas. Al ver a su hermano, Julia le había pedido que hiciera lo mismo con ella, luego Geoffrey Charles, el pequeño Andrew y pronto se había formado una fila de niños para que Ross los levantara. Demelza había sonreído al verlos, quizás estaba exagerando con sus sospechas. No tenía motivos para pensar mal, Francis estaba ahí también con ellos. Pero mientras Demelza pensaba en eso, Elizabeth se había acercado a los hombres y había dicho dulcemente "Ya es suficiente niños, vuelvan a jugar al inflable." Y se había quedado junto a ellos. Ross tomó un vaso y le convidó una cerveza. Demelza estaba ayudando con un juego de globos, pero no podía dejar de observarlos. Francis y Dwight hablaban entre ellos, y Elizabeth y Ross hacían lo mismo. Los dos reían de vez en cuando, Ross bebía su cerveza del pico de la botella, Elizabeth rozaba su hombro disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Luego sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera, y Ross volvió a sacar el encendedor de su bolsillo y le dio fuego. Ella le convidó un cigarrillo y él se puso a fumar también. Allí, en su casa, sabiendo cuánto a ella le molestaba.

Durante la tarde lo vio fumar al menos tres veces cigarrillos. Y allí se había quedado en un rincón, bebiendo y fumando, con Elizabeth y Francis, mientras ella jugaba con niños de seis años, o pintaba mariposas en la cara de las niñas, o telarañas en las mejillas de los niños o corría llevando a los pequeños de la mano al baño.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo llegó la hora de cortar el pastel, todo el mundo se amontonó junto a la mesa mientras ella fue adentro a buscar la torta. Ross la siguió a la cocina y la vio colocar las seis velitas, él era siempre el que llevaba el pastel. Demelza no le dio tiempo de sacar su encendedor y las prendió con un fósforo y luego siguió a Ross de vuelta al patio quien salió cantando el Feliz Cumpleaños. Todos se unieron a el. Los ojitos de Jeremy brillaron al ver su pastel del hombre araña. Julia estaba sentada a su lado y cantaba también. Luego de dejar la torta frente a Jeremy, Ross se había parado detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella sacaba fotos a Jeremy soplando las velitas. "¿Cuales fueron tus deseos?" Demelza escuchó a Julia preguntar de nuevo, todo el mundo aplaudía pero aún a pesar del bullicio Demelza pudo escuchar la respuesta. "Quiero un hermanito." Dijo Jeremy.

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que adonde sea que estén se encuentren bien. Espero que les guste esta historia y sí, vamos a sufrir.


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche solo la familia quedaba en la casa. Ross, Francis, Dwight y Sam estaban trayendo las sillas y mesas que habían llevado afuera, mientras Verity, Demelza y Prudie lavaban y ordenaban cosas en la cocina. Los niños Poldark corrían alrededor de Jud que barría el patio. Elizabeth y Caroline estaban sentadas conversando en la sala. Su amiga le lanzaba miradas cómplices de tanto en tanto cuando Elizabeth estaba distraída. Había sido un día extraño para Demelza, nunca en los casi siete años que llevaba casada con Ross se había sentido tan disgustada con él. Y era solo una tontaría, él solo se había retrasado, eso había sido todo. Luego, una vez que estuvo en casa se había comportado muy bien con los niños, y con ella también. La había besado y abrazado como si todo estuviera normal. Era ella la que veía fantasmas en donde no los había. Ya habían pasado por esto años atrás y Ross había sido muy claro acerca de que Elizabeth ya no significaba nada para él. No importa cuanto la hubiera amado antes, él le había dicho y le había demostrado en todos estos años de matrimonio que ahora la amaba a ella.

Para cenar, como sólo quedaban sus amigos, Demelza decidió preparar pizzas. "Vaya a la sala, yo las prepararé." Le había dicho Prudie, así que Demelza se había ido con los invitados, decidida a cambiar su actitud para con su esposo.

"¿Pizza? Yo no como harinas." Dijo Elizabeth cuando ella anunció que la cena estaría lista en un momento. "Oh… puedes comer los dulces de los niños, creo que quedaron algunos." La sala se quedó en silencio y todos la miraron, fue Francis quien se echó a reír primero y luego todos los demás. A Elizabeth fue evidente que no le cayó nada bien que se rieran a costa de ella y estuvo con cara seria el resto de la noche. Cuando todos estaban acomodándose en la gran mesa de roble que el padre de Ross había comprado años atrás Ross se le acercó y le murmuró al oído "¿No puedes preparar algo para que Elizabeth coma? Ella no come pizza." Demelza lo miró sin saber que decirle. Si mandarlo al demonio o decirle que vaya a buscar un poco de pasto al jardín. Se olvidó de que estaba intentando ser amable. Al final pidió a Prudie que le preparara una ensalada y se fue a sentar a otro lado de la mesa de donde estaba su marido. Si el se dio cuenta o no que a propósito no se sentó a su lado ella no lo supo. Cuando los últimos invitados se fueron los niños ya estaban casi dormidos en el sillón.

"Pero quiero abrir mis regalos…" dijo Jeremy frotándose los ojos cuando Demelza lo levantó para llevarlo a darse un baño.

"Estarán aquí mañana para que los abras. Ahora un baño y a la cama." Julia la siguió bostezando también. Demelza se demoró un rato hasta que los niños se durmieron. Ross aún no había subido a la habitación, oía la televisión encendida en el piso de abajo. Demelza se apresuró a ponerse la ropa de dormir, un pantalón largo y remera de manga larga también, y se metió a la cama. Cuando Ross subió a su cuarto creyó que su mujer dormía. Había sido un día largo, y no creía que hubieran avanzado mucho en la reunión que habían tenido con unos potenciales inversores chinos por la mañana. Luego se había quedado en la empresa con Francis definiendo la estrategia a seguir, Francis tenía otra reunión luego del mediodía. Elizabeth había llamado porque debía ir a la fundación benéfica que tenía la compañía y de la que ella estaba al frente supuestamente, Verity generalmente le ayudaba, pero ese día no había ido. Así que Ross había ido con ella, y las horas habían pasado y se le había hecho tarde. Le había prometido a Demelza que iría a ayudarla a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de Jeremy, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era casi la hora y Elizabeth le dijo que tenía que pasar por Trenwith a cambiarse y a buscar a Geoffrey Charles.

Ross se quitó los jeans y las medias y se metió en la cama. Antes de acomodarse apagó la luz del velador y se dio la vuelta hacia Demelza. Al parecer estaba dormida, no la podía ver bien, estaba tapada con las mantas hasta la cabeza. El se acercó un poco más con cuidado de no despertarla en caso de que durmiera y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada detrás de ella. Despacio, metió el brazo por debajo de la sábana y rodeó su cintura. Demelza no dormía. Lo había escuchado entrar en la habitación y meterse en la cama. Cuando la abrazó, intentó acercarse al borde de la cama y así alejarse de él, pero al darse cuenta de que su esposa no estaba dormida Ross ya no fue tan sigiloso. Con la mano por debajo de las mantas acaricio uno de sus pechos y acerco más su rostro besando su cuello y subiendo hacia sus mejillas. Demelza tomó la mano que la tocaba y la separó de ella llevándola hacia atrás y movió su cabeza fuera del alcance de sus besos. "Ross, no…" pero el intentó besarla de nuevo. Ella giró su rostro hacia él en la oscuridad. "Ross, no. Apestas a alcohol y a cigarrillo."

Ross no podía ver el rostro se su esposa, pero el tono de su voz era inconfundible. Ella odiaba que él fumara. "Solo fue uno." Dijo a la defensiva.

"Yo conté al menos cuatro." Dijo enfadada y se volvió a enterrar bajo las mantas.

Demelza lo podía sentir mirándola. Se había quedado así unos segundos, seguramente sorprendido. Rara vez ella se negaba a sus caricias, más en esos días en los que pasaban tanto tiempo separados. Su cama era su refugio, donde podían olvidar los pesares y los problemas del mundo exterior. Ross resopló ofendido y le dio la espalda también. "Eres un fastidio, Demelza." Su cabeza rebotó en la almohada.

Con que ahora era un fastidio. Bien, que pensará lo que quisiera. Demelza cerró con fuerza los ojos y se obligó a dormir. No quería decirle nada.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Los niños dormían profundamente cansados después de jugar todo el día. El patio de la casa había quedado muy bonito decorado para la ocasión. Había manteles, servilletas, platos, y guirnaldas haciendo juego. Luego de cortar el pastel Ross había colgado una piñata en medio del jardín llena de dulces, juguetes y confeti, y todos los niños se habían ido con un regalo. La comida había sido abundante y deliciosa. ¿Cuánto había salido esa fiesta? Y ¿de dónde había sacado el dinero Demelza? Ross intentó mirar a su esposa por sobre su hombro pero todo lo que veía de ella era su pelo cobrizo sujeto en un pequeño rodete sobre la coronilla. Ross suspiró de nuevo y se levantó.

Descalzo fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes dos veces y se dio un baño. Cuando salió se puso otros calzoncillos y otra remera y volvió a meterse en la cama. Por sobre las mantas dio un beso en el hombro de Demelza. Y otro de nuevo en su cuello pero no más que eso. "Demelza… siento haber llegado tarde hoy, no me di cuenta y se me paso la hora." Demelza suspiró también.- "Y perdón por lo de los cigarrillos. Lo sé, sé que no te gusta, no lo volveré hacer."

"No importa si me gusta o no, no es bueno para ti. Y hacerlo frente a los niños…" susurró ella.

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Ross apoyó su frente en la base de su cuello. "¿Me perdonas?"

En serio debería dejar de pensar tonterías. ¿Cómo podía dudar de él? Cómo, cuando podía ser tan dulce. Demelza se dio vuelta sobre el colchón, Ross acercó su nariz y rozó tiernamente la suya, luego suavemente sus labios. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba plácidamente su mejilla pero sus ojos brillaban como si fueran dos estrellas en medio de la noche. Ross pasó la palma de la mano por su frente, haciendo a un lado un mechón de pelo mientras ubicaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Estaba completamente vestida, ella solo solía cubrir sus piernas cuando hacía mucho frío. El la beso de vuelta y la sintió llevar su mano a su cintura. "¿Estás muy enojada conmigo?" preguntó contra sus labios. Ella asintió. – "¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?"

"Lo pensaré." Dijo sonriendo. Ross la besó de nuevo y comenzó a tirar de los pantalones.


	7. Chapter 7

Ross llegó a casa mientras los niños y Demelza estaban cenando. Era extraño en esos días que Ross llegara temprano, mientras Julia y Jeremy aún estaban despiertos. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa corriendo y gritando "¡Papá!" apenas se asomó a la puerta. Demelza supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien. Ross intentó sonreír a sus hijos que levantaban los brazos y sujetaban sus piernas para que él los abrazara, pero el saludo de Ross fue frío y distante. Si algo había aprendido Demelza en todos estos años viviendo con él, era que su marido no era bueno escondiendo su fastidio cuando algo no andaba bien. Ella también se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él de camino a la cocina. Dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras los niños aún saltaban a su alrededor contentos de que papá había llegado temprano a casa, le preguntó "¿Qué ocurre?" pero Ross sólo sacudió su cabeza y le respondió que después le contaría. "Siéntate, te traeré un plato. Niños, terminen su cena."

"No tengo hambre." Refunfuñó Ross.

"Pues comerás igual." Dijo ella, pero los niños ya estaban arrastrándolo, Julia de un brazo y Jeremy empujándolo por detrás, hacia la mesa.

Demelza lo observó jugar con la comida en su plato pero no probar bocado. Los niños estaban inusualmente emocionados de tener a su padre en casa para cenar y ambos hablaban y reían exaltados. No hacía tanto que Ross no cenaba con ellos, ¿cuando había sido la última vez?. Algunas semanas en días de escuela, pero en los fines de semana seguramente. Ross había empezado a tomar más y más responsabilidades en Trenwith, y los fines de semana siempre había algún evento o alguna fiesta de caridad. Los periódicos locales al morir Charles, habían empezado a referirse a Ross como el jefe de la familia Poldark, vaya a saber uno como le caía eso a Francis quien era en realidad el heredero y CEO de la empresa. Y no es que Ross no la invitara a esos eventos, o al menos lo había hecho al principio, pero Demelza preferiría pasar el tiempo con sus hijos. No era muy entusiasta de ir a esos lugares llenos de periodistas y personas que no conocía. No era como Elizabeth, quien parecía haber nacido para estar en el foco de atención. Por sus obras de caridad y por el interés que la prensa tenía en su matrimonio. Aunque hacía tiempo que Francis parecía haber sentado cabeza o al menos era mucho más discreto en sus andanzas, como le decía Ross cuando ella le preguntaba. Y en definitiva cuando Ross tenía algún compromiso de ese estilo, lo que era bastante frecuente, Demelza preferiría quedarse en casa y aprovechar el tiempo con Julia y Jeremy o estudiando para su examen, que ya estaba casi sobre ella.

"¿Podemos ver una película con papi?" Demelza miró por un instante a Ross que poco había dicho durante la cena y se tocaba nervioso el rostro como lo hacía cada vez que le dolía la cabeza.

"Hoy no, cariño. Mañana hay que ir al colegio y deben irse a dormir."

"Pero no estamos cansados, ¿verdad que no, Jermey? ¿Podemos, papá?" insistió Julia, que sabía que generalmente podía obtener cualquier cosa de su padre. Pero Ross no estaba de humor ni para consentir a Julia esa noche.

"Hagan caso a lo que dice su madre, niños." Dijo. Demelza estaba segura que no había querido parecer enojado, pero así había sonado. Hasta a ella le extrañó su tono de voz exasperado. Ross se levantó de la mesa sin decir más y se fue a sentar en el sillón a mirar la tele. Los niños de habían quedado en silencio, y ella también. A Jeremy le brillaban los ojos, así que ella le sonrió alegremente para animarlo. "Papá está cansado, estuvo trabajando mucho estos días." Les dijo a los niños para justificarlo, si Ross la escuchó o no, no lo sabía. "Vamos, denle un beso a papá y suban a darse un baño." Mucho más tranquilos que cuando había llegado se acercaron a besar a su padre. Ross sacudió sus cabellos y les dio las buenas noches y un poco más animados subieron a su cuarto.

Demelza se demoró con ellos hasta que se bañaron, cambiaron y se metieron a la cama. Julia aún tenía en su mesita de luz la lámpara de Winnie Pooh a la que se le iluminaba la panza y que quedaba encendida toda la noche mientras ellos dormían.

Cuando bajó a la sala de nuevo, Ross estaba recostado en el sillón. Su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo mirando al techo, sus largas piernas estiradas en el piso, con un vaso de whisky en sus manos, la botella y otro vaso servido en una mesita junto a él. Demelza se acercó y se sentó a su lado, de costado, mirándolo. Ross no se movió al principio pero luego de unos segundos estiró el brazo y le ofreció el vaso de whisky que había servido para ella. Debía ser algo muy malo si Ross estaba bebiendo whisky. Generalmente era una cerveza o una copa de oporto. Hace años, cuando había descubierto que a ella le gustaba beber una copita de oporto después de cenar, él se había reído de que tenía las costumbres de una anciana, pero esa costumbre había quedado y él la había adoptado también. Un momento solos después de comer y mientras los niños se dormían y antes de subir a la habitación. Ella dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y continuó observándolo. "¿Que pasó?" preguntó cuando el no decía nada. Ross resopló. Ella levantó su mano y acarició su cabello, intentando relajarlo. Después de unos minutos tuvo resultados. Ross dejó el vaso en la mesita y se acercó más a ella, acurrucandose en su hombro. Demelza lo abrazó con la mano que tenía libre. Pero el momento de tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

"Warleggan va a abrir otra sucursal de su cadena."

"Oh… ¿dónde?"

"En Plymouth. A una calle de nuestra sucursal."

La sucursal del supermercado Grace en Plymouth era la más grande que tenían.

"Nos sacará del negocio para fin de año, tendremos que cerrar."

"¡Judas!" exclamó ella. Demelza no necesitaba que le dijera mucho más. Ella era quien habitualmente se encargaba de supervisar las cuentas del supermercado, sabía que la poca ganancia que estaban obteniendo venía de esa sucursal. Tambien sabía que cerrar implicaría dejar a sus 14 empleados sin trabajo y lo que eso implicaría para ellos también. Se quedarían solo con los dos locales más pequeños, que a penas si llegaban a cubrir sus propios costos. Y además habría que cubrir indemnizaciones y sus propios gastos. "¡Judas, Ross!" volvió a decir Demelza. – "¿Cómo es posible que los dejen instalarse adonde ellos quieran? Y no seremos solo nosotros, arrasará con todos los demás negocios también… ¿No es posible hacer algo? ¿Por qué no hablas con el alcalde? Tiene que haber una forma…"

"No se conseguiría nada con eso. Despues de todo son ellos los que les dan el permiso, a cambio de un buen dinero estoy seguro…"

"¡Pero eso no puede ser así! Si todos los dueños de los comercios se juntaran y fueran a la alcaldía…"

"¿Y quien los juntará? ¿Pretendes que yo lo haga?" Dijo levantando la cabeza de su hombro, alejándose para mirarla como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

"¿Y por qué no? Ellos te escucharían, juntos podrían hacer algo."

"Pfff… no soy ese tipo de persona. Tengo que salir a tomar un poco de aire…" Ross se puso de pie y tomó la campera que Julia había colgado detrás de la puerta.

"Esperame, iré contigo."

"No. No cariño, sube y descansa. No me esperes." Ross tocó brevemente su brazo y salió de la casa. Demelza lo esperó, no sabía adonde había ido. A medida que pasaban las horas se reprochó no haberlo seguido o insistir en que dejara que fuera con ella. Era una noticia terrible, no había duda. Pero de seguro podrían sobreponerse mas allá de lo que pasara. Mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, eso era todo lo que importaba, tuvieran o no dinero. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana cuando Demelza escuchó el ruido del auto subiendo por la calle que conducía a Nampara. Ross subió con pies pesados a su habitación, intentado no hacer ruido sin mucho éxito. Creyó que Demelza dormía. Se quitó los zapatos sigilosamente y así como estaba se metió en la cama. Demelza podía sentir el olor a alcohol de su aliento y el aroma a humo y a transpiración que emanaba su cuerpo. Pero no tenía ganas de regañarlo. Solo le habría gustado preguntarle adonde había estado y decirle que le hubiera gustado ir con él, que ambos tenían razón para emborracharse, pero no le dijo nada. Solo se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón y él se acomodó sobre su pecho sin decir nada.

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que todas estén bien 3


	8. Chapter 8

Las últimas semanas habían sido tensas. Con la apertura del Hipermercado "Cary" de los Warleggan literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina en Plymouth, el impacto en su propio negocio había sido inmediato. Si bien los vecinos habían hecho campañas a través de las redes sociales y ellos mismos habían lanzado promociones al igual que los otros pequeños comercios de los alrededores, al final no hubo nada que hacer. Por más que la gente también estuviese en contra de ese tipo de grandes comercios, sus precios bajos y gran variedad de productos lo hacían irresistible e imposible competir contra ellos. La sucursal de Grace tenía los días contados.

Pero en Nampara los días seguían su ritmo habitual. Y, si bien Ross podía hacerlo, Demelza no se podía dar el lujo de estar de malhumor o quejándose todo el día. Las cosas eran como eran y poco podían hacer para arreglarlas. La única esperanza que veía era que todos los comerciantes reunieran fuerzas y juntos intentaran ejercer presión sobre el alcalde, eran sus votantes después de todo. Pero Ross no tenía intención de ser el quien encabezara dicho movimiento. Así que ella no podía hacer más que continuar con su rutina, por los niños que eran ajenos a lo que sucedía y en la clínica adonde trabajaba todas las horas que podía para ganar más dinero. Y en realidad el dinero que ganaba no estaba tan mal, era casi una doctora después de todo. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la gran mesa de la sala con la máquina de coser, terminado con las últimas capas que debía preparar para el acto de Jeremy en la escuela. Los niños estaban sentados en la otra punta de la mesa junto a Ross haciendo sus tareas. Julia de vez en cuando hacía una pregunta sobre alguna cuenta que no entendía y Demelza lo veía levantar la vista de la notebook adonde trabajaba y explicarle pacientemente hasta que su hija entendía. Julia preferiría hacer los deberes con su padre, decía que el le explicaba las cosas más fáciles, y ambos niños estaban contentos de que su papá los ayudara, cosa que rara vez sucedía últimamente.

"¿Vendrás a mi nombramiento, papá?"

"Mmm… ¿cómo dices Jeremy?" Ross levantó la cabeza de la pantalla de nuevo para mirar a su hijo.

"Me van a nombrar Caballero… fuiste cuando la nombraron a Julia, ¿vendrás por mi también?" pregunto el niño ilusionado.

Para eso eran las capas que ella estaba cosiendo. Con Julia le había tocado hacer los sombreros. Demelza recordaba que Ross la había ayudado a pegar las plumas y que se habían quedado hasta la madrugada cosiendo lentejuelas. Habían quedado muy bonitos, había una foto de ese día sobre la chimenea. Julia con una larga capa sobre el uniforme del colegio y el sombrero en su cabeza, Ross y ella arrodillados a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Seguramente Jeremy había visto esa foto durante años y ahora esperaba tener la suya también.

"Por supuesto que iré." Respondió su padre. La carita de Jeremy pareció iluminarse de alegría y sonriente volvio a concentrarse en su cuaderno.

Los niños le dieron las buenas noches a Demelza con un beso y se fueron a dormir. Ross los acompañó para asegurarse que se cepillaran los dientes y se pusieran sus pijamas y volvió a la sala a seguir trabajando en su notebook.

"¿Se durmieron?"

"Lo harán en un momento."

Los dos se quedaron trabajando en silencio el resto de la noche. Las cosas estaban algo tensas entre ellos también. La presión del negocio y su insistencia en que Ross debía hacer algo para impedir que los Warleggan invadieran todo Cornwall y su negación a hacerlo no ayudaban. Demelza había dejado de sugerirlo. En vez, le había sugerido que le pidiera a Francis un sueldo, después de todo Ross se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando para Trenwith. Pero eso no le había caído mejor. Ross le había contestado secamente que estaba tratando de ayudar a sus primos, que no lo hacía por dinero, y que él se encargaba mayormente de las obras de beneficencia que obviamente no generaban ningún tipo de ingresos, y aunque si él cobrara un sueldo, ¿en qué ayudaría eso a sus empleados que pronto se quedarían sin trabajo? Ella había pensado que un sueldo quizás la ayudaría a ella, pero no se lo había dicho. Al final se había sentido terriblemente egoísta por pensar solo en ella y su familia y no en todos los demás.

Ross tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla de su notebook. Se suponía que debía escribir un discurso para la inauguración de un nuevo comedor en una universidad en Truro que Trenwith Co. había donado, pero nada se le ocurría, quizás era porque tampoco tenía ganas de escribir nada. Menos aún de ir allí y hablar y sonreír para las cámaras. Ese era el trabajo de Francis y su primo era bueno en ello, pero él sabía que Elizabeth prefería ir con él. Últimamente prefería ir con él a cualquier lugar si le daban la alternativa. Era extraño que su ahora prima política hablara de sus problemas personales pero, si bien no eran los escándalos públicos que habían sido al comienzo de su matrimonio, aún estaban allí. Solo que ahora habían aprendido a ser prudentes al respecto. Y para él era una distracción de sus propios problemas, ir a esos lugares y que la gente estrechara su mano y los felicitara por lo que hacían. Pasar tiempo con Elizabeth era una agradable distracción también. Ella no parecía haber cambiado en nada con el paso de los años. Era exactamente la misma chica educada y elegante de la que había estado enamorado años atrás. Ross miró a su esposa, sentada en la otra punta de la mesa, su cabeza oculta por la máquina de coser y con la mirada concentrada en la oscura tela de terciopelo verde que debía preparar para Jeremy y sus compañeros.

"¿Te falta mucho?" le preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

"Aún tengo unas más que coser, y debo pegarles la cinta bordada a todas…" respondió Demelza sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

"Aún tienes tiempo."

"Si, un par de días, pero no las quiero dejar para último momento."

Ross se quedó parado junto a la mesa observándola un momento. Esta situación con la empresa había creado una discrepancia entre ellos. Ella quería que él tomara las riendas y empezara un movimiento que del nunca había tenido intención de participar. Y no conseguirían nada con eso. No había forma de hacer frente a los Warleggans, lo único que podían hacer era minimizar los daños.

"Estoy cansado, me voy a acostar."

Demelza solo asintió sin mirarlo. Ross apagó la computadora y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Luego de que Ross se fuera Demelza suspiró profundamente. Como le gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, a cuando no tenían tantos problemas, a cuando ella no se sentía tan insegura de su lugar junto a Ross. Ahora a veces sentía que ella lo molestaba, que por eso él pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, que no tenía consideración por lo que ella pensaba, menos por lo que sentía… Le llevó poco tiempo terminar de coser las capas que faltaban, pegar las cintas no le llevaría mucho tiempo pero debía hacerlo cuando hubiera mas luz. Tratando de no hacer ruido guardó las prendas, la máquina y su costurero y se fue a la cocina con sus apuntes para estudiar un poco mientras tomaba un té. No tenía muchas ganas de acostarse.

Cuando escuchó pasos bajando la escalera eran bien pasadas la una de la madrugada. Ross se asomó a la puerta en calzoncillos y una remera blanca, el cabello revuelto, la goma que lo sujetaba a punto de caerse y los ojos casi cerrados.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó bostezando y con voz ronca aún medio dormido.

"Repasando un poco para mi examen." – Ross se pasó la base de sus manos por sus ojos, como Jeremy hacía cuando no quería dormirse pero se caía se sueño. – "Ve a acostarte, tienes que levantarte temprano."

Ross la miró un momento más y dijo "No puedo dormir bien si tú no estás a mi lado." Con una expresión en su rostro que ella era incapaz de resistir. Cuando dormía era cuando más se parecía a su hijo. Sus gestos se suavizaban, sus ojos de empequeñecían y sus labios se movían inquietos con cada respiración. Demelza cerró el libro y se dirigió despacio hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó por su lado Ross la tomó por la cintura y dio un beso en su cuello y la llevó a la habitación.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. Para las que preguntaron, estoy tratando de subir un nuevo capítulo día por medio. Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Papá sabe a qué hora tiene que ir a la escuela mañana?"

"Si, Jeremy. Ya se lo dije, no te preocupes. Papá no se lo perderá por nada del mundo."

Esa noche cuando Ross llegó a casa Demelza ya estaba durmiendo. Apenas si se despertó cuando él se metió en la cama aunque pudo sentir, como lo hacía últimamente, el ligero olor a alcohol que emanaba su cuerpo y el aroma a menta que salía de su aliento. Seguramente para esconder el hecho de que habría estado fumando. Pero ella ya no decía nada, no quería seguir sumando razones para discutir con él. Si fumaba algún cigarrillo o bebía alguna cerveza antes de volver a casa para relajarse un poco del estrés de esos días ella no lo iba criticar por ello.

Ross se acurrucó detrás de su esposa, acercándose lo más que pudo, amoldando el frente de su cuerpo a su espalda, abrazándola desde atrás. Demelza se acomodó también levantando una de sus piernas para que le acomodara una de las suyas y durmieran entrelazados como lo hacían las noches de mucho frío o cuando el frío estaba entre ellos. "¿Te fue bien hoy?" preguntó ella acariciando distraídamente el brazo que la rodeaba.

"Si, como siempre. Tenemos otra reunión con los inversores chinos mañana…"

"¿Mañana? ¿A qué hora? Recuerda que mañana es el nombramiento de Jeremy, lo ha estado esperando por semanas…"

"Si, si. Claro… ¿a qué hora es?" Demelza ya le había dicho a qué hora era por lo menos tres veces.

"A las 11. Y después está la clase abierta para que veamos lo que estuvieron haciendo en estos meses… ¿Ross?" – Dijo dándose vuelta para poder mirarlo – "No te vayas a olvidar ¿quieres que te lo anote en la agenda…?" Demelza había comenzado a sentarse para tomar su teléfono pero Ross la detuvo e hizo que se acostara de vuelta.

"No es necesario. A las once. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?"

"No. Yo iré antes a ayudar a decorar la escuela y vestir a los niños." Y con un último beso detrás de su oreja ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Faltaban minutos apenas para las once y Ross aún no había llegado. Mientras le colocaba el sobrero y la capa sobre el uniforme del colegio, Jeremy estaba inquieto y preguntando por su papá. "No te preocupes cariño, papá debe estar por llegar, si no es que ya no está afuera esperando con los demás padres." Lo tranquilizó ella.

Pero cuando Demelza salió se detrás del escenario para tomar asiento entre el público, Ross no había llegado aún y ya eran unos minutos pasados de la hora indicada.

Ross había llegado temprano a las oficinas de Trenwith a ayudar a Francis a preparar lo necesario para la reunión con los empresarios chinos. Eso les había llevado la primera parte de la mañana. A eso de las diez llegó Elizabeth quien le pidió a Ross que la pusiera al tanto de la posible fusión de las empresas, ya que en esta oportunidad los empresarios vendrían con sus esposas y ella debería recibirlas mientras que Verity y Francis intentaban cerrar el acuerdo. Ross había quitado el volumen a su teléfono y ya eran más de las trece cuando revisó los mensajes.

11:01

Demelza: ¿Por dónde estás?

11:14

Demelza: Ross, Jeremy ya está en el escenario. Te falta mucho? Te lo vas a perder…

11:43

Demelza: ya ni te molestes, terminó.

"¡Mierda!"

"Ross, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Me tengo que ir."

"Pero todavía tenemos que repasar los planos de los complejos..."

"Lo siento, Elizabeth. Tengo ir a casa."

"¿Pero quien me los enseñará? Francis y Verity están ocupados con la reunión… ¿a qué hora regresarás? Quizás puedas estar cuando lleguen las invitadas y nos podrías explicar a todas." Insistió Elizabeth, pero Ross ya se estaba atravesando la puerta. Mientras iba corriendo al auto intentó llamar a Demelza, pero ella no contestaba. Le envió un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en camino y preguntándole si aún estaban en la escuela para la clase abierta o ya se había ido a casa, pero tampoco contestó.

Cuando Ross llegó al colegio ya no quedaban más que las maestras. Solo para asegurarse que su esposa aun no estuviera allí, porque era algo habitual en ella ofrecerse a ayudar en la escuela de sus hijos, Ross se acercó hasta el aula de Jeremy, pero ellos no estaban allí, solo la maestra de Jeremy.

"¿Señor Poldark? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" le preguntó la mujer al verlo asomar su cabeza al salón. Las paredes del aula estaba cubiertas por dibujos y la mujer estaba ordenando papeles y carpetas, guardándolos en cajas. "Buscaba a mi esposa y a mis hijos."

"Se fueron hacen un rato. Ya deben haber llegado a casa. ¿Quiere ver los de Jeremy?" la maestra se dio cuenta de que Ross buscaba algún dibujo de su hijo entre los que colgaban de la pared que tenía a su lado. Ross asintió y la mujer lo guió hacia la pared de enfrente, Ross ubicó el dibujo del Hombre Araña de su hijo sin que hiciera falta que ella se lo señalara. A su lado había otro dibujo firmado por Jeremy Poldark titulado 'Mi familia', Ross se vio retratado por los trazos de su hijo, inconfundibles, él y Demelza, un hombre de pelo negro hasta los hombros con rulos y una mujer pelirroja con una remera que parecía tener la cabeza de Mickey Mouse dibujada, y dos niños, un nene y una nena tomados de sus manos. "Esto también es de Jeremy." La mujer puso una carpeta azul y roja en sus manos, evidentemente hecha por Demelza. Allí había más dibujos, en algunos, además de ellos cuatro estaban retratados Jud y Prudie, en otros había un perro y en varios estaba Spiderman. También había textos, hojas que Jeremy había escrito. A Ross le llamó la atención uno en particular en el que había una pregunta, '¿Quien es tu héroe?' a Ross se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas cuando leyó la respuesta de su hijo 'Mi papá.' ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado?

Cuando llegó a casa Demelza estaba en la cocina terminado de lavar los platos. Había intentado levantar el humor a Jeremy llevándolo a comer a McDonald's pero el niño no había querido. Julia se había enojado porque ella si quería ir. Pero Demelza había decidido no presionar a su hijo a que hiciera algo que no quería. Por el espejo retrovisor lo veía con la mirada perdida en la ventana, de tanto en tanto se pasaba la mano por los ojos para secar las lágrimas. Ella quería llorar también al verlo así. Estaba furiosa. Verlo a Jeremy sobre el escenario buscar con la mirada a sus padres y la decepción en sus ojitos cuando al fin la ubicó entre la gente y vio que el asiento junto a ella estaba vacío. Quería matar a su esposo.

"Lo siento. Demelza cuanto lo siento, se me pasó. No me di cuenta de la hora." Dijo entrando a la cocina.

"No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte." Dijo Demelza sin dejar sus quehaceres.

"¿Adonde está?"

"Arriba." Jeremy se había encerrado en su habitación apenas terminaron de almorzar. Y hacia allí fue Ross. Le llevó un buen rato que su hijo le hablara. Le pidió disculpas y le explicó que había estado ocupado y no había podido salir a tiempo. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, Jeremy pareció comprender. Ross le contó que había visto sus dibujos en el colegio y cuanto le habían gustado y hasta le había llevado un regalo para felicitarlo porque lo habían nombrado caballero. Con eso se había calmado y los tres, Julia también, habían armado el Lego del auto de Spiderman que le había comprado.

Ross revisó de vuelta su teléfono mientras bajaba a la sala, tenía varios mensajes de Elizabeth preguntando si ya estaba libre y si podía ir a mostrarle los planos a las esposas de los empresarios. Realmente no tenía ganas. Demelza estaba con su libro abierto sobre la mesa de la sala, el se fue a sentar junto a ella pero ella no dio ninguna señal de haberse dado cuenta que el estaba ahí.

"Lo siento, cariño." Dijo tocando uno de sus hombros – "Estaba ocupado y no me di cuenta que hora era." Repitió.

Demelza levantó la vista de libro para mirarlo "Le rompiste una promesa. Le dijiste que ibas a ir y no fuiste."

"Lo sé, lo siento. Jeremy ya está bien, ya sé le pasó…"

"Ese no es el punto. El punto es que últimamente no pasas tiempo con ellos, siempre estás…" pero Demelza no terminó de hablar. La interrumpió el sonido de una notificación del celular de Ross, y él que tuvo la falta de tacto de mirar la pantalla. Demelza se levantó con un suspiro de cansancio y cerró su libro. "Tengo que irme." Ross sonaba tan cansado como ella. Y ella no trató de terminar lo que le estaba diciendo, por alguna razón lo que Ross había hecho ese día la había hecho enojar más que cualquier otra cosa que Ross hubiera hecho hasta entonces. Y ahora se iba, como siempre, de seguro Elizabeth lo necesitaba para algo. Por su parte, era la primera vez que Ross veía a su esposa tan enojada con él. En sus años de matrimonio, habían tenido sus diferencias alguna que otra vez, pero nunca habían peleado y Ross no sabía cómo reconciliarse con ella cuando los besos y caricias no funcionaban, así que pensó que dejarla sola hasta que se le pasara el enojo era la mejor idea.

Mientras Ross iba rumbo a Trenwith de nuevo, a kilómetros de distancia, alguien miraba el perfil de Facebook de Demelza Poldark y le enviaba una solicitud de amistad. Su nombre era Laurent Beaulieu.


	10. Chapter 10

Un ruido despertó a Demelza en medio de la noche. No sabía que había sido pero la había hecho abrir los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación. Ross dormía profundamente a su lado. Sin moverse intentó escuchar, quizás alguno de los niños se había despertado pero lo único que oía era la respiración de su marido en su cuello así que cerró los ojos para intentar volver a dormirse. Casi lo había conseguido cuando escuchó el extraño sonido de nuevo. Esta vez el ruido no se detuvo. No eran los niños, provenía de abajo. Parecía un ruido lejano pero creía que estaba en algún lugar de la casa. El ruido se detuvo por un momento, pero luego continuó. Demelza se sentó en la cama, el brazo de Ross que la rodeaba cayó pesado sobre el colchón.

"¿Qué ocurre, …elza?" preguntó Ross sin despertarse.

"Ssshhh…" ella levantó un dedo en su dirección para que hiciera silencio. "Hay un ruido… ahí. ¿Lo escuchas? Viene de abajo." El sonido era más fuerte ahora. Demelza aún no podía identificar que era. Parecían rasguños y también como si alguien estuviera llorando. No provenía de la sala ni de la cocina, parecía venir de uno de las habitaciones del fondo. Quizás algún animal había entrado…

"Iré a ver que es." Dijo destapándose y bajando las piernas de la cama. Ross se despertó en ese instante.

"No, no… yo iré." Y saltó de la cama tan de golpe que casi choca la cabeza con uno de los postes de la cama. Demelza miró extrañada como Ross salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Ross sabía perfectamente bien que era ese ruido. Era su plan para disculparse con Jeremy por haber faltado a su acto en la escuela. Y para que Demelza lo perdonara también. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos desde ese día. Jeremy lo había disculpado rápidamente, pero Demelza aún estaba distante y él no sabía cómo hacer para que ella también lo disculpara. Sabía que había metido la pata al olvidarse y quizás Demelza se había enfadado aún más que el propio Jeremy, con todo lo que estaba pasando con Grace y el estrés por no saber cómo iban a afrontar los próximos meses. Ross descendió la escalera con rapidez y de la cocina accedió a la parte trasera de la casa. Lo había dejado en el cuarto que usaban como de almacenamiento de las cosas que no usaban o que estaban fuera de temporada. La idea se le había ocurrido cuando en el colegio vio los dibujos de su hijo. En uno donde Jeremy había dibujado Nampara, en la puerta estaba Demelza con su inconfundible cabello naranja y a sus pies un pequeño perro que no tenían. Y Ross recordó también como al principio de su relación, cuando Demelza había empezado a trabajar en Nampara, como ella decía que sería bueno tener un perro en la casa. Pero luego tuvieron otras distracciones y ella se olvidó o no había insistido, pero él sabía cuanto le gustaría tener una mascota.

"Shhh… ¿porqué haces tanto alboroto?" dijo encendiendo la luz. Había dejado al cachorro en una caja con unas mantas para que no tuviera frío. También con un pequeño recipiente con leche al lado que ahora estaba desparramada por todos lados. "Se supone que eres una sorpresa." El perrito ladró al verlo y corrió enredándose en sus propias patas hacia sus pies. Ross lo tomó en una de sus manos y con la otra acomodó las mantas, dándolas vuelta del lado que estaba seco y lo colocó de nuevo en su caja. El cachorro evidentemente no tenía nada de sueño y lo miro curioso cuando se fue y volvió de la cocina con otro poco de leche y un poco de carne que encontró en la heladera. Allí lo dejo comiendo y con la luz encendida y esperó que con eso se quedara callado.

"¿Qué era?" le preguntó Demelza cuando volvió a la habitación.

"Nada. Solo una gallina que se metió en el patio o no sabía cómo salir."

Ambos se volvieron a acomodar en la cama. Aún faltaban algunas horas para levantarse. Ross observó a Demelza acurrucarse bajo las mantas y darle la espalda. El rodeó su cintura y se acercó también, deslizando su nariz entre su pelo y rozando con los labios la piel de su cuello. Hacía días que no hacían el amor, quizás ahora ya que los dos estaban despiertos… pero ella pareció no responder a sus caricias. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el perro comenzó a llorar se nuevo. "Mierda…"

Demelza volvió a sentarse en la cama "¿Qué es eso? Eso no es una gallina, Ross…" Ross se pasó los dedos por los ojos, al parecer la sorpresa no quería esperar hasta la mañana.

"No, no lo es."

"¿Y qué es entonces?" Demelza ya se estaba poniendo las pantuflas para ir a ver que era ese extraño sonido.

"Quédate aquí, ya lo verás. Iré a buscarlo." De mala gana Demelza se volvió a meter en la cama. ¿Qué era lo que Ross se traía entre manos? No se lo podía imaginar, dudaba mucho de que fuera a traer una gallina a la habitación. Había encendido la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita de luz cuando lo oyó subir las escaleras de nuevo. Al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que era, Ross entró a la habitación cargando algo en sus brazos, algo envuelto en una manta. Luego se acercó más hacia la cama y fue entonces cuando lo vio moverse y asomar la cabecita queriéndose subir a su pecho.

"¡Ross!" exclamó. Y lo hizo de una forma que hacía tiempo que él no escuchaba. Una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría y con su voz cantarina que denotaba contento. Ross a su vez sonrió al dejar al cachorro sobre la cama y verlo ir a los brazos abiertos de Demelza que lo miraba incrédula. "¿Pero qué… quién es este pequeñín?"

El perro era un cachorro aún. De alborotado pelo marrón claro, Ross lo había adoptado de la perrera de la zona. Su madre estaba en la calle cuando había tenido los cachorritos y alguien los había llevado para darlos en adopción. A Ross le había dado la sensación de que ese sería la mascota perfecta para su familia, y no estaba equivocado. El perrito ya saltaba sobre la falda de Demelza queriendo lamer su cara y ella reía de una forma que rara vez lo hacía últimamente. Aprovechándose de que su esposa estaba contenta y distraída con el animal, Ross se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre una de sus rodillas y con la otra acarició su espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Te gusta?" le preguntó. Ella no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Solo lo miró con esa sonrisa que podía derretir al más duro de los corazones y asintió entusiasmada. Ross la besó en los labios queriendo contagiarse de su alegría también y continuó dando besos en sus mejillas, en su frente en su cuello, mientras ella seguía riendo con el cachorro que ladraba en su regazo.

"¿Crees que a los niños les guste?" le preguntó el. Pero no hizo falta que Demelza respondiera que a sus hijos les encantaría. Julia y Jeremy se habían despertado por los ladridos y risas provenientes de la habitación de sus padres e intrigados se habían levantado a ver qué sucedía. Ambos gritaron de felicidad al ver al perrito y saltaron a la cama también.

Fue un momento de felicidad para los Poldark. Y Ross no lo sabía aún, pero sería el último por un buen tiempo, al menos generado por él.

Los niños decidieron llamar al cachorro Garrick, Dios sabe de dónde habían sacado ese nombre. Habían pedido que durmiera con ellos y Demelza los había dejado, al menos por esa noche. Jeremy y Julia decidieron dormir en la misma cama, su madre había puesto una frazada entre ellos y allí había colocado al cachorro que tardó bastante en dormirse, Demelza los oía reír cuando salió al pasillo nuevamente. Ross la observaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta. ¿Cómo es que se le había ocurrido hacer tal cosa? Sin poder evitar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro se acercó a él, y Ross deseó que pudiera hacerla sonreír más a menudo, Dios, era tan hermosa cuando sonreía. Y seductora. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero ella caminando hacia él con esa sonrisa genuina de felicidad, felicidad porque sus hijos estaban contentos y era gracias él, momentos como ese eran los que daban sentido a su vida. Ross hubiera deseado haberse dado cuenta de ello en ese momento. Luego de días sin estar juntos como marido y mujer, Demelza se acercó y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos sin dudarlo y lo besó y dejó que él le besara todo el cuerpo y que la amara el resto de la noche por última vez.


	11. Chapter 11

La idea de traer a Garrick a Nampara había sido estupenda. Se le había ocurrido en el momento oportuno cuando tanto Demelza como los niños estaban algo molestos con él. Ahora cada vez que llegaba a casa todo era risas y anécdotas de las travesuras del cachorro que Julia y Jeremy se deseperaban por contarle a la vez que su esposa los reprimía, al perro también, por el desorden que habían hecho, aunque Ross sabía que no lo decía en serio. Los últimos días había estado muy ocupado ayudando a Francis a llegar a un acuerdo con los inversionistas chinos, ya era casi seguro que su primo tendría que viajar para cerrar formalmente el trato. Los empresarios llegaron a Cornwall con la intención de ver las instalaciones de Trenwith y habían quedado muy conformes, Elizabeth se encargó de proporcionar distracciones para las esposas de modo que no se habían visto tanto en esos días así que se sorpredió un poco cuando recibió su mensaje pidiendole que la acompañara a un pequeño viaje a Devon. Sólo sería un fin de semana. Elizabeth debía concurrir a un evento de beneficencia allí y de paso quería inspeccionar algunos lotes para la futura construcción de una nueva sede de la Fundación Trenwith. "Sólo es una idea, en caso de que la inversión de los empresarios chinos dé resultado" – había dicho cuando él le preguntó de donde sacaría el dinero para una nueva sede. Francis y Verity trabajaban veinticuatro horas en el proyecto de fusión y no podían tomarse el tiempo para ir con ella y ella realmente no quería ir sola, alguien más de la familia tenía que estar allí "Alguien con apellido Poldark."

Por su parte, Demelza había tenido una semana bastante agitada, y no toda en un buen sentido. El ánimo en la casa y con Ross particularmente había mejorado luego de que él trajera al pequeño perro. Había sido amor a primera vista. Demelza había creído desde el primer día que Nampara era un lugar ideal para tener mascotas y no se había equivocado. Hasta entonces, cada vez que lo mencionaba Ross parecía hacer oídos sordos y ella, al no ser su casa, no creía que le correspondiera a ella traer a otro ser viviente a Nampara, ya bastante la habían invadido ella y Julia, y cuando si se creyó dueña de casa pues el hogar ya estaba repleto de niños corriendo y saltando por todos lados y ella atrás corriendo también y se había olvidado de su idea de tener un perro. Pero ahora Garrick estaba allí. Era un buen compañero para los niños. Los tres salían a recorrer los campos, o bajaban a la playa junto a ella o Jud, y los tres volvían llenos de pasto y arena directo a bañarse. Los niños metían a Garrick a la bañadera tambien y cuando sus hijos dormían Garrick se quedaba con ella mientras ordenaba y limpiaba la casa o se acurrucuba a su lado mientras estudiaba, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Ross había llegado a tiempo para cenar en esos días y los niños estaban felices por ello también, así que nadie se había dado cuenta de la ansiedad que ella sentía y había tratado de disimular.

Empezó con una simple solicitud de amistad en Facebook. Un francés a saber de su nombre, Laurent Beaulieu. Ella no lo conocía así que lo había ignorado, no tenía idea de quien podía ser. Un paciente quizás, aunque no lo recordaba. Un par de días después el francés le envió un mensaje, un simple "Hola." Recién allí Demelza agrandó su foto de perfil. Era un hombre joven, más o menos de su misma edad. Tenía ojos claros y al parecer era bastante guapo. Demelza estaba segura que lo recordaría si fuera un paciente. En la fotografía estaba junto a una niña un poco más pequeña que Jeremy. Demelza entró a su perfil, sabía que no podría ver demasiado sin aceptar la solicitud de amistad pero quizás encontrara algo que le recordara quien era. En la foto de fondo tambien estaba con la niña y una mujer en la nieve en una montaña. Demelza inspeccionó a la mujer, tampoco la conocía. La niña aparecía en otras imágenes más, al parecer era su hija. Sin mucho interés siguió mirando las fotos hasta que llegó a una de la niña de pequeña y a Demelza se le heló la sangre. Era igualita a Julia.

Demelza no podía jactarse de haber hecho la conexión de inmediato. Quizás si hubiera prestado mas atención a la foto del hombre se hubiera dado cuenta que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hija. Verdes, iguales que los suyos. Ross siempre le decía que Julia tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella y tantas veces lo había repetido que había empezado a creer que era verdad. Su hija tenía su mismo color de ojos, al igual que la misma nariz que Ross. Pero decirlo y creerlo no lo hacía cierto.

"Hola" – Un día después llegó otro mensaje. "Disculpa, sé que no me conoces. Soy Laurent, vivo en Bron cerca de Lyon, Francia. Me preguntaba si tú conoces a Jinny Carter… Hace años estuve un tiempo en Cornwall y la conocí allí. Desde entonces que no la veo y bueno, me gustaría ponerme en contacto con ella."

A Demelza casi se le cae el celular al leer el mensaje. Por fortuna solo Garrick estaba con ella para verla palidecer. El perro levantó una oreja y fue a lamer su mano. Laurent Beaulieu, el padre de Julia. El padre biológico de Julia. La razón por la que Jinny había muerto. De repente un torrencial de emociones la invadió. Intentó aferrarse a alguna, pero todas parecían pasarle por encima sin arraigarse. Enojo, pero hacía tanto que había perdido a su amiga que ya había hecho la paz con el hecho de que Jinny se había ido para siempre. Tristeza. Si ese hombre no se hubiera cruzado en su vida probablemente Jinny aún seguiría con vida. Aprensión. Sin ese hombre ella no tendría a Julia, ella era la razón de su vida, una de las razones. Incertidubre. ¿Qué querría despues de tantos años? ¿Acaso de alguna forma se habría enterado de la hija que dejó atrás? ¿Lo habría sabido siempre? No, ese hombre no era el padre de Julia, el padre de Julia es Ross, quién la tuvo en brazos cuando lo necesitaba y la vió crecer, quien le dio un hogar y una familia. Pero aún así ese extraño tenía los mismos ojos que su hija. Curiosidad. ¿Quién era él? ¿Porqué la buscaba a Jinny después de tanto tiempo? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Verás, no tengo forma de ponerme en contacto con ella, creo que no usa más Facebook. Saqué tu contacto porque estás en muchas fotos con ella en su muro y en una estabas etiquetada. Quise probar suerte, disculpa de nuevo si te molesto, no es mi intención. Es que estaré pronto en Cornwall de nuevo y quería hablar con ella."

A Demelza le tembló la mano al escribir la respuesta.

"Hola. Si, Jinny era mi amiga. Ella murió hace ocho años."


	12. Chapter 12

_Elizabeth: Ya tengo la reserva del hotel en Devon _

_Ross: Elizabeth, no se si pueda ir. No puedo ausentarme un fin de semana_

_Elizabeth: No será el fin de semana completo. Nos iremos de aquí mañana por la madrugada y volveremos el domingo por la tarde._

_Mañana por la tarde iremos a mirar los terrenos, ya está todo arreglado con la inmobiliaria. Y el domingo habrá un almuerzo de las Asociación de bienes raíces de Devon y como estaremos allí, nos invitaron. _

_Estoy por sacar los tickets del tren, te envió la reserva por mail. _

_Ross: ok_

Ross no sabía como le diría a Demelza que se iría de viaje con Elizabeth. No era precisamente "un viaje", Devon estaba a poco más de una hora en tren, pero aún así. Sería la primera vez que se ausentaría tanto tiempo de casa en el último tiempo y no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Demelza estaba actuando extraña en esos días, aún cuando él se esforzaba por llegar temprano y pasar tiempo con los niños y con ella, la notaba distante.

_Ross: Ya sacaste los pasajes? Quizás podrías sacar uno más para Demelza._

_Elizabeth: Lo siento Ross, ya los compré. ¿Demelza quiere venir con nosotros?_

_Ross: No, no lo sé. Pero quizás podría venir. Salir a despejarse un poco. De la casa y de sus estudios. _

_Elizabeth: No creo que lo encuentre entretenido. ¿Qué hará mientras nosotros estamos en la reunión o mirando propiedades? Creo que a ella prefiere quedarse en casa con sus hijos. _

_Ross: Si. Tienes razón._

Demelza estaba sentada en un taburete en la isla de la cocina con el libro de farmacología frente a ella pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en leer no podía. Los niños estaban también allí, sentados en las altas sillas, con hojas y lápices de colores dibujando, pero no era por ello que no podía enfocarse en el estudio. Los niños sabían que cuando mamá estudiaba debían estar tranquilos y eran buenos niños y hacían caso. Hasta Garrick estaba acurrucado en su canasta sin hacer alboroto. Pero aún así, no había forma. Las palabras que leía se disolvían ante ella y en todo lo que podía pensar era en Laurent Beaulieu. El hombre se había sorprendido al enterarse que Jinny había muerto, lo había shockeado y entristecido. "Pero si ella era tan joven." Había dicho. Y Demelza se había enfurecido. Si, era joven y su vida fue truncada por tu culpa, le dieron ganas de decirle, pero el se había desconectado. Pasado unos días le había vuelto a mandar un mensaje disculpándose y diciendo que aún no podía creer que Jinny hubiera muerto, que le hubiera gustado enterarse y así poder despedirse. Demelza trataba de escribir lo menos posible pero eso no desanimaba al joven, que terminó por decirle que le gustaría juntarse a tomar un café con ella cuando llegara a Cornwall para hablar de Jinny y recordarla. A Demelza la cabeza le dio vueltas. Quería decir ¡no! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, pero ¿era eso correcto? Ese hombre, él era el padre de Julia. No el padre verdadero… no sabía exactamente lo que era. Y era inevitable que la pregunta apareciera en su cabeza ¿no tiene derecho a saberlo? Y a veces ella se decía que no, que el se fue y las abandonó. Pero ¿lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que Jinny estaba embarazada?

No sabía que hacer y ya no podía más cargar no ese peso ella sola, tenía que contárselo a Ross. ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Ross, su esposo era el padre de Julia tanto así como ella era su madre, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero sería difícil para él, Jinny no estaba más en este mundo y ella era la única madre que Julia jamás conocería pero, si se lo decían, si le decían al francés que tenía otra hija ¿querría el conocerla? Tenía que hablar con su esposo.

Demelza estuvo particularmente callada durante la cena y Julia y Jeremy se comportaron increíblemente bien. Cenaron sin protestar, ambos comieron una fruta de postre y cuando Demelza les ordenó que se fueran a la cama ambos le dieron las buenas noches y subieron a su habitación sin chistar. Ross tuvo que contener una risa con semejante demostración de decoro. Demelza ayudó a Prudie a levantar la mesa y luego fue tras los niños a ponerles sus pijamas.

"¿Bajas luego? Tengo que hablar algo contigo." Su esposa asintió. Le diría, se lo diría cuando terminara de meter a la cama a los niños. Juntos encontrarían la mejor salida a esta situación, el le diría que solo tenía que rechazar verlo. Podía decirle que hablar de su amiga era muy doloroso y prefería no hacerlo y eso sería todo. Ross debía saberlo.

Por más bien que se comportarán, le tomo un buen rato convencer a Jeremy que debía tomar un baño y luego otro rato para que saliera, porque una vez que estaba adentro no quería salir. Su hermana ya estaba dormida cuando por fin se metió en la cama y le pidió que le leyera un cuento, pero por fortuna se durmió antes de que Demelza terminara de leer la primera hoja de su libro favorito. Cuando regresó a la sala Ross estaba frente a su notebook aún sentado a la mesa.

"Ross, debo decirte algo…" dijo ella sentándose a su lado. El pareció no oírla, su mandíbula apretada observando la pantalla.

"Mira esto…" dijo y por su tono de voz supo que no eran buenas noticias. "Pensé que no sería tan rápido." Ross giró la pantalla para que ella viera también. Lo que observaba le era muy familiar, eran los ingresos semanales de los supermercados. De los únicos dos que les quedaban. La sucursal de Plymouth estaba en rojo, y esa era la sucursal más grande.

"Oh… eso no es nada bueno. Son las primeras semanas, es posible que la gente una vez que pase la novedad vuelva a comprar en los comercios de toda la vida."

"Lo dudo."

"Aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo, quizás podríamos pensar en promociones, descuentos, publicidad…"

"¿Para tener menos ingresos aún? ¿O endeudarnos más? No, no dará resultado. No a largo plazo."

"¿Y qué haremos, rendirnos sin más? ¿Dejarles todo en bandeja a los Warleggan?" Ross llevó una mano a su ojos como hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso.

"No veo que podemos hacer…"

"¡Algo! Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados." El exhaló exasperado y ella suspiró también. Este no era un buen momento para contarle acerca del francés. "Los supermercados eran el legado de tu familia, tu padre abrió Grace para tu mamá ¿no harás nada para intentar salvarlos?"

"¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! No puedo ir en contra de los Warleggan."

"¡No tu solo!" Ross la miró.

"Ya hablamos de esto, Demelza. Lo que quieres que haga, no puedo hacerlo, no funcionará."

"Pues entonces no sé para que te molestas en decirme nada sino vas a escuchar mi consejo." Y con eso se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Ross subió Demelza se estaba metiendo bajo las mantas, era principios de mayo pero una brisa otoñal aún se colaba por la ventana y ella se cubrió hasta la cabeza. Solo la lámpara de su mesita de luz estaba encendida. Ross comenzó a desvestirse en silencio, no había querido discutir con Demelza, menos que ella se molestara. Y aún no le había dicho lo del viaje. Se metió en la cama en remera y calzoncillos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Ella no se movió al sentirlo tan solo estiró el brazo bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz.

"Demelza…" susurró en su dirección. "No era de eso que quería hablar contigo." Pero ella no se dio por aludida.

"Mañana me tengo que ir temprano, a la madrugada. Tengo que ir a Devon…"

Demelza se volvió entonces. "¿A Devon?" Dijo mirándolo por sobre las mantas.

"Si. Fue algo de último momento y no lo puedo evitar." Ross se sintió culpable por mentirle, había sabido del viaje por varios días, pero después de la discusión que habían tenido prefirió no sumar motivos a su enojo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?" Preguntó.

"Volveré el domingo a la tarde…" Una parte de ella pensó que quizás el viaje estaba vinculado a los supermercados. Que quizás su marido si tenía algún plan para salvar el negocio de su familia. "Iremos a ver unos terrenos y el domingo tenemos una reunión por la mañana. Estaré aquí por la tarde."

"¿Tenemos?" Demelza lo comprendió en el acto.

"Iré con Elizabeth, a una reunión de la Fundación…"

"¿Elizabeth? ¡Ross! Estamos a punto de irnos a la quiebra y tu te vas con Elizabeth?" Ross no podía ver su rostro pero el tono de su voz lo decía todo.

"No puedo hacer nada aquí, Elizabeth me necesita con ella en la reunión." Dijo defendiéndose.

"Este es el último fin de semana antes de mi examen Ross ¿lo recuerdas? Yo te necesitaba aquí para que me ayudes con los niños, pero no importa. Ve con Elizabeth, Ross, si eso es lo que quieres."

Demelza le dio la espalda de nuevo y se escondió bajo las sábanas. Ross se había olvidado por completo que su examen era la semana siguiente. Intentó hablarle de nuevo pero ella no respondió.


	13. Chapter 13

El tren se detenía lentemente en la estación. Ross se apresuró a descargar su bolso y las cosas que había comprado del guardamaletas y pidió permiso a las personas que comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos perezosamente, algunos lo miraron con hostilidad pero no le importaba, estaba apurado por llegar a casa. Cuando por los altoparlantes anunciaron el arribo "Estación de Truro, tenga cuidado con el espacio entre el tren y el andén." Ross ya estaba en la puerta y, cuando estas finalmente se abrieron, fue el primero en descender. Casi que corrió hacia la parada de taxis, no quería esperar. Demelza le había dicho que Jud podría ir a esperarlo a la estación en la camioneta pero el conocía la falta de puntualidad de su sirviente, seguramente se desviaría a tomar una pinta en el pub, así que le había dicho que no sería necesario, que no se preocupara.

Ross había estado preocupado por Demelza todo el fin de semana. Por suerte había autos disponibles afuera de la estación y pronto estuvo camino a casa. El chofer lo observó enviar un texto por el espejo retrovisor. Era la hora en que los niños salían del colegio y salir de la ciudad les tomó más tiempo de lo habitual. Él le avisó a su esposa que el tren ya había llegado y que pronto llegaría. "Que alegría, Ross. Te extrañamos." Había contestado ella. Él tambien los había extrañado, a los niños por supuesto, pero más que nada a Demelza. Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo separados desde que Jeremy había nacido, y desde que se habían casado también. Casi que no había podido dormir las tres última noches. Ross había tenido que viajar a Londres para reunirse con un grupo de empresarios a ultimar los detalles para que provieran productos de limpieza a Grace, los antiguos proveedores habían aumentado mucho los precios y comprarles a ellos ya no era rentable. Así que no le habían dejado otra alternativa que dejar a su joven esposa en casa con una niña de tres años y un bebé de ocho meses. Demelza le decía que se preocupada demasiado, que era perfectamente capaz de pasar algunos días sola en Nampara. Julia era una buena niña y Jeremy ni siquiera caminaba aún, no era cómo si se pudieran escapar a ningún lado. Habían estado en contacto todo el fin de semana, Demelza enviandole fotos de los niños y Ross de los lugares de la ciudad que sabía le gustarían a Demelza. "Me gustaría que estés aquí." Le había dicho una noche mientras cenaba solo en un pub cerca de Picadilly Circus.

"Y a mi me gustaría estar allí también. Pero Jeremy es muy pequeño aún para un viaje de tantas horas y dan mucho trabajo para dejarlos solos con Prudie. Unos meses más y ya podremos ir contigo. ¿Qúe estás comiendo?" – Ross le había enviado una foto de su cena, una habmuerguesa gigante con papas fritas y una cerveza. Demelza lo había regañado por comer comida chatarra y a continuación le había enviado un emoji al que se le hacía agua la boca. Ross se había reído sólo en el medio del pub mirando su teléfono. De verdad que la echaba de menos.

Ross escuchó los gritos de Julia antes de bajar del taxi. Apenas se bajó, la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe y la niña salió corriedo hacia él "¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!" Ross tuvo que dejar caer el bolso y las bolsas para levantarla en plena carrera antes de que se estrellara contra sus piernas. "Hola princesita de papá…" dijo, mientras de Nampara salía Demelza cargando a Jeremy, con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros. Él rodeó su cintura con una mano también, cada uno cargando a un niño, y le dio un ruidoso beso en los labios por sobre la cabeza de su hija que estaba prendida a su cuello. "Bienvenido a casa." Dijo ella dando un beso en su mejilla y pasando sus dedos por la barba que le había crecido en esos días.

"Por fin. No veía la hora de llegar."

"La barba pica." – acotó Julia tocando su rostro también con sus manitos.

"Ven Julia, deja a papá llegar a casa." Ross depositó a su hija en el suelo con un último beso sobre sus cabellos y besó la cabeza de Jeremy quien tambien le sonrió al verlo.

"¿Cómo se portaron?"

"Muy bien, papá. ¿Qué es todo esto?" Respondió la niña antes de que Demelza pudiera responder.

Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabían lo charlatana que se había vuelto Julia, especialmente desde el nacimiento de su hermano.

"Si, Ross ¿qué es todo esto?" Dijo mirando tambien las bolsas de Primark que Ross había dejado en el piso.

"¿Son regalos?" preguntó Julia.

"Si."

"¿Para mi?"

"Algunos son para ti, Julia. Otros son para Jeremy y otros para mamá."

"¡Sii!" Gritó la niña y tomando una de las bolsas se fue corriendo adentro de la casa.

Demelza lo observó levantar el resto de las bolsas del suelo con la mano que tenía libre en su cadera y una mirada entre reproche y picardía. Fue recién entonces que Ross se dio cuenta que su esposa llevaba el pelo atado. Era extraño en ella no llevar el cabello suelto, desde hacía días que decía que lo tenía muy largo y se lo debía cortar. Pero no solo estaba atado, estaba completamente envuelto con un pañuelo que formaba una especie de turbante.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó señalando su cabeza mientras entraban a la casa.

"Oh, nada. No es nada. ¿Y todo eso?" dijo ella señalando las bolsas.

Ross le sonrió y le dio otro rápido beso en la mejilla. "Regalos."

Cuando entraron a la casa, todo el contenido de la bolsa que se había llevado Julia estaba esparcido por la sala. Remeras, camisones, algunos pantalones y pantuflas, la mayoría con dibujos o estampados de Disney. Julia había encontrado un vestido que su papá le había traído y se lo estaba intentando poner por encima de la ropa. "¡Gracias, papá!"

"¡Julia!" Demelza dejó a Jeremy en la cuna y fue a ayudar a su hija "¡Pero mira el desastre que has hecho!"

"Son los regalos que trajo papi."

"Si, ya lo sé y parece que papi trajo la tienda entera." Dijo mirando alrededor. Ross se había sentado en el sillón y las observaba contento, por fin estaba en casa.

"Julia, hay más cosas en esa bolsa."

"¡Ross!" le recriminó su esposa, pero Julia ya estaba dando vuelta el contenido de la segunda bolsa, donde estaban las cosas para Jeremy, zapatitos para su hija y algunos jeans y remeras suyos. Julia vio que quedaba otra bolsa más, más pequeña que las demás y fue directo a ella pero Ross la interceptó antes de que la agarrara.

"No, esa no es para ti." Le dijo y la guardó en su bolso.

La cena no tardó en estar lista, Demelza lo había estado esperando para que comieran todos juntos despues de varios deías de no hacerlo y Ross disfrutó más de lo que se imaginaba la comida hogareña. Demelza no se había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza y él empezó a sospechar que se había cortado el cabello ella sola y quizás el corte no había quedado muy bien. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ross ordenó a Julia que llevara toda su ropa nueva a su habitación y la ordenara, la niña obedeció sin protestar, siempre hacía todo lo que Ross le decía. Ross, Demelza y Jeremy se quedaron en la sala, él la observaba mientras ella ordenaba el resto de las cosas. Luego de un rato, cuando ya casi había terminado, volvió a sacar la bolsa que había escondido. "Esto es para ti." – le dijo acercandose por detrás, colocando la bolsa pequeña en sus manos y luego dejando sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Demelza abrió la bolsa de papel. "Te extrañé mucho las últimas tres noches." Ross rozó el cuello de su esposa con su nariz y luego con sus labios, mientras que ella observaba el contenido de la bolsa. Ross tambien había dado una vuelta por el sector de lencería de Primark y se había tomado la libertad de comprar varios conjuntos de ropa interior, algunos cómodos y prácticos, de algodón como los que ella usaba habitualmente, pero otros más atrevidos y sensuales, de encaje y transparentes.

"¡Ross!" exclamó ella y se dio vuelta entre sus brazos. Sus ojos tímidos pero exitantes y cautivadores. Ross comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Un beso largo y húmedo, como el que había querido darle esos días que estuvieron separados, rodenado su espalda y subiendo sus manos por su delicada figura hasta que tiró del pañuelo que sostenía su pelo.

"¡Ross, no!" Demelza dio un paso atrás pero ya era tarde. El pañuelo había quedado en las manos de Ross y su pelo se soltó sobre sus hombros. Estaba rubia.

"Arrivaremos a la estación de Truro en cinco minutos." La voz del altoparlante lo despertó. Ross miró por la ventanilla pero la noche era muy cerrada. Elizabeth estaba sentada a su lado. Ross se pasó los dedos por los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esa semana. Esos días hacía más de cinco años en los que Demelza se había querido aclarar un poco el pelo y había terminado completamente rubia y el había hecho el amor durante una semana con una rubia despampanante que todos los días desfilaba un conjunto de lencería distinto. Ross la miró a Elizabeth de reojo, ¿qué era lo que había hecho?


	14. Chapter 14

El fin de semana en Devon había sido una gran equivocación. Todo se había sentido mal desde el principio. Desde que la alarma del teléfono lo había despertado a la hora más oscura de la noche y él se dio vuelta en la cama en dirección a su esposa. Si ella también se había despertado con el sonido del despertador no lo sabía, pero Demelza no dio indicios de estar despierta. Ross se levantó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Fue al baño, sacó su bolso del ropero y guardó ropa para un par de días. Su abrigo estaba abajo, colgado atrás de la puerta. Se puso unos jeans negros sentado al pie de la cama. Creía haberse movido lo suficiente alrededor de la habitación como para que Demelza se despertara, tenía el sueño muy liviano. Al menor movimiento de los niños ella estaba de pie junto a ellos, pero ahora parecía no escucharlo.

"Demelza…" susurró acercándose a su lado de la cama y tocando su hombro por sobre las mantas. "Demelza, ya debo irme." Pero ella no dijo nada. Para entonces él sabía que ya estaba despierta.

"Demelza, el tren sale…"

"Pues vete, no vayas a perder el tren o Elizaberh se molestara contigo." Fue el tono de enfado lo que le molesto, pues Ross no creía que fuera merecedor de el. Si, quizás ese no fuera el mejor de los fines de semana para irse, pero el motivo del viaje era trabajo y con los supermercados yéndose a pique el trabajo en Trenwith, en la organización era todo lo que le quedaba. Quizás sí era hora de que comenzara a cobrar un sueldo, lo tendría que hablar con Francis. "Te aviso cuando este viajando, nos vemos mañana por la tarde." Fue lo que dijo a modo de despedida. Normalmente se hubiera acercado a besarla, y sus pies, ignorantes del dilema de su dueño dieron un paso en su dirección, pero Demelza aún estaba cubierta por las mantas. No se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo siquiera. Estaba exagerando, malinterpretando la situación y él ya no tenía tiempo para explicarle pues nada había que explicar. Lo hablarían cuando volviera.

Ross no avisó a Demelza cuando partió el tren, se distrajo conversando con Elizabeth que, aún a pesar de la hora, siempre era una grata compañía. Ella no había cambiado en los años que pasaron desde que ellos… desde que habían salido. Si bien en los primeros meses luego de su casamiento con Francis la relación entre ellos había sido distante e incómoda, Ross había dejado atrás los sentimientos de celos y traición y en estos últimos meses desde que obligado por la muerte de su tío él se había visto forzado a pasar más tiempo con sus primos, una nueva amistad había resurgido entre ellos. Una amistad que le recordaba sus días de juventud, donde no tenía ninguna responsabilidad y su vida solo giraba entorno a ella.

Al llegar a Devon fueron directo a la inmobiliaria en donde una peculiar mujer los estaba esperando para llevarlos a recorrer el condado entero mostrándoles terrenos, edificios, casas en donde podía funcionar una organización como la de Trenwith. Una total pérdida de tiempo pues Trenwith no tenía, ni tendría en mucho tiempo, el capital suficiente para invertir en semejantes propiedades. "Pero algún día, si todo sale bien con los inversores, podríamos adquirir alguno de los terrenos y es mejor estar preparados para cuando ello ocurra." Dijo ella durante el almuerzo. Por la tarde siguieron recorriendo el condado. Mientras inspeccionaban una propiedad con vista al mar sonó su celular. "Disculpen."

Era Henshawe. "Ross, tenemos un problema con uno de los proveedores. Dicen que no van a entregar la mercadería el lunes. Son los lácteos. No tendremos leche ni queso o yogures."

"¿Por qué?"

"Algún error con la orden de compra. Hay que hacerla de nuevo, firmarla y enviárselas esta misma tarde."

"John, no estoy en casa ahora. ¿Por qué no la llamas a Demelza? Ella también puede firmar."

"Lo intenté, pero no me puedo comunicar con ella."

"¿La llamaste al celular? Te paso el número, o dame un momento y la llamó yo."

"Creo que tiene el teléfono apagado y no quería molestarla."

Elizabeth le hizo señas "Ross, ¿continuamos?"

"No te preocupes. Ahora llamó a casa y le digo que se comunique contigo."

Realmente se estaba comportando como una niña. Ross le envió un mensaje, pero efectivamente, no lo leyó.

"¿Ross?"

"Ahora estoy contigo, Eli." Dijo mientras llamaba al teléfono de línea. Fue Prudie la que contestó.

"Nampara."

"Prudie, soy yo. ¿me pasas a Demelza?"

"Esta arriba con el señorito Jeremy. El pequeño…"

"Le dices que por favor se comunique con Henshawe, necesitan que firme algo y tiene que ser hoy."

"Si, pero…"

"Díselo Prudie, yo la llamaré más tarde."

Pero tampoco lo había hecho. Más tarde había hecho el check-in en el hotel que Elizabeth había reservado, era muy lujoso y sus habitaciones estaban pegadas. Elizabeth le había dado la sorpresa de que esa noche tambien tenían un evento, una gala para recaudar fondos para una organización benéfica a la que los habían invitado y, aunque él le había dicho que no tenías ganas de ir, se había visto obligado a salir corriendo a rentar un traje que no consiguió y terminó comprandose uno. Un gasto que consideró completamente innecesario, pero Elizabeth había insistido. No sabía porque le era tan difícil decirle que no a Elizabeth. ¿Siempre había sido así? Años atrás eso había sido su salvación. Cuando se la pasaba de juerga, pasado de alcohol y otras sustancias, Elizabeth había llegado a su vida y había dicho basta. Ella había encarrilado su vida para luego destrozarla por completo…

La gala de beneficencia era en verdad un gran acontecimiento. Cientos de personas en el centro de conveciones de Torquay. Mesas elegantemente decoradas, luces tenues, comida en abundancia, periodistas y hasta una alfombra roja por la que caminaban los invitados a medida que llegaban. Hasta un miembro de la familia real estaba allí. Elizabeth estaba sencillamente despanpanante. Llevaba un vestido oscuro, una mezcla entre azul y violeta, ceñido a su cuerpo y que resaltaba sus curvas. El pelo suelto, y sus labios rojos, no había hombre que no se percatara de ella. Ross había tomado su mano al descender del auto y por un breve instante habían permanecido conectados, luego caminaron la alfombra en donde las mujeres posaban para los flashes de las cámaras de fotos. Él había querido entrar inmediatamente pero uno de los periodistas había gritado su nombre y Elizabeth se acercó a su lado y ambos sonrieron para las cámaras.

No podía culpar al champagne por lo que había sucedido después. Ninguno de los dos había bebido tanto. Habían tenido un intercambio de palabras en el taxi que los llevó de vuelta al hotel. Ross la había acusado de que le había mentido, que le había ocultado que asistirían a una fiesta. Elizabeth le había dicho que no era así, que los habían invitado esa tarde porque una conocida se había enterado de que estaba allí, pero Elizabeth era una pésima mentirosa y, despues de todo, ese vestido no había sido comprado a último momento. Ross apenas se había quitado el saco de su traje nuevo cuando Elizabeth llamó a su puerta. Ella ya se había quitado el vestido y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en la bata blanca del hotel. Había ido a pedirle disculpas. "Ross, no te enojes conmigo. Si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías querido ir y alguien de la familia debía estar allí."

"Debía ser Francis."

"A Francis no le interesan estas cosas… Yo no le intereso." Elizabeth había cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras ella y como en cámara lenta se había acercado a él. En restrospectiva no tendría que haber permitido que entrara a su cuarto. Había sido solo un beso. Un beso que pareció sacudir todo su ser y revivir un fuego que nunca se había extinguido del todo. El la había besado tambien, pero las manos que un momento sostenían su rostro para acercarla a él fueron las mismas que la separaron de sus labios en el instante en que Demelza cruzó por su mente. No, no le podía hacer eso a Demelza.

* * *

Fue el sonido del celular lo que despertó a Demelza el domingo por la mañana. No era la alarma ni la notificación de un mensaje nuevo. Demelza tomó el telefono, era un mail. Demelza tenía configurado Google para que la notificara cuando la palabra "Poldark" saliera en algún artículo. Media dormida aún luego de pocas horas de sueño había dado click en el enlace sin imaginar lo que vería.

CORNWALL GOSSIPS

_Hubo varios ciudadanos ilustres de nuestro condado en la Gala a beneficio del Hogar de Niños de Torquay que se realizó el pasado sábado por la noche en dicha lacalidad. Entre ellos los ahora primos políticos, Ross y Elizabeth Poldark. Al parecer Ross y Elizabeth, quienes hace algunos años estaban vinculados sentimentalmente, decidieron dejar a sus respectivos cónyuges en casa y salieron a recordar viejos tiempos. Elizabeth, a cargo de la Fundacón Trenwith, se veía muy sexy en un vestido violaceo de Stella McCartney y Ross, quien lo le sacaba los ojos de encima (vamos ¿qué hombre no lo haría?), estaba muy elegante tambien en un traje Hugo Boss. ¿Qué opinarán Demelza y Francis Poldark sobre estos dos? ¿O acaso los veremos a ellos juntos en un futuro evento? Por supuesto aquí estaremos atentas para traerles toda la información queridas amigas, quizás si somos afortunadas veremos a la oveja negra aparecer de nuevo._

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias a todas por leer y dejar comentarios, los leo a todos y de verdad se los agradezco. Me gustaría contestárselos pero al acceder como 'Guest' no me deja responderles individualmente. La historia recién está comenzando, estoy tratando de actualizar cada dos o tres días (quizás un poquito más, lo sé) a medida que puedo, me alegro que les guste y sí, vamos a sufrir, que le vamos a hacer. Las que me leen hace tiempo sabrán que ese es el tipo de historia que me gusta y me entusiasma escribir, sobre todo a los Romelza volviendo a encontrarse.  
Also, I wanted to thank the people who are reading this story with the translator, this story is eventually going to be translated but not until it's over so thank you so much for following it that way!


	15. Chapter 15

Demelza hizo zoom una y otra vez en las dos fotos que acompañaban el artículo. Una había sido tomada en la alfombra roja, con Elizabeth sonriente mirando a la cámara y Ross observándola, su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. En la otra estaban tomados de la mano, Ross ayudándola a salir del auto. Había encontrado otras fotos más, en algunas cuentas de twitter que informaron sobre la Gala. Algunas eran de la entrada, otras eran en la fiesta, Demelza podía distinguir a Ross y Elizabeth hablando en el fondo de las fotografías. Estaba cansada. Todo ese fin de semana había sido había sido agotador. A Jeremy le estaban saliendo nuevos dientes y había levantado unos grados de fiebre y estuvo dolorido y lloroso todo el sábado. Demelza había pasado casi todo el tiempo a su lado porque su niño no se desprendía de ella cuando estaba molesto. Luego, cuando al fin se había quedado dormido, había tenido que salir corriendo a la oficina administrativa de Grace a firmar unos documentos, al regresar la camioneta había comenzado a hacer un ruido extraño y se había quedado a mitad de camino entre el Supermercado y Nampara. Para cuando el remolque del taller mecánico la dejó en casa ya era de noche y al final del día no había adelantado ni una página de su libro.

Y ahora esto. No tenía lugar en su mente para lidiar con esto. Estaba enojada, estaba furiosa con Ross por haberse ido, por como se alejaba cada vez más de ella, por como su frustración a veces la pagaban los niños al no poder ver a su papá tanto como a ellos les gustaría. Pero en el fondo lo entendía, podía comprender lo difícil que era para el ver fracasar el negocio que habían fundado sus padres. Podía comprender que se sintiera responsable por la suerte de Trenwith Co. y que quisiera ayudar a sus primos ahora que su tío ya no estaba. Pero lo que no podía comprender era su capricho de no hacer nada, de quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que la ola que se avecinaba llegara y se llevara todo sin siquiera intentar nada. Y ahora esto. No, no era solo ahora. Hace días, semanas, no, meses, que sabía que su esposo pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Elizabeth. Ella nunca lo había mencionado, dar palabras a esos sentimientos, dar lugar a los celos de los que no estaba segura si eran fundamentados sería abrir otra grieta entre ellos, otra carga que no estaba segura si era justo que Ross cargara. Y ella no quería ser una carga, ella lo quería ayudar, quería apoyarlo y que encontraran una solución juntos. O al menos eso quería, ahora quería ahorcarlo por poner su nombre en la página de chismes del pueblo. ¿Daba esto fundamento a sus sospechas? ¿Era cierto lo que sugería el artículo? ¿De verdad había algo más entre su marido y su prima política de lo que ella se había atrevido a imaginar? Si, estaba enojada y estaba celosa y esta vez no lo ocultaría, ya demasiadas cosas sucedían para sumarle pretender para hacer sentir bien a su esposo, no cuando él no se preocupaba por ella.

El segundo día en Devon fue bastante incómodo. Para empezar, las reuniones de la mañana resultaron que eran por la tarde. Ross estaba molesto con Elizabeth porque era evidente que ella lo sabía. Se habían levantado tarde luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior y encontrado el restaurante del elegante hotel. Ambos incómodos por lo que había sucedido, al principio no podían hacer contacto visual, no hasta que ella le dijo que había cambiado los boletos para un tren que saldría a las once de la noche.

"No, Elizabeth, no puedo. Llegaré de madrugada y le dije a Demelza que volvería a casa en la tarde."

"Son los únicos tickets que pude conseguir." Le había contratado ella.

"Entonces me iré en el tren de la tarde, el que habías reservado al principio"

"Ross, relájate. Estoy segura que Demelza entenderá. La reunión con la representante de Bienes Raíces Devon es lo más importante del fin de semana, es para lo que vinimos."

Pues Ross había comenzado a dudar de los motivos por los que Elizabeth lo había llevado ese fin de semana. Había sido algo sutil, pero de repente Ross se dio cuenta de las disimuladas insinuaciones de Elizabeth. Perfectamente inocentes para quien no la conocía, excepto que el si la conocía y como hace años había vuelto a ser el blanco de esas insinuaciones. Sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Lo peor era que no le desagradaban y en un par de ocasiones se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa o pensando en el beso de la noche anterior. En como sus labios le habían sabido exactamente igual que hace tantos años. Y era eso lo que lo ponía incómodo, porque cuando se encontraba haciéndolo inmediatamente pensaba en Demelza. Le había enviado un par de mensajes, pero no había respondido. Seguramente no le habría hecho ninguna gracia que se quedara durante todo el domingo también, pero ya solucionaría eso cuando llegara. Se podría quedar en casa durante unos días esa semana para darle un respiro a su esposa y que tuviera tiempo para estudiar para su examen. En realidad se reprochaba haber olvidado que su examen de Farmacología era el viernes. Dos exámenes más, tan solo dos más y sería el esposo de la Doctora Demelza Poldark. Había trabajado tan duro, dedicado tanto de su tiempo libre. Porque nunca le había tenido que reprochar que sus estudios le quitaran tiempo para la familia. Demelza era la mejor de las madres, cariñosa, involucrada, firme cuando era necesario y como esposa, era su mejor amiga, su compañera, amante y consejera. Tenía que sacar de su mente esos pensamientos sobre Elizabeth.

* * *

Demelza abrió los ojos cuando Ross entró en la habitación. "Hola, ya estoy aquí." Lo escucho decir y tuvo que morderse el labio para no responderle y tirarle con una almohada. Cuando se metió al baño aprovechó para ver la hora en su celular, eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

Ross no se bañó, solo se cambió rápido a su pijama y se metió en la cama. Demelza no había dicho nada aún.

"¿Dem? Escucha, cariño, siento haber llegado tan tarde. Cambiaron el horario de la reunión y no había otro tren hasta última hora. Mañana, mañana me quedaré en aquí todo el día a cuidar de los niños para que tú puedas estudiar… ¿Demelza?"

Trato de ver por sobre las sábanas el rostro de su mujer, pero ella no se movió ni abrió los ojos siquiera.

"¿Demelza?"

"Hoy tengo guardia, Ross. Debo levantarme en un par de horas, déjame dormir."

Cuando se despertó de nuevo Demelza ya se había ido. Guardia los lunes, ¿hasta que hora era? Quizás podría ir a buscarla a la salida del hospital. Le envió un mensaje pero seguía sin responderle. Y así siguió todo el día. No era común en ella hacer ese tipo de cosas y Ross tampoco sabía como hacer para acabar con esa tensión entre ellos. El ya se había disculpado, se había quedado en casa, había ayudado a los niños con los deberes, luego los había llevado a ver a Jud en la granja para que ella tuviera tiempo. Pero Demelza seguía ignorándolo.

Para cuando pasó otro día Ross ya estaba exasperado. Francis lo había llamado de urgencia para que fuera a la oficina y allí le había contado que las negociaciones con los empresarios chinos estaban en stand-by porque querían que ellos fueran a la sede central para cerrar el trato y él y Verity tendrían que viajar de urgencia a China por lo que Ross debería quedar al frente de Trenwith por unos días, junto con Elizabeth claro. Ross había querido negarse pero Francis debía irse a hacer las valijas, así de rápido sería todo.

Cuando regresó a Nampara y quiso contar a Demelza las novedades a su esposa la encontró sentada en la sala leyendo de su notebook. No estaba seguro si lo había escuchado porque sus ojos no se despegaron de su pantalla mientras el le relataba lo que su primo había dicho. "Si se cierra el trato puede que sea lo mejor para todos."

"Si tu lo dices Ross." Fue todo lo que respondió.

Ya era de noche. Prudie se había quedado dormida en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana, Jeremy dormitando en su falda. El estaba mirando televisión con Julia cuando Demelza dijo que iría a hacer la cena. No lo hizo a propósito. Fue algo así como una coincidencia. Henshawe le avisó que le había enviado un mail con el último balance de Grace, y la notebook de Demelza había quedado allí, abierta sobre la mesa. No era la primera vez que él la utilizaba. El mail de la gerencia de la empresa era utilizado por ambos y Ross dejó a la niña sobre el sillón y se acercó a la mesa. Desbloqueó la pantalla. Al encenderse aparecieron documentos con textos de medicina, Ross minimizó la ventana y clickeó en el navegador que ya estaba abierto. La página de Facebook de Demelza apareció, Ross estuvo por abrir una nueva pestaña para ver los mails pero algo llamó su atención. En la parte de abajo de la pantalla, a la derecha, había un chat abierto. Fue el nombre lo que le llamó la atención, era algo peculiar. Ross miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Demelza seguía en la cocina y luego hizo click en el chat. Solo llego a ver las últimas líneas, fue todo lo que necesitaba ver.

_Laurent: Entonces nos vemos mañana para almorzar en el café frente al hospital?_

_Demelza: Si._

_Laurent: Genial. Tengo muchas ganas de verte._

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

Era miércoles 9 de mayo. El cielo estaba descubierto, un celeste brillante cubría la costa de Cornwall, el sol ya miraba su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas del mar. En Nampara había una cierta tranquilidad también, un silencio, aunque lejos estaba de ser reflejo de paz en sus integrantes. Ross no había podido dormir. Lo que había leído en el chat de Facebook de Demelza la noche anterior lo había perturbado. ¿Demelza lo estaba engañando? La observó dormir durante gran parte de la noche. Se había acostado sin hablarle, otro día había pasado ignorándolo. ¿Acaso esto tenía algo que ver? Ross pensó en las últimas semanas, en como la relación con su esposa ya no era la misma, el trabajo, la certeza de la quiebra de la empresa, los niños, su estudio, siempre había algo en que ocuparse y de alguna forma se habían distanciado, aunque ella estuviera allí a su lado. Y luego estaba Elizabeth. A él le gustaba pasar tiempo con Elizabeth, ¿acaso ella había encontrado a alguien con quien le gustaba pasar el tiempo también?

Demelza estaba tomando su taza de té en la cocina cuando Ross entró en la habitación. No le había dirigido la palabra en dos días pero Demelza no era una persona naturalmente rencorosa y al ver a su esposo se puso de pie y encendió la pava. "El café estará en un momento. ¿Quieres tostadas?" le preguntó. Ross negó con la cabeza. "No." Y se sentó del otro lado de la isla.

La observó moverse en la cocina. Buscar su taza en la alacena y batir el café. Aunque le había dicho que no quería puso un par de panes en la tostadora y en pocos minutos Ross tuvo en frente su desayuno, el café como a el le gustaba y un par de tostadas y queso y mermelada que comió en silencio. Pensó que debía hablar con Demelza, ella parecía no estar tan enojada como en los días anteriores, pero las palabras no salieron. Quizás hoy esta más contenta porque va a ver a su amante… dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Jeremy apareció en la cocina también.

"Mamá…"

"Buen día cariño."

El niño se acercó a su madre para que lo besara, y luego fue hacia Ross frotándose aún los ojos pero él apenas le acarició los cabellos y continuó con la mirada fija en un punto invisible sobre la mesada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su esposa. Quizás era porque no le había dirigido la palabra desde que volvió de Devon pero hoy lo notaba frío, y distante. Y tal vez era por eso, porque Ross no esperaba que ella estuviera ofendida por tanto tiempo, pero ella tenía sus motivos ¿no era así? ¿No tenía ella más razones para estar enojada con él que él con ella? ¿Acaso también debía sentirse culpable por ofenderlo cuando ella había sido la herida? Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo necesitaba. Ese día más que cualquier otro. El francés iría a verla cerca del mediodía y ella no le había dicho nada, se lo había ocultado. Su orgullo la había mantenido callada. Y el no saber como decírselo, más aún cuando estaba enojada por su fin de semana con Elizabeth. "¿Ross?" llegó a decir, pero su voz quedó apagada por la aguda voz de su hija que llegó parloteando sobre un sueño que tuvo y sobre lo que haría en la escuela en ese día. Pronto ya toda la casa estuvo despierta, Prudie corriendo detrás de Julia para peinarla, Demelza tuvo que cargar a Jeremy de vuelta a su habitación si es que quería llegar a la escuela a tiempo, Jud se sentó a leer el diario y le dio el suplemento de economía a Ross como era su costumbre, pero Ross no leyó el diario esa mañana. Pronto todos estuvieron listos, los niños con su uniforme, Julia con dos trenzas, Jeremy se había despertado al fin, Demelza con su ambo verde y Prudie se había sentado a descansar en el viejo sillón.

"Vamos que se hace tarde."

Julia y Jeremy irrumpieron en la cocina con sus picos estirados para besar a su padre y decirle adiós. Esta vez Ross se esforzó más en saludarlos y desearles un buen día y los vio correr hacia la puerta donde Demelza los esperaba.

"¿Ross?" – intentó Demelza de nuevo – "tenemos que hablar, tengo algo que decirte. ¿Estarás aquí más tarde?" dijo mirándolo a Jud. Ross abrió sus manos y levantó los hombros.

"¿Adonde más estaría?" dijo en una voz no muy amistosa. Los niños llamaban a su madre desde el auto, y Demelza tuvo que ir hacia ellos a pesar de que quería aclarar las cosas con su esposo en ese momento. O, más bien, Demelza pensó un tiempo adelante, si ella le hubiera hablado en ese momento nada de lo que sucedió después habría pasado.

* * *

Laurent le había enviado un mensaje para re-confirmar el lugar en donde se encontrarían. A Demelza se le había echo unos minutos tarde cuando entró en la bonita cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la clínica. Era donde el personal médico y familiares de pacientes iban habitualmente. Allí iba ella también frecuentemente a tomar un té en sus minutos de descanso, los que no eran muchos y ese día daba gracias por ello. Al abrir la puerta se quedó un segundo junto a ella inspeccionando el lugar, el local estaba bastante lleno. Ella no busco mucho, un instante antes que su cabeza le diera la orden de dar media vuelta e irse un hombre que había estado sentado en una de las butacas altas que miraban a la calle levantó la mano para llamar su atención.

"¿Demelza?" dijo con un pronunciado acento francés. "Demelza, soy Laurent." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Demelza se acercó hacia donde él estaba y se sorprendió cuando el la recibió con un abrazo y dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Luego sonrió amablemente. "Oh, Je suis desolé… erm, lo siento, una costumbre francesa." Demelza se sonrojo más aún.

"No te preocupes." El joven apartó una banqueta y la señalo cortésmente para que ella se sentara. "Lamento no haber encontrado una mesa, ¿esta bien aquí o…?"

"Si, si. Aquí está bien. No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a la guardia en quince minutos."

"Por supuesto. ¿Eres doctora? Creo recordar que Jinny me dijo que vivía con una amiga que iba a la universidad."

Demelza tomó una gran bocanada de aire, "Si, era yo. Aunque no soy doctora aún, me falta muy poco. Y… y tú ¿a que te dedicas? Vienes a Cornwall con frecuencia?"

"Soy fotógrafo. Esta es mi segunda vez en Cornwall, vine por trabajo… como la primera vez, cuando la conocí a Jinny. Lo siento, lo siento mucho." Dijo luego de un momento. "No lo podía creer cuando me lo dijiste, ella era tan joven. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado."

Si la hubieras llamado te habrías enterado, pensó Demelza. Aquí estaba él, el hombre que había arruinado la vida de su querida amiga. Solo un pequeño y casual viaje para él, para ella la razón por la que toda su vida había cambiado. Ella debería estar furiosa, debería ponerse de pie y gritarle e insultarlo. Aquí estaba el momento que ella había temido en los últimos días, por el que se había preguntado cómo se sentiría, que haría… y sin embargo, el momento no parecía ahora ser tan importante. El joven seguía hablando a su lado, de como y cuando había conocido a Jinny, y ella tuvo la oportunidad de asimilar sus sentimientos. No había ninguno. Ni rencor, ni temor. Ese hombre era un completo extraño. Sus ojos, que le habían parecido tan similares a los de Julia en las fotos que había visto, no lo eran tanto. Sus gestos, el acento francés y sus manerismos eran del todo distintos a los de su hija… Demelza se había quedado mirándolo fijo y sin decir nada por un rato.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, discúlpame. Es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de Jinny. Mucho menos con alguien que la hubiera conocido y yo no conociera."

Laurent sonrió.

"Ella debe haber hablado pestes de mi." Demelza sonrió también y aunque no contestó asintió suavemente. "De seguro me lo merecía. Era joven… esta bien, fui un estúpido."

"¿Porqué, porqué no la llamaste?"

Laurent miró hacia afuera un momento. Su mirada distraída en los autos que pasaban en una y otra dirección por la calle sin percatarse de la camioneta azul que estaba aparcada en frente.

"Estaba casado… no es algo que me haga sentir orgulloso. Mi matrimonio no pasaba por su mejor momento y ella era tan dulce, tan inocente." Al decir esto unas lágrimas humedecieron los ojos de Demelza. Una inocencia que tú le quitaste… "¿Qué podía decirle? Era mejor que ambos siguiéramos con nuestras vidas tal y como eran antes, ella se convirtió tan solo en un recuerdo." Una lágrima cayó entonces por su mejilla. ¿Un recuerdo? Que fácil era para el decirlo. ¿Seguir con sus vidas? Jinny no había tenido esa oportunidad.

"Oh, lo siento." Al ver sus lágrimas el joven puso una mano sobre la suya "No quise alterarte."

"No, no es nada." Demelza quitó la mano de debajo de la suya para secar su mejilla.

"¿No quieres tomar algo?"

"No, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Ya, ya va ser hora de irme."

"Oh, claro. Discúlpame, no te pregunté nada mas de ti. ¿Tienes familia?"

"Si, mi esposo… mi esposo y yo tenemos dos niños. Vi, vi que tu también tienes una niña."

"Si, aunque casi no la veo. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo con su madre. Me permite viajar."

Demelza miró la hora. "Ya debo irme." Dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano. "La costumbre inglesa." Laurent sonrió y estrechando su mano se puso de pie también.

"Fue un placer, Demelza."

Sin decir nada más Demelza salió de la cafetería al fresco aire de la vereda. Miró a su alrededor y puso sus manos en los bolsillos aliviada. Eso no había sido tan malo. No se dio cuenta de la camioneta que había estado aparcada allí cerca hasta hacía unos minutos.


	17. Chapter 17

Un sudor frío corría por la espalda de Ross mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia Trenwith. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan ciego? ¿Desde cuándo ocurría? ¿Desde cuándo su esposa lo engañaba?

Esa mañana, luego de que Demelza y los niños se fueron a la escuela y ella al trabajo Ross había subido a su habitación y había buscado alguna señal, alguna pista entre los cajones, en el placard, algo que le indicara quien era ese hombre con el que Demelza se encontraría horas más tarde. Era ridículo. No podía ser cierto, pensó. Ella no lo engañaría. Ella lo amaba. Sentado en el borde de la cama había recordado los momentos de felicidad que habían vivido juntos. Cuando se habían casado, cuando Julia había ido por primera vez a su casa, la llegada de Jeremy, incontables tardes en la playa bajo el tibio sol que los cubría mientras los niños reían cerca jugando en la arena. Las noches apasionadas que habían pasado entre esas cuatro paredes. No. Demelza no podía echarlo todo por la borda… Sin embargo, sin embargo todos los recuerdos eran viejos. Ross no podía recordar ningún momento de felicidad plena de los últimos tiempos, meses quizás. La llegada de Garrick había sido un momento de alegría pero su concepción solo tapaba una falta. Tal vez desde la muerte de Charles, hace casi un año, que la dinámica familiar había cambiado. El ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, ni trabajando junto a Demelza en la cadena de Supermercados, pues ya no había cadena. Ross fue consciente entonces del distanciamiento que había surgido entre ellos. Estaba allí, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pero eso no era motivo para que Demelza lo engañara. No lo era ¿verdad? No su mujer, la mujer a la que él le había dado todo lo que ella deseaba.

Estacionó la camioneta unos metros al frente de la clínica. Desde allí podía ver la entrada principal y la cafetería que había junto a ella. A través de su vidriera vio que el local estaba lleno. Era un lugar concurrido, especialmente a esa hora, cerca del horario de visitas de los pacientes internados. El había ido varias veces también, a encontrarse con Demelza. Era algo temprano aún, Ross había ido directamente desde el taller luego de ir a buscar el vehículo que se había descompuesto durante el fin de semana. Elizabeth le había enviado un par de mensajes, así también Francis con quien había hablado mientras esperaba para despedirse, su primo ya estaba en el aeropuerto junto a Verity para irse a China. Un poco después de las once la vio salir de la clínica. Vestida en su ambo verde como había salido esa mañana de Nampara, su pelo colorado atado en una coleta que le llegaba a los hombros, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La vio mirar a un lado y otro pero no se percató de la camioneta. Ross se había hundido un poco en el asiento, ocultándose. Ella se dirigió a la cafetería, empujó la puerta y allí se quedó un instante. Ross advirtió como un hombre que estaba sentado junto a la barra que estaba junto a la vidriera que daba a la vereda se puso de pie y la llamó. A través del reflejo del vidrio la observó acercarse y vio como él besaba sus mejillas. Así que era cierto. Demelza lo había hecho un cornudo. Durante los minutos que siguieron él continuó observándolos pero no los veía realmente. No podía ver nada más allá de la furia que lo había invadido. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Desechar a su familia de esa forma, cuando él se había mantenido fiel a ella todos estos meses en los que Elizabeth no había hecho más que insinuársele y tirársele encima? Que estúpido, un mojigato que no había tomado lo que le ofrecían, lo que él deseaba... El hombre tomó la mano de Demelza y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Puso en marcha la camioneta y aceleró rumbo a la casa de su prima, rumbo a Elizabeth.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que el turno de Demelza terminara cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Francis. Tenía una llamada pérdida, un par de mensajes y ahora la estaba llamando de nuevo.

"¿Demelza?"

"¿Francis? Lo siento, estaba con un paciente ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Ah, siento molestarte en tu horario de trabajo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Solo que necesito un favor y ni Elizabeth ni Ross contestan el teléfono."

"¿Oh?"

"De seguro están en alguna reunión. Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo…"

"Si Francis, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Necesito que vayas a buscar algo a mi casa…"

"¿No te ibas a China hoy?" Recordó ella.

"Si, justamente, me olvidé el pasaporte."

"¡Francis!"

"Si, lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que tú también me retes, mi hermana ya lo ha hecho."

"Pues sí que eres despitado."

"Den gracias que aún hay algo de tiempo. El vuelo a Londres ya lo perdí pero aún estoy a tiempo de tomar el vuelo a China, sale esta tarde y hay otro vuelo desde Newquay a Heathrow en un par de horas, pero no sé si llegó a volver a Trenwith y de vuelta al aeropuerto en ese tiempo. ¿Podrías ir y buscar mi pasaporte? Si Elizabeth no está en casa hay una llave debajo de la maceta que está junto a la puerta. Está en el segundo cajón de la cómoda, o en el de la mesa de luz, no estoy seguro."

"No tienes cura Francis, ¿y cómo te lo alcanzo?"

"Pues viniendo de una doctora debe ser verdad. Yo estoy yendo en un taxi, cuando lo tengas llámame y encara para el aeropuerto, nos encontramos en el camino."

"Ok, en la cómoda o en la mesa de luz, ya salgo para allá. Tú sigue intentando comunicarte con Elizabeth, quizás ella esté más cerca."

Por suerte Demelza ya no tenía más pacientes agendados para ese día y pudo salir temprano. ¡Qué cabeza la de Francis!, el viaje más importante de su vida y se olvidaba el pasaporte. Ross de seguro se sumaría a los retos de Verity cuando se enterara. Le tomó casi media hora llegar a la vieja casa de sus primos, aún manejando rápido, las calles eran angostas y varias veces se había tenido que hacer a un lado para dejar pasar a los autos que venían en la otra dirección, el auto no imponía tanto respeto como la camioneta. Como era habitual, el portón de rejas de entrada a la residencia estaba abierto así que pudo entrar con el auto sin llamar a nadie. Despacio, sobre el pedregullo rodeó la fuente y aparcó cerca de la entrada. No había ningún movimiento en la casa, parecía estar vacía. Demelza tocó el timbre pero sin esperar que alguien respondiera buscó la llave que estaba junto a una de las varias macetas que estaban cerca. Afortunadamente tuvo suerte en la tercera, y así entró a la casa.

Las luces estaban encendidas, pero no vio a nadie. Debería haber llamado, quizás si hubiera dicho '¿Hola?' en voz alta las personas que estaban en el piso de arriba se habrían percatado de su presencia, pero no lo hizo. Subió por la escalera principal, era la única reforma que Francis y Elizabeth habían hecho a la casa. Habían reemplazado la vieja y angosta escalera Tudor por una moderna y más amplia, con los escalones recubiertos en madera. Ross siempre decía que hubiera preferido que conservaran la original, le daba más carácter a la casa. A Demelza esta le parecía algo pretenciosa y por ella subió rumbo a la habitación de Francis. Ella sabía donde era, habían pasado allí una Navidad, sabía que la habitación principal estaba al final del pasillo. Cuando llegó arriba el pasillo estaba oscuro y Demelza caminó con más precaución. Cuando llegó a la mitad fue que los escuchó, a las personas que estaban en la casa. Nunca entendió porqué lo supo en ese instante. No llegaba a escuchar sus voces, pero aún así, algo en su instinto la hizo acercarse sigilosamente y a medida que lo hacía los ruidos se volvían más claros. Gemidos. Suspiros. Dos personas. Ella reconocía a una de ellas.

La puerta de la habitación principal no estaba cerrada del todo, pero ella no podía ver nada. Se acercó más, casi que pegó su oreja a la vieja puerta de madera. Jadeos, el sonido de un cuerpo contra otro. De repente la voz de Ross exclamó "¡Elizabeth!" y fue tan claro y tan contundente lo que sucedía que partió a Demelza en mil pedazos. Su esposo estaba teniendo sexo con Elizabeth del otro lado de esa puerta. No entendía como pudo mantenerse en pie, como pudo juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para que su cuerpo respondiera, pero despacio, lentamente se vio empujando la puerta con una mano y los vio. Elizabeth estaba desnuda haciendo el amor sobre un hombre que por un instante permaneció oculto por su cuerpo pero ella debió hacer algún sonido porque un instante después Elizabeth se dio vuelta, unos de sus perfectos pechos sujetos por la mano del hombre que también levantó la cabeza para verla. Era Ross. Ya no había dudas.

"¡Demelza!"

Demelza salió corriendo, las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Casi se tropieza en las malditas escaleras y llegó a la puerta e intentó subir al auto. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban las llaves?! No escuchó el auto que estaba entrando a Trenwith en ese momento. Encontró las llaves, pero no acertaba a meterlas en la puerta. Maldito auto, lo odiaba. Ross salió de la casa.

"¡Demelza!" Sólo tenía puesta una remera y los calzoncillos, iba descalzo. Demelza aún luchaba por abrir la puerta. Francis bajó del taxi y se acercó a ellos.

"Demelza, al final llegamos juntos ¿qué… qué sucede?"

Elizabeth se había asomado a la puerta también, envuelta en una bata. Demelza logró meterse al auto y encender el motor. Francis miró a Ross y luego a su esposa y luego a Demelza y comprendió lo que sucedía. Demelza apretó el acelerador y se alejó y por el espejo retrovisor vio como Francis le daba una trompada a su esposo.


	18. Chapter 18

No podía conducir. A penas si podía respirar. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y todo lo que podía ver era la imagen que había quedado grabada en su retina. Como si alguien hubiera borrado todo lo que había en su cerebro y en su lugar lo hubiera reemplazado con tan solo una imagen. Un momento. Su marido, el hombre al que ella había dado todo y a quien creía la persona más generosa del mundo entero, y Elizabeth, desnudos en la cama del dormitorio principal en Trenwith. Se había tenido que detener luego de tan solo un par de kilomentros. La carretera que iba de Trenwith a Nampara bordeaba la costa. Demelza bajó del auto y sin siquiera dar ordenes sus piernas la llevaron hacia el borde del acantilado que estaba mas allá de un pequeño campo. Se sentía tan débil que si la brisa hubiera tenido un poco más de fuerza tal vez se la hubiera llevado.

Permaneció allí parada quien sabe cuanto. El tiempo al parecer se detenía cuando tu vida se destruía por completo. Lloró. Sola sobre ese acantilado lloró la pérdida de su vida como la conocía hasta entonces. Porque no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder a partir de ese momento, pero lo que si sabía era que las cosas no iban a volver a ser como antes. ¿La dejaría Ross? ¿Acaso quería ella estar con él después de esto? De repente un fuerte sollozo escapó su garganta y la desolación dio paso a la furia en un instante. Lo odiaba ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto? ¿Su matrimonio no significaba nada para él? ¿Ella no significaba nada? Quería matarlo. Si Ross hubiera ido tras ella y se hubiera aparecido en ese momento ella habría sido capaz de tirarlo por el precipicio. Pero él no la había seguido. Era obvio ahora cuan poco le importaba a su esposo lo que ella sintiera. No había sido siempre así, claro. Las dudas que había tenido al comienzo de su relación, que fue el comienzo de su matrimonio también, se habían disipado y ella no dudaba del amor de su esposo por ella. Habían sido felices durante varios años. Su hogar estaba lleno de amor, de besos, abrazos y caricias. De su amor había nacido Jeremy y a sus hijos nada les había faltado. Julia era la consentida de su padre, él la adoraba y nadie más que Ross se podía llamar su padre. Ahora todo eso se había terminado. Quizás era en parte su culpa también. Demelza no podía decir que esto era una sorpresa, no después de los últimos meses en los que vio cómo Ross se alejaba cada vez más de ella, en los cuáles era cada vez menos el tiempo que pasaba en casa y más el tiempo que pasaba en Trenwith. Sus celos tenían fundamento después de todo, si ella le hubiera dicho algo… No, ¿pero que estaba pensando? Porqué debería sentirse culpable cuando era él el que había sido infiel. Él el que no se interesaba en su propia empresa, él el que no veía todo lo que ella hacía por su familia. No, no dejaría que la destruyera. Si el no quería ser más parte de su familia, si no quería ser más su marido, pues allá él. Ella tenía que pensar en sus hijos, su bienestar era todo lo que le importaba. Qué Ross se las arreglara sólo.

Las lágrimas habían cesado. Ya había llorado lo suficiente por una vida. Demelza se secó la humedad de las mejillas, el viento había ayudado un poco. Miró hacia atrás, adonde había dejado el auto. Un poco más allá, en la carretera, algunos pocos autos iban y venían. Demelza miró en dirección a Trenwith, hubiera pensado que para entonces Ross ya la habría seguido de vuelta a casa. Aunque sea para terminarlo todo. Pero al parecer Ross no era el hombre que ella conocía, ahora era un extraño. Una oveja negra, dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó a casa los niños estaban jugando en el jardín y corrieron a recibirla. Ella los abrazó más fuerte que de costumbre y de reojo vio como Prudie la observaba con curiosidad. "¿Todo está bien?" preguntó la mujer – "Todo está bien. ¿Quién quiere unos scons para tomar la merienda?"

"¡Yooo!" gritaron los niños al unísono. "Con chispitas." – añadió Jeremy. Demelza los besó una vez más y se dirigió a su casa, con ellos y Prudie pisándole los talones. Al parecer no había logrado disimular lo suficiente como para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Luego de ayudar a mamá a amasar y tomar la leche, Julia y Jeremy se pusieron a hacer los deberes, lo que dio un tiempo a solas a las mujeres para que Prudie preguntara que era lo que había sucedido.

"¡Judas!" exclamó cuando Demelza le contó lo que había pasado. Había logrado mantener su voz baja y controlada, su mandíbula apretada para que los niños no se dieran cuenta, pero casi rompe en llanto de nuevo cuando los ojos de Prudie se volvieron vidriosos. "¡Judas!" – dijo de nuevo y tomó sus manos – "Ese… malnacido. ¡Ya va a ver cuando lo tenga en frente! La de patadas que le voy a dar…"

"Shhh… Prudie."

"Oh si, si. Shhhh… ¿Y adónde está ahora?"

Demelza se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Imagino que seguirá discutiendo con Francis ó… no sé, no me importa… Oh, Prudie." La mujer la abrazó y Demelza sollozó un poco sobre su hombro pero se compuso rapidamente, no quería que los niños la vieran así. Sus vidas estaban por cambiar por completo y lo mejor para ellos era ver a su madre entera, fuerte. Eran muy pequeños aún para comprender.

"Ya verá cuando vuelva… ¡Hacerle eso a usted, qué le dio todo! Que lo curó y le dio a la niña, y que convirtió esta pocilga en un hogar…"

"Prudie, ya… quizás me tenga que ir ¿adónde me iré con los niños?"

"¡¿Irse?! ¿Usted? Usted no se va a ningun lado Señorita, eso sí que no. Si alguien se tiene que ir, es él. Él es el que está mal…"

"Pero esta es su casa, la casa de su familia, él… él va a querer traer a Elizabeth aquí."

"Nada de eso, nada de eso. Esa bruja no va a poner nunca más un pie en esta casa, o también se las va a tener que ver conmigo."

Demelza no estaba tan segura. Trenwith era la casa de Francis y Verity y si Ross quería estar definivamente con Elizabeth, pues Nampara era su hogar. El había nacido allí.

Demelza se encontró sentada durante un largo rato junto a los niños que hacían sus deberes en la mesa de la sala. Le hablaban de tanto en tanto y ellas les sonreía y respondía sus preguntas. Eran tan buenos niños. Pero cuando los pequeños estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos ella no podía dejar de pensar en su esposo. En que cualquier momento entraría por la puerta y allí se terminaría todo. Porque todo acabaría. Ella no quería seguir con él. Miró su reflejo en la gran mesa y se puso de pie de un salto cuando recordó que el padre de Ross había comprado esa gran mesa para Elizabeth. También había reformado la cocina. No, sería ella la que se tendría que ir. Esa casa, Nampara, siempre había estado destinada a Elizabeth.

Demelza no recordaba que había hecho el resto de la tarde. De repente había oscurecido. Prudie lavando los platos de la cena y ella bajaba las escaleras tras haber acostado a los niños cuando escuchó el sonido de su telefono. ¿Adonde… adonde estaba su celular? No lo había sacado de su cartera cuando llegó a casa. La llamada se cortó pero cuando finalmente lo encontró ya estaba sonando de nuevo. Demelza miró la pantalla, era Dwight.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Demelza?"

"Dwight, ¿cómo, cómo estas?"

"Demelza, tienes que venir a la clínica. Ross está internado."

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y perdón por hacerlas sufrir, pero no sería Poldark si no sufrieramos un poco ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Se despertó lentamente, sus párpados pesados tardaron en abrirse. Cuando lo hicieron y su vista logró enfocarse Ross no sabía adónde se encontraba, una claridad cegadora lo encandilaba, pero sin embargo algo acerca del olor esteril del lugar y lo ruidos extraños le resultaban vagamente familiares. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y los volvió a abrir para acostumbrarse a la luz y mientras lo hacía intentó murmurar "…elza", pero su voz sonaba aspera y apagada. Aún así logró atraer la atención de una enfermera que se acercó y al ver que estaba despierto le dijo "Quedese tranquilo Señor Poldark, está en el hospital. Iré a llamar al Doctor Enys."

"Demelza…" Logró decir en voz alta esta vez, pero la enfermera ya se había ido.

Ross intentó moverse en la cama, tratando de identificar que parte de su cuerpo se había lastimado ahora. La piernas, izquierda, derecha; su abdomen le molestaba un poco, pero no era profundo el dolor. Sus manos, movió los dedos de una y otra mano, levantó un poco un brazo y luego otro, ninguno estaba vendado. Miró a su alrededor. No se encontraba en una habitación solo, estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, un biombo que rodeaba su cama lo separaba de los demás pacientes. Fue entonces que sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza. Ross se llevó una mano a la frente y despacio se tocó primero la cara, y luego el resto de la cabeza hasta que encontró algo extraño entre su pelo, una venda. Su rostro estaba hinchado también, ahora sentía la hinchazón en su mejilla, cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Cerró el otro, pero aún veía bien. ¿Qué había sucedido? Trató de recordar. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Lo recordó al mismo tiempo que escuchó pasos que se acercaban.

Recordó que el estaba en la cama con Elizabeth. El estaba… teniendo relaciones con Elizabeth y detrás de ella, asomandose a la puerta de la habitación principal de Trenwith, su esposa. Sus ojos azules brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad de la vieja casa mirando incrédula como él la engañaba con otra mujer. "¡Demelza!"

Dwight entró al espacio delimitado para él. "Ross, tranquilo, relajate…"

"No… necesito… tengo que hablar con Demelza. Dwight…"

Dwight lo estaba sujetando por los hombros intentando que volviera a acostarse pues Ross casi había logrado bajar las piernas de la cama. La enfermera intentó sujetarlo tambien.

"¡Ross!" – dijo Dwight con su voz algo más firme. "Este no es lugar para esto. Tranquilizate. Demelza está afuera, pero no puede pasar en este momento." – El Dr. Enys sintió algo de remordimiento al mentirle a su amigo, pues aún no había podido llamar a Demelza, la policía no se lo había permitido, no hasta que Ross diera su declaración. – "La policía está aquí y quieren hablar contigo antes. Sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por eso estás aquí…" Pero antes de que Dwight terminara de explicarle que había sucedido dos agentes de policía aparecieron desde atrás de la tela blanca del biombo, no tenían cara de buenos amigos.

"Eso es suficiente Dr. Enys, necesitamos que el Sr. Poldark nos cuente su versión de los hechos."

"Solo le estaba informando sobre su estado de salud."

"Podrá hacerlo luego. Señor, podría decirnos su nombre completo." Dijo el policía dirigiendose a él, con una voz algo más compasiva.

"Ross Vennor Poldark."

"¿Edad?"

"33 años." – "¿Domicilio?" – "Nampara. Perranporth."

"Señor Poldark, ¿tiene idea de porqué está aquí? ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?"

Hubo un momento de silencio. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Ross intentó recordar pero el esfuerzo parecía hacer aumentar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Lo miró a Dwight, de pie con cara de preocupación detrás de los hombres uniformados a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, caundo su memoria comenzó a despertar y recordó los momentos posteriores a que Demelza saliera corriendo de la habitación. Cómo había apartado a Elizabeth de arriba suyo y había saltado de la cama y en una búsqueda frenética había encontrado sus calzoncillos y su remera blanca y había corrido también por el pasillo de Trenwith tras su esposa. Se acordó que cuando llegó afuera Demelza ya estaba arriba del auto, su mirada llena de odio a traves de la ventanilla y luego la voz de Francis que bajaba de un taxi que había aparcado unos metros más allá.

"Mi… mi primo." – dijo Ross aclarandose la garganta, la tenía seca. Dwight se acercó y tomó el vaso con agua de una mesa junto a la cama y se lo ofreció para beber a través de un sorbete. Los policías aguardaron con cara de impaciencia.

"Gracias. Mi primo, el me golpeó en la cara."

"¿Sabe su nombre?"

"Francis. Francis Poldark."

"¿Tuvieron una pelea?" Ross pensó por un momento.

"No… no fue una pelea." – "¿El Señor Poldark lo agredió entonces?" Ross trató de recordar de nuevo, pero no logró hacerlo. Se acordaba de la cara de Francis, como en un momento estaba con su típica media sonrisa, como había saludado a Demelza y tras ver su rostro había girado hacia él y lo había mirado de pies a cabeza. Descalzo y medio desnudo. Elizabeth parada bajo el marco de la puerta vestida solo con una fina bata de cama que apenas si cubría su trasero y sus cabellos revueltos, los labios aún medios hichados y sus mejillas sonrosadas. La cara de Francis se distorsionó cuando comprendió. Demelza había logrado encender el auto y aceleró rumbo a los portones de hierro, y Francis giró sobre sus talones y le había pegado una trompada en el rostro que lo hizo trastabillar. Pero despues de eso no recordaba más nada.

"No, no lo sé…" – "¿Cuántas veces le pegó?"

"Solo me acuerdo de un golpe." – "¿Usted se defendió?" – "No lo recuerdo." Ross contestó y se frotó la frente con los dedos.

"Creo que ya es suficiente, el Sr. Poldark necesita descansar." – intervino Dwight, unos de los policías asintió.

"Muy bien. Sr. Poldark, su declaración coincide con lo que dijeron los testigos, que el señor Francis Poldark le dio un golpe en el rostro y al usted caer se golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con una roca del jardín de la casa de su primo y esto lo dejó inconsciente. La esposa de su primo," – el policía buscó el nombre en su libreta – "Elizabeth Poldark, fue quien llamó a emergencias, la ambulancia lo trajo aquí y nosotros tomamos declaración a la Señora, a su primo y a un taxista que también estaba presente. Los relatos coinciden. Su primo está retenido en la comisaría, si usted desea presentar cargos tiene que acercarse para hacer la denuncia, usted o su esposa…"

"No quiero presentar cargos." – dijo deprisa Ross.

"Quizás deba hablarlo con su esposa."

"No." Repitió. Su cabeza ya comenzaba a latirle del dolor y quería terminar con todo eso cuanto antes. Los monitores a los que estaba conectado comenzaron a emitir pitidos y algunas luces intermitentes se prendían y apagaban. Ross había recordado más de lo que había dicho. Había recordado lo que había sucedido antes de que él fuera a Trenwith. Había recordado a Demelza y al hombre que le tomaba la mano, los dos sentados en un café.

"Deben aguardar afuera." – Ordenó Dwight, haciéndose cargo de la situación. – "Ross, tranquilízate. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estas aquí para que podamos controlarte. Tuvimos que hacerte unos puntos en el corte y te hicimos estudios, una resonancia y una tomografía… resultados… calmantes… Demelza estará aquí." Ross no llegó a comprender las últimas palabras de su amigo médico pues mientras este hablaba, la enfermera había inyectado un calmante a la sonda que tenía conectada al brazo y él volvió a dormirse.

Los policías estaban esperando en el pasillo cuando Dwight salió de cuidados intensivos. "¿Puedo llamar a su esposa ahora?" preguntó exasperado.

"Si doctor. Es el procedimiento, necesitábamos hablar con él a solas. Nos quedaremos para hablar con ella también."

Dwight movió la cabeza molesto mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su bata. Demelza tardó en responder. "¿Demelza? Demelza, tienes que venir a la clínica. Ross está internado."

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro de que les guste esta historia, o al menos que estén enganchadas con ella jejeje. Son capítulos difíciles pero necesarios, espero que estos dos se dejen de hacer macanas y encuentren la forma de arreglar las cosas ;)


	20. Chapter 20

"¿Está segura Señora Poldark? Si ni usted ni su esposo presentan cargos el agresor quedará libre inmediatamente." Demelza arrugó la nariz al escuchar nombrar a Francis como el 'agresor'. Francis podía ser muchas cosas, lejos estaba de ser un hombre perfecto, pero jamás diría que era violento.

"Si, estoy segura. Si mi… si Ross no quiere presentar cargos contra Francis, yo tampoco. No fue a mi a quien golpeó." Una parte de ella incluso entendía la reacción de Francis, a él también lo habían engañado, y ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo de haberlo tenido a Ross en frente tan solo un momento más. Todavía no sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo viera. Después de que la policía se retiró saludando cordialmente a Dwight, su amigo había puesto los ojos en blanco y se había acercado a ella cuando los hombres uniformados se fueron. "Demelza… Ross está bien, está estable." Dijo abrazándola y a pesar de que ella no había preguntado como estaba su marido. "Siento no haberte llamado antes. Ross entró a emergencias inconsciente y sin identificación escoltado por un policía. Cuando llegó mi guardia y lo vi quise llamarte pero la policía no me dejó, querían tener la declaración de Ross antes de que viera a nadie. Supongo que no tienen demasiados casos de este tipo en Cornwall y quisieron hacer todo al pie de la letra. Perdona que no te avise." – dijo de nuevo.

"Está bien Dwight, no fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo… cómo está?" La policía ya había informado a Demelza que había ocurrido y ella también ya había pensado que Elizabeth podría haberle avisado, pero por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Dudaba que alguna vez volviera a hablar con Elizabeth, y mejor si así era. Si no sería ella la que acabaría en la cárcel. Los últimos minutos habían sido una locura, un huracán de sentimientos que parecía haber barrido con todo en su interior y no había dejado nada. Ni furia, ni llanto, ni enojo ni compasión. Dwight puso la historia clínica de Ross en sus manos y los resultados de los análisis, Demelza los leyó como si no pertenecieran al hombre que había amado hasta esa misma mañana, como si se tratara de un paciente más, un extraño.

"Le di un sedante porque estaba un poco inquieto cuando habló con la policía. No lo hubiera despertado pero si no tenían su declaración no podía llamarte. Dejaré que pasé la noche en la UCI y mañana lo trasladaremos a una habitación común. Creo que no tendrá ninguna secuela, mañana haremos otra tomografía para asegurarnos que está todo bien. Ven, te acompaño hasta su cama." Dwight dio unos pasos en dirección a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y se dio vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que Demelza no lo había seguido.

"¿Dem? Él está bien, se recuperará." La intentó tranquilizar, malinterpretando su vacilación.

"No Dwight, no es eso. Yo… no quiero verlo."

Dwight volvió hacia donde ella estaba. Y por primera vez en la noche miró a Demelza con detenimiento, estaba algo pálida con ojeras alrededor de sus ojos aún vidriosos por el llanto. "¿Estas bien, Demelza? ¿Sabes que fue lo que sucedió realmente?" preguntó colocando una mano sobre su hombro y ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de nuevo.

Dwight dejó que su amiga llorara en su hombro un largo rato, luego le trajo un vaso con agua y ambos se sentaron en las sillas de espera que había en el pasillo del hospital. Era tarde en la noche y no había nadie salvo alguna enfermera que iba y venía chequeando a los pacientes.

"Se acostó con Elizabeth."

Dwight giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla incrédulo y emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? No creo que Ross sea capaz…"

"Los vi con mis propios ojos." Lo interrumpió ella antes de que su amigo pudiera decir una palabra a su favor. "Por eso estaba Ross en Trenwith. ¿Qué dijo el, porqué estaba allí?"

Dwight, todavía sin poder creerlo le contestó en voz baja "No dijo nada. La policía tampoco. Solo que fue Elizabeth la que los llamó."

"Me extraña que ella no haya venido con Ross, aunque después de todo, Francis estaba allí. Supongo que habrá tenido que dar explicaciones."

"Demelza… ¿desde cuándo sucede esto?"

Demelza suspiró y tras beber un sorbo de agua le contó a Dwight sobre los últimos meses. El comportamiento de su marido, lo distante y ausente que estaba de su casa, su obstinación a no hacer nada para salvar el negocio familiar, todo el tiempo que pasaba en Trenwith, todo el tiempo que pasaba con Elizabeth. "Supongo que es mi culpa también." – los labios le temblaban y las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de nuevo. Se preguntó cuando se acabarían. "Debí decir algo. Hace semanas que tengo este presentimiento, pero no quise hablar con él de ello, no quería que creyera que estaba celosa. En el fondo sabía que nada ocurría, que él no era capaz de hacerme esto, creí que me quería, que solo estaba preocupado por la empresa… estaba equivocada. Sí tenía razón para estar celosa después de todo." Demelza secó sus mejillas e intentó forzar una sonrisa al mirar a Dwight, pero este la miraba muy serio.

"Lo voy a matar." Dijo después de un momento. "Cuando se despierte me va a tener que escuchar. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte esto?" Demelza nunca había visto a Dwight tan enojado. Sus facciones eran siempre amables, sus palabras cordiales, acostumbrado a dar malas noticias a familiares de enfermos su voz era siempre reconfortante. Pero ahora estaba enojado de en serio, sus puños se habían cerrado y sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas. Se pasó una mano por su perfecto cabello y sus dientes chirriaron. "Ahora entiendo a Francis, déjame decirte eso."

"Yo también. Si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida yo también habría sido capaz… Fue, fue el peor día de mi vida. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, quisiera estar de nuevo esta mañana desayunando con mi familia y decirle, oh, si le hubiera dicho acerca de… quizás…" Demelza pensó. Si le hubiera dicho esa mañana acerca de Laurent a Ross, él habría ido con ella al encuentro y no a acostarse con Elizabeth. Pero ¿de qué hubiera servido eso? Solo para que ella no se enterara de lo que ya estaba sucediendo. Ross le había estado siendo infiel por un tiempo ya, ese día solo había llegado la confirmación.

"¿Acerca de qué? Demelza no debes pensar que esto es tú culpa. Esto es solo culpa suya, de él y de Elizabeth. Tú le has dado todo, desde el momento en que lo conociste le has entregado tu vida y él no tiene ningún derecho a hacerte esto…"

"Oh… lo sé. Lo sé Dwight. Pero yo, yo también le oculté algo. Tendría que habérselo dicho, pero estos últimos días estuve tan molesta con él, pensé que me las podía arreglar sola. Y en realidad así fue, nada ocurrió."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Dwight, el padre… el padre biológico de Julia vino a verme hoy." Demelza le contó a su amigo todo acerca se Laurent, como se había contactado con ella pensando aún que Jinny estaba viva, su visita a Cornwall y el encuentro de esa mañana.

"Dios, Demelza."

"Lo sé, se lo tendría que haber dicho. Pero estaba tan asustada, y no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Ross es el padre de Julia, él la ama con toda su alma. Yo no quería que se sintiera mal, no quería cargarlo con otro problema… tiene los mismos ojos que Julia, y me rompe el corazón. Imagínate lo que Ross sentiría… así no dije nada, y el hombre no sospecha nada tampoco, así que al menos pude evitar ese problema."

"Pero pasaste por toda esa angustia sola, Demelza, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Me tienes a mí y a Caroline. Sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia, hey, incluso yo fui tu amigo mucho antes de que ellos estuvieran en nuestras vidas. Me deberías haber dicho a mi, yo habría ido contigo."

"Lo sé, gracias Dwight."

Demelza se dejó abrazar por su amigo. Durante los próximos días necesitaría de todo su apoyo.

"¿Doctor Enys?" Los interrumpió una enfermera luego de un momento – "Si, iré en un momento." – le dijo, aún con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Demelza. – "Tengo que ir a hacer la ronda. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres que llame a Caroline?"

Demelza negó con la cabeza. "No, déjala dormir. Creo que me quedaré aquí, hasta que lo saquen de la UCI."

"Volveré en un momento."

Dwight se fue y Demelza quedó sola en ese pasillo vacío del hospital. Irónicamente ese lugar le recordaba adonde ella y Ross se habían conocido. Aquella noche era ella la enfermera de guardia y no se imaginaba que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Esta noche, sin embargo, era muy distinta, esta noche ella sabía que a partir de mañana ya nada sería lo mismo.


	21. Chapter 21

"No me acuerdo."

"Vamos, lo sabías ayer." Demelza estaba sentada en una de las butacas en la isla de la cocina, la cabeza entre sus manos. Los niños se habían dormido hacía un par de horas y Ross la estaba ayudando a repasar para su primer examen, lo venían haciendo todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas, cuando se quedaban solos y la casa dormía. – "¿Quieres que te de una pista?"

"No…" Demelza apoyó la frente sobre la isla, intentando recordar. "No, no me acuerdo. Dame el libro, lo leeré."

Ross empujó el libro en el que estaba leyendo la respuesta que Demelza debía acordarse hacia ella, ella lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a leer, aún sujetándose la cabeza.

"¡Judas!" – dijo después de un momento – "No me acuerdo de nada." Ross no había dicho nada mientras ella repasaba, se había puesto de pie y encendido la pava eléctrica. Cuando Demelza terminó de leer tenía una taza humeante de té junto a ella y un par de bombones de chocolate.

"Te acordarás mañana, ya lo sabes todo cariño, estuviste estudiando por semanas. No hay mucho más que puedas repasar." Ross se sentó junto a ella con su taza en una mano y colocó la otra sobre su hombro, acariciando la piel de su cuello con sus dedos.

"No lo sé, Ross. No me siento segura. Quizás, quizás todo esto fue una mala idea."

"¿Qué fue una mala idea?" Ross preguntó tras beber un sorbo de su té, siempre solía tomarlo hirviendo.

"Volver a la universidad. Tal vez no fue una buena idea, no creo que pueda hacerlo."

"Amor, por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. Has estado trabajando muy duro durante el cuatrimestre y ya has estudiado todo. Quizás hoy no tienes que repasar nada, solo relajarte y esperar que llegue el momento del examen mañana. Además, ya lo has hecho antes. No es la primera vez que tienes un examen en la universidad."

"No, pero esta vez es distinto. Y sólo es el primer examen, van a ser cuatro años más de esto."

"Pero es lo que quieres, siempre quisiste ser doctora."

"Si, pero ahora…"

"¿Ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?" Ross seguía acariciando su cuello y por su puesto que sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

"Ahora estás tú, y los niños. Jeremy es muy pequeño aún y Julia también. Tendría que estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa…"

"Demelza. Fuiste a clases durante los últimos cuatro meses y nos las arreglaremos bien. No estuviste tanto tiempo fuera de casa. No voy a decir que no te extrañamos, quizás yo te extraño más que los niños, pero es el mismo tiempo que pasabas en el trabajo."

"Pero ahora no estoy ganando dinero, solo gastando…"

"Estamos bien por ahora, y cuando te recibas y seas oficialmente una doctora yo dejaré de trabajar y dejaré que me mantengas." Demelza rió, Ross siempre la hacía sonreír. "Así que por eso no te preocupes, tu eres mi inversión." Su esposa le dio un codazo que casi lo hace derramar el líquido de la taza que sostenía y Ross presionó sus labios en los de ella a modo de castigo. "Pero es tu decisión." Continuó cuando dejo de besarla. "Tú eres la que tendrá que ir a clase y estudiar. Se trata de lo que tú quieras ser, yo te apoyaré no importa que sea lo que elijas."

Demelza frunció los labios y lo miró con picardía.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan adulto Ross Poldark?" Ross levantó una ceja y sonrió.

"Ser padre te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva" Dijo mientras le pellizcaba el trasero.

Demelza le dio otro codazo y lo besó rápidamente y comenzó a beber su té, Ross ya casi había terminado el suyo. "¿De dónde sacaste los chocolates?" preguntó distraída mientras sacaba uno de su envoltorio. Demelza procuraba no tener dulces en la casa, por más que ella los escondiera Julia tenía una capacidad para encontrarlos que era casi sobrenatural.

"Los traje para ti. Dicen que el chocolate estimula el cerebro. Guardé un par para mañana." Ross bebió lo último que le quedaba de té y sobre la taza observó a su mujer llevar el dulce a sus labios. Era tan bonita, pero a veces hacía cosas como esa, completamente inocentes, que la convertían en la mujer más sensual que él jamás hubiera visto. Su sirena, Ross le solía decir. Seductora y atractiva. Ross sintió la tensión dentro de sus pantalones.

"Gracias." Dijo ella después de terminar el primer chocolate, llevando uno a uno sus dedos a sus labios, lamiendo el resto de chocolate que había quedado en ellos. El continúo observándola. A veces no lograba entender como ella había llegado allí. El había nacido en esa casa, allí se había criado junto a sus padres, su hermano, sus primos, y sin embargo siempre se había sentido como un extraño, como una visita en la casa de Joshua Poldark. Y lo mismo había pasado en su propia vida. Siempre inquieto, nunca estable, siempre metido en algún problema. La enfermedad de su padre lo había vuelto sobrio, más serio, pero aún así no sabía cuál era el rumbo de su vida. Y luego había llegado Demelza. En solo unos días pareció que lo conocía desde hacía años, estuvo con él en los momentos más difíciles, lo hizo sonreír y luego vino con él a Nampara y convirtió ese lugar extraño en un hogar. Su hogar, el lugar en el mundo al que él pertenecía. Le había permitido ser el padre de su hija y pronto habían agrandado la familia. El quería tener más niños, quería la casa llena de gritos y alegría, pero dos era suficiente por ahora. Ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante, Demelza aún era muy joven y lo que ella había querido siempre era ser doctora. Y él le daría todo lo que ella quisiera. No, no sabía como el destino los había juntado pero sí lo había hecho y ella era todo para él. Su, compañera, su socia, su amiga, su amante, la madre de sus hijos. La amaba con locura. Si él había creído conocer el amor antes estaba equivocado. Esto era amor, amor real. Y él la deseaba, la deseaba incluso más que aquella primera noche luego que volvieron de la fiesta de despedida de Dwight.

"¿Me das un pedacito de chocolate?" preguntó en una voz que su esposa conocía muy bien mientras ella se llevaba el otro bombon a la boca. Demelza sujetó el chocolate con los dientes y giró la cabeza hacia su esposo. Ross colocó una mano en su mejilla y mordió mitad del dulce de su boca, lo tragó si saborear y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez el beso fue con más propósito. Dios, como le gustaba besarla. Si no pudiera hacerlo no sabía como sobreviviría. Demelza emitió un sonido y al hacerlo abrió sus labios para que Ross probara el dulce sabor de su boca con la lengua. Ella lo besó también. Ross podía sentir sus manos acariciando los músculos de su espalda dirigiéndose a su cintura. Sus pantalones a punto de explotar, Ross apoyó su cuerpo contra ella para que también lo sintiera.

"¿Ya no estudiarás más por esta noche entonces?" preguntó entre besos.

"No, Ross." Respondió Demelza suspirando mientras su esposo besaba su cuello y su corta barba generaba cosquilleos en su piel que parecían llegar a lugares prohibidos.

"¿Pero te presentarás mañana al examen?"

Ross dejó de prestar atención un momento al lugar que sabía era el favorito de Demelza para que él besara y la miró a los ojos. – "Puedes hacerlo cariño, podemos hacerlo."

Demelza asintió. Su voz perdida por un momento, el siempre la dejaba sin aliento. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Luego de todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida, ¿cómo lo había encontrado? El era tan bueno con ella. Siempre era tan generoso y comprensivo. Era su mejor amigo y un excelente padre. Y podía hacer que se derritiera con tan solo una mirada. Era el amor de su vida y con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días…

"Si, Ross." – pudo decir finalmente. – "¿vamos a la cama?"

El sonrió contra sus labios y se alejó un momento.

"No, quedémonos aquí." Dijo cerrando la puerta de la cocina.

Demelza descendió dando pequeños saltos la escalera afuera del campus rumbo al auto que habían comprado al nacer Jeremy, pues en la vieja camioneta no entraban dos sillitas para niños. Ross había aparcado frente a la universidad y había esperado junto a los niños durante un buen rato a que Demelza saliera de su examen.

"¿Y?" pregunto cuando ella subió al auto. Aunque ya sabía como le había ido por la sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

"Ocho."

"¡Ey! Felicitaciones cariño." Dijo abrazándola y dando un rápido beso en su mejilla. "Sabíamos que podías hacerlo, ¿no es verdad Julia?" preguntó a su hija que aplaudía desde el asiento trasero. Jeremy se había quedado dormido.

"¡Siii!" Demelza se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento y se estiró hacia la parte de atrás para darle un beso a su hija y besar con cuidado de no despertar al niño que dormía.

"Ya puedes darle a mamá su regalo, Julia." Dijo Ross, y la niña tomó un ramo de flores que había junto a ella y se lo dio.

"Awww… gracias. Gracias, mi vida." Dijo conmovida a Julia, la niña le dio otro beso y ella volvió a sentarse junto a Ross. – "Gracias." Le dijo a él también.

Ross pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él para darle otro beso.

"Vamos, tenemos que celebrar. ¿Adonde quieren ir a comer?"

"¡McDonalds!" gritó Julia de inmediato. Ross miró a Demelza para tener su aprobación.

"La verdad es que mataría por una hamburguesa también."

"Muy bien." Ross puso en marcha el motor, mientras Julia comenzó murmurar en el oído de su hermano al que quería despertar para que no se perdiera la salida.

"¿No estamos haciendo mucho alboroto? Es solo el primer examen. En tres semanas tengo otro y luego tendré docenas más."

"Entonces lo haremos en cada examen. ¿No Julia?" La niña asintió entusiasmada con la idea de ir a comer hamburguesas más seguido. "Haremos todo exactamente igual, después de todo te trajo suerte."

"¿Todo?"

"TODO." Dijo Ross con una sonrisa.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leer. Este capítulo fue un respiro en la tormenta, ya el próximo seguiremos con el encuentro en el hospital ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Ross despertó el jueves temprano por la mañana. Ya no estaba conectado a los monitores que controlaban sus signos vitales ni estaba aún en cuidados intensivos. De esto se percató al mirar a su alrededor, había una ventana junto a la cama por la que la luz se colaba a través de la persiana. La sala estaba en silencio, la televisión apagada, la puerta que de seguro daba al pasillo, cerrada. Ross intentó buscar el timbre para llamar a la enfermera y fue el movimiento de su brazo lo que alertó a Demelza que su esposo ya estaba despierto. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Había estado sentada en esa habitación desde que habían bajado a Ross a la sala común. Estaba tan quieta, inmóvil en un rincón de la habitación que Ross solo se dio cuenta que estaba allí cuando se levantó.

Había sido una larga noche. Demelza había dormido unos pocos minutos nada más, sentada en la fría sala de espera con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Dwight se había acercado cada vez que tenía un momento libre, habían hablado durante gran parte de la noche y en otras ocasiones su amigo solo se había quedado allí, sentado junto a ella tomando su mano, la cabeza de Demelza apoyada en su hombro.

Se detuvo junto a la cama y sin decir nada presionó el botón que levantaba el respaldo hasta que Ross quedó medio sentado, luego sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y lo acercó para que él lo bebiera ayudado por un sorbete. Ross no trató de decir nada. De alguna forma se sentía que estaba en desventaja, pues Demelza había tenido horas para pensar en lo que había sucedido, horas para preparase para ese momento, tiempo para decidir que hacer a continuación, para pensar que decir. No estaba del todo equivocado, pero por supuesto no era tan simple para Demelza. Ella sola no podía decidir acerca del futuro de su familia, ambos tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo, tomar la decisión que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas. Ross ya había dado el primer paso. Había sido claro y contundente, el quería estar con Elizabeth.

"Tienes un corte en el cuero cabelludo, no es profundo, pero aún así debieron hacerte algunos puntos. Ayer tenías un pequeño coágulo causado por el golpe, pero en la tomografía de hoy ya parece disuelto. Estarás bien." Dijo ella. Su voz era fría y distante. Su comportamiento enteramente profesional. Ella no podía ver lo que él pensaba. Su rostro era sombrío y su mirada evasiva. A decir verdad tampoco le interesaba demasiado, solo quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Los rodeó un silencio sepulcral que pareció durar por horas. Ross, con una mezcla de rabia, vergüenza y celos que lo confundían más que el golpe en la cabeza, era incapaz de emitir palabra, no podía ni siquiera mirarla.

"Nos quedaremos en el piso de Caroline." Dijo ella al fin. Dwight por supuesto le había ofrecido su hogar para que ella y los niños se quedaran el tiempo que fuera necesario, aunque también creía que lo mejor sería que ella permaneciera en Nampara. "Debes permanecer al menos un día más en observación, nos iremos antes de que te den el alta." Ella lo miró. El continuaba con la mirada perdida y su mandíbula tensa, los puños apretando las sábanas. Demelza no estaba segura que la hubiera escuchado.

"¿Sientes algún dolor?" El podría haberse reído ante su pregunta, por fortuna no lo hizo. Era tan típico de él. Por supuesto se cerraría y no querría hablar con ella, como había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Su actitud no ayudaba a aplacar la ira que había logrado mantener a raya desde que se había enterado que Ross estaba en el hospital. Lo primero era su salud, por supuesto, pero su profesionalismo tenía un límite. "¿No vas a decir nada?"

Ross la miró entonces.

"¿Quién es él?" dijo. Demelza creyó entenderle mal.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién es él? El tipo con quien me engañas…"

"¿Qué es lo que dices?" – jadeó sin comprender – "¡Yo jamás te he engañado!"

"Te vi, Demelza. Dime quién es." Ross estaba luchando por controlar su temperamento. La desconocía, ella era una persona sincera.

"¿Me viste? ¡Yo te vi a ti! ¡En la cama con Elizabeth! El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para que no lo recuerdes." ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Por un segundo honestamente pensó que el golpe en la cabeza lo estaba haciendo decir incoherencias. Ross pareció encogerse con la mención de Elizabeth, él no podía pensar bien. Él había ido con Elizabeth cuando descubrió que su esposa lo engañaba. No había sido su culpa.

"Te vi con ese tipo en el café junto a la clínica." Dijo lentamente entre dientes apretados, y el mundo pareció caer sobre Demelza. Y él lo vio en su rostro que pareció distorsionarse ante la revelación. La había descubierto.

Ella tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas. "Vi los mensajes, no puedes negarlo. Te vi con tu amante…" Ross continuaba diciendo. Su voz llena de veneno, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"¡El no es mi amante!…"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y desde cuándo te encuentras con hombres extraños a escondidas?"

"Pero ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?" dijo, incapaz de comprender porque su esposo creería que ella lo engañaba. Le parecía estar en un universo paralelo.

"Vi el mensaje adonde quedaban para encontrarse, y luego los vi juntos en la cafetería. ¿Lo niegas?" Demelza no podía creerlo, ¿porqué era ella la que estaba siendo acusada?

"El era Laurent Beaulieu… El era el turista francés que dejó a Jinny embarazada." Dijo sin más, incapaz de nombrar a su hija. El la miró como si hubiera dicho un disparate hasta que lentamente comprendió el sentido de sus palabras. "El no sabía que Jinny había muerto y me contactó porque vendría a Cornwall de nuevo, quería hablar sobre ella." Sus palabras apresuradas, queriendo aclarar lo que al parecer Ross había confundido con una aventura. Él, quien era el que sin duda había roto los votos de su matrimonio.

Ross permaneció callado un momento, su fatigada mente intentando asimilar la nueva información. De alguna forma, esto era peor aún. "¿Le contaste sobre Julia?" preguntó angustiado.

"No. Por supuesto que no." Se apresuró a contestar Demelza.

"¡¿Cómo no me dijiste?! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?" Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Ross se había sentado sobre la cama, la furia lo cegaba. No estaba solamente dirigida a ella, pero ella era la que estaba allí para ser el blanco de sus palabras. El no llegaba a comprender, todo daba vueltas.

"Traté de decírtelo, pero tú siempre estabas muy ocupado con Elizabeth…" respondió ella.

"¡Tuviste tiempo suficiente!"

"¿Si? ¿Cuándo? ¿Durante el fin de semana que pasaste con ella? ¿O en la oficina a la que nunca vas? ¿O tal vez te podría haber llamado mientras estabas en la cama con ella?... ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de que yo te engaño cuando eres tú quien se ha estado acostando con la esposa de su primo!?"

"Yo no…" vaciló, sorprendido por el veneno en sus palabras.

"¿Tú no? ¿No qué? Tal vez hice mal, tal vez debí decírtelo… pero lo que sucedió con Elizabeth no fue culpa mía. Tú me has estado engañando con ella, te has alejado de nosotros durante meses, lo que sucedió ayer fue lo último que voy a tolerar…"

La cabeza de Ross latía de dolor, aunque no sabía si el dolor provenía de su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Engañarla durante meses? Había sido solo una vez, una vez y porque pensó que ella lo engañaba.

"Yo nunca te engañé…" llegó a decir. Demelza emitió un sonido que pareció ser una risa y lo miró de una forma que Ross jamás había visto en sus ojos. Lo miró con desdén, con odio incluso. "…antes." Añadió.

"Es suficiente."

"Demelza…" y su nombre sonó como una suplica. "…deberías habérmelo dicho." Y así habría evitado que cometiera el mayor error de su vida. Pero Ross nunca había sido bueno con las palabras ni en expresar sus sentimientos cuando ella no lo guiaba, menos aún cuando él mismo no los reconocía. Aún cuando todo su ser le decía a gritos que no la dejara salir se esa habitación, que rogara por su perdón. Él era un hombre orgulloso que aún ante la verdad frente a sus ojos buscó una excusa para justificar sus actos y negar las acusaciones de que había descuidado a su familia.

Demelza todo lo que escuchó fueron pretextos.

Dwight entró en la habitación entonces. Él era el jefe de cirujanos del Hospital General de Cornwall pero aún trabajaba en la guardia un par de veces por semana, le gustaba estar en contacto con pacientes y enseñar a los médicos residentes. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba interrumpiendo y en la mirada de Demelza vio que nada se había solucionado.

"Ross." – dijo fríamente – "el golpe no dejará ninguna secuela, pero deberás quedarte aquí un día más."

Ross asintió. Su amigo se paró junto a Demelza y llevó la mano a uno de sus hombros, reconfortándola.

"Caroline y yo le ofrecimos a Demelza que se quedara en nuestra casa, pero creo que lo mejor sería que ella y los niños se quedaran en Nampara…"

"Dwight, no…" Demelza intentó detenerlo.

"Deben pensar en Julia y Jeremy."

"¿Ya no quieres vivir conmigo?" preguntó Ross observándola como si Dwight no estuviera allí. Y ella lo miró directo a los ojos. A ese hombre que había sido todo para ella y ahora era un absoluto extraño. Demelza movió la cabeza a un lado y otro.

"No."

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leer y por su interés en esta pequeña historia. Me alegra que les guste y que sufran leyéndola también jejeje. Gracias también por dejar comentarios, los leo a todos y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	23. Chapter 23

Habían sido los peores días en la vida de Demelza. No podía recordar haberse sentido peor alguna vez. Ni cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Julia, ni cuando murió Jinny, ni cuando su padre la echó de la casa o su madre falleció. De alguna forma esto era peor. Luego de dejarlo a Ross en la clínica, porque eso había hecho, ella lo había dejado, Caroline se había instalado en Nampara para ayudarla. Ella trataba de hacer frente a la situación lo mejor posible, principalmente cuando estaba con los niños que no dejaban de preguntar adonde estaba papá, pero había momentos en que la situación la sobrepasaba. El viernes Dwight le había dado el alta a Ross, su amiga ya le había acercado a la clínica una pequeña valija con algo de ropa, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a saber de él. Demelza intentó no pensar, trató de borrar de su mente la imagen de su marido en la cama y Elizabeth sobre él, pero era casi imposible cuando sabía que él estaba con ella ahora. Al fin y al cabo Elizabeth había sido su primer amor, la mujer que lo había encarrilado cuando él estaba perdido. Ella había estado con él en sus momentos más bajos y lo había ayudado a salir adelante. Claro que luego le había roto el corazón y fue entonces cuando ellos se habían conocido y entonces fue Demelza quien lo había traído de vuelta a la vida. Despues del accidente, todo empezó como una amistad pero pronto se transformó en algo más. Y él nunca le mintió, nunca le ocultó lo que había sucedido con Elizabeth y aún cuando su matrimonio había sido apresurado y más por necesidad que por amor, siempre habían sido felices juntos. Pero ella sabía que Elizabeth estaba allí, en un rincón de su corazón, hasta que sin querer ella le había confesado que lo amaba y descubrió que su amor era correspondido por su esposo. Y luego, luego se había olvidado. Él le había hecho creer que ya no sentía nada por su primer amor, al parecer la había engañado.

Así pasaba las noches. Eran el peor momento. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando, recordando, llorando, sufriendo. Y cuando lograba dormirse, inconscientemente su cuerpo se acercaba al lugar que él ocupaba solo para despertar y darse cuenta que Ross no estaba allí. Y que no estaría allí con ella por las noches, ni en los pequeños momentos que habían llegado a atesorar con el paso de los años.

El mismo día que a Ross le daban el alta, Prudie y Caroline la habían convecido de que se presentara a dar el examen a pesar de todo. Era, según le había dicho su amiga entre muchas otras cosas, algo para lo que ella se había estado preparando desde hacía tiempo, era su objetivo, el sueño de la 'Demelza sin Ross'. Estaba tan cerca de recibirse, solo dos examenes más y lo lograría. Lo que había hecho Ross no tenía que poner en riesgo su carrera, todo su sacrificio no lo merecía. Él había decidido acostarse con su prima y Demelza debía decidir seguir adelante, seguir luchando por ella y por darle un buen futuro a sus hijos, porque Ross sin ella estaría durmiendo en una zanja en menos de una semana. "¡Caroline!" Demelza la había reprendido, pero Prudie había acotado "Tiene razón Señorita Caroline, tiene razón. Cuantas noches en vela leyendo y estudiando. Eso lo ha hecho usted, no deje que ese bueno para nada se lo quite." Y Demelza había accedido, aunque sea solo para quitar de su mente sus problemas por un par de horas. Había aprobado con un mísero cuatro. La nota más baja de toda su carrera. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que al terminar de rendir su marido y sus hijos no estaban esperandola a la salida del campus. No mas flores, no mas ir a comer todos juntos tras dar un examen. Demelza volvió a Nampara más caída de lo que estaba.

Fue el lunes por la tarde que Ross le envió un mensaje.

* * *

Ross había estado internado hasta el viernes por la mañana. Tal y como Dwight le había dicho, no sentía ningún malestar. No físico, al menos. Demelza se había ido de la clínica el día anterior, "Esto se ha terminado." Había dicho. El no comprendió al principio. No entendió que 'esto' era su matrimonio. Estaba furioso. Con ella, con él mismo. Debería haberle dicho, ella debería haberle contado sobre el francés. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ocultarle una cosa así? Julia era su hija. Su hija. El debería haber estado allí tambien. Todo lo que había dicho, que no encontró la oportunidad para decírselo porque él estaba con Elizabeth, eran excusas. Eso no era cierto. El volvía a casa cada noche, pero ella se había comportado como una niña esos últimos días, cuando lo que tendría que haber hecho era decírle la verdad.

"¿Cuándo exactamente, Ross?" – le había preguntado Dwight después. Ross nunca había visto a su amigo así. Sus ojos oscuros, su voz restringida, intentando contener la furia que claramente sentía. "¿Durante el último fin de semana? ¿Mientras estabas en Trenwith en vez de estar en tú empresa?"

"¡Te acostaste con Elizabeth, Ross!" Casi que gritó cuando él intentó defenderse. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Demelza? ¿Hace cuánto que sucede? ¿Desde cuándo son amantes?"

"¡No somos amantes!"

"Pero sí tuviste sexo con ella…"

"Eso… eso fue sólo una vez. ¡Pensé que Demelza me engañaba!"

"¿Y en vez de hablar con ella y de enfrentarla fuiste y te acostaste con tu prima? Ross… nunca creí que fueras tan idiota."

Sí, si no fuera porque Dwight era por naturaleza amable y sereno también podría haberlo golpeado. Después llegó Caroline arrastrando una valija tras ella.

Ella no estaba tan enojada cómo su prometido.

"Me decepcionas." Había dicho a modo de saludo y se había sentado a su lado. "Destruiste a una mujer que te amaba, que te entregó su vida entera e hizo de tu casa un hogar y te dio una familia. Te felicito. Espero que haya valido la pena." Habló con tanta calma que él no se atrevió a decir nada. Obviamente sus amigos estarían de su lado.

"¿No tienes nada para decir en tu defensa?"

"¿Estoy siendo juzgado?" preguntó irónicamente.

"Sí. Y yo soy juez y jurado, y no estás quedando muy bien, Ross. Acabo de pasar la mañana con tu esposa, está hecha pedazos…"

"Quizás no debería haberme ocultado su cita…"

"¡Te vio en la cama con otra mujer! ¿De verdad vas a seguir poniendo excusas? Sí, Demelza debió decirte lo de ese hombre, nos lo debió decir a todos, alguno de nosotros debió estar allí con ella. Tú debiste estar allí con ella, pero ¿por qué crees que no te lo dijo? ¿No vas a asumir la responsabilidad de nada? ¿Le vas a echar toda la culpa a ella? ¿A ella? ¿Quien cría a tus hermosos hijos, cuida de tu hogar, trabaja, estudia y maneja tu empresa cuando tú estás ocupándote de la compañía de tu amante?"

"Ella no es mi amante." Dijo entredientes, cansado de esa acusación.

"Sólo que lo es, por definición. Pasas tanto tiempo con ella, te fuiste de viaje con Elizabeth este fin de semana ¿acaso piensas que Demelza no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Acaso no entiendes porque ella estaría enojada contigo? Sin mencionar lo que ocurrió ayer…"

Él la miró. ¿Porqué Caroline era siempre tan razonable? Ross trató de explicar de nuevo lo que generó todo esto, volvió a hablar sobre Laurent, pero Caroline lo interrumpió y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre ese hombre. Por lo que sabía Demelza él ya debería estar de vuelta en Francia, por supuesto que su esposa no le diría nada a un extraño sobre su hija, el hombre ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la pequeña. Nada había ocurrido. "Me lo debió decir de todas formas."

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Dios! Eres obstinado." Caroline se puso de pie. "Te traje algo de ropa. Demelza nos pidió si se podían quedar con nosotros unos días hasta que encuentre un lugar adonde quedarse…"

"No… ella… ella debe quedarse en Nampara. Los niños…"

"Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Es lo mejor para los pequeños, deberías volver a pensar que es lo mejor para ellos."

"Yo nunca…"

"Ross, piensa en los últimos meses. Piensa en cuanto tiempo pasaste con ellos realmente. Cuantas veces fuiste a buscarlos a la escuela o jugaste con ellos. Yo estuve en el último cumpleaños de Jeremy, Ross. Llegaste tarde porque esperaste a Elizabeth en vez de volver a casa a ayudar a tu esposa. Piensa en eso, Ross, en vez de seguir echando la culpa a Demelza por algo que tú hiciste."

Ross no volvió a Nampara cuando le dieron el alta. En vez de eso se registró en un hotel y pasó la mayor parte del fin de semana bebiendo y tratando de asimilar que lo que Demelza, Dwight y Caroline le habían dicho era cierto. Él se había alejado de su familia. En orden de ignorar todos los problemas en Grace había descuidado a su familia también y en vez de hacer frente a esos problemas se había refugiado en la vida fácil de la Fundación de Trenwith, en la conocida compañía de Elizabeth, y se había alejado de Demelza.

Elizabeth le había enviado varios mensajes durante el fin de semana que él leyó pero no contestaba. El último había sido un mensaje de voz, diciendo que tenían que encontrarse, qué tenían que hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido y que debían hacer a continuación. El respondió a ese mensaje. "Tú y yo no vamos a continuar de ninguna manera." Fue algo cruel, después de todo fue él quien fue a Trenwith con una sola cosa en mente. Pero lo que Elizabeth pensara ya no le importaba.

El lunes cuando ya estuvo sobrio envió un mensaje a Demelza "¿Puedo ir a ver a los niños?"


	24. Chapter 24

"¡Papá! ¡papá!" Julia y Jeremy corrieron a sus brazos apenas Ross se bajó del Uber que lo llevó a su casa. Él los abrazó, besó sus mejillas y volvió a abrazarlos de nuevo. "¿Adonde estabas papá?" "Mamó nos dijo que te habías lastimado y te estabas curando, ¿ya estás curado papá?"

Ross levantó a los niños, uno en cada brazo, "Si, cariño. Ya estoy curado."

"¿Y ya volverás a casa? Hace dos fines de semana que no vamos a la playa, ¡y ya comenzó a hacer calor!"

"Aún no hace calor…"

"Pero hay mucho sol."

"¿Quieren ir a la playa ahora?"

"¡Siiii!" Dijeron los niños a unísono. Ross envió a sus hijos por sus abrigos y entró con sigilo a la casa. No podía decir que era, pero Nampara no era la misma desde la última vez que había estado allí. Aún con los niños corriendo por las escaleras, la casa estaba sombría, como sin vida. Garrick estaba sentado en un rincón y levantó la cabeza al oírlo entrar pero no fue a recibirlo, como si el perro supiera lo que había hecho. Como si él también lo culpara por lo ocurrido. Prudie salió entonces de la cocina, desde allí había estado observando el encuentro entre los pequeños y su padre al que hacían varios días que no veían. La expresión de su rostro no podía haber sido más agria y hostil, un dedo apuntándole a la cara.

"La desfachatez de venir aquí después de lo que le hizo a la Señora… si su madre viviera, los buenos golpes que le daría."

"Esta es mi casa, Prudie." Le advirtió Ross.

"Ya no. Esta es la casa de la Señorita Demelza. Usted váyase a Trenwith con la vieja estropajo esa…" Prudie se vio interrumpida por las voces cantarinas de los niños que ya bajaban con sus abrigos y gorros puestos. Si bien estaban en plena primavera, los días eran aún frescos por la tarde y en la playa solía haber mucho viento.

"¿Dónde está Demelza?" le preguntó a su sirvienta.

Frunciendo los labios y pretendiendo sonreír frente a los niños, Prudie le dijo que Demelza se había ido a cubrir una guardia a la clínica. En realidad Demelza se había ido a la clínica luego de que Ross le dijera que quería ver a los niños. Aún no quería verlo, pero si quería que Julia y Jeremy pasaran tiempo con él, habían estado muy preocupados cuando Ross no volvió a casa durante el fin de semana.

"¿A qué hora vuelve?"

"Volverá cuando ella lo decida."

Ross suspiró. "Dile a Jud que baje a la playa. Quiero hablar con el."

Ross y los niños pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde jugando en la playa. Los amaba con todo su corazón. El sólo hecho de pensar que Julia podría llamar papá a otro hombre le oprimía el pecho. Lo mismo ocurría cuando pensaba en Demelza y en lo que él había hecho. Ella le había dicho a qué hora podía ir y había procurado no estar allí cuando él llegara. Pero no importaba, la esperaría. Había cosas de las que debían hablar, debían decidir como seguir adelante como familia.

Mientras los niños corrían a las gaviotas, Jud llegó rengueando hasta donde él estaba y se detuvo a su lado. Luego de un momento se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Tú no me vas a decir algo también?" el viejo se encogió de hombros.

"De tal palo, tal astilla." Dijo al fin – "Aunque el viejo Joshua nunca tuvo esas aventuras mientras la Señora vivió."

Joshua Poldark, el libertino. No había ninguna mujer a la que no regalara cumplidos y muchas terminaban entre sus sábanas. El no era así. Bueno, ya no, no desde Elizabeth.

"Llora todas las noches. La señora, llora todas las noches. No es justo, no es correcto, no es adecuado. Ella trata se estar alegre durante el día, sonreír para los niños, pero su sonrisa no es sincera. La escucho por las noches, y eso que tengo suerte de que Prudie no me haya dejado sordo con sus ronquidos…" Los niños los saludaron a la distancia. Los dos hombres levantaron sus manos y los saludaron también.

"No puedo deshacer lo que hice." Dijo Ross.

"No, no puede. ¿Pa' que me quería?"

"Quiero que vayas a buscar la camioneta a Trenwith. Las llaves están puestas." Jud asintió y se fue sin decir más. Ross tuvo frío de repente, pero no estaba seguro que el clima fuera el culpable. "Vamos a casa niños, ya casi es de noche."

* * *

Cuando Demelza volvió a Nampara encontró a Ross sentado en el sofá mirando televisión con los niños. Al entrar, los tres levantaron la cabeza, los niños se bajaron del sillón y fueron a abrazarla. Julia le informó que papá ya estaba en casa y que ya estaba curado. Ella lo observó de reojo. Ross se puso de pie torpemente y se acercó también.

"Vayan a seguir mirando la tele que se perderán el final." Julia y Jeremy hicieron caso a su padre. Ross puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras Demelza colgaba su chaqueta y la cartera detrás de la puerta. Tuvo un momento para observarla. Tenía puesto su ambo celeste, el pelo algo despeinado sujeto por una coleta. Estaba pálida salvo por los oscuros círculos que rodeaban sus ojos. Su primer instinto fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, sacar sus temores. Pero apenas dio un paso y ella retrocedió, como si necesitara mantenerse una distancia de él y Ross no supo cómo romper ese hielo que se había creado entre ellos.

El la siguió a la cocina. Detrás de ellos podían oír la risa de sus hijos, divertidos por algo que había ocurrido en los dibujitos que estaban mirando. Prudie estaba sentada en la isla con una taza de té junto a ella y mirando su celular. "¿Nos das un momento? Los niños están en la sala." Prudie no dijo nada y dirigió a la puerta, acariciando al pasar junto a ella la espalda de Demelza y frunciendo el ceño al pasar delante de él. Él se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, Demelza rodeó la isla y se fue a parar lo más lejos que pudo en ese espacio. Hubo silencio por un largo rato. Ella pensó que el querría hablar con ella, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. El seguía comportándose tal y como lo había hecho en el último tiempo, lo desconocía.

Ross, ante la hostilidad que veía en sus ojos, luchaba por encontrar las palabras mágicas que lo arreglaran todo.

"¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?" preguntó Demelza al fin, no queriendo prolongar más la angustia. Que tonta al ilusionarse y creer que el estaría arrepentido por lo que había sucedido.

"Estoy bien. Solo una leve molestia, nada más." Ross puso sus manos sobre la mesada y ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No deberías habérmelo ocultado." Dijo.

"Y tú no deberías haberte acostado con Elizabeth." Respondió ella. Su voz calma y baja, el eco de las voces que venían de la sala danzando a su alrededor. El cerró los ojos un instante. "Siento no haberte dicho. Debería haberlo hecho, pero no me echarás la culpa a mi de algo que viene ocurriendo durante meses." Continuó con la misma voz serena.

"¿Meses? No. Eso no es verdad. Elizabeth y yo… solo ocurrió una vez. Demelza…"

Ella no estaba segura si le creía, no después de las últimas semanas en las que Ross pasaba más tiempo con ella que con su esposa y, además, ¿se suponía que debía ser eso un consuelo? Ni una palabra de remordimiento, todo lo que salía de su boca eran excusas.

"Supongo que eso no importa. Una o cien, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Cuando nos casamos prometimos renunciar a todos los demás. Yo sabía que aún la amabas, pero… pero…" su voz se quebró y el instinto de Ross entró en acción de nuevo. En dos pasos estuvo junto a ella, sus brazos intentando rodearla, pero ella se alejó de nuevo. Levantando su manos entre ellos en una clara señal de 'no me toques.' "Te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Pero en el fondo supongo que siempre la amabas a ella."

"No…"

"Rompiste tu promesa." Una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla.

"Demelza…" Ross estaba sin palabras. Podría haber rogado, podría haberse puesto de rodillas y suplicado, pero eso no quitaba que ella tenía razón. No en que él aun amara a Elizabeth, eso no era cierto. Ella había invadido sus pensamientos en el último tiempo, pero él no la amaba. El amaba a su esposa… "sé que quebré tu confianza…"

"La perdiste…"

"… y que herí tu orgullo…"

"Mi orgullo… ¿mi orgullo? ¡Mi orgullo no se basa en con quien tu te acuestes! Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerme algo así. Te creí diferente y ahora… ahora me pareces un extraño."

Hubo silencio de nuevo. El no cayó, pero el golpe que le había dado Francis no era nada en comparación a las palabras de Demelza. Estaba knockeado y era incapaz de reincorporarse.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" susurró.

Demelza se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Creo que lo mejor será que nos tomemos un tiempo… Podemos ir a lo de Caroline…"

"No, está es tu casa. Deben quedarse aquí."

Y así estuvo decidido. Ross se quedó hasta que los niños se fueron a la cama. Al arroparlos los besó y les dijo que debía irse, pero que se verían todos los días y que debían portarse bien y hacerle caso a mamá. Luego fue todo una cuestión técnica. Demelza espero en la sala mientras él empacaba más ropa de la habitación. Había insistido en que él se quedara en Nampara, después de todo era su casa, pero Ross se había negado otra vez. Habían acordado que él se llevara el auto y ella se quedara con la camioneta, también que él llevaría a los niños al colegio día de por medio y que hasta encontrara un lugar adonde vivir podría seguir viniendo, ella podría cambiar los turnos para no estar allí durante esos días.

Demelza lo observó cargar la maleta en el auto apoyada en la pared en la entrada a la casa. Creía que si no se apoyaba en algo podía caer, todas las fuerzas la habían abandonado, estaba agotada. Ross se acercó una vez más. La noche era fría y oscura. No dijo nada, no había nada más que decir. El tomó una de sus manos, ella parecía aún más etérea que antes. Su piel de un frío fantasmal, quizás él mismo se había convertido en un fantasma, en un espectro del hombre que fue y había destruido lo más preciado que tenía. Llevó su mano a sus labios y la besó. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, y sin más se dio vuelta, subió al auto y se alejó de Nampara.

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! Sé que seguimos sufriendo, pero de a poco vamos a ver cómo Ross y Demelza siguen con sus vidas que siempre estarán entrelazadas aunque ellos no quieran. También sabremos en que andan Elizabeth y Francis, que me preguntaron por ahí.


	25. Chapter 25

"Papá, ¡esto es horrible!" Exclamó Julia.

Era la primera que los niños se quedaban en su nuevo departamento. Ross había alquilado un pequeño piso cerca del único local de 'Grace' que quedaba y ese día sus hijos habían ido por primera vez. Hacía semanas que Demelza y él se habían separado y ya no podía seguir pagando el hotel. No había quedado más remedio que cerrar la sucursal de Plymouth, el poco dinero que tenían ahorrado lo había utilizado para pagar la indemnización de los empleados que quedaron sin empleo y lo poco que sobró de la venta de las heladeras y mostradores que había logrado vender lo había utilizado para pagar el depósito del departamento y comprar algunos muebles. El resto de las cosas habían ido a parar a uno de los galpones al fondo de Nampara. Ahora ese local de Grace era todo lo que le quedaba.

Ross veía a sus hijos casi todos los días. Día por medio los iba a buscar en el auto temprano por la mañana para llevarlos a la escuela y los esperaba a la salida para volverlos a llevar a casa, y el resto de la semana pasaba junto a ellos la tarde en Nampara. Demelza había acomodado sus guardias para no estar allí cuando él iba, y cuando coincidían generalmente se metía a la cocina o él se iba con los niños a la playa y casi no hablaban. Él no sabía que decirle. Le había contado lo del cierre del local y ella había estado de acuerdo en que guardaran todas las cosas en Nampara. "Por supuesto, es tu casa." Había dicho. Pero no había hecho ningún comentario acerca de su decisión de cerrar la sucursal. Antes, ella le habría dado su opinión, su consejo, y más importante aún, al darse cuenta de lo difícil que era esa decisión para él, lo habría abrazado y besado, confortándolo de que no quedaba otro camino, que juntos saldrían de esa situación. Pero, no. Ross estaba solo.

Habían hablado otra vez días atrás. Casi discutido de nuevo. "Demelza, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Ross había dicho asomando la cabeza en la cocina donde ella estaba leyendo un libro de medicina. Solo allí se acordó del examen. Ella asintió y Ross entró en esa habitación. No tenía buenos recuerdos de la última vez que había estado allí.

"Estoy alquilando un departamento en Sawle. Es pequeño… queda frente a la sucursal de Grace. Lo estoy arreglando, todavía me faltan algunas cosas pero cuando este listo me gustaría llevar a los niños."

Demelza había estado temiendo ese momento desde que se habían separado semanas atrás. Y no era por Ross, el podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, si no por los niños. Si Ross y Elizabeth estaban juntos, era lógico que en algún momento Ross quisiera que los niños pasaran tiempo con ella también.

"¿Elizabeth vive contigo?" dijo.

"¿Qué?" lo había dicho tan bajo que él creyó escucharla mal.

"¿Elizabeth estará allí?" Demelza vio como su rostro se endureció en un instante.

"¡¿Elizabeth?! Dios, Demelza… ¿De verdad sigues pensando eso? No he visto a Elizabeth desde… desde que…"

"Desde que te acostaste con ella. ¡Es muy difícil no pensarlo cuando alguien vio lo que yo he visto!" Dijo ella.

Ross respiró profundo e intentó calmarse.

"No quiero pelear de nuevo." Dijo en un tono conciliador – "No, Elizabeth no estará allí. Ni cuando estén los niños ni cuándo no estén. Cualquier cosa que creas que paso entre ella y yo se ha terminado. Solo, solo te quería preguntar ya que, ya que yo no vivo más aquí, si los niños se pueden quedar algún día a dormir en el departamento, eso es todo. Sólo ellos y yo. Nadie más." Aclaró.

Demelza lo observó más detenidamente. Aparentaba ser sincero. Lo era, Ross nunca le mentiría en nada respecto a Jeremy y Julia. Y acerca de Elizabeth, ¿podría creerle? Su imaginación le jugaba en contra. Durante todo este tiempo ella se imaginó que estaban juntos. Libres al fin de sus esposos, podrían hacer el amor cuando quisieran, sin ocultarse. Pero todo esto ocurría en su mente, tal vez había sido dura con Ross por algo que no hizo, no en ese último tiempo al menos. Lo demás había quedado en el pasado. Ella asintió.

La próxima vez que Ross fue a Nampara, Demelza lo siguió hasta el auto cuando se iba. "¿Ross? Espera un momento." Dijo y volvió a entrar a la casa. Cuando salió de nuevo llevaba una gran bolsa en sus manos. "Toma…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Son sábanas para las camas de los niños, así no tienes que gastar en comprar nuevas y se sentirán más cómodos en ellas. Y algunas toallas. Y algo de ropa que puedes tener guardada en caso que se ensucien. Cuando vayan les diré que lleven algunos juguetes para que los dejen allí también." Ella no lo dijo, pero había estado leyendo en internet como se podía hacer más fácil para los hijos la transición cuando los padres se separaban y tenían que empezar a quedarse en otra casa. Tener cosas suyas, de su hogar, aparentemente era un buen consejo. Ross la miraba sorprendido.

"Gracias." Dijo. Los dos se quedaron de pie inmóviles sin saber que decir. "No te pregunté, ¿qué ocurrió con el examen? ¿Te presentaste o… tienes otra fecha?"

"Me presenté." Respondió ella rápidamente, no queriendo que el tema cambiara de nuevo a porqué no se habría presentado.

"¿Y?"

"Aprobé." Ross sonrió y ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde aquella semana.

"Te felicito. ¡Solo queda una!"

Ross se había ido esa tarde maldiciendo en el auto. Se había perdido el examen de Demelza. A decir verdad durante esos días se había olvidado por completo. No es que él la siguiera ayudando a estudiar, los temas lo habían sobrepasado en la tercer materia, pero aún así siempre la había ayudado con los niños en las semanas anteriores a un examen y, sobre todo, ellos tenían rituales la noche previa a un examen y cuando Demelza salía de rendir. Y esta vez él la había dejado sola. Desearía borrar esa semana entera de su vida.

* * *

"Si, es asqueroso." Añadió Jeremy.

"Asqueroso."

Dijeron sus hijos al mirar el intento de cena que Ross había preparado. Había tratado de aventurarse en su diminuta cocina y hacer las famosas empanadas de Cornwall, pero se le habían quemado un poco y ahora Julia pinchaba la suya con un tenedor como si fuera un animal muerto.

"Vamos, no digan eso. Aún no las han probado. Estoy de acuerdo que no se ven como las que hace mamá, pero aún así pueden estar ricas. Vamos, prueben el relleno."

Los tres Poldarks hurgaron con sus cubiertos dentro de la masa quemada por un poco de relleno y se llevaron la carne a la boca. Julia frunció la nariz y Jeremy sacó la lengua dejando caer su bocado en el plato.

"¡Puaj!" "As-que-ro-so. ¡Asqueroso!"

Ross luchó por tragar su bocado, y tuvo que beber un poco de agua para quitarse el sabor. Al parecer se le había ido la mano con la sal y el curry lo hacía incomible.

"Tampoco es para que lo digan así." Les dijo mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y tiraba el contenido a la basura. "Estuve cocinando toda la tarde, hieren mis sentimientos." Parte era broma pero parte era verdad. Cuando estaba sólo muchas veces se olvidaba de la hora de la comida y comía cuando le daba hambre, la mayoría de las veces comida comprada. Delivery o en algún bar de los alrededores. Pero esa tarde al saber que los niños cenarían con él por primera vez se había puesto a cocinar. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

"Mamá nos preparó sándwiches y manzanas para llevar al colegio mañana, podemos comer eso."

"No." Dijo Ross. "O no tendrán comida para mañana. Mejor ordenemos una pizza."

Entre que esperaron a que llegara la cena, comieron, se bañaron y cambiaron para irse a la cama, a Ross le costó un buen rato más hacerlos dormir. A Jeremy la pequeña habitación le parecía muy oscura, pero tampoco quería dormir con la cortina abierta. "¿No tienes una lámpara de Winnie Pooh?" había preguntado.

"No. ¿Qué tal si hoy dejamos la luz de la cocina encendida y mañana compramos una lámpara para la próxima?"

Su hijo no pareció muy convencido y murmuró algo acerca de irse a dormir a casa, pero Ross simuló no escucharlo en caso de que de verdad le pidiera que lo llevara de vuelta a Nampara. Cuando logró hacerlos dormir, en una cama cucheta que apenas entraba en la habitación, Jeremy abajo y Julia arriba, ya era más de la media noche. Ross no había estado dormido ni una hora cuando sintió a alguien trepar a su cama acostarse sobre las mantas. Abrió los ojos y vio a su hija mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No puedes dormir?"

La niña negó con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Jeremy está llorando." Dijo susurrando, como si le contara un secreto.

Ross se levantó de la cama y cruzó el corto pasillo que lo separaba de la habitación que había preparado para que durmieran sus hijos. Efectivamente, encontró a Jeremy hecho una bolita contra la pared, sollozando en la oscuridad.

"Jeremy." Dijo en voz baja sentándose en el borde de la cama. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Jeremy se pasó las manos por los ojos para secar las lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes húmedos y las mejillas coloradas le recordaban a Demelza.

"Quiero a mamá." Fue como si le hubiera dado una patada en pedio del pecho.

"Mamá está en Nampara." Le respondió con voz entrecortada.

"¿No podemos llamarla para que venga?"

"Es la mitad de la noche, mamá debe estar durmiendo." Los ojos del pequeño se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Y él no era un hombre que llorara a menudo, pero en ese momento sintió sus ojos arder y estuvo a punto de hacerlo al ver el rostro de su hijo. Y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Demelza si la llamaba a las dos de la madrugada porque sus hijos no querían estar con él. "Ven Jeremy." Ross tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

Julia ya se había metido debajo de las sábanas e hizo espacio para su hermano cuando su papá volvió con él.

"Mamá nos deja dormir con ella." Dijo la niña. "Ya no llorará si nos dejas dormir contigo."

"¿Quieres dormir aquí Jer?"

El niño asintió "Sip." Dijo secándose las lágrimas con las sábanas. Ross guiñó un ojo a Julia agradeciéndole la solución y los arropó con las mantas.

Luego de unos minutos Ross los creyó dormidos y cerró los ojos, así que sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hijo de nuevo.

"¿Papá? ¿Ya no quieres a mamá?" Podía ver la intensa mirada de Jeremy observándolo con el reflejo de luz que venía del pasillo.

"No… yo la quiero mucho." Le respondió intentando no despertar a Julia.

"¿Y porqué ya no vives más en casa?"

"Ya te lo dije Jeremy, es porque son divorciados." Dijo la voz de su hija. "Cuando las mamás y los papás ya no viven juntos es porque son divorciados." Aclaró.

"No, Julia." ¿De dónde habría sacado eso? – "Mamá y yo no estamos divorciados."

"¿Y porqué vives aquí y no con nosotros?" Fue Julia la que lo cuestionó entonces.

"Yo… yo hice algo malo, y mamá está enojada conmigo."

"¿Rompiste algo?" preguntó Jeremy.

"Algo así. Ahora a dormir que mañana deben ir al colegio."

Julia, obediente, se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas, pero Jeremy llevó una de sus manitos a su cara, acarició su mejilla y acercó su cabecita a la suya hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Frunciendo el ceño le preguntó: "¿Le pediste perdón?"

Ross no pudo responderle a su hijo. Las palabras se le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Sólo movió la cabeza, negando sobre la almohada al igual que su hija.

"Cuando yo rompo algo y mamá se enoja le pido perdón y ella me da un beso y se le pasa. Dile perdón, papá." Jeremy volvió a dar unas palmaditas a su mejilla, el besó su frente y lo abrazó y así se quedaron dormidos.


	26. Chapter 26

"¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?" Demelza preguntó a su hija tras besarla en la puerta de la escuela. Jeremy había salido unos minutos antes y estaba esperando a su hermana junto a ella, tomado de su mano.

"Papá me peinó." Respondió Julia sin darle mucha importancia a que las dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza estaban a alturas completamente diferentes, la raya que debía estar al medio estaba casi sobre una de sus cejas y era cualquier cosa menos una línea.

"Pensé que no te gustaba usar dos colas." Comento mientras se dirigían a la camioneta.

"No me gustan, pero papá no sabe peinar niñas." Dijo levantando sus hombros, sus dos dedos pulgares enganchados en las tiras de la mochila, como si fuera lógico que ella tuviera que hacer algún tipo de concesión a su padre que jamás la había tenido que peinarla antes para ir al colegio.

Había sido una noche particular para Demelza también. No sólo porque era la primera vez que los niños se quedaban en el nuevo departamento de Ross y no estarían en casa, no estarían con ella, si no porque Verity y Francis habían regresado de China esa semana, y Verity había querido verla desde el momento en que bajo del avión. Habían hablado en ese tiempo por supuesto, Francis finalmente había podido viajar a China, unos días después de lo previsto claro, y le habia contado todo. Verity le había enviado varios mensajes, diciéndole cuánto le costaba creer lo que había sucedido, '¿Qué fue lo que se apoderó de ellos?', pero luego se había disculpado. Por supuesto chatear sobre lo ocurrido desde el otro lado del mundo no era la forma de tratar el tema, ya se verían cuando regresaran. Y eso había ocurrido. Demelza la había invitado esa noche a Nampara sabiendo que los niños no estarían, pero Verity había sugerido mejor encontrarse en un restaurante, no quería que Demelza sintiera que debía oficiar de anfitriona. Habían hablado durante horas. Verity no tenía idea que Ross pasando tanto tiempo en Trenwith estaba desatendiendo su relación con Demelza. Tampoco sabía nada de que la situación en 'Grace' era tan mala.

"Cerró la sucursal más grande. Ahora solo le queda la de Sawle."

"Oh, mi querida. ¿Y podrán mantenerse a flote con sólo esa?"

"No lo sé. En cualquier caso ya no es mi problema. Los niños y yo estamos bien por ahora, nos las arreglamos con mi sueldo, lo venimos haciendo desde hace unos meses. Grace es asunto suyo ahora." No quiso sonar tan resentida. Pero tener que recordar una y otra vez lo ocurrido la agotaba.

"Por supuesto. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Ross… es mi primo pero lo que hizo… tú eres mi prima también, no importa lo que suceda."

"Gracias, Verity. Y perdón si parezco irritada…"

"No tienes porque disculparte, querida. Lo entiendo. Deberías haber visto cómo estaba Francis."

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo está?"

"Está mejor ahora, pero cuando llegó estaba echo una furia. Ni las veinte horas de vuelo lo habían calmado."

Demelza podía imaginarlo. Y esa tarde lo escucharía de primera mano pues Francis le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que quería verla.

"Jeremy lloró anoche." Dijo Julia a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio en la camioneta.

"¿Por qué Jeremy?"

"¡No es cierto!" se defendió el niño de inmediato.

"¡Si, es verdad! Cuando me desperté estabas llorando."

"¡Tú estabas llorando también por eso te despertaste!"

"¡No es cierto, tú me despertaste a mi!" Lo acusó la niña y le dio un empujón en el brazo que Jeremy respondió con un manotazo que alcanzó el hombro de Julia.

"¡Ya basta niños!" exclamó Demelza. Últimamente las riñas se habían vuelto más frecuentes entre sus hijos, antes nunca peleaban. Estaba segura de que el cambio en su comportamiento se debía al distanciamiento entre sus padres, al hecho de que Ross ya no vivía en Nampara, y ella odiaba que ellos tuvieran que sufrir las consecuencias. Sus hijos no tenían la culpa de nada y sin embargo eran los más afectados por todo esto.

"No me gusta que peleen, ni que se acusen… Llorar está bien. Jeremy, Julia, si tienen ganas de llorar pueden hacerlo, no es nada malo. Pero no deben pelear entre ustedes, son hermanos y los hermanos son los mejores amigos y deben quererse porque no importa lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán hermano y hermana. Y yo soy su mamá y siempre los amaré, y papá, papá siempre los amará también. Eso no cambiará nunca ¿lo entienden?" Ambos asintieron, algo sorprendidos por que su madre había levantado la voz, nada habitual en ella, y por el discurso que no llegaban a comprender del todo pero que se podían dar cuenta que era importante, aún con su corta edad.

"Si, mamá." – "Si mami."

"Bien. ¿Y qué más?"

"Siento haberte acusado Jeremy." – "Lo siento, July." Habían llegado a una intersección y Demelza los observó con dulzura. Ellos eran lo más importante, no debía dejar que nada les hiciera daño.

"Papá lloró también." Dijo Jeremy cuando la camioneta arrancó de nuevo.

"¡Demelza!" Francis levantó la mano por sobre su cabeza cuando entró en la cafetería. Ella se acercó esquivando algunas sillas. Habían acordado encontrarse cuando terminara su turno y él se puso de pie cuando ella llegó a la mesa. Se miraron por un instante y luego el abrazo fue instantáneo. Francis era la única persona que podía comprender de verdad lo que ella sentía, por lo que estaba pasando. Sus amigos eran muy buenos con ella, habían sido muy comprensivos y la acompañaban en todo momento. Pero ellos no sabían realmente lo que se sentía, ellos trataban de ayudarla pero era su vida estaba destruída. La de ella y la de Francis.

Cuando se apartaron había un brillo en los ojos de Francis y Demelza limpió rápidamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Ambos sonrieron.

"Sientate, siéntate." Dijo indicado la silla opuesta a la suya. "¿Quieres beber algo? Creo que ambos lo necesitaremos."

Demelza aceptó tomar un té y Francis se acercó al mostrador a pedirlo además de otro café para él. Demelza aprovechó el momento en soledad para volver a secar sus lágrimas.

Francis apoyó la bandeja con las tazas en la mesa frente a ella, Demelza se distrajo un momento colocando azúcar en la bebida. Cuando levantó la cabeza Francis la observaba con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

Demelza encogió los hombros. "No muy bien, para ser honesta."

"Me imagino… Cuando pienso en ese día, cuando llegué y te vi, vi todo el dolor en tu rostro. No hizo falta que me dijeras nada. Pensé, pensé que quizás estarías enojada conmigo."

"¿Contigo? ¿Porqué?"

"Por lo que pasó después, por lo que le hice a Ross."

"Oh. No, por extraño que parezca, entendí tu ataque de rabia. Nunca creí que fueras capaz, pero se lo sentiste en ese momento porque yo me sentí igual." Ella sonrió y Francis pareció relajarse, como si de verdad hubiese esperado que ella estuviera enojada con él también.

"¿Lo sabías? ¿Sospechabas que había algo entre ellos? Ross pasaba tanto tiempo en Trenwith…" Preguntó ella dando un sorbo a su bebida.

"Me creerás un tonto, pero no. Honestamente pensé que nos estaba ayudando, que la estaba ayudando a ella con la fundación, nada más. Fui un idiota, me debí haber dado cuenta de lo que sucedía frente a mis narices. Creí que todo eso, Ross y Elizabeth, había quedado atrás. Creí que él era feliz contigo, que te amaba. Nunca lo creí capaz…"

"Ni yo. Durante meses me dije lo mismo. Él no es así, pensé que jamás me traicionaría…" Demelza trato de esconder su rostro y el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta detrás de la taza de té. Francis tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó. No hacía falta que dijera nada, ella sabía que él la comprendía.

"¿Cómo te fue en China? – preguntó Demelza luego de un momento para cambiar de tema – Verity me dijo que cerraron el trato pero faltan algunos detalles.

"Ah, si. La fusión. La firma del acuerdo va a tener que esperar."

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué? ¿No estás seguro de la propuesta?"

"No, la propuesta siempre a sido excelente, ellos quieren invertir en Cornwall y nosotros necesitamos clientes que quieran construir y desarrollar proyectos aquí."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces que la fusión inyectará capital en la empresa y Trenwith es una compañía familiar, y yo no quiero tener más capital mientras aún esté casado con Elizabeth."

"Oh…" Dijo ella.

"Exacto. Es muy mezquino de mi parte, lo sé. También soy perfectamente conciente que no he sido el mejor de los maridos, ni el más fiel." Dijo casi riendo. – "Pero esto fue demasiado."

"Debió ser una sorpresa para ti, que ella… ¿se van a divorciar entonces?" Él asintió.

"¿No vas a intentar arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?"

"¿Lo harás tú? No. Elizabeth y yo… a veces pienso que si ella no hubiera quedado embarazada de Geoffrey Charles jamás nos hubiéramos casado. Ella, ella no es tan perfecta como aparenta serlo. Supongo que de eso te habrás dado cuenta. Verás, Elizabeth es una persona que necesita atención constante, necesita que la adoren todo el tiempo y que le den todo lo que ella quiere. Yo lo encontraba excitante al comienzo, y traté de darle todos los gustos. Pero con el paso de los años me di cuenta que nunca sería suficiente, y ella tampoco nunca se molestó en preguntarme que es lo quería yo. Mira Demelza, no me estoy excusando, cometí errores y muchos ¿pero crees que a ella le importó? Lo único que procuró hacer fue que el chisme no llegara a las revistas, eso siempre fue lo único que le importó, su imagen. Pues bien, hasta aquí ha llegado lo nuestro, y sí, parecerá que soy un villano, pero no dejaré que se quede con un penique más que el necesario. No es que le vaya a hacer falta tampoco…"

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

Francis suspiró. "Por nada, solo algo que me insinuó la última vez que hablamos."

"¿Algo… algo que ver con Ross?" preguntó Demelza que en su cabeza ya se había imaginado a su marido pidiéndole el divorcio también para casarse con su primer amor.

"¡Oh, no!" exclamó Francis. "Elizabeth sabe muy bien que Ross nunca será capaz de cubrir todas sus necesidades. Creo que está detrás de un pez mucho más gordo. George Warleggan."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Así como lo oyes. Si lo piensas bien, hacen una buena pareja. En cualquier caso, yo no estaré aquí para verlo."

"¿Adonde estarás?"

"En China. Volví para terminar este asunto con Elizabeth, pero me quedaré en China por unos meses hasta que se concrete la fusión, lo inversores me ofrecieron ser uno de los desarrolladores del proyecto y me quedaré allí preparándolo con ellos. Verity manejará la empresa desde aquí."

"¿Y Geoffrey Charles?"

"Se quedará con Elizabeth por ahora, siempre podemos hablar por Skype."

De todo lo que había dicho lo que más le dolía a Demelza es que Geoffrey Charles iba a perder a su padre. Así como Julia y Jeremy eran inocentes, el hijo de Elizabeth también lo era y Demelza sintió una gran pena por él y se preguntó si Francis no estaba tomando una medida muy drástica con respecto a su hijo, pero no lo cuestionó. Continuaron conversando un rato más. Francis le contó sobre el viaje y sobre su noche en la comisaría. Demelza le relató su lado de la historia, como la policía había insistido en que hicieran la denuncia, pero ni Ross ni ella habían querido. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse ya era de noche.

"Aguarda, quería darte esto." Francis saco la billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones y buscó algo en ella. Luego extendió la mano con una pequeña tarjeta blanca que Demelza leyó, había un nombre y un teléfono escrito en ella. – "Es mi abogado. Es muy bueno. Si decides divorciarte de Ross, llámalo. Yo cubriré sus gastos, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tienes derecho a la mitad de sus cosas ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

Demelza se quedó mirando el pequeño papel blanco que sostenía entre sus dedos… "Yo nunca…" – titubeó.

"¿Habías pensado en eso? Lo sé, te creo. Eres muy buena persona, Demelza. Y Ross fue un estúpido en hacerte lo que te hizo. Sabes, cuando nos enteramos que se casaría contigo pensé que estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero era yo él que estaba equivocado. Tú vales mil Elizabeths, Demelza. Nunca dudes de ello."

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	27. Chapter 27

Cuando vio que se aproximaba una tormenta Demelza se apresuró a salir al patio a cubrir los cultivos. Había encontrado en la huerta una actividad relajante y el pequeño jardín que había cuidado durante años, sembrando flores y plantas silvestres, había dado paso a un proyecto más grande. Ahora junto a su jardín había una huerta que crecía más y más cada día. El clima había sido bueno esa primavera y los niños a menudo la ayudaban, divertidos ellos también de jugar con la tierra. Regar era su actividad favorita porque siempre terminaban en una guerra de agua. Otro que se había sumado a la actividad era su hermano Sam, quien junto a ella también se había criado en la granja del viejo Carne y sabía más que ella del tema. Él le aconsejaba qué plantar y la ayudaba a remover la tierra dura que no había sido sembrada en años. Sam pensaba que cuando cosecharan todo lo que habían sembrado lo podrían vender, los productos orgánicos sin conservantes eran muy solicitados y tenía razón. Los niños lo habían ayudado una mañana a embolsar manzanas que habían recolectado de los manzanos que rodeaban la casa y por la tarde se habían sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol al costado de la ruta en la salida de Nampara con un cartel de "Venta de Manzanas recién Cosechadas" y las habían vendido todas. Habían pasado una hermosa tarde, Rosina les había hecho compañía durante un rato y ella se había acercado también a llevarles una canasta con algunos bollos, vasos y una gran cantimplora que Ross había comprado para cuando bajaban a la playa llena de jugo para la hora del té. Julia y Jeremy se habían entusiasmado tanto que habían pedido a su tío desflorar los limoneros y pasar otra tarde vendiendo limones a la orilla del camino. Otra vez habían vendido todo. Por eso ahora ellos también habían salido apresurados a la huerta a colocar las telas sobre los cultivos para que el viento y la lluvia no los destrozaran. Ya no quedaban mas manzanas ni limones en los arboles que estaban en sus tierras, así que Sam les había explicado que debían cosechar vegetales. Habían dividido el dinero ganado entre los tres, no era mucho por supuesto, pero a los niños les parecía un tesoro incalculable que fue a parar a sus alcancías por consejo de Demelza. Sam, en cambio, había comprado plantines de tomate, zanahorias, lechuga, y calabazas. Demelza había decidido intentar de nuevo con las fresas y Julia estaba a cargo de las plantas aromáticas que fueron las primeras en brotar.

El viento proveniente del mar hacía flamear los cabellos sobre sus cabezas, extender las telas había presentado una tarea difícil y Demelza había llamado a Jud para que los ayudara, Garrick olfateaba aquí y allá metiéndose entre sus piernas.

"Va a ser una gran tormenta, será. Llegará a la costa a eso de las 7." – Prudie les informó mirando el pronóstico en su teléfono.

"Vayan adentro niños, Jud y yo terminaremos enseguida."

Julia y Jeremy corrieron adentro contra la fuerza del viento seguidos por Prudie, riendo y dando gritos cuando el ventarrón voló el repasador que Prudie llevaba sujeto a la cintura. Estaban acostumbrados al clima tempestuoso de Cornwall, pero no durante la primavera y tras tan bonitos días que habían tenido en las últimas semanas. Y por más que así fuera, una tormenta tan tempestuosa como la que se avecinaba no era moneda corriente, el cielo se había encapotado cuando el velo de nubosidad que cubría el océano llegó a tierra firma y el día dio paso a una claustrofóbica oscuridad de repente. Los arboles se mecían violentamente, y los cables parecían hilos indefensos ante la impetuosidad del vendaval. Cuando Demelza y Jud terminaron apenas si podían ver algo. Demelza fue a encender las luces de afuera antes de entrar a la casa, a lo lejos llegó a ver un chispazo en la distancia, tal vez sobre la ruta, no estaba segura. Al mismo tiempo escuchó el chillido de los niños proveniente desde adentro. Intentó con la perilla de la luz pero sabía que era innecesario, la electricidad se había ido.

Cuando entró a Nampara los niños aún seguían gritando. En la oscuridad podía ver a Jud alumbrando con la linterna del celular la alacena de seguro buscando las lámparas de emergencia. El viento parecía tener voz propia y su uh-uh retumbaba en la vieja casa. Luego los niños corrieron hacia ella y abrazándola por la cintura le dijeron que no encontraban a Garrick.

"Debe estar escondido por ahí, no se preocupen. ¡Garrick!"

Mientras Jud disponía las lámparas LED en distintos lugares de la sala, Demelza, Prudie y los niños buscaron por toda la casa al cachorro, sin ningún resultado. Se volvieron a encontrar en el living, adonde la ahora luz blanca daba a la sala un aspecto fantasmagórico. Las mujeres se miraron y menearon la cabeza.

"Jud, lleva una de las linternas grandes y busca en los galpones del fondo. Yo iré a ver de nuevo arriba, quizás está escondido bajo alguna de las camas."

Los niños empezaron a preocuparse de enserio. Demelza revisó minuciosamente cada rincón y recoveco en la planta alta, iluminando con la linterna de su celular. El viento afuera soplaba cada vez más fuerte, tanto que no podía escuchar las voces de los niños en la sala. Ni ella ni Jud tuvieron éxito en la búsqueda.

"Bien," – dijo – "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien vio a Garrick?"

"Estaba afuera." Respondió Julia.

"Nos estaba ayudando a enterrar los palos para sostener las telas." Dijo Jeremy.

"¿Alguno lo vio entrar a la casa?" Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Prudie también. Demelza podía ver las caritas de angustia de sus hijos.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?" Preguntó Jeremy.

Demelza se arrodilló para hablar a sus hijos, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Escuchen, estoy segura que Garrick está bien. De seguro salió al prado y se asustó con la tormenta y está escondido por ahí esperando a que pase."

"Pero si está asustado y está sólo tenemos que encontrarlo…" llorisqueó el niño.

"Si. Jud y yo iremos a buscar afuera. Ustedes se quedarán aquí con Prudie. No tengan miedo, lo encontraremos." Julia, que había estado muy callada mientras ella les hablaba, asintió y se pasó una mano por los ojos tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Demelza los besó en la frente y fue en busca de su piloto.

"¿Y pa' donde vamos? Ese mestizo puede estar en cualquier lado." Jud tuvo que prácticamente gritar para hacerse escuchar sobre el ulular del viento. No se veía prácticamente nada. Habían salido con las linternas grandes, pero aún así no llegaban a alumbrar más que unos pocos metros por delante. El perro podía estar en cualquier lado. Nampara estaba sobre una pequeña colina llena de pastizales, era la única casa en kilómetros a la redonda. A unos metros había arboles esparcidos aquí y allá, madrigueras, campos por los que ellos nunca iban y por supuesto también estaba el mar, la playa de Hendrawna y la cala de Nampara. Garrick podía estar en cualquier parte. Siempre solía bajar con ellos a la playa o cuando salían a caminar y a menudo exploraba los campos sólo, pero siempre estaba esperándolos cuando ellos volvían a casa. Demelza no se lo dijo a los niños, pero ella estaba preocupada también.

Primero revisaron el granero. Un lugar que Garrick tenía prohibido porque cuando apenas lo trajeron había intentado morder una gallina y Ross había ordenado a Jud mantener al perro fuera del granero y cerrarlo cuando él no estuviera para vigilarlo. Efectivamente Garrick no estaba allí. Desde ese lugar se separaron. Demelza bajó a la playa y envió a Jud a revisar los campos. El viento era implacable y apenas comenzó a bajar por el camino que la llevaría a la costa se dio cuenta de que la búsqueda sería increíblemente difícil. Al viento debía ahora sumarle la arena que le impedía levantar la cabeza y la obligaba a interponer un brazo delante de su cara para protegerse. Aún así continuó avanzando, alumbrando las salientes de la roca y gritando el nombre de su cachorro aunque su voz quedaba ahogada por el vendaval, Demelza estaba segura que Garrick la escucharía si estaba cerca. Finalmente llegó a la playa. Ella sabía que el mar estaba allí, lo podía escuchar y sentir, pero no podía verlo. Tampoco pudo adentrarse en la arena, el viento la empujaba hacia la pared del acantilado. Sujetándose de ella avanzó unos metros más, decidida a no darse por vencida, pero era en vano. Habían pasado varios minutos ya. Tal vez más de media hora. Había dejado el teléfono en casa. Demelza dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar, tal vez Jud habría tenido más suerte. El ascenso fue aún más dificultoso que la bajada. Necesitó de las dos manos, con una se protegía del viento y con la otra se sujetaba de la ladera que le servía de guía para volver, estaba subiendo casi a ciegas. Casi gritó del susto cuando alguien la tomó del brazo. Quien fuera que sea la sujetó y la ayudó a caminar más rápido. Demelza se dio cuenta que era Ross de inmediato. Cuando llegaron a la cima el viento amainó por un momento, lo suficiente para que Ross pasara su mano por el rostro empapado de su esposa y corriera los cabellos que se habían pegado a sus mejillas debajo de la capucha. "¿Estás bien?" gritó, Demelza ignoró su pregunta. "¿Jud encontró a Garrick?". Ross movió la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Tengo que encontrarlo." Demelza comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a los campos, alumbrando desesperadamente alrededor, pero Ross la tomó del brazo de nuevo y comenzó a guiarla en dirección a la casa otra vez.

"¡No, Ross! ¡Déjame! Tengo, tengo que buscar a Garrick… ¡Garrick! ¡Garrick!"

" Vamos a casa…" Ross intentó sujetarla de nuevo.

"¡NO!"

"¡Demelza!"

Las lágrimas de Demelza caían sin control por sus mejillas.

"Yo lo encontraré, pero tú tienes que volver a casa con los niños. Están preocupados por ti también." Gruñó Ross.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que había salido a buscar a Garrick. En silencio emprendió el camino que la llevaba a Nampara. Iría a ver a sus hijos, a asegurarles que estaba bien y luego saldría a buscar de nuevo.

Nampara aún continuaba sumida en la oscuridad pero al acercarse las luces artificiales blancas brillaban a través de las ventanas de la sala. Julia y Jeremy estaban con las narices pegadas al vidrio y cuando los vieron acercarse corrieron a la puerta. Demelza intentó limpiar su cara en el porche de entrada antes de abrir la puerta, Ross estaba parado a su lado. "Saliste sin tu teléfono." Le reprochó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ross?" dijo ella levantando la mirada, en la oscuridad sólo veía el brillo de sus ojos.

"Julia me llamó." Y en ese instante sus hijos abrieron la puerta.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, las leo a todas y eso me ayuda a querer seguir escribiendo. ¡gracias!


	28. Chapter 28

Los niños la abrazaron y caminaron prendidos de su cintura mientras entraban a la casa. La luz todavía no había regresado y las lámparas de emergencia ya no brillaban tanto como antes, creando un aspecto aún más fantasmagórico. Jud estaba en la sala también, todavía con la linterna en la mano y el piloto puesto.

"Enseguida saldremos de nuevo." Dijo Demelza dirigiéndose al hombre.

"Tu quédate aquí con los niños." Ella se dio vuelta y observó a Ross, su piel parecía verdosa bajo las luces y su pelo estaba mojado.

"No, saldré de nuevo…" se empacó.

"Demelza." Ross se acercó a ella, Julia y Jeremy aún la abrazaban, habló bajo para que ellos no escucharan. "Los niños están asustados y la tormenta está al caer, es peligroso. Quédate con ellos. Jud y yo saldremos a buscar a Garrick."

Ross se arrodilló junto a ellos para hablar a los niños. "No se preocupen, mamá ya esta aquí y yo buscaré a Garrick." Besó sus frentes e hizo señas a Jud para que saliera. Demelza no protestó a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Era perfectamente capaz de encontrar a su mascota ella misma, pero era cierto que era mejor que se quedara con los niños. Al parecer se habían preocupado bastante.

Los hombres salieron, los escucharon planear por donde iría cada uno tras la puerta. El viento se había calmado un poco en ese momento pero la tormenta estaba lejos se terminar. Prudie, Julia, Jeremy y Demelza no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que esperar. Revisaron la casa de nuevo en caso de que hubieran pasado algún rincón por alto, pero Demelza sabía que el cachorro no estaba allí o ya habría salido. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Prudie se fue a la cocina a buscar una pava y Demelza se sentó en el sillón, Julia y Jeremy uno a cada lado, abrazándolos y tarareándoles una melodía por lo bajo, asegurándoles que todo estaría bien. Los minutos pasaron. Los despertó un rayo que los hizo saltar del sillón, los niños se habían quedado dormidos. Demelza hizo señas a Prudie, que ya había vuelto con el té, para que se sentara con ellos. Ella se fue a mirar por la ventana. Había empezado a llover y no podía ver nada. Fue hacia la puerta y salió al pórtico. El viento hacía que el agua cayera de costado. Ella se comenzó a preocupar también. Espero allí unos momentos y luego creyó escuchar algo. No podía identificar que era el sonido, pero no era creado por la lluvia ni el viento. Luego lo escuchó de nuevo, más cerca. Un sonido agudo y constante que se acercaba cada vez más. Ross apareció de golpe en la entrada, venía del campo al costado de la casa. Estaba hecho sopa, los cabellos empapados se pegaban a su frente y estaba blanco se frío. La capucha de su campera no se había quedado en su lugar y él no había podido sujetarla pues cargaba algo en los brazos. Garrick aullaba de dolor envuelto en su remera. Demelza miró al perro y luego a él con ojos como lámparas.

"Está lastimado." Dijo Ross sin aliento.

Demelza sostuvo la puerta para que entrara. Los niños corrieron a ellos pero Demelza los detuvo. "Prudie, quédate con los niños aquí." Ordenó y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. Los niños habían obedecido sin chistar al oír los aullidos de su perro. Había solo una lámpara en la cocina que Demelza agarró para buscar en los cajones un mantel que extendió sobre la isla. Ross la había seguido chorreando agua a su paso, esperó a que ella le hiciera una seña para depositar con cuidado al animal sobre la superficie. Garrick aulló más fuerte.

"Lo encontré casi en el límite con Bodrugan. Metió la pata en una trampa para conejos." Explicó Ross mientras ella examinaba al perro con la lámpara.

"Necesito más luz. Ve a secarte y vuelve a sostenerme la lámpara… Oh, y trae mi botiquín." Ross corrió a su habitación. Aún tenía algo de ropa en Nampara. En menos de un minuto tiró la campera mojada al piso y se puso una remera encima sin mirar siquiera cual era, luego entró un segundo al baño de donde tomó una coleta para el pelo de Demelza y bajó las escaleras sujetándose sus rulos mojados. Jud estaba entrando a la casa. "No se preocupen niños." Dijo al pasar tomando otra de las lámparas de LED y del armario tomó el maletín de Demelza en donde ella guardaba todos sus instrumentos médicos, "Garrick estará bien." Y volvió a la cocina.

"Tiene la pata quebrada." Le informo Demelza al entrar. El perrito se había quedado quieto sobre la mesa pero aún lloraba. "Ese maldito Bodrugan. Me tendrá que escuchar… lo denunciaré a Protección de Animales. ¿Cómo se atreve a poner trampas en nuestras tierras?" Dijo entre dientes mientras intentaba quitar la sangre de los pelos de la pata de Garrick. Ross fue a pararse junto a ella y sostuvo la luz iluminando sus manos. Demelza trabajó rápido a pesar que el perro se movió inquieto cuando ella comenzó a desinfectar la herida. "Shhh… lo siento, Garrick. Dijo acariciando su cabeza si miedo. Ross lo sujetó delicadamente del cuello, temía que el perro se diera vuelta y la mordiera mientras ella pasaba un desinfectante sobre el corte que de seguro le hacía doler, pero ella no pareció percatarse del peligro y Garrick, si bien seguía gimoteando, se volvió a quedar quieto. Al cabo de un momento la herida estaba limpia Demelza entablilló la pata y la rodeó con una venda. Sus manos y su remera estaban cubiertas de sangre. Demelza se dio la vuelta y salió del círculo que él iluminaba para lavarse en la pileta, desde la oscuridad dijo "Hay que hacerle una radiografía, creo que tiene el hueso roto en dos lugares. Me voy a fijar qué veterinaria está abierta y lo llevaré."

"¿No pensarás salir con esta tormenta?" Demelza volvió secándose las manos con un repasador.

"Hay que llevarlo, debe tomar algo para el dolor."

"¿No le puedes dar algo tú?" Insistió, otra vez más preocupado por ella que por el perro.

"No. No soy veterinaria." Demelza ya estaba chequeando cuál era la veterinaria de turno más cercana en su celular. – "Además lo tienen que vendar correctamente."

"La venda luce bien para mí." Dijo, pero Demelza no lo escuchó.

"La Veterinaria en Penryn está abierta." El viento aún bramaba afuera, la tormenta recién había comenzado. Cuando ella saliera la alcanzaría a mitad de camino, y con un perro herido que no sabía cómo podía reaccionar si se asustaba…

"No puedes ir." Demelza levantó la vista del brilló de la pantalla de su Smartphone y lo miró cómo si se hubiera olvidado que él estaba allí. En realidad casi no podía verlo, porque Ross estaba apuntando la luz directo a su cara.

"Me iré a cambiar." Dijo ignorándolo y salió de la cocina. El la siguió.

En la sala se encontró con las caritas asustadas de Julia y Jeremy que al verla con la remera toda manchada de rojo la miraron más alarmados aún. "Quédense tranquilos niños, Garrick estará bien. Se lastimó una patita, pero mamá lo llevará a ver a un doctor para que lo cure."

"¿No puedes curarlo tú mamá?" Preguntó Julia.

"Necesita un doctor para perritos." Dijo ella. "Él estará bien, se los prometo." Les aseguró y se dirigió a las escaleras para cambiarse. Ross reaseguró a sus hijos también pero siguió a Demelza al primer piso. Ella buscaba una remera en el cajón iluminando con la pantalla del teléfono. No se veía nada.

"Demelza… no puedes ir, es peligroso. Lo peor de la tormenta aún no ha llegado."

Encontró la remera que buscaba pero cómo Ross estaba allí tuvo que ir al baño a cambiarse, de paso se lavó de nuevo las manos y pasó un peine por su cabello mirándose en el oscurp reflejo que le proporcionaba la luz del teléfono.

Ross aguardó del otro lado de la puerta. Lo golpeó entonces el hecho de que ella se había encerrado en el baño para cambiarse porque no quería que él la viera. Él conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le pareció innecesario.

Cuando salió buscó a ciegas un abrigo en el ropero mientras Ross insistía que era peligroso. "¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué lo deje sufriendo toda la noche?"

"Los niños están asustados…"

"Lo están. Tienen miedo de que algo le pase a Garrick. ¿Crees que podrán dormir cuando su perro llore de dolor toda la noche?" le dijo y lo esquivó para volver abajo. Demelza se dirigió directo a la cocina con Ross pisándole los talones. Los niños, y Prudie, los observaron pasar en silencio.

"¡Te estás comportando como una niña caprichosa!" Exclamó Ross cuando entraron en la cocina, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la casa lo escucharan.

"¡¿Caprichosa?!" Exclamó ella también, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban gritando bajó la voz para que los niños no pudieran oírla. "¿Caprichosa? Estoy intentando hacer todo lo que puedo para ayudar a Garrick y para que no sufra. Julia y Jeremy están preocupados por su mascota, una mascota que tú les regalaste. No lo puedo dejar así, no tengo ningún analgésico inyectable en casa, menos para un perro. Lo mejor es llevarlo al veterinario. Los niños se quedarán tranquilos si ven que cuido de él también. Créeme que si Garrick llora toda la noche ellos no podrán dormir y estarán más asustados que ahora. No tardaré mucho. Si quieres puedes quedarte con ellos hasta que yo vuelva."

No le dio tiempo a Ross a responder. Garrick aún estaba muy quieto sobre la isla de la cocina alumbrado por la lámpara LED que Ross había dejado allí. Demelza buscó otro mantel y lo envolvió intentando no tocar su pata, Garrick se contorsionó bruscamente y Ross estuvo a su lado de inmediato, pero el perro se acomodó en los brazos de Demelza y se tranquilizó de nuevo, sus ojitos alertas mirando para todos lados en la oscuridad. Demelza salió a la sala.

"Bien, nos vamos. Julia, Jeremy deséenle buena suerte a Garrick. No se preocupen, volveremos pronto. Los llamaré cuando lleguemos a la veterinaria. Prudie, tira el mantel que está sobre la isla y no hagas nada allí esta noche, debemos limpiarla a fondo." Prudie frunció la nariz y asintió. Los niños, algo asustados todavía, saludaron a Garrick desde una prudente distancia. Cuando se dio vuelta para salir Ross estaba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada, las llaves de la camioneta en una mano y un paraguas en la otra.

"Yo manejo."


	29. Chapter 29

Hicieron la primera parte del camino en silencio. Demelza no había querido discutir frente a los niños acerca de que podía ir sola. Ross había salido y abierto el paraguas y no había dado lugar a más discusiones. La protegió de la lluvia mientras ella cargaba a Garrick hacia la camioneta, había abierto la puerta y la ayudó a subir. Demelza miraba por la ventanilla mientras acariciaba las orejas de su perro que seguía gimiendo de tanto en tanto.

Ross también iba callado, concentrado en manejar. El viento soplaba fuerte y la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas con dispar intensidad. Sumado a que las luces de la ruta también estaban apagadas, era muy peligroso. El único ruido que se escuchaban era el del limpiaparabrisas, yendo de un lado a otro. Al cabo de un rato un par de faroles viniendo del lado contrario los encandiló. Ross disminuyó la velocidad, y cuando pasaban a su lado les toco bocina y los insultó por lo bajo. Demelza miró el vehículo a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Son los de la compañía de electricidad. Espero que arreglen pronto lo de la luz." Dijo y observó a Ross por primera vez desde que habían salido. Sus hombros estaban tensos, los brazos extendidos sujetando fuerte el volante, la mirada clavada en el camino. Por un segundo Demelza pensó en extender su mano hacia su cuello y aliviar su tensión. Pero fue solo un pensamiento pasajero. Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia los campos que se extendían al lado del camino. Ross estaba tenso, sí. Pero no era tanto por la dificultad de manejar con ese clima, era más por el hecho de que Demelza iba sentada a su lado. No habían estado solos desde aquella mañana en el hospital, al menos no en un espacio tan reducido. Varias veces Ross pensó en estirar su brazo hacia ella y tomar su mano o tocar su rodilla. Había sido algo tan común. ¿Cuántas veces habían viajado solos en esa camioneta? Y ahora ella estaba allí y no podía estar más lejos. El aún estaba molesto de que ella hubiera cruzado sola todo Cornwall para ir al veterinario. Si Julia no lo hubiese llamado, probablemente aún estaría bajo la lluvia recorriendo los campos buscando al perro. No tenía sentido de auto protección.

Tras una curva las luces del camino estaban encendidas, y a pesar de que la lluvia caía incesante sobre el techo de la camioneta Ross suspiró aliviado de que al menos ahora podía ver por dónde iban.

"Tienes que aprender a cuidarte." dijo. Demelza no respondió. "Bajar a la playa en medio de una tormenta o querer irte sola con un perro que te puede morder…"

"Garrick no me mordería." Lo interrumpió – "Y soy perfectamente capaz de conducir bajo la lluvia, lo he hecho durante años." Continuó exasperada.

"¡Solo quiero que no te pongas en peligro!" Exclamó Ross. ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar en una discusión últimamente? No había nada que él dijera que ella no tomara a mal.

"No me importa lo que tú quieras…" murmuró ella. Y continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a Penryn.

Ross la ayudó a bajar de nuevo cuando llegaron a la Clínica Veterinaria, intentó protegerla con el paraguas, pero la lluvia era tan intensa que no sirvió de nada. Cuando entraron ambos estaban empapados. Los atendieron de inmediato, con ese clima y a esa hora no había nadie más esperando. La doctora guió a Demelza a una sala e indicó donde acostarlo. Garrick aulló cuando tocaron su pata.

"Shhh, muchacho. Todo estará bien." Lo consoló Ross acariciando su cabeza mientras Demelza y la veterinaria miraban la pantalla donde observaban el hueso roto de Garrick.

Le dieron una inyección calmante para el dolor y para dormirlo. De esa forma podrían vendar bien la pata y luego tendría que tomar unas pastillas analgésicas que debían triturar en su comida. Dormiría toda la noche. Cuándo volvieron a la camioneta se dieron otro baño bajo el aguacero. El viento se había calmado pero había traído a la lluvia que ahora caía torrencialmente, el limpia parabrisas no daba a basto y como encima era un día caluroso se empañaba a cada momento. El agua golpeando en el techo generaba un ruido ensordecedor y sumado al ruido del motor les hacía imposible decir palabra sin tener que gritar. Demelza había ubicado a Garrick en el espacio entre ellos y con un trapo que sacó de la guantera secaba el vidrio delante de Ross cuando se nublaba demasiado. Les tomó el doble de tiempo regresar. Demelza había enviado un mensaje a Prudie para que dijera a los niños que su mascota estaba bien.

"Prudie dice que ya volvió la luz." Dijo. Ross apenas asintió para indicar que la había escuchado, concentrado en el camino. Estaba empapado. Ella se había puesto un piloto, pero él se había mojado todo al intentar cubrirla a ella y a Garrick hasta la camioneta, solo tenía una remera de algodón que ahora se pegaba a los músculos de su cuerpo. Demelza apartó la mirada. El agua caía cada vez más fuerte, pero ya no tenía sentido frenar, estaban cerca. Ella quería llegar de una vez, no quería estar sentada junto a Ross más tiempo. No le hacía bien, no cuando sus sentimientos salían a flor de piel y todos eran pura confusión.

Cuando el cielo parecía caerse sobre ellos al fin llegaron a la calle de acceso a Nampara. Demelza se acomodó en el asiento y tomó de nuevo a Garrick en sus brazos, ansiosa. Ross la miró de reojo. Los árboles parecían doblarse sobre la tierra, los que llegaban a ver al menos. Ross giró el volante para salir de la ruta y tomar la calle de tierra que subía a la casa, avanzaron unos pocos metros, la camioneta se movió bruscamente arriba y abajo y se quedó clavada. Aún faltaban al menos doscientos metros para llegar. El arribo que recién era inminente ahora parecía lejano. Ross puso primera e intentó arrancar. El motor hizo fuerza pero no lograron moverse. Demelza lo observó intentar de nuevo, pero nada otra vez. Abrió la puerta y sin bajarse asomó la cabeza para revisar las ruedas, el rumor de la lluvia los invadió un momento hasta que él cerró la puerta de nuevo. Ella aún tenía los ojos clavados en él. "Estamos atascados en el barro." Le comunicó sin mirarla y probó arrancar de nuevo. Las ruedas giraban y giraban en el lodo, pero todas se patinaban y ninguna no lograba aferrarse al suelo. La lluvia había convertido la calle de tierra en un lodazal.

Ella lo observó intentar una y otra vez hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que era en vano. Tendrían que caminar.

"Bien." Dijo y procedió a cerrar el cierre de su chaqueta hasta arriba y colocarse la capucha.

"Espera, no puedes salir en este diluvio." Ella ya estaba con una mano en el picaporte.

"Es sólo agua."

"No podrás ver ni donde caminas y está todo lleno de barro. Esperemos un rato más a que pare un poco la lluvia."

"No quiero esperar." Demelza llegó a abrir la puerta pero Ross estiró su cuerpo delante de ella y Garrick y la volvió a cerrar de un golpe.

"¡¿Podrías dejar de discutir por todo y usar la cabeza por un momento?!"

"¡¿Y tú podrías dejar de gritarme?!" Ross exhaló exasperado – "No tengo que hacer nada de lo que tú dices."

"¡Lo sé! Lo sé…" Repitió bajando la voz.

Luego los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ross había apagado el motor y el agua se deslizaba como si fuera una catarata por el vidrio impidiéndoles ver nada más allá de él. Un trueno resonó en la distancia. Y ella sabía que él tenía razón, que debía esperar a que pasara lo peor y la tormenta se calmaría. ¿Se podría calmar alguna vez la tormenta que ella llevaba dentro?

"¿Es tan intolerable para ti pasar tiempo conmigo?" Ross preguntó más tranquilo después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Ella respiró profundo pero no le contestó. Otra infinidad de minutos pasaron sin decir nada.

"Quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó ese día. De… de Elizabeth."

Ella volteó el rostro hacia él, la sola mención de su nombre saliendo de sus labios le hacía hervir la sangre. Él se dio cuenta también.

"Tenemos que hablar…" Insistió, sabiendo que quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad para decirle cuanto lo sentía.

"¿De lo que pasó? ¿De lo que hiciste?"

"Sí." Demelza no apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

"Bien. Tú… fuiste egoísta, infantil… egocéntrico…"

"Si…"

"Dos niños… ¡dos niños! Siete años juntos, cuidando de nuestra familia, cuidando tu casa, trabajando para sacar adelante tú empresa, trabajando para que no nos falte nada… ¡cuidándote a ti! Siete años… y tú lo tiraste todo a la basura. ¿Por qué? Dime. Tú querías hablar, dime porqué. Dime que te da ella que yo no te doy."

"Nada. Absolutamente nada, Demelza..."

"¿Entonces por qué? Y no me digas que es porqué creíste que yo te engañaba porque eso es solo un pretexto. Tú solo estabas buscando una excusa, tú sabes que yo nunca he mirado a otro hombre más que a ti."

"Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo excusas, Demelza… no sé lo que me pasó. Ella… ella me recordaba a una época más simple…"

"Más feliz…"

"¡No! Quería decirte que lo siento, lo siento tanto cariño…"

"¡No me llames así!"

"Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo.

"Espero que haya valido la pena, arriesgar todo lo que teníamos."

"No lo valió. Créeme. Desearía… lo que no daría por volver el tiempo atrás y poder recuperar nuestra antigua y preciosa vida, pero no puedo ¿verdad?"

"No, no puedes."

"No quiero perderte…" dijo él. Pero Demelza sólo podía ver el velo de lluvia delante de sus ojos. "¿Demelza? ¿Ya no me quieres?" Ella se tomó un momento para responder.

"No sé qué decirte. No sé lo que siento… te quiero, sí, siempre lo haré. Pero, pero…"

"Pero ya no me amas." Concluyó él. Demelza quería decir algo más, quería decirle que estaba equivocado pero también quería decirle que él había roto su amor en mil pedazos. El silencio los rodeó de nuevo.

"Francis se va a divorciar de Elizabeth." Demelza estudió su reacción pero Ross no pareció siquiera escucharla. "Lo vi el otro día." Continuó diciendo – "Se va a ir a vivir a China por un tiempo, hasta que se concrete la fusión con Trenwith."

"No quise lastimarlo a él tampoco."

La lluvia pareció amainar afuera. Aún sería una dificultosa caminata pero no creía que el tiempo fuera a mejorar más.

"Deberíamos ir a ver a los niños."

"Demelza…" él la detuvo de nuevo, suavemente esta vez – "no quiero pelear cada vez que nos vemos. Si no por mí, ¿crees que podríamos hacer el esfuerzo por ellos?"

Ella asintió lentamente "Si… por supuesto. Julia y Jeremy lo son todo para mí." El solía estar en esa oración 'Julia, Jeremy y Ross lo son todo para mi' la había escuchado decir muchas veces a lo largo de esos años. Ross se miró las manos. "Yo… lo intentaré. Lo prometo."

Ross abrió la puerta y saltó afuera. Rodeó la camioneta para ayudarla a bajar y cubrirla con el paraguas pero este quedó tirado a mitad del camino deformado por la fuerza del viento. Caminaron cuesta arriba lo más rápido que pudieron pero sus pies se enterraban en el barro. En un par de ocasiones Ross tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera y él se había patinado también. Llegaron completamente mojados y embarrados hasta la cintura. Los niños ya se habían ido a la cama.

Demelza acomodó a Garrick sobre sus mantas, era el único que no se había mojado. Ross aún estaba junto a la puerta, mirando hacia afuera.

"Te puedes quedar aquí esta noche." Le dijo y él se dio vuelta – "La camioneta está bloqueando el camino, no podrás salir con el auto. Puedes dormir en la habitación de los niños."

Jeremy y Julia estaban acostados en su cama. Luego de buscar unos pijamas en la cómoda para Ross, Demelza se tuvo que dar un baño. Estaba cubierta de barro en todas partes. Hacía un momento el agua fría caía sobre ella, pero ahora la calidez de la ducha era agradable y reconfortante y relajaba su tensionada espalda. Ross tenía razón en una cosa, no podían seguir discutiendo todo el tiempo. Nada estaba claro para ella, pero eso era verdad, la única verdad. Los niños necesitaban a sus dos padres, no importaba lo que ella sintiera por Ross. Se esforzaría más por contener su temperamento.

Demelza se metió en la cama intentado no despertarlos, mientras estaba acomodando las almohadas Ross se apareció en la puerta, ya bañado también.

"¿Puedo decirles buenas noches?" Estuvo a punto de decir que ya estaban dormidos, pero se mordió la lengua antes que las palabras escaparan de sus labios y asintió. Ross se acercó a la cama por el lado opuesto al de ella, por su lado. Levantó la sábana cubriendo los hombros de Julia y besó dulcemente su frente. Después hizo lo mismo con Jeremy, que estaba a su lado. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarla a ella también y se quedó inmóvil, pero Ross levantó su cuerpo de sobre los niños y sólo dijo "Que descanses."

"Hasta mañana." Respondió ella y esperó a que él se fuera para apagar la lámpara de la mesita de luz.

Demelza no supo cuantas veces Ross se despertó durante la noche y se acercó a la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación. Apoyado en el marco, los observó dormir. Su vida entera estaba en esa cama y ahora él no tenía permitido unirse a ellos. Y era su culpa. Un momento de locura y lo había perdido todo, porque el amor de Demelza lo era todo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Cuando despertó por la mañana y se acercó de nuevo ya no estaban allí. Todos estaban desayunando en la sala, incluso Garrick estaba mordisqueado un hueso en su rincón y por las quejas que se escuchaban de la cocina al parecer Prudie la estaba limpiando. Había una taza vacía en la mesa. Los niños lo besaron cuando se acercó y comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre la aventura que habían tenido la noche anterior. Demelza había colocado un saquito de té y vertió agua hirviendo en la taza. "Buenos días" Le dijo él. Ella hizo una mueca con sus labios como respuesta y continuó con su desayuno. Él se sentó a la mesa.

Demelza lo observó devorarse más de media docena de scons con su té mientras contaba a los niños lo valiente que habían sido mamá y Garrick la noche anterior.

"Tú fuiste valiente también. Tú lo encontraste." Acotó ella.

"Si papá, tú lo encontraste." Estuvieron de acuerdo los niños. Él sonrió a Demelza que estaba sentada en la otra punta de la mesa. Cuando terminaron de desayunar llegó la hora de irse, tenía que ir a abrir el negocio.

"¡Oh!" Dijo Demelza, "pensé que quizás querrías que te enseñe a hacerle una trenza a Julia." Además, la camioneta aún bloqueaba el camino.

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	30. Chapter 30

La música retumbaba fuerte en sus oídos. Ross estaba desorientado, no sabía adónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Estaba oscuro, el ritmo latino sonaba a todo volumen. Había luz adelante, luces de colores y una bola de de espejos que daba vueltas. Él se acercó, el lugar le parecía extrañamente familiar. Había sillas apiladas junto a las paredes haciendo lugar a una pista de baile y en el medio una sola persona bailando. Una mujer de largas piernas en un jean apretado que marcaba sus curvas, zapatos de taco alto y un top negro que dejaba ver la piel de su terso abdomen. El cabello colorado suelto, moviéndose al compás de la música. Ross se acercó a ella. Demelza dio una vuelta y al hacerlo lo vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él pudo escuchar su melódica risa sobre la música, ella extendió un brazo hacia él y él tomó su mano y comenzó a bailar también. Sus cuerpos pegados, los dedos de Demelza acariciando su cuello, los de él bajando por su espalda, su cintura y más abajo, sus pechos contra el suyo.

Ross se despertó sobresaltado. Sus brazos abrazaron el aire y por un segundo no sabía en donde estaba. Luego se acordó, su cabeza hundiéndose de nuevo en la almohada. Llevó una mano a su frente y luego a su alborotado pelo, no era la primera vez que un sueño lo despertaba en medio de la noche. Por la diminuta ventana de su habitación sólo entraba oscuridad, aún faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera. Los sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes, no eran sueños desagradables y a decir verdad eran quizás hasta bienvenidos, lo malo era que cuando intentaba abrazar a su esposa ella se desvanecía entre sus brazos y él se despertaba de golpe. En sus sueños era la única forma de tener a Demelza entre sus brazos esos días. Ross se quedó inmóvil mirando el techo. Tan acostumbrado estaba a escuchar la respiración y los pequeños movimientos de los niños en su cuarto, a oír a Garrick vagar por la casa durante la noche, a sentir el calor de Demelza a su lado, que el silencio de su pequeño departamento le parecía ensordecedor. La relación con Demelza había mejorado un poco desde la noche de la tormenta, si es que mejor se podría decir al hecho de que no terminaran discutiendo cada vez que se veían, lo que no era muy seguido. Ella era cordial con él, incluso hasta amable. Pero existía una distancia entre ellos, una pared que ella había construido alrededor suyo que él no sabía cómo sortear. Siempre había sido tan fácil hablar con ella, Demelza era una mujer que llevaba el corazón en su mano, siempre tan abierta y honesta, era una de las cosas que le gustaban más de ella una vez que la llegó a conocer. Por eso lo desconcertaba que le hubiera ocultado lo del francés. Le había preguntado una tarde antes de irse de Nampara, si había vuelto a saber de él. Ella le había dicho que no y al silencio le siguió otro pedido de disculpa y la explicación que ella no quería agobiarlo con otro problema y que los días previos a la cita ella estaba tan molesta con él con lo de Elizabeth que se había olvidado y esa mañana, cuando quiso decírselo él ya estaba molesto y no pudo. Ross recordó esa mañana una y otra vez, realmente deseó que se lo hubiera dicho.

Era verdad, no podía seguir negando lo que en realidad había sucedido. No solo ese día, si no antes también. Todo el tiempo que pasaba en Trenwith ¿Y para qué? ¿De qué le sirvió? Había abandonado su empresa y se había alejado de su familia, había dado por sentado de que ellos, ella, siempre estaría allí esperándolo. Y ahora su empresa sólo consistía en un supermercado y él estaba sólo sin poder dormir en medio de la noche. Tomó el celular de la mesita de luz.

Siempre terminaba así, con él teléfono bajo las mantas mirando una y otra vez las fotos que alguna vez había sacado a su hermosa familia. En casa, acurrucados los cuatro en el sillón, en algún restaurante cuando salían a comer, jugando en la playa… Las últimas fotos que tenía de Demelza eran de la noche que llevó a Garrick, ya para entonces las cosas andaban mal pero aún así ella se veía tan feliz. Ahora detrás de su máscara de cortesía había tristeza, decepción. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que ella lo miraba y esa barrera entre ambos era imposible de penetrar. Pensó que con tiempo, tiempo y dedicación a su familia de a poco ese escudo se iría rompiendo. Y él esperaba que fuera así. Seguramente los lazos que los unían eran más fuertes que cualquier tormenta, debían serlo. Pero después Ross miraba la foto de perfil de WhatsApp de Demelza y allí adonde estuvo él ahora ella había reemplazado su foto por una de ella y los niños y toda su certeza se desplomaba.

* * *

"Ross, ¿podemos hablar contigo un minuto?" Su ahora innecesaria secretaria le preguntó asomando la cabeza por puerta de su innecesaria oficina.

"Seguro, adelante." Rosina entró seguida por Sam. Su cuñado se había sumado a la familia hacía un par de años, cuando pudo escapar de las garras de su padre al llegar a la mayoría de edad. Demelza le había ofrecido que se quedara con ellos pero el joven tenía un espíritu independiente y se las arreglaba haciendo trabajitos de albañil aquí y allá y no se quedó mucho tiempo en Nampara. También, a pesar de ser hijo de su padre, era extrañamente educado y respetuoso, siempre lo había tratado con una cierta reverencia que lo hacía sentir un hombre mayor. Y además se había puesto de novio con su secretaria, lo que lo hacía cuñado y algo así como un suegro al mismo tiempo. Ross no lo había visto en todo este tiempo pero el joven pasaba tiempo en Nampara, a saber por la gran huerta que los niños le habían contado fue idea de él. "Sam."

"Buenos días, señor." Dijo el joven.

"Ross, queríamos pedirte permiso para algo. En realidad, bueno, sé cómo está la situación de Grace y qué de seguro pagar mi sueldo es una gran carga para ti. Aprecio que aún me mantengas como tu secretaria…"

"Eres una muy buena secretaria." Era cierto, era él quien era un muy mal jefe.

"Gracias. Pues verás, Sam y yo estuvimos pensando, tenemos una idea para hacer nuestro propio negocio. Sabes cómo Cornwall se llena de turistas en el verano, y el resto del año también, con la gente queriendo disfrutar del paisaje del mar y los acantilados."

"¿Si?" murmuró, sin saber adónde querían llegar.

"Pues los dos tenemos algo de dinero ahorrado y se nos ocurrió que podríamos abrir una casa de té en tu vieja mina, Wheal Leisure. Podríamos reacondicionarla, poner unas mesas dentro y afuera cuando el tiempo lo permita. Estoy segura que a la gente le encantará pasar un rato allí, con esas vistas…"

"Te pagaremos, por supuesto." Acotó Sam – "Te pagaremos un alquiler, y además pensamos que podríamos vender lo que se coseche en la huerta de Nampara, eso será todo para ustedes…"

"¿Ya lo hablaste con tu hermana?" Preguntó serio.

"Sí. Ella dijo que deberíamos pedirle permiso a usted, es tu mina."

Ross los miró frunciendo el ceño por un momento, y luego sonrió.

"Si Demelza está de acuerdo, yo no tengo problema. No te preocupes por la renta, suficiente gastos tendrán si quieren reacondicionar esa vieja mina. Rosina, te agradezco tu consideración, pero no debes preocuparte por tu empleo aquí, siempre lo tendrás."

"Lo sé, gracias, Ross."

"Aún así espero que no te vayas de un día para el otro y dejes todo en orden."

"Por supuesto, seguiré viniendo todo el tiempo que necesites para ayudarte." Dijo sonriendo contenta y abrazándolo. Sam hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en su dirección, no estaba muy seguro que él lo apreciara tanto después de lo que había hecho a su hermana.

* * *

"Así que Wheal Leisure va a reabrir sus puertas de nuevo."

"¿No es fantástico, Ross? Estoy tan contenta por ellos." Él estaba contento porque Demelza había pronunciado su nombre con un entusiasmo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Había ido a dejar a los niños en Nampara y la había encontrado de rodillas en la huerta plantando más semillas. Lo único que no le gustaba mucho a Ross era la idea que sus tierras se llenaran de extraños, la vieja chimenea de Wheal Leisure estaba bastante alejada, pero aún así.

"No debes preocuparte por los extraños. Sam hará un nuevo acceso más adelante para que quede totalmente independiente de los campos." Dijo distraída mientras removía la tierra, como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

"¿Y la playa?" Preguntó él.

"No hay forma de bajar a Hendrawna por Leisure. Y la playa de Sir Hugh siempre se llena de gente y él nunca dice nada y si se queja lo amenazaré de nuevo con denunciarlo. ¡Oh!" Exclamó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Sir Hugh…" – dijo sonriendo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo gracioso. Luego levantó la cabeza hacia Ross que no había entendido el chiste. "Oh, no es nada." Desechó el pensamiento moviendo una mano y se puso de pie.

Ross la notó más sonriente que de costumbre. Su cabello atado y sus mejillas coloradas por haber estado al sol, la notó diferente.

"Prudie y yo les vamos ayudar preparando cosas dulces." Dijo volviendo al tema.

"Si tú cocinas entonces será un éxito." Ella sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos. "Sólo procura no sobre exigirte, ya bastante trabajo tienes." La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y él se mordió la lengua, no debería haber dicho eso.

"No es nada, en realidad. Te quería decir, tengo un nuevo trabajo. Estoy a prueba, por así decirlo. La clínica recibió la donación de una nueva ambulancia y Dwight me preguntó si no quería estar en ella para dar primeros auxilios."

"Quieres decir, ¿en la calle? ¿Accidentes?" preguntó algo desconcertado.

"Si. O para cualquier cosa por lo que la gente llama a una ambulancia."

"Pero no tienes experiencia…" dijo. La expresión de Demelza volvió a ser reservada.

"De ahí que estoy a prueba, para adquirir experiencia. De todos modos, son menos horas que antes y el sueldo es un poco mejor. Son solo algunos días a la noche, así que puedo estar más tiempo en casa."

"¿De noche? ¿Tú manejas la ambulancia?"

"De noche me pagan más, y no, no manejo yo. Tengo un compañero que maneja y es enfermero y tiene años de experiencia en primeros auxilios." Agregó, evidentemente irritada ya.

Ross se tuvo que morder la lengua. De ningún modo le gustaba la idea de Demelza sola en la noche atendiendo accidentes o borrachos o cualquier otra cosa para la que se necesitara un medico en medio de la madrugada. Pero no podía decir nada. Si protestaba sabía que le diría que ese no era asunto suyo, lo que no sabía es que el nuevo trabajo de Demelza era el menor de sus problemas.

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer!


	31. Chapter 31

Demelza detuvo la camioneta frente a la sucursal de Grace. A través de la ventanilla observó las casas de esa calle, era la típica calle de Sawle. Casas antiguas, algunas con pequeños jardines que daban a la calle, otra con locales de negocios que a esa hora estaban cerrados. Una pegada a la otra. Encontró la dirección que le había dado Ross de inmediato. El departamento que alquilaba estaba en la primera planta de una vieja casa de paredes blancas que había sido refaccionada hace unos años y dividida en varias unidades. Demelza se fijó la hora, 23:21, era temprano aún. No había calculado bien el tiempo que le tomaría llegar allí a esa hora de la noche en la que no había tráfico.

Demelza dudó que hacer. Los niños de seguro estarían durmiendo, o al menos pretenderían estarlo, y si entraba tendría que pasar tiempo a solas con Ross. Era absurdo en realidad. Ellos pasaban tiempo juntos cuando Ross iba a ver a los niños a Nampara, o cuando los traía o los llevaba. Ella había cumplido con su palabra y había tratado de no discutir con él, ya no quería hacerlo en verdad. El momento inmediato de furia y ataques de llanto había pasado, y ahora intentaba de enfocarse en el día a día, en los niños, la casa, su estudio y su trabajo. Y por más amistosa que fuera la relación con Ross, él no era una prioridad para ella ahora. Estar a solas con él todavía la perturbaba. Si bien bajo control, sentía que cualquier provocación haría saltar los fusibles de su paciencia, y sabía que era ella quien debía controlarlo. Ir a su departamento por primera vez era algo que hubiera preferido no hacer, pero las circunstancias la habían obligado. Mañana era el cumpleaños de Julia y dio la casualidad de que la noche de los miércoles era el día en que los niños se quedaban con Ross.

Pensó en pedirle a Ross que Julia y Jeremy se quedaran en Nampara esa noche, pero Julia estaba muy entusiasmada en pasar la noche previa a su cumpleaños en casa de su padre, a su hija le encantaba ir al departamento de su papá. Jeremy era menos entusiasta, pero para la niña era toda una aventura y siempre lo esperaba con ansias, siempre había sido la niña de papá. Así que Demelza no había dicho nada sobre cambiar de día y había estado de acuerdo en ser ella quien fuera a la medianoche a casa de Ross. A ninguno de los dos se le cruzó en ningún momento no cumplir con su costumbre aunque no estuvieran juntos, menos con el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos, aún era temprano. Demelza revisó el pastel que descansaba sobre el asiento del acompañante. Se sentía algo tonta por darle tantas vueltas, solo sería un momento. Llegarían las doce, saludarían a su hija, comerían el pastel y ella volvería a casa. Había sido una tontería pedir cambio de guardia en la clínica, pero había pensado que existía la posibilidad de que Ross la invitara que se quedara a pasar la noche allí y previéndolo había buscado una excusa para irse. Hugh no había tenido problema, ella ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Esa noche no le tocaba manejar pero él se había autodenominado su "chófer exclusivo" y había cambiado su turno también.

23:48 su teléfono sonó, Ross le había enviado un mensaje. Un minuto después Demelza estuvo frente a su puerta. En lugar de golpear le envió un mensaje, para que los niños no la oyeran. Un segundo después Ross abrió la puerta. Llevaba el pelo suelto y alborotado y apenas abrió se llevó un dedo a sus labios indicando que no hiciera ruido y la hizo entrar.

"Creo que están dormidos." Dijo susurrando mientras ella daba un rápido vistazo al departamento, era minúsculo.

"Eso es imposible…" le respondió ella, también murmurando, mientras levantaba la caja con el pastel como preguntando adonde lo colocaba.

"Ponlo ahí. Traeré platos y los cubiertos." Ross le indicó una pequeña mesa cuadrada que estaba junto a una ventana que daba a la calle y el desapareció detrás de una puerta. Demelza inspeccionó de nuevo el lugar, era diminuto. La mesa tenía tres sillas, y estaba en un espacio que poco más allá se transformaba en la sala, con un sofá de dos cuerpos, un mueble contra la pared adonde estaba la televisión, una mesita con el módem y no mucho más. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo chillón y por la ventana entraba una ligera brisa que le hizo poner los vellos sus brazos de punta. Demelza dejó de fisgonear, sacó la torta de la caja, la dejó sobre la mesa y se asomó por donde Ross había desaparecido. Estaba lavando unas cucharitas en lo que parecía un pasillo muy angosto, pero era la cocina. Le sonrió cuando la vio parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

"Ya está casi todo listo."

"¿Tienes un encendedor para las velas?" Ross frunció el ceño por un instante y cerró la canilla. Secó los cubiertos y sus manos, tomó los platos y los fósforos y estuvo junto a ella en un paso.

"¿Qué hora es?" murmuró mientras colocaba las nueve velitas sobre la torta decorada con crema rosa y blanca y algunas frutillas. A Ross se le hacía agua la boca.

"23:56" Cuatro minutos, cuatro minutos en que debían permanecer juntos y hablando bajito. Lo habían hecho tantas veces, había algo tan familiar en ello. Cuantas veces Ross le había dado un beso sólo para pasar el tiempo, o había acariciado su brazo en un gesto de ternura. Ahora ella movía sus pies incomoda por que no sabía que decirle. ¿Podría complementar el departamento? No, porque si bien era pintoresco era muy pequeño, diminuto comparado con Nampara, con su hogar, del que él se había ido para que ella se pudiera quedarse allí con los niños…

"Luce deliciosa." Dijo él, llenando el silencio y evitando que ella siguiera divagando.

"Es de limón y fresas, como le gusta a Julia." A el le gustaba también, aunque a Ross le gustaba todo lo que Demelza cocinaba. Era otra cosa más que extrañaba de ella.

"Está muy entusiasmada con el fin de semana."

"Si. Aunque será algo sencillo, solo familia y algunos compañeritos."

"Luego me dices que necesitas…" – "Encenderé la velas." – "Oh, claro."

Pronto las velitas estuvieron encendidas, Ross tomó la torta y guió a Demelza a través de un corto pasillo. Dejaron atrás una puerta por la que pudo ver una cama cucheta y cosas de los niños desparramadas en el piso y sobre las camas, lo que la distrajo y causó que chocara contra la espalda de Ross.

"Disculpa." Demelza miró la hora de nuevo y sostuvo la pantalla del teléfono levantada para que Ross la viera también. La luz de las llaman iluminaban su rostro, no se había afeitado hacía un tiempo y su barba estaba más larga que nunca. Lo miró con cierta reserva.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"Te vas a quemar la barba." Susurró ella y Ross sonrió revelando sus blancos dientes que resplandecieron en la oscuridad. El reloj marco las 00:00.

Ross empujó la puerta y los dos entraron cantando el feliz cumpleaños. Los niños saltaron de la cama riendo, por supuesto que no estaban dormidos. Cuando terminaron de cantar y Julia apago las velitas, Jeremy saltó a los brazos de Demelza y exclamó "¡Mamá, viniste!"

"Por supuesto, no me perdería el cumpleaños de tu hermana por nada del mundo." Ella besó a Julia, abrazándola también, mientras Ross los observaba sentado junto a ellos sosteniendo la torta. – "Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño."

"Gracias mamá. ¡Wow! Me gusta la torta, ¿tiene fresas?"

"Tiene todo lo que a ti te gusta Juli."

"¿La cortamos?" Preguntó Ross.

"¡Siii!" gritaron los niños al unísono.

Pronto sus caritas estuvieron repletas de crema, y haciendo mucho ruido lamieron sus dedos y pidieron otra porción a lo que Ross dijo que no, así quedaba para el desayuno, y les ordenó ir a lavarse las manos, cara y dientes para irse a dormir.

"¿Nos cuentas un cuento, mami?" Le pregunto Jeremy antes de bajar de la cama. Ella asintió y él niño se fue corriendo al baño, contento. Ross y Demelza se quedaron solos sentados sobre la cama.

"Tu deberías ir también." Le dijo Demelza.

"¿Adonde?"

"A lavarte la cara. Tienes crema en esa barba." Ross río de nuevo y se levantó para llevar los platos a la cocina.

Para cuando terminó de leer un cuento a sus hijos y ellos se quedaron dormidos ya era pasada la una de la madrugada. Ross se había sentado en una esquina de la cama y había escuchado en silencio la voz de su esposa, observado con anhelo y nostalgia a la madre de sus hijos, deseando que todas las noches pudieran ser así. Y más, mucho más.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y se dirigían a la sala, ella le preguntó al pasar delante de la otra puerta "¿Ellos siempre duermen en tu cama?"

"Jeremy extrañó la primera noche que se quedaron, y prefieren dormir conmigo."

"¿Crees que está bien que sea así?"

Ross encogió los hombros. "Dejaré de hacerlo si tú lo haces."

Ella lo miró sorprendida de que el supiera que ella también dormía con los niños y no pudo reprocharle nada. El sonrió y continuó hacia la sala.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" dijo, se sentía algo torpe. Hasta ese momento todo había salido bien, Demelza hasta había bromeado con él y no quería meter la pata.

"Oh, no. Gracias. Creo que ya debo irme."

"Ya es tarde, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. En la habitación de los niños… o dormir con ellos."

"No, no puedo. Tengo que trabajar. En realidad me tengo que ir ya." Agregó mirando el reloj – "Mi turno comienza a las dos."

La mandíbula de Ross se endureció por un momento y tuvo que frenar y pensar sus palabras antes de decir algo que arruinara el ambiente amistoso que se había creado. "¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo? ¿Te gusta?"

"Oh, si. Estoy aprendiendo un montón. A veces hay días en que por horas no pasa nada y de repente no te das cuenta y estás corriendo a toda velocidad por la ruta y debes estar alerta y concentrado. Y tratar con los pacientes es distinto a un consultorio, o a la clínica incluso. La gente está asustada y es nuestro trabajo calmarla tanto como atender al paciente. Lo único que no me gusta es que una vez que los llevamos a la guardia y los dejamos allí ya no volvemos a saber de ellos. No sé cómo siguen, si se recuperaron o no."

"Imagino que ellos se alegrarán de verte, yo me pondría contento si llamo una ambulancia y vienes tú." Ross lo dijo cómo un cumplido, pero sonó a que intentaba coquetear con ella. Y Demelza no supo que decir y miró a todos lados menos a su esposo. "¿No es peligroso?" dijo para cambiar de tema ante su obvia incomodidad. "¿El turno nocturno y manejar en la oscuridad?"

"No. No en realidad. Tengo un buen compañero, tiene experiencia como conductor y en primeros auxilios. Y yo no tengo miedo… de verdad me tengo que ir."

"Si, siento detenerte. ¿Me dices lo que precisas para el sábado?"

"Creo que ya compré todo, pero si se me ocurre algo te mando un mensaje."

"Por favor, hazlo. Estaré allí temprano para ayudarte."

Ross la acompañó hasta la vereda y si hubiera sido por él la habría acompañado hasta el trabajo, pero por supuesto debía quedarse con los niños. No había sido una noche tan terrible como ella se había imaginado, todo se había sentido terriblemente familiar. No había absolutamente nadie en la calle, Ross se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella tuvo el repentino antojo de acariciar su barba con sus dedos, pero así como el sentimiento apareció lo detuvo con un sucinto "Buenas noches, Ross." Y se volvió hacia la camioneta.

"Buenas noches, Demelza."

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Y sí, lo adivinaron. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo es un tal Hugh, veremos qué pasa con eso.


	32. Chapter 32

"Muffins de chocolate." Dijo Demelza a modo de saludo al subir a la ambulancia, colocando una bolsa de papel madera sobre las manos de Hugh.

"Hola a ti también." Hugh abrió el paquete e inspeccionó su contenido. "mmm… voy a salir rodando si me continúas alimentando de esta forma." Su compañero puso en marcha el motor de la ambulancia y partieron de la clínica hacia el lugar adonde esperaban. Demelza había nombrado a Hugh el catador oficial de Wheal Leisure, y todas las noches que tenían ronda le llevaba un dulce diferente para que probara y eligiera cuales le gustaban más para que Sam y Rosina los vendieran en su negocio cuando abrieran. El problema era que todos le gustaban, hasta ahora sus muffins, scons, pastel de peras, de manzanas, cookies de chips de chocolate, merengues, no habían recibido crítica alguna.

Hugh tomó el camino que los llevaría a Truro, era el lugar que el había elegido para esperar los viernes, cerca del centro y de los pubs. "Adonde hay más probabilidad que haya problemas." Tenía razón, nunca faltaba una noche en que no hubiera alguna pelea entre borrachos a la salida de un bar o que alguien se cortara, hasta habían tenido un par de accidentes de auto con conductores alcoholizados. Las noches del fin de semana eran las noches más movidas.

Demelza había sido muy afortunada en que la designaran a trabajar con él. Hugh era nuevo en la clínica, pero trabajaba como conductor de ambulancias desde hacía años y era enfermero también. Dwight lo había contratado porque había sido recomendado por la persona que donó el propio vehículo, Lord Falmouth, un hombre muy influyente en esa zona. Hugh era su sobrino. Pero más allá de eso afortunadamente tenía un excelente currículum. El y Demelza habían tenido chispa desde el minuto en que se conocieron.

"¡WOA!" Había dicho cuando se subió por primera vez a la ambulancia. "¿Tu eres Demelza Poldark?"

"Sí." – "¿la doctora Demelza Poldark?" había insistido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin ningún disimulo.

"Casi doctora."

"Pues que afortunado soy. Yo soy Hugh Armitage, tu chófer y servidor." Había dicho estrechando su mano.

Así lo había conocido. Hugh era joven, dos años menor que ella. Era alto y de cabello castaño claro, de mirada dulce y voz agradable, pero que imponía respeto cuando llegaban a atender una emergencia. El conocía el trabajo, y había disipado los temores de Demelza al comenzar esa nueva tarea. Gran parte del trabajo consistía en esperar y en esos ratos libres Hugh le contó de su experiencia en emergencias. Le había aconsejado como actuar camino a su primer accidente y cuando una vez un ebrio se había querido pasar de manos Hugh lo había sentado con fuerza en la camilla y le había sujetado las muñecas. Se sentía segura y confiada con él a su lado.

Pero además de todo eso habían congeniado a nivel personal. Se había convertido en amigos tan rápido que a Demelza le pareció que lo conocía de toda la vida, aún cuando solo habían pasado un par de semanas. Hugh era un joven abierto y con una frescura parecida a la suya. La hacia reír a carcajadas con sus historias mientras esperaban con la radio encendida a que los llamaran, y la escuchaba con atención cuando ella contaba las suyas.

"¿Nunca pensaste en estudiar para ser médico?" le preguntó ella una noche mientras bebía un sorbo del té que Hugh llevaba siempre en un termo.

"No. Ese es un compromiso de por vida, y yo estoy en una relación pasajera. No pienso hacer esto toda mi vida. Me gusta, no me malinterpretes, ayudar a la gente, pero mi vida es la música. Tengo una banda. Tocamos cada vez que podemos en el bar de un amigo y estamos por lanzar un disco. Estudié enfermería porque necesitaba apaciguar a mi tío, de otra forma no me hubiera dejado seguir con la música, una profesión respetable y todo eso. Creo que no pensaba exactamente en enfermería y pretendía que siguiera sus pasos, abogado y economista, ¿te imaginas? Pero no pudo criticar mucho cuando le dije que quería ayudar a la gente. Y este trabajo me da el tiempo suficiente para perseguir mi sueño. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"¿Mi que?"

"Tu sueño."

"Oh…" Demelza dudo desconcertada por tan complicada pregunta. – "No lo sé…"

"Todo el mundo tiene uno."

Ella lo tenía también. Y lo había estado viviendo hasta hace un tiempo.

"Supongo que mi sueño es que mi familia sea feliz, mis hijos crezcan sanos y que nada les falte." Hugh la había mirado con dulzura. "Y recibirme, claro. Tener mi propio consultorio… ¿Qué?"

"Nada, solo que eres muy bonita cuando te pones colorada. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías."

Ella se puso más colorada aún.

Hugh aparcó la ambulancia a un par de cuadras de los pubs en Truro, cerca del muelle. En la oscuridad no veían el mar, pero podían sentir el rumor de las olas llegando a la orilla.

"¿Todo listo para mañana?"

"Si. Será algo sencillo, sólo familia. Aún tengo que terminar el pastel. Ya sabes, Frozen."

"¿Elsa o Anna?"

"Elsa. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de las princesas?"

"¿Bromeas? Amo las películas de Disney. Mi Olaf es excelente." Y así había pasado el resto de la noche imitando la voz del muñeco de nieve.

Ross entró a Nampara sin ser visto, no había nadie en el frente de la casa aunque podía escuchar la voz de su hijo en el patio trasero. Tampoco había nadie en la sala, así que se acercó a la cocina.

"Quizás podríamos ir todos."

"No lo sé, Caroline."

"Será divertido. También podrías invitar a tu hermano y a tu cuñada. Dwight habla muy bien de él, ¿sabes?"

Fue lo que llegó a escuchar antes de hacerse presente adonde estaban. Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista de sus tareas cuando entró, ninguna lo había escuchado.

"Oh, hola Ross." – Dijo Demelza y continuó decorando los canapés. Caroline estaba armando unas bolsitas con golosinas y sorpresas para que los niños se llevaran de recuerdo.

"Ross." dijo ella nada más.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" preguntó, Caroline lo estudiaba de reojo.

"Aún es temprano." Respondió Demelza ya acostumbrada a su presencia.

"Dije que vendría a ayudar ¿no es así?" Recién habían terminado de almorzar, aún faltaban algunas horas para que llegaran las amiguitas de Julia, y él lo sabía, pero había dicho a Demelza que iría a ayudarla, de hecho quería hacerlo. La última vez… bueno, no iba a ser como en el cumpleaños de Jeremy. "Si, claro." Dijo ella sin más. "Julia se está bañando y Jeremy está con Andy en el patio."

"¿Verity está aquí?"

Demelza se llevó un dedo a la boca para probar la crema que agregaría a continuación. Caroline observaba el intercambio en silencio.

"Mmm… no no. Vino a dejar a Andy esta mañana y se fue a hacer unos recados. Vendrá con Andrew más tarde."

Bien. Pensó Ross. Hacía casi dos meses que no veía a su prima. No desde antes de ese día.

"¡Mamá!" la voz de Julia resonó desde el piso de arriba. –"¡Ahí voy!" gritó Demelza a su vez.

"Traje las bebidas que me pediste." Dijo mientras ella se desataba el delantal.

"Gracias Ross. ¿Puedes ponerlas en la heladera? Iré a vestir a Julia."

Demelza salió a ver a su hija dejando a Ross y Caroline solos. Ella lo había estado mirando con una ceja levantada pero no había intervenido en la conversación, de seguro ya le diría todo lo que pensaba a Demelza cuando él no estuviera. Ross apoyó en la isla el pequeño paquete que había traído para Julia y se fue a buscar las bebidas del auto moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes del auto a la cocina y la amiga de su esposa aún no le dirigía la palabra. Ross abrió el refrigerador, estaba repleto. Intentó hacer un poco de espacio pero solo pudo guardar una gaseosa, tendría que guardar el resto en el freezer del cuarto del fondo. Saludó a Jeremy y a su sobrino mientras atravesaba cargado el patio. Los niños estaban jugando a la pelota, mientras Jud escuchaba la radio sentado a la sombra de la casa. "¿Vienes a jugar, papá?"

"Tal vez más tarde Jer, estoy ayudando a mamá. ¿Ya te bañaste?"

"Todavía no."

"Jueguen un rato más y luego te vas a dar un baño, tu hermana ya terminó." Dijo pero aún así pateó la pelota a los niños un par de veces. Cuando regresó Caroline aún seguía sola.

"¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda, Caroline?" le preguntó. Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"Todo marcha sobre ruedas." Fue todo lo que dijo. Ross suspiró, estaba por decir que él no le había hecho nada a ella, pero justo entonces Demelza entró de nuevo a la cocina.

"Ross, Julia quiere que tú la peines." Ross tomó el regalo y subió a ver a su hija.

"Mámá, mamá. ¡mira lo que me regaló papá!" Julia corrió alborotada hacia su mamá y su madrina a mostrarles lo que le había traído su padre.

"¿Una tablet?" Exclamó Demelza y miró a Ross que había seguido a su hija. La niña estaba vestida con un bonito enterito corto de color rosa, y una remera blanca con broderie en las mangas. Ross le había hecho una trenza que cruzaba media cabeza y había dejado suelto la mitad del pelo. Había estado mirando tutoriales en youtube y practicaba cada vez que Julia se quedaba con él. "Se la iré a mostrar a Jeremy." Dijo y salió corriendo hacia el patio.

"¡No te ensucies!" le dijo Demelza antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

"¿Una tablet, Ross?"

"El otro día mencionó que su amiga tenía una y la usaba para hacer las tareas." Se justificó él, sabiendo el regaño que se venía.

"La usan para jugar."

"Pero también la puede utilizar para la escuela."

Demelza volvió a sentarse junto a los canapés que la estaban esperando para que los terminara. "La próxima vez me tienes que preguntar." Jeremy apareció en la puerta llorisqueando. "¡Yo quiero una tablet también!"


	33. Chapter 33

Para cuando comenzó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julia el incidente de la tablet había quedado atrás. Los tres Poldarks habían sido regañados, Julia por no querer prestarsela a su hermano, Jeremy por llorar por algo que no era de suyo y Ross por haber sido el culpable de causar toda la escena. Demelza había guardado el aparato sobre la heladera y le había dicho a Julia que no iba a jugar con ella en el día de su cumpleaños, debía jugar con sus amigos. Jeremy la pidió entonces y su madre le dijo que había sido un regalo para su hermana, Ross entonces la había interrumpido diciendo que le compraría una para el también, pero cerró la boca cuando Demelza lo miró y torció la cabeza señalando que se callara. Jeremy tendría que pedírsela prestada de buena manera a su hermana y ella se la prestaría, nada de ponerse a llorar. Después llegó el turno de Ross. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido comprarle algo tan caro a una niña de 9 años? A lo que él respondió que muchos niños tenían una.

"Se supone que debemos estar de acuerdo en este tipo de cosas." Había dicho. Tenía razón. – "¿Tiene control parental?" No tenía idea. Ross había pasado un rato con la tablet en la cocina instalando todos los filtros para niños posibles. Luego había pasado el resto de la tarde ayudando a inflar globos, colgar guirnaldas, recolectar sillas de todos los rincones de la casa y bañar a Jeremy. Mientras le ataba las zapatillas Verity entró en el cuarto de su hijo.

"Ross." Dijo sorprendida de verlo allí. El hijo de su prima, que ha bía estado juagando en la habitación mientras Ross se ocupaba de Jeremy, corrió a saludarla. "¿Papá está aquí?" – "Si mi querido, está conversando a tu tía." – "Iré a saludarlo. ¡Vamos Jer!"

Andrew Jr. Tomó de la mano a Jeremy y juntos se fueron a saludar a Andrew Padre dejándolos solos. Ross se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la ropa y toallas que habían quedado tiradas, no había hablado con Verity en meses, no se había atrevido.

"Puede que Andy necesite un baño también, estuvieron jugando a la pelota toda la tarde. ¿Cómo estás Ver?" Ella suspiró.

"Yo estoy bien. Con mucho trabajo ahora que debo hacerme cargo de la compañía y la Fundación yo sola." Ross doblaba la ropa sobre la cama sin poder mirarla.

"Lo siento, Verity."

"¿De verdad? Ross… ¿Cómo has podido hacer semejante cosa?" Ross miró al techo por un segundo, respiró profundo y se sentó con pesadez en el borde del colchón. Esto es lo que temía. Después de Demelza, sabía que Verity sería la que estaría más molesta con él. Ella era más una hermana que una prima y siempre había estado junto él, siempre lo había apoyado aún cuando todos decían que lo único que hacía era manchar el nombre de su familia. Verity siempre había estado allí, a una llamada de distancia, siempre dispuesta a hablar con él, a regañarlo cuando hiciera falta. El hecho de que no lo hubiera llamado en todo este tiempo era más que contundente.

"Verity… por favor." Pero ella lo seguía mirando con ojos inexcrutables. – "¡No lo sé! No sé como pasó ni porqué pasó. Fue, fue un momento de locura. Elizabeth… Elizabeth había estado coquete… habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Yo me dejé llevar, no sabía lo que hacía y esa mañana… mira, sé que Demelza te debe haber contado lo que sucedió, pero sí, esa mañana tuve un ataque de celos y Elizabeth y yo habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo antes y en ese momento, no sé, dejé de pensar…"

"Me suena a que estabas pensando con el cerebro que está entre tus piernas, Ross." Dijo cortante.

"No quise lastimar a Demelza."

"Eso fue exactamente lo que quisiste hacer. Sólo buscaste una excusa."

"No. Te lo juro, Verity. Nunca quise lastimarla, nunca quise que se enterara…"

"¿Escuchas lo que dices Ross?"

"No me entiendes, no así. En el momento en que la vi en Trenwith, cuando vi el dolor en su rostro, supe que había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Aunque lo del francés hubiera sido cierto." Verity permaneció un momento en silencio, considerando si creerle o no.

"¿Y ahora?" Dijo al fin.

"¿Y ahora? Ahora estoy pagando mi condena ¿No es así? Un extraño en mi propia casa. Nadie me dirige la palabra, mi negocio se fue a pique y tengo que comenzar de nuevo, vivo en un departamento del tamaño de este cuarto, tengo una agenda que debo seguir para ver a mis hijos y lo peor de todo…" Ross se quedó callado.

Verity fue a sentarse a su lado sobre la cama de Jeremy.

"¿Lo peor…?"

"Creo que ella ya no me ama."

No estaba exagerando cuando dijo a Verity que nadie le hablaba. Prudie hasta murmuraba agravios cuando él estaba cerca. Jud había desaparecido en el momento en que hubo que sacar las cosas afuera, Caroline se puso a charlar con su prima mientras vigilaban a Julia y sus amiguitas que corrían por toda la casa. Andrew lo había saludado cordialmente y había conversado con él sobre su último viaje, era el capitán de un buque de transporte aduanero, pero luego había llegado Dwight, quien lo ignoró ostensiblemente y luego Sam había llegado con Rosina y los habían invitado a ir a ver cómo estaban quedando las reformas en la antigua mina. Dwight y Andrew fueron con ellos, pero Ross se había quedado atrás y a nadie pareció importarle. Pasó la mayor parte del cumpleaños jugando con Jeremy y Andrew Jr. a la pelota en el patio trasero hasta que Caroline mandó a llamar a los niños para que comieran algo.

Ross salió por la puerta trasera y caminó hasta uno de los campos laterales. En el pasado todo había estado cubierto de cultivos, los terrenos de los Poldarks, de su padre. Hasta Wheal Leisure en una dirección y Gambler en la otra. Antiguamente las tierras de los Poldarks habían estado unidas, pero su abuelo había tenido que vender terrenos para salvar Trenwith y había dado la porción pequeña a su hijo menor y su padre la había cosechado en su juventud, pero se había rendido rápido y todo había estado cubierto de hierba hasta entonces.

La tarde había pasado volando, se acercaba la hora de cortar el pastel. Julia había decidido no invitar a todos sus compañeritos de clase, solo a sus mejores amigas, pero aún así Demelza se había procurado decorar la casa y preparar una bonita mesa en donde había suficiente comida para que se alimentaran por una semana. Había preparado juegos y Caroline se había encargado de comprar cremas, mascarillas, esmaltes y todo lo necesario para hacer un spa en casa. Las niñas se habían divertido mucho y ellas también, jugando con las pequeñas. Había estado corriendo de aquí para allá la mayor parte de la fiesta pero aún así se había dado cuenta de la actitud de todos los invitados para con Ross. Julia, entretenida como estaba en sus cosas, no había prestado atención a su padre. Demelza lo había visto conversar con Andrew Blamey al comienzo de la tarde, y Verity estaba con ella y Caroline jugando con las nenas, pero en un momento Dwight, Andrew, Sam y Rosina se habían ido y Ross se había quedado sólo jugando con Jeremy y su sobrino. Pero ahora ya todos habían regresado y Ross no.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Por sobre el prado amarillo verdoso advirtió su cabellera negra. Pelo y barba ahora, le estaba dando la espalda. Demelza gritó su nombre desde el jardín, pero él no la escuchó así que se acercó hacia donde estaba.

"¿Ross?"

Él no la había escuchado acercarse. – "Oh."

"¿Qué haces?"

Ella se acercó unos pasos más cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. En algún momento antes de que llegaran los invitados se había hecho unos rulos en las puntas de sus cabellos, que ahora ondeaban suavemente con la brisa. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, pero aún era de día, la luz del sol aún resplandecía en las tardes de verano, al igual que sus labios que se había pintado de rojo carmesí.

"Nada. Solo miraba los campos ¿Crees que lo podríamos sembrar de nuevo?" Preguntó. Demelza frunció el ceño. "Mi padre se dio por vencido muy pronto…" agregó volviendo la vista a los campos que los rodeaban, hasta que se detuvo en Wheal Leisure. "¿Cómo va la remodelación?"

"¿No fuiste con los demás a verla?"

Él levantó los hombros "No parecían querer que yo fuera."

"Es tú mina Ross." Y esta vez fue él quien hizo una mueca.

"¿Julia se está divirtiendo?" Dijo para cambiar de tema.

"Sí. Para eso venía a buscarte, ya es hora de cortar el pastel."

Ross siguió a Demelza de vuelta a Nampara, ella aún no había descruzado los brazos. ¿Cuántas veces habían caminado por allí tomados de las manos? Pero al menos ahora las cosas habían mejorado un poco y ella no estaba discutiendo con él por todo. Cuando estaban por entrar por la puerta lateral Demelza se dio vuelta de repente.

"Escucha, Ross." – Dijo algo nerviosa. – "Hablaré con Caroline y Dwight. Lo que sucede entre nosotros, pues es entre nosotros y ellos no deberían tratarte así. Son tus amigos también."

Ross levantó una ceja y luego de un momento una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa.

"No eres mi mamá para que obligues a otros niños a jugar conmigo." Dijo.

"¡Nunca haría eso con mis hijos!" Respondió ella intentado disimular su sonrisa también. "Es solo, solo que… no están dando un buen ejemplo a los niños al comportarse de esa manera." – se justificó.

"Déjalos. Ellos eligieron bando, lo entiendo. Vayamos a cortar el pastel."

Ross no supo si Demelza habló con sus amigos o no, pero cuando se iban Dwight se acercó a despedirse y le dijo que quizás podrían ir por unas cervezas uno de esos días. Ross le contestó que con gusto, que le avisara cuando podía. Caroline sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja y a decir "Ross." – a lo que él contestó: "Caroline." E inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Un par de horas más tarde sólo los integrantes de la casa, más Ross, quedaban en Nampara. Julia había abierto los regalos. Ross hizo un gesto a Demelza cuando abrió el de su madrina y era una cámara de fotos Instax seguramente mucho más cara que la tablet que él le había comprado. Luego él había subido a meter a los niños a la cama y les leyó un cuento. Cuando regresó Demelza estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, había un paquete sobre la isla. Ross se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a observarla.

"Julia y Jer ya están dormidos."

"Oh." Demelza dio un salto, no lo había visto parado allí – "Gracias Ross. Eso es para ti, sobró cantidad de comida." Demelza había envuelto una generosa porción de torta, algunos sándwiches y canapés, muffins y porciones de tarta para que Ross se llevara a su departamento. Él no contestó y ella siguió limpiando platos, sus manos llenas de espuma.

Había sido tan amable con él ese día, y hacía varios días en realidad que su elación se había tranquilizado un poco. Se sentía incluso normal. Una tarde con amigos, los niños durmiendo y ahora ellos solos en el silencio de su casa. Fue casi instintivo. Ross hizo dos pasos, corrió con sus dedos sus cabellos cobrizos y besó su piel, en el lugar donde se encuentran el cuello y su hombro. Demelza se apartó de un brinco.

"¿Qué haces?" La espuma goteaba al piso de sus manos.

"Yo…"

"No puedes hacer eso. No puedes, ¿lo entiendes?" Dijo.

"¿Y cuando entonces? Demelza… Fue sólo una vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará perdonarme?" suplicó.

"No lo sé, Ross. ¿Estás tan seguro de que lo haré?" Contestó ella.

Fue como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría encima. Ross dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos vacías.

"Ross… ¡Ross¡"

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer.


	34. Chapter 34

"Creo que ya estás exagerando, Demelza." Le dijo Hugh Armitage al verla subir al asiento del acompañante en la ambulancia con un gran paquete en las manos.

"¿Qué? Oh, no. No es para ti."

"¿No?... Estoy algo herido." Dijo bromeando.

"Necesito pasar por Sawle un momento."

Hugh puso en marcha la ambulancia. Demelza no se percató de cómo la miraba, estaba distraída. Había pasado una bonita tarde en el cumpleaños de Julia, Ross había sido cordial con ella y ella con él. Más allá de la frialdad con la que sus amigos lo trataron, había hablado con Dwight quien le prometió hacer un esfuerzo y hablar con Ross si eso era lo que ella quería. Ross había pasado la fiesta o con los niños o sólo, y ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Esa era su casa, sus hijos, su familia, sus amigos y sin embargo Ross parecía un extraño en su propio hogar y eso no estaba bien, por más que hubiera hecho lo que hizo. La ofensa había sido para con ella, para con nadie más y ella le había prometido tratar de controlar su carácter también, tan a flor de piel en las últimas semanas. Creía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero una cosa era la cordialidad y otra muy distinta era lo que sea que fuera lo que ocurrió en la cocina esa noche. Esa no era su intención al mostrarse amable.

El había besado la base de su cuello, un gesto tan común entre ellos tiempo atrás, pero que ahora parecía tan remoto. Se había apartado de un salto, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa ¿Porqué había pensado que podía hacer eso? ¿Acaso había malinterpretado su cordialidad? Ella no creía haber dado señales que él pudiera malinterpretar. Y encima se había ido rápido y enojado, cómo si él fuera el ofendido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"mmm… ¿disculpa?" Hugh la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Pareces distraída. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de tu hija?"

"Ah, bien. Estuvo muy lindo, aunque fue una celebración pequeña, sólo familia y algunas amiguitas. Julia se divirtió mucho. Tienes que tomar la calle Fore…" Le indicó.

"¿A quién vas a ver a esta hora?" le preguntó.

"A mi esposo." – "Oh." Asintió él.

Tal vez Hugh tenía razón. Tal vez ir a ver a Ross a las dos de la mañana era una estúpida idea. Pero ella no había podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido desde que él se fue y quería aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

La ambulancia aparcó frente al Supermercado. Hugh giró su cuerpo hacia ella. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Hugh sabía, en mayor o menor medida, acerca de en qué estado estaba su relación con Ross. Cuando se conocieron ella le había dicho que estaba casada, pero cuando él le preguntó si a su marido no le importaba que ella trabajara a esas horas de la noche, ella le había contestado que no era asunto suyo sus horarios de trabajo. Y ante tan brusca respuesta, Demelza le había contado que su matrimonio no pasaba por el mejor momento y que técnicamente estaban separados. "¿Es algo definitivo?" había preguntado él. Ella le respondió que no sabía.

"No es necesario. No me tardo." Dijo mientras se bajaba.

"¡Te esperaré aquí!" Escuchó a decir a Hugh mientras cruzaba la calle.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, algo temerosa en la oscuridad, por suerte el departamento de Ross daba a la calle y estaba en el primer piso, por lo que no se cruzó con nadie, aunque a esa hora todas las luces estaban apagadas. Cuando llegó a su puerta respiró profundamente antes de tocar el timbre. En el silencio de la noche estaba segura que todos los que vivían en ese inmueble pudieron oírlo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor enviarle un mensaje avisándole que iría. Golpeó suavemente y estaba por tocar otra vez cuando por debajo de la puerta vio que la luz de adentro se encendió. Ella se ubicó frente a la entrada para que Ross pudiera verla por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta.

Ross aún estaba casi dormido, sus ojos apenas abiertos eran pura pestañas. Sus cabellos apuntando en todas direcciones. Se había despertado porque creyó escuchar el timbre. Había mirado la hora y cuando se acomodaba para volver a dormir oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Era una noche calurosa y Ross, al regresar de Nampara, solo se había quitado la ropa y se había acostado sin más. Sólo tenía puesto los calzoncillos.

"¿Demelza?" Su voz aún algo ronca. "¿Sucedió algo?"

Demelza levantó la vista de su pecho. "No no, sólo vine a traerte esto." Dijo ella y puso el paquete con las sobras de comida que habían quedado del cumpleaños en sus manos. Ross lo tomó y lo miró sin entender, aún medio dormido. Sus ojos pasaron del paquete que tenía en sus manos y se enfocaron en Demelza. Ella estaba bien despierta. Zapatillas y un uniforme verde y sobre este un chaleco naranja con franjas amarillas luminiscentes. "Te lo olvidaste."

"Son las dos de la mañana." Dijo él y bostezó para acentuar su declaración.

"Perdón si te desperté. Tengo guardia y pensé… pensé en pasar y dejártelo." Él la miró estudiándola de nuevo. De pronto se acordó lo que había sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás. Lo que había hecho y como había reaccionado ella. Se acordó de su fastidio, sin embargo allí estaba ella.

Ross abrió más la puerta, invitándola a que entrara. Ella dudó un momento y miró en dirección a la calle. Estaba, después de todo, en horario de trabajo, pero de seguro Hugh le avisaría si ocurría algo. Demelza se quedó parada en la puerta pero Ross entró a su apartamento, en realidad sólo dio un paso y estuvo en la cocina, abrió la heladera y guardó el paquete. Demelza lo miró de pies a cabeza. Ross siempre había tenido un cuerpo digno de admirar, sus brazos eran fuertes, su espalda amplia y su cintura estrecha. Su pecho cubierto de abundante vello negro que parecía formar un camino que llegaba a sus partes más íntimas. Un camino que ella había recorrido infinidad de veces.

"¿Demelza?" Ross había apoyado un brazo sobre la heladera. Ella volvió a desviar su mirada hacia su rostro – "¿quieres pasar?"

"Uhm… tengo que volver a la ambulancia." Dijo señalando detrás de ella.

"Sólo viniste aquí, en medio de la noche, a traerme comida porque pensaste que… ¿podría morir de hambre?" bromeó.

"No… No, Ross. En realidad quería hablar contigo sobre lo que, sobre lo que pasó esta noche."

"Acerca de mi besando tu hombro."

"Fue más mi cuello."

"¿Quieres decir que puedo besar tu hombro?"

"No, ¡Ross!... ¿podrías ponerte una remera?" Exclamó cuando sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia su pecho y esta vez él se dio cuenta. Sonrió presumido.

"Es mi casa. Y hace calor."

"Bien, tal vez hablamos mañana mejor." Respondió ella y dio un paso atrás para irse.

"Espera, Demelza." Ross, al ver que ella se estaba por ir, fue rápidamente a su alcoba y se puso una remera y unos shorts que tenía tirados por allí. Cuando volvió Demelza se movía inquieta en la entrada de su apartamento, mirando hacia afuera, intentando ver la calle.

"De verdad debo irme."

"Fuiste tú la que has venido… ¿qué querías decirme?"

"Sólo que no quiero que hagas eso. Te prometí que no pelearía contigo y eso pretendo por el bien de los niños, pero tú también tienes que hacer tú parte."

"¿Quieres decir que estás pretendiendo? ¿Aparentando ser amable conmigo?"

"No, Ross. Sólo estoy intentando seguir adelante… sólo, sólo no hagas ese tipo de cosas. De verdad tengo que irme."

"Demelza…" Ross la detuvo de nuevo. Suspiró antes de hablar, la sonrisa presumida desapareció de rostro - "Sé que pasamos muchas cosas malas, todas por mi culpa, no hay duda de eso. Solo quiero que dejemos atrás todos los malos sentimientos que hubo entre nosotros." Dijo sincero.

"Eso intento, de verdad… yo… ya no siento nada."

"No es nada lo que quiero que sientas." Dijo él. De repente una luz roja acompañada con un pitido brilló desde la calle y el teléfono de Demelza empezó a vibrar.

"Me tengo que ir."

"Ve. Nos vemos mañana." Ross dio un paso y sin pensarlo besó su mejilla como despedida. – "Ve."

"Buenas noches, Ross." dijo y corrió hacia la ambulancia.

"Buenas noches, Demelza." Dijo él mientras desde la pequeña terraza que daba a la calle la observó subir a la ambulancia e irse a toda velocidad.

Ross cerró la puerta cuando ya no pudo ver la sirena del vehículo. Se encontró sonriendo en su diminuto hall de entrada, de repente se le antojó una porción de la torta de cumpleaños de Julia. Cuando volvió a su cama con el estómago lleno tenía un mensaje en el teléfono. Era de Demelza.

"Siento haberte despertado, que descanses." Sonrió y se fue a dormir.

* * *

"¿Todo salió bien con tu marido?" Preguntó Hugh con la mirada fija en el camino.

"Si. Dime del paciente."

Cuando terminó su turno e iban de camino de vuelta al estacionamiento de la clínica Demelza iba casi dormida en la ambulancia. Dos noches de guardia seguida y una fiesta en medio no había sido una buena idea. La despertó el sonido de los celulares, el suyo y el de Hugh. Ambos sonaron al mismo tiempo.

"Debe ser el aviso de la capacitación, quizás ya pusieron fecha."

Efectivamente, era un mail informándoles que en dos semanas deberían ir a Londres durante un par de días para hacer un curso de capacitación, estaba pendiente desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Para cuando agosto llegó la situación en Grace finalmente empezó a mejorar. Al menos fue la primera vez que Ross vio alguna ganancia que pudo ahorrar y que no fue directo a cubrir costos o gastos. La temporada de verano siempre ayudaba a los negocios locales. No era mucho, y Ross sabía que con un solo supermercado nunca sería mucho, pero reabrir otra de las sucursales no lo terminaba de convencer. El emporio de los Warleggan todavía estaba presente, y desde aquel día en la fiesta de Julia una idea se había sembrado en su mente y no paraba de darle vueltas. Tenía que hablar con Demelza al respecto. Tenía que hablar con ella sobre eso y sobre el hecho de que su esposa no había usado ni un penique de la cuenta conjunta. Ross había estado depositando el poco dinero que tenía en la cuenta que estaba a nombre de los dos, así le había dicho que haría al irse de casa, pero durante tres meses Demelza no había sacado ni hecho ningún gasto con esa cuenta.

No la había visto mucho durante la última semana, había estado ocupado con Grace y ella ya estaba a full estudiando para su exámen, así que cuando iba a Nampara procuraba entretener a los niños y darle algo de tranquilidad. Aún así la veía más animada y ella seguía siendo amable con él. No había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido la noche del cumpleaños, ni él tampoco. Ross consideró que lo mejor sería darle el espacio mental suficiente para que se enfocara en su carrera, solo un mes más y se recibiría, no podía estar más orgulloso. Sus planes para ese sábado eran ir a casa y bajar a la playa con los niños. Era un hermoso y soleado día de verano y quizás hasta se podrían meter al agua. Hasta a él se le antojaba un baño. La barba y el calor no le terminaban de convencer, así que se había afeitado antes de salir, y luego de pasar unos minutos en el supermercado se dirigió a Nampara.

"¡Papá!" Julia y Jeremy lo recibieron al unísono. Estaban jugando en la huerta, mientras Prudie trabajaba en ella.

Luego de los saludos y preguntas correspondientes, Ross les contó sobre su idea para ese día, pero los niños ya tenían otros planes.

"Iremos de compras con mamá a St. Ives." Le informó Julia.

"Y a la playa." – agregó Jeremy.

"Pero si tienen una bonita playa aquí mismo."

"Si, pero aquí no hay tiendas donde comprar vestidos." Le retrucó su hija.

"¿Y para que necesitas vestidos?"

"¡Porque estoy creciendo, papá!" Julia dijo con su voz de 'es algo muy obvio'. Luego Ross la persiguió riendo por el jardín y ella se escapó dando un agudo gritito, hasta que finalmente la alcanzó y besó fuerte su mejilla.

"¿Pero siempre serás mi niña, verdad?"

"¡Si, papá!" Le respondió riendo mientras su padre la depositaba en el suelo. Prudie los observaba atentamente.

"Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros." Lo invitó Jeremy.

"Si, eso sería agradable. Así ayudaré a su madre a cuidar de ustedes dos ¡monstruos salvajes!"

Los niños volvieron a reír. Ross se acercó adonde estaba Prudie.

"¿Y Demelza?"

"Buenos días a uste' también. La señora está durmiendo." Le respondió la sirvienta.

"¿A esta hora? No acostumbra a dormir hasta tan tarde. ¿Trabajó anoche?"

"No. Salió."

"¿Salió?"

"Ajá. Salió, como toda persona tiene derecho a salir."

"¿Y a qué hora volvió?" le preguntó, intrigado.

"Tarde."

"¿Con Caroline?"

"¿Pues qué soy yo? ¿El noticiero o qué? Si quiere saber algo pregúntele uste'."

Cuando Ross entró a la casa Demelza en realidad ya se había levantado, la encontró saliendo del baño, sus cabellos escapándose de la coleta, vestida solo con una remera larga de con un dibujo de Chip and Dale estampado al frente y sus largas piernas desnudas descalzas.

"Oh, ¿Ross?" dijo aún media somnolienta, sorprendida de encontrarse con Ross en su habitación a esa hora, aunque en realidad no era muy temprano, supuso.

El se acercó y la saludó besando su mejilla, una nueva costumbre que había adquirido desde hacía una semana y que ella no había rehusado cuando Ross la saludó de esa forma la siguiente vez que se vieron. Aún así, para ella, verlo allí, en su habitación y ella solo con su ropa de cama no era muy cómodo que digamos.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si si, solo me quedé dormida." Dijo bostezando mientras comenzaba a buscar la ropa para cambiarse. – "¿Qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías."

"Pensé que podría bajar a la playa con los niños y darte tiempo para que estudiaras."

"Gracias, pero hoy prometí llevar a los niños a la playa de St. Ives. Además Julia necesita ropa y Jeremy unas zapatillas nuevas." Dijo mientras revolvía los cajones.

"Los niños me dijeron, están entusiasmados. Quieren que yo vaya también." Demelza dejó de buscar lo que estaba buscando y enderezó la espalda para mirarlo.

"Oh… no… no se si sea una buena idea."

Ross pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Por un instante se distrajo mirando sus piernas mientras Demelza le daba la espalda, de verdad él también quería pasar el día con ellos.

"Quizás sea bueno para ellos pasar tiempo con nosotros dos juntos." – dijo. "Que vean que aún somos un equipo, y que podemos comportarnos de forma amistosa." Ross sabía que estaba pisando arenas movedizas, pero si quería que las cosas mejoraran con Demelza debía demostrarle que quería pasar tiempo con su familia, así lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero ella también tenía que estar allí para que las cosas fueran normales para los niños.

Ella pareció dudar. "Tal vez tengas razón. Sería bueno para ellos." Ross respiró aliviado.

El celular de Demelza comenzó a sonar con notificaciones entrantes sobre la mesita de luz. Era Hugh, agradeciéndole por haber ido a verlo tocar la noche anterior y diciéndole 'me divertí mucho contigo anoche. Definitivamente tenemos que repetirlo.'

Demelza sonrió mientras escribía 'yo también me divertí. Ya veremos.'

Hugh: 'Definitivamente. Saldremos en Londres. Que tengas un lindo fin de semana.'

Demelza: 'Tu también. Nos vemos.'

Hugh: 😘

Había sido una noche extraña. Si bien ella había sido renuente a ir, finalmente Hugh había insistido tanto que había dicho que sí con tal de que dejara de invitarla. Había llevado con ella a Caroline y Dwight, pero sus amigos se habían ido temprano, antes de que Hugh cantara "My Red Lady", una canción que, según el, había escrito para ella. Nunca nadie le había compuesto una canción. Cuando levantó la vista del teléfono Ross la observaba curioso.

"¿Entonces?"

"Ah, sí. Sí, bajaré en un momento." Dijo señalando la ropa para indicarle que la dejara sola para cambiarse.

Cuando partieron hacia St. Ives en el auto era casi medio día. Los niños habían cargado todos sus juguetes de playa y ya llevaban puesto sus trajes de baño debajo de su ropa e iban cantando en el asiento trasero, obligando a Ross primero a completar la canción y a su madre después. Ross observó a Demelza reír a su lado, llevaba puestos lentes oscuros y un solero color naranja que llegaba hasta las rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reían así los cuatro? No solo desde aquel día en mayo, Ross no podía recordar la última vez que habían salido en familia. Mientras estacionaba en la bahía y los niños cargaban sus baldes y palas y Demelza se acomodaba el sombrero le dijo "Te afeitaste."

"La barba no era para mí." Le contestó él tomando el bolso que cargaba de sus manos. Y como respuesta escuchó a Demelza hacer un ruido con la garganta.

"¿Qué? ¿Te gustaba?" Ella lo miró inquieta, pretendiendo indiferencia mientras tomaba de la mano a los niños.

"Te gustaba." Susurró él, siguiéndolos.


	36. Chapter 36

La hermosa bahía de St. Ives estaba llena de gente. Jóvenes y familias sentados aquí y allá sobre la arena dorada, todos disfrutando de un día estupendo de verano. Los Poldarks se instalaron cerca de la escollera, allí las olas no llegaban con tanta fuerza a tierra y los niños podían jugar en la orilla del agua. Demelza los había cubierto de pies a cabeza con protector solar y a regañadientes había aceptado usar gorra. Pronto Ross y Demelza se quedaron solos sentados en las sillas plegables que habían llevado. Demelza no se quitó el fino vestido, pero aún así se había puesto protector en todos los lugares de su cuerpo donde alcanzó. Había llevado un libro para leer y sobre este espió a Ross quitarse la remera y tirarla sobre la arena. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Ella le había ofrecido protector pero el negó con un ademán. A diferencia de ella que tenía una piel tan blanca que debía cuidar a todo momento o de otro modo se llenaba de pecas, el sol transformaba la piel olivácea de Ross en un dorado que era la envidia de cualquier modelo. Él reclinó la silla y puso su cara y pecho al sol mientras ella sacudía su remera y la colocaba en el bolso. Los niños la saludaron unos metros más allá. No había ni una nube en el cielo que se confundía con el mar celeste en el lejano horizonte. Ella pretendió leer, pero estaba vigilando a los niños en realidad.

"Lee tranquila, yo los miro." Dijo Ross a su lado.

"Oh, creí que estabas dormido." Ross se quitó los lentes y le guiñó un ojo. "Todavía no."

Ella intentó leer, pero no podía. Todo esto parecía muy… normal. Y era todo menos eso. Si pudiera borrar de su memoria esos primeros días de mayo, incluso todo lo que había sucedido antes, Ross alejado de su casa, con otras preocupaciones que no eran de su incumbencia, ignorando las dificultades bajo su propio techo, todo podría olvidarlo. Pero no podía, no todavía. No cuando su corazón se oprimía al solo recordar lo que había visto. Bajó el libro de golpe, y miró a sus hijos tratando de hacer esos pensamientos a un lado.

"¿Cómo va Grace?" preguntó para distraerse con algo.

"Mejor. Hubo algo de ganancia el último mes de hecho."

"Qué bien. Me alegro por ti." Ross giró su cabeza para mirarla.

"Por nosotros. Grace también es tuya… No has estado utilizando el dinero de la cuenta." Agregó cuando ella no dijo nada.

"No nos hace falta, nos las arreglamos bien con mi sueldo."

"lo sé. Pero aún así, son mis hijos también y tú mi esposa, me gustaría colaborar también."

"¿Tú esposa? No siempre tienes en cuenta que soy tu esposa…" Dijo ella secamente y se mordió la lengua.

"Demelza… lo que quiero decir es que todo lo que hago, mi trabajo, lo hago por ustedes. Sé lo que dirás, no quiero comenzar a discutir de nuevo, pero si no crees que tú me importas no puedes negar que me importan mis hijos. Tú sabes que lo son todo para mi." Demelza tragó saliva y pensó por un momento cómo sería estar en su lugar. Cualquier cosa que él le hubiera hecho a ella no tenía nada que ver con Julia y Jeremy. Ella asintió.

"Tienes razón, está bien. Utilizaré la cuenta para los gastos de la casa y la escuela de los niños."

"Gracias, es todo lo que pido." Ross volvió a relajarse sobre la silla. "¿Recuerdas de lo que te hablé el otro día? De que podríamos sembrar los campos. Creo que debemos hacerlo. Warleggan es una fuerza con la que no puedo luchar, seguirá abriendo sucursales de sus mega supermercados y llevará a la quiebra a toda la competencia. Así que creo que debemos invertir en otro rubro. Como Sam y Rosina."

"¿Trigo? ¿Cereales?"

"Eso creo. Hablaré con Francis Basset, lo vi un par de veces en el Supermercado junto a su familia. Él tiene una cerealera y fue amigo de mi padre."

"¿Sir Francis Basset?" preguntó Demelza levantando una ceja. "¿El Miembro del Parlamento?"

"Sí."

A veces se olvidaba que Ross provenía de una familia que databa de siglos y que su abuelo había sido un hombre poderoso en la región. "Si crees que puede ser una buena idea… ¿estás seguro que no se puede hacer nada sobre los Warleggans?"

"No lo creo, quizás se lo comente también." Respondió Ross distraído. Julia y Jeremy los llamaban para que fueran a jugar también.

Un par de horas más tarde luego de un baño en el que Ross se había turnado, con Julia primero y después con Jeremy un poco más cerca de la orilla, decidieron ir a comer. El ánimo entre ellos continuaba siendo afable a pesar de que había estado a punto de estropearse, pero Demelza sabía ya que dependía de ella más que nada que sus hijos vieran que sus padres podían ser amigables y dar el ejemplo. Si era honesta se había divertido bastante disfrutando de un día al aire libre con los niños. Seguramente sería el último antes de que tuviera que encerrarse a estudiar full time, el examen estaba a menos de un mes y la fecha se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Se sentaron en la terraza de un restaurante al aire libre, los niños, y Ross también, estaban cubiertos aún de arena húmeda. Debería limpiarlos de pies a cabeza si luego iban a ir de compras. Los atendió un camarero joven y a Ross no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que este miró a Demelza mientras ella se mordía el labio mientras leía la carta de bebidas. Se había quitado el sombrero y los lentes y llevaba el cabello suelto, su piel con un color ligeramente tostado luego de haber estado un rato bajo el sol, algunas pecas le brillaban sobre la nariz. Estuvo a punto de decir 'Oye, ¿ves a esos niños? Son nuestros hijos. ¿Ves el anillo que lleva en su dedo? Yo lo puse allí, ella es mía.' Pero Demelza terminó de decidir justo antes de que él dijera algo. Después de un momento se disculpó con la escusa de ir al baño y de camino al toilette pasó por la barra y pidió que los atendiera otro mozo. Demelza no se dio cuenta. Los niños conversaban animados de lo bonita que era la playa mientras que Ross trataba de convencerlos de que Hendrawna era mejor. St. Ives, según los niños, sumaba más puntos por ser mas tranquila, más grande y tener negocios y restaurantes cerca.

"Yo prefiero la playa de casa también." Acotó Demelza, tomando el lado de Ross – "No hay gente y esta rodeada de imponentes acantilados. Además pronto tendremos la cafetería del tío Sam cerca."

"Pues ustedes vayan allí nosotros iremos aquí." Sentenció Jeremy. Y una mirada cómplice se cruzó entre sus padres, que en verdad habían bajado infinidad de veces a Hendrawna solos. A caminar, tomados de la mano, a conversar y hasta a veces hacer otras cosas bajo el refugio de los páramos. La salida inesperada con los cuatro Poldarks había resultado sorprendentemente agradable para Demelza. Luego de comer, y sacudirse un poco la arena, habían ido a mirar vidrieras, Ross y Jeremy esperaban haciendo tonterías en la vereda cuando a Julia o a Demelza les gustaba algo y entraban a algún local. La pequeña terminó con un par de vestidos nuevos y una remera. Jeremy a duras penas accedió a probarse un par de zapatillas, no le gustaba ir de compras, era cosa de niñas.

Cuando volvieron a Nampara los niños habían quedado rendidos y se habían dormido en el trayecto a casa. Aún era temprano, pero de seguro dormirían directo hasta el otro día. Ross se bajo del auto y levantó a Julia del asiento trasero. Iba a decir a Demelza que bajara los bolsos, que él volvería por Jeremy pero ella ya lo estaba cargando también. Al entrar en la casa fueron directo a la habitación de los niños y los acostaron en sus camas. Demelza los cambió en silencio y los cubrió con las sábanas. Ross se había parado en la puerta observándola. Cuando terminó se fue a parar junto a él, la luz del día aún entraba a través de la ventana. Ross la observaba.

"Tenías razón." Dijo ella. "Los niños se divirtieron mucho hoy, fue una buena idea que los lleváramos juntos."

Ross no respondió así que ella se giró para mirarlo. Él la observaba fijamente.

"Eres tan hermosa…" susurró – "y yo soy tan estúpido por haberte perdido."

"Ross…" el corazón de Demelza latía en su garganta. Estaban tan cerca, los dos parados bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos. Sus mejillas acaloradas, por haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo el sol de seguro. Él le sonrió, una sonrisa algo tímida y sincera.

"No te preocupes. Esperaré. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites. Iré a bajar las cosas del auto."

Demelza se quedó un momento más allí a solas. Había sido un día tan bonito, como antes, como era siempre que Ross estaba junto a ellos. Extrañaba esos días. Intentó despejar su mente y sacudir esa sensación que la invadía que no sabía que era. Era anhelo. Añoraranza por su familia. Por su esposo. Bajo a ayudarlo.

"Ross." Lo llamó antes de que se fuera. "Esta semana tengo que ir a Londres un par de días. Tengo que hacer un curso de entrenamiento. Prudie se iba a encargar de los niños, pero tal vez tu podrías quedarte aquí mientras yo no estoy."

Él le sonrió de nuevo. "Seguro, no hay problema. Nos vemos." Dijo y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla.

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	37. Chapter 37

Partieron hacia Londres de madrugada. Demelza y Hugh se encontraron en la estación de Truro para tomar el tren que los llevaría a la capital del país. Ross se había quedado a dormir en Nampara esa noche, en la habitación de los niños, para estar en casa y alistarlos para el colegio. Se había despertado mientras ella se preparaba intentando no hacer ruido y le había ofrecido a llevarla.

"Gracias, pero ya encargué un taxi. Estará aquí en unos minutos."

"Te iremos a esperar con los niños cuando regreses entonces." Ella no había rechazado la oferta.

Vio la guitarra antes que verlo a Hugh, sentado en uno de los bancos frente al andén. La estación estaba casi vacía a esa hora. Tenía puesta la capucha de su Jersey, una chaqueta de jean encima. Parecía un jovencito de veinte años. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la vio llegar. Hugh había estado más que emocionado por el viaje. La noche que había ido a verlo tocar al pub había confirmado lo que desde hacía semanas que sospechaba. Que estaba enamorado de ella. Prácticamente se lo había confesado con su canción, aunque nunca había dicho o hecho nada que la hiciera sentir incómoda durante las largas horas de trabajo. Hugh se había convertido en un gran amigo, un confidente, un pedacito de mundo nuevo para ella y solo para ella. Él la hacia reír y sus dulces canciones llenaban los silencios de la noche. Últimamente le ayudaba a estudiar en los momentos libres. A veces ella leía y él escribía canciones o poemas en su teléfono.

"¿Para qué la guitarra?, vamos a una capacitación ¿recuerdas?"

"De nueve a cinco, si. Pero después tenemos toda la tarde libre. Podría filmar alguna de mis canciones junto al Támesis, con la ciudad de fondo. Para mi Instagram."

Llegaron a Paddington con el tiempo justo para dejar sus cosas en el hotel e ir al hospital donde se realizaba el curso. Había equipos de emergencias de varios rincones del país y el contenido era bastante básico. Hugh ya lo había hecho antes, pero Demelza lo encontró muy interesante. También tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con otros médicos que contaban sus experiencias y anécdotas y los casos más difíciles que les había tocado vivir. Pero como él había dicho, para cuando dieron las cinco fueron libres de hacer con su tiempo lo que quisieran.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia Westminster. Hugh quería que lo filmara tocando sus canciones con el Big Ben y The Eye de fondo. También le sacó fotos, y él, en más de una ocasión, le sacó fotos a ella y otras se sacaron selfies con sus cabezas una al lado de la del otro. Fue como recorrer la ciudad con un artista. En una ocasión, cuando se detuvieron a que tocara su guitarra una pareja se detuvo a oírlo, luego unos jóvenes y pronto hubo un grupo escuchándolo cantar 'My Red Lady'. Cuando terminó y el público dejó de aplaudir les dijo "Allí esta mi dama de rojo" señalando hacia donde ella sostenía la cámara.

"Tu novio es muy talentoso." Escuchó que alguien le decía.

"Él no es mi…" pero el extraño ya se había ido.

Caminaron por la orilla del río con el cielo naranja del atardecer sobre ellos, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse a medida que avanzaban. No era la primera vez que Demelza iba a Londres, al comienzo de su matrimonio había acompañado a Ross cuando debía ir a la ciudad a reunirse con proveedores y solían salir a cenar y caminaban tomados de la mano por sus animadas calles hasta que regresaban a la habitación del hotel o simplemente volvían directo a la estación de tren para volver temprano a casa habiendo dejado a los niños con Prudie. Hacía más de tres años que no lo hacían.

"¿Demelza?"

"¿mmm? ¿Sí?"

"Pareces distraída."

"Sólo estaba… mirando el paisaje." Dijo ella, no queriendo compartir sus verdaderos pensamientos.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?"

"Uhm… yo no bebo, ¿no te lo dije el otro día?"

"Lo noté, sí. ¿Nunca?"

"Sólo a veces. Con mi espo… con Ross."

"¿Comemos, entonces?"

"¿No se hará tarde? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano de nuevo." De pronto Demelza quería estar sola. Había sido un día largo y agotador y la ciudad le recordaba momentos de su vida, momentos felices que la hacían sentirse nostálgica y desear estar sola para enviarle un mensaje a Ross, aunque sea para preguntar por los niños. Estar allí, sin él, paseando por esa ciudad con otro hombre era algo extraño. Especialmente cuando Hugh la miraba de esa forma, sus ojos constantemente en ella y más aún cuando acababa de cantar esa canción frente a un grupo de desconocidos, esa canción que era casi una declaración.

"Debemos comer algo."

"Algo rápido." Él sonrió. Eso era lo que ocurría con Hugh, nada lo desanimaba.

Cenaron en una de las terrazas de Southbank, Hugh le contó acerca de sus planes para su banda. El disco ya estaba casi terminado y habían conocido a un agente que quería llevarlos a tocar a Norteamérica. Demelza le contó acerca de su idea para el futuro, tener su propio consultorio cerca de casa para ayudar a sus vecinos y estar cerca de los niños. Todavía le sorprendía como dos personas tan diferentes podían congeniar tan bien. Él quería salir al mundo y ella cuanto más cerca estuviera de casa, mejor.

"Así que ¿no quisieras viajar? Podrías venir conmigo…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo!" respondió rápidamente casi atragantándose con su vaso de jugo y comenzó a reírse pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Hugh hablaba en serio. De repente el ambiente entre ellos cambió. Hugh la miraba con esos ojos acaramelados que parecían ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

"Demelza… sé que no debería decirte esto, pero, pero… me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Creo que eres increíble. Soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido y me preguntaba si… si tú…?"

"Hugh, yo estoy casada…" dijo ella inquieta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Pensé que estabas separada." Alegó él.

"Si, bueno, el punto es… nosotros somos amigos ¿no es así?"

"Somos muy buenos amigos, y en este tiempo que te conozco te he visto sufrir por alguien que te lastimó. No tiene que ser así, tú no te lo mereces. Te mereces a alguien que te ame incondicionalmente, que te cuide, que te adore…"

"Hugh, tú no me conoces."

"Si te conozco."

"No, apenas si me conoces. No quiero que me adoren, apenas que me cuiden. Hugh, tú eres mi compañero, mi amigo, de verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Por favor, no compliquemos las cosas."

Pareció decepcionado. Ella no quería herirlo, pero tampoco quería que se hiciera ilusiones con algo que nunca ocurriría, era mejor que fueran sinceros. Él lo estaba siendo con ella y ella le debía lo mismo, por más que lo lastimara. Después de un momento dijo: "Sólo dime una cosa, sólo una y prometo no volver a mencionar lo que siento por ti. ¿Lo amas?"

Demelza lo miró con toda sinceridad. "Lo amo como jamás podré amar a nadie más en este mundo."

"¿Lo perdonarás entonces?"

"No lo sé. Es complicado. La vida es complicada." Y no todos tenemos un tío que nos mantenga, nos consiga empleos y una banda de rock para salir a recorrer el mundo, pensó. "¿Seguiremos siendo amigos entonces?"

"Amigos." Reafirmó él.

Pero a pesar de que Hugh era sincero cuando dijo a Demelza que seguirían siendo sólo amigos, no por eso dejó de publicar en su Instagram, con los hashtags #MyRedLady #UnaNocheenLondres y la etiqueta DemelzaPoldark, las fotos y los videos de esa tarde juntos.

Demelza: Hola, cómo está todo por allí?

Ross: Todo está bajo control. Los niños ya se acostaron, Prudie y Jud están durmiendo hace rato y Garrick ya está en su canasto.

Demelza: Que bien. Gracias de nuevo por quedarte, Ross.

Ross: No es nada de nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvo el curso?

Demelza: Estuvo muy interesante, mañana haremos simulacros.

Ross: Debes descansar entonces. ¿Tuviste tiempo de recorrer un poco la ciudad?

Demelza: Un poco. Creo que me iré a dormir.

Ross: Nos vemos mañana.

Demelza: Te aviso a qué hora llego. Que descanses.

Ross: 😘

Ross estaba en su antigua cama en el dormitorio principal de Nampara cuando Demelza le escribió. Le alegraba estar de vuelta, aunque Demelza no estuviera allí, le había alegrado que le hubiera pedido que se quedara. Era una señal de que confiaba en él. Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, era importante, pensaba. Quiso ver si había subido alguna foto de su día en Londres. El no tenía Instagram pero Demelza sí, y era habitual en él mirar las fotos que ella subía. En los últimos meses él no aparecía en ninguna, pero le complació ver que su esposa había subido fotos del último fin de semana, de los niños jugando en la playa de St. Ives. Puso su nombre en el buscador pensando que quizás había fotos del curso de ese día. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Las últimas imágenes en que la habían etiquetado eran de un tal Hugh Armitage. Un hombre joven, músico por lo que decía su biografía, que en la última hora había subido fotos suyas con guitarra en mano y Westminster de fondo, y otras de y con Demelza, los dos sonriendo mirando a la cámara. Había un video también en su historia, Ross la escuchó entera.

Te veo a través del aire humeante  
¿No puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada?  
Estás tan cerca pero aún estás a un mundo de distancia  
Lo que me muero por decir es  
Estoy loco por ti  
My Red lady  
Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad  
Nunca quise a alguien así  
Todo es nuevo  
Siéntelo en mi beso  
Estoy loco por ti  
Loco por ti, my red lady  
Tratando de controlar mi corazón  
Camino hacia donde estas  
Ojo a ojo nos encontramos, no hay palabras en absoluto  
Poco a poco ahora comenzamos a movernos  
Cada respiro, estoy más profundo en ti  
Pronto los dos estamos parados a tiempo  
Si lees mi mente  
Verás que estoy loco por ti  
Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad  
Nunca quise a alguien así  
Todo es nuevo  
Lo sentirás en mi beso  
Loco por ti, my red lady  
Loco, estoy loco, estoy loco, estoy loco por ti

Y cuando la canción terminaba y la gente aplaudía, el joven señaló a quien estaba filmando y dijo "Allí está mi dama de rojo".

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer, les dejo la canción en Inglés…

I see you through the smoky air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare

You're so close but still a world away

What I'm dying to say is

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new

Feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you

Crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we meet, no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath, I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind

You'll see I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new

You'll feel it in my kiss

Crazy for you

Crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy for you


	38. Chapter 38

Bajo las mantas de la cama principal de Nampara, Ross miró el video una y otra vez. Escuchó cada palabra de la letra de la canción, observó como ese joven miraba en dirección a la cámara, en dirección a Demelza. Miró las fotos. Intentó descifrar los pensamientos de su esposa detrás de sus ojos. Estudió sus gestos en cada imagen. Ella sonreía a la cámara, su cabello caía sobre su frente, sus párpados algo hinchados luego de un largo día. En una foto Hugh tenía una mano sobre su hombro y la miraba embelesado. A Ross se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Supuso que era su compañero, eso estaba bastante claro, pero ¿era algo más? Ross sacudió la idea de su mente. Pensar así ya le había ocasionado demasiados problemas antes. No, no podía asumir eso sin saber algo más, aunque la canción era más que literal. Pensó, ¿No había nombrado Demelza a un tal 'Hugh' antes? Le pareció recordar. El día de la fiesta, la conversación que escuchó con Caroline, hablaban de ir a un lugar y la mañana del día en que habían salido, ese día Demelza se levantó tarde… Ross entró al perfil para ver más fotos del tal Hugh, y fue para atrás. ¡Judas! Si que le gustaba postear, pasó más de una docena de fotos hasta que llegó a la semana anterior nada más. La descripción era 'Anoche en The Three Arrows', Ross conocía el pub. La primera imagen era suya en lo que parecía el escenario del lugar, pero había más fotos. Demelza no estaba etiquetada pero allí estaba, junto a Caroline y Dwight. Sintió el calor de la sangre subir a su rostro. Había una foto de los cuatro sentados en una mesa, él junto a ella, y luego otra de ellos dos solos. Otra vez su brazo rodeando sus hombros, y al final, otra vez esa maldita canción. No sabía que pensar, pero sus celos ya lo invadían. Siempre había sido así, siempre que otro hombre la miraba ese recelo irracional y que no podía controlar lo dominaba. Desde el principio. Ross recordó los incidentes que habían tenido al comienzo de su relación, cuando ni siquiera estaban juntos, con un compañero médico del hospital adonde trabajaba entonces. El escándalo que había hecho en la boda de su primo, y durante el transcurso de su matrimonio cuando algún desconocido la contemplaba anhelante. Pero ella siempre desestimaba que alguien le pudiera prestar atención. "¡Cómo si alguien me fuera a decir algo si te tengo pegado a mi como un guardaespaldas!" Le decía y para apaciguar su inquietud ella acariciaba su cabeza con sus dedos, bajando por su cuello hasta sus hombros, besando su mandíbula con lentitud hasta que él suspiraba vencido y la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella le aseguraba que era sólo suya y así sería siempre. Pero él había perdido ese 'siempre'. Justamente por no escuchar lo que ella le decía, y se preguntó si ahora que no estaban juntos Demelza seguía sintiendo lo mismo. O ahora que él la había traicionado se permitiría complacer a algún otro hombre que le brindara la atención que ella le había demandado en esos últimos meses, y que él neciamente había ignorado.

Bajo las sábanas observó a ese joven, parecía alto y era bastante guapo. Además de talentoso. Completamente distinto a él. Ross siguió navegando por las fotos, encontró un par más con Demelza. En una estaban de pie y con uniforme junto a la ambulancia, alguien más había sacado la foto. En otra había fotografiado un apetitoso muffin, en donde agradecía a su 'compañera, por mantenerlo alimentado', Demelza sostenía el dulce junto a su cara y sonreía exageradamente para la cámara. Genial, su mujer le estaba cocinando a otro hombre. La mente de Ross siguió maquinando, el cambio de humor en Demelza, luego del enfado de las primeras semanas, coincidía con el comienzo de su nuevo trabajo. ¿Qué tal si todo el avance que a Ross le pareció era debido a que pasaba su tiempo dedicado a la familia, a que intentaba demostrar que ellos eran lo importante para él, que tal si todo eso a Demelza no le importaba y solo estaba más contenta porque tenía una nueva persona en su vida? No, no podía ser. Se repetía una y otra vez. No cometas el mismo error que antes, no hagas suposiciones.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra era sentirlo. Por más que no quisiera siguió pensando, imaginándolos juntos, paseando por Londres tomados de la mano. A ese joven romántico, que le cantaba canciones frente a gente extraña ¿a ella le gustaría eso? A su relación con Demelza nunca le faltó pasión, aunque él no era un hombre particularmente romántico. Existía entre ellos una conexión que era más profunda que los simples clichés de flores y bombones, y declaraciones de amor con serenatas. Solo bastaba una mirada, una caricia y ambos entendían perfectamente lo que el otro sentía. O al menos, esperaba que así fuera. ¿Qué tal si Demelza quería más de lo que él le daba? Y en el último tiempo le había dado tan poco… Incluso cuando se conocieron, jamás habían salido antes de casarse. No a una cita propiamente dicha. Y después del matrimonio, pues tenían asuntos más importantes por los que preocuparse. Y luego Jeremy había llegado, y los momentos que pasaban solos eran robados entre mamaderas y pañales. No podía dormirse. Le hubiera gustado salir con Demelza. ¿Preferiría ella salir con un hombre más joven? Ross se sintió consciente de su propia edad entonces. Demelza se había casado con él siendo casi una niña de 22 años, y ahora él ya estaba con un pie en los cuarenta… Por fortuna, Ross sintió el peso de alguien hundir el colchón. Al destaparse la cabeza vio que era Julia, cubriéndose con la sábana junto a él y apoyando su mejilla en la almohada, sonrió pícara.

"¿Porqué no estás dormido, papá?"

"¿Por qué no estás dormida tú? Mañana tienes que ir al colegio."

"Extraño a mamá. ¿Cuándo regresa?"

"Mañana a la noche. Me envió un mensaje, les envía un beso." Su hija sonrió de nuevo. Se parecía tanto a Demelza cuando lo hacía. O a él le parecía, al menos.

"¿Tu también la extrañas?"

Ross asintió sobre la almohada.

"¿Ella nos extrañará también?"

"Estoy seguro que mamá te extraña mucho, cariño."

"A los tres." Dijo la niña. Él no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Demelza: El tren llega a las 22:45

Demelza había enviado el mensaje a Ross desde la estación de Paddington, hacía casi tres horas, pero aún no había obtenido respuesta. Revisó el teléfono varias veces durante el viaje, disimulando que leía algo o miraba sus redes, no quería que Hugh se diera cuenta de que estaba algo ansiosa. El día había comenzado algo incómodo durante el desayuno después de lo que hablaron la noche anterior, pero mientras iban caminando a St. Thomas Hospital Hugh la detuvo y le dijo que desearía no haber dicho nada si eso se interponía en su amistad y ella se sentía incómoda. A lo que ella respondió que lo que quería era que él no se sintiera incómodo por lo que ella le había dicho. Por haberlo rechazado. Y más que nada quería que fueran amigos también. Así se sacudieron la extraña atmósfera que había quedado entre ellos y llegaron al curso como el buen equipo que eran. Para la tarde ya estuvo todo olvidado, y luego de una pequeña reunión en un café cerca del hospital con los otros concurrentes al curso, ya no tuvieron más tiempo más que para hacer el check out en el hotel y tomar el subte rumbo a la estación.

"¿Quieres compartir un taxi? Te puedo dejar camino a casa." Hugh dijo mientras el tren salía de la estación de Plymouth, la última antes de llegar a Truro.

"Oh, no, gracias. Me vendrán a buscar." Contestó ella. Al menos creía que Ross iría a esperarla. Él se había ofrecido, pero aún no había obtenido respuesta a su mensaje. Ni ningún mensaje en ese día, ahora que lo pensaba.

Cuando bajaron al andén Demelza chequeó su celular de nuevo. Dudó si llamarlo o enviarle otro mensaje, se había estado conteniendo en todo el viaje. Si no se hubiera ofrecido ella ni lo pensaría, se tomaría un taxi y listo. Pero ella entendió que en eso habían quedado ¿no era así?

"¿Segura que no quieres que te acerque?" Preguntó Hugh de nuevo, señalando los taxis que se veían aguardaban en la calle junto a ese lado del andén. El estacionamiento estaba del otro lado, y ella debería cruzar el puente sobre las vías para ver si Ross estaba allí.

"Segura, no te preocupes. Nos vemos el domingo." Se despidió ella, si Ross no estaba volvería a tomar un taxi, Hugh no tenía por qué esperarla.

"Adiós, a estudiar ahora." Demelza lo saludó con la mano mientras subía las escaleras. Faltaban poco más de tres semanas para su último examen. Tenía pensado dedicar todo el tiempo que quedaba a estudiar, Hugh había prometido ayudarle en las noches de guardia. Demelza cruzó al otro andén y salió al estacionamiento. Uno de los pasajeros que venía en el tren subió a su auto y se alejó dejándolo vacío. Miró la hora. 22:51. Ross había leído el mensaje ¿Habría ocurrido algo? Demelza empezó a preocuparse. Se sentó un momento en un banco cerca de la entrada a la estación, más para dar tiempo a que Hugh se fuera que por otra cosa. Claramente Ross no vendría. Se sentía un poco tonta por haberse hecho cierta ilusión de que él se hubiera ofrecido a buscarla. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella podía llegar a casa sola. Sacó su teléfono de nuevo y pidió un Uber. El auto tardó pocos minutos en llegar. Cuando abría la puerta trasera para subir su camioneta azul apareció en la calle y entró al pequeño estacionamiento tocando bocina y se detuvo junto al auto. Ella se disculpó con el chófer, le dio una propina y se dirigió a la camioneta.

"Pensé que no vendrías." Dijo mientras se subía.

"Te dije que lo haría ¿no es así?" respondió él cortante.

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer! ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Si Ross se había olvidado por completo de su examen anterior, estaba más que compensándolo con su atención a este. El día estaba siempre presente en su mente y las semanas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se había asegurado de que Demelza tuviera toda la tranquilidad posible, él se encargaba de llevar a Jeremy y a Julia la mayoría de los días al colegio y los iba a buscar también. Les ayudaba con las tareas, los niños se quedaban más tiempo en su departamento y durante los fines de semana los llevaba a la playa de Nampara a jugar. Demelza estaba agradecida por su atención. Habían sido días de intenso estudio y sus nervios se acrecentaban a medida que se aproximaba la fecha. Pero, si bien apreciaba todo lo que Ross hacía para darle tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse dejada un poco de lado. Le parecía que Ross se comportaba de una forma extraña, algo distante. Desde que había vuelto de Londres casi que no había pasado tiempo con ella. Cuando iba a buscar a los niños temprano por la mañana no bajaba, solo tocaba la bocina desde el auto. Las contadas veces que había estado en casa ayudando a hacer los deberes a los niños, no hablo mucho con ella. Demelza lo había invitado a que se quedara cenar en un par de ocasiones pero él había dicho que no, 'no quiero interrumpirte'. Pues ella tenía que comer, estuviera él o no. Y su estudio nunca le había impedido jugar ni pasar tiempo con los niños. Le parecía que estaba exagerando un poco.

No había sido fácil para Ross tampoco atravesar esas semanas. Decidido a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado y no reaccionar irracionalmente, había optado por dar a Demelza el espacio que necesitaba para dedicarse al último examen de su carrera. Más allá de lo que él sintiera, de sus celos, no quería cargarla con ello. Ese tiempo serviría para que él se calmara también, porque esa noche, luego de ver las fotos, casi no había dormido pensando en Demelza paseando de la mano con otro hombre por la ciudad. Y durante todo el día siguiente, no había parado de imaginárselos. Luego llegó la tarde y el mensaje de Demelza. Él se había ofrecido a ir a buscarla y para su sorpresa ella no lo había rechazado. Hasta último momento dudó que hacer. No pensaba ir, no quería verla bajar del tren junto con ese otro hombre, no quería confirmar sus conjeturas. Pero mientras estaba sentado con los niños a su lado, se acordó de lo que él mismo había hecho. Lo que Demelza _sí_ había visto. Ella lo había sentido alejarse, había sospechado y confirmado su corazonada de la peor manera posible. Sólo el hecho de imaginársela en la cama con otro hombre le hacía revolver el estómago. Y ella sí lo había visto teniendo sexo con Elizabeth. Tan solo en ese momento tuvo una idea de lo que habría sentido entonces. Miró la hora, eran más de las 22:30, el tren arrivaría en quince minutos. No llegaría. "Prudie, mira a los niños." - Había dicho y salido corriendo. Aún estaba inseguro de lo que sucedía con Demelza, pero decidió no actuar como un necio, esperar y observarla. Cuando llegó pareció más molesta por el hecho de que él había llegado tarde y no le había avisado si iba a ir o no, y del viaje no dijo nada. Él no preguntó tampoco. Las semanas que siguieron las pasó encerrada en Nampara oculta bajo una pila de libros.

La noche anterior al examen Ross pasó a recoger a los niños, era el día en que tocaba que se quedaran con él. Ella estaba acurrucada con ellos en el sillón, pretendiendo mirar la tele, pero repasando mentalmente la lista de temas que podían preguntarle, por si le había faltado repasar alguno. Los niños apenas movieron una mano para saludarlo cuando entró en la sala, estaban abrazados a su madre y casi dormidos.

"¿Todo listo para mañana?" preguntó a Demelza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Ella asintió.

"Sí. Creo que sí. Aunque no sé, me pueden preguntar cualquier cosa, espero acordarme de todo."

"Lo harás." Dijo él sin dudarlo. A Demelza le hubiera gustado tener su confianza. Antes de cada evaluación, siempre la invadía esa inseguridad, la incertidumbre de no saber que le iban a tomar, no importaba cuanto hubiera estudiado. Generalmente Ross siempre estaba allí para hacerla olvidar de sus dudas, o al menos distraerla para que las horas pasaran más rápido. – "¿Ya tienen sus cosas listas?" preguntó a los niños.

Julia y Jeremy no se movieron del lado de su madre. "¿Tenemos que ir?" preguntó la niña bostezando.

"Si, vamos, vayan a buscar sus mochilas así dejamos a mamá para que estudie." Dijo. Los niños obedecieron protestando.

"Se pueden quedar aquí hoy." Dijo Demelza desperezándose del sillón una vez que los niños subieron a su cuarto.

"No, no te preocupes. Tú tienes que repasar de seguro y debes descansar para mañana." Ella iba a comentar que nunca había descansado apropiadamente la noche previa a un examen antes, pero no lo dijo.

No era la intención de Ross parecer brusco pero así le había parecido a Demelza, que hubiera preferido tener a sus hijos junto a ella esa noche y, a decir verdad, a Ross también. En realidad, la intención de Ross era llevar a los niños a su departamento porque quería preparar una sorpresa para Demelza y quería que los niños lo ayudaran a pintar un cartel y dibujos para el día siguiente, lo que hicieron hasta tarde esa noche. En el examen de mayo Ross no solo había olvidado la fecha, tampoco había podido cumplir con los rituales que tenían. Entre ellos ir a esperar a Demelza a la salida del campus junto a sus hijos y luego ir a comer hamburguesas todos juntos. Y esa era su intención para el día siguiente.

Julia había regresado del colegio con la idea que en vez de ir a comer afuera, podrían hacer una fiesta en el departamento de papá, y habían salido a buscar guirnaldas y globos por los negocios cercanos. Ross también había comprado un bonito ramo de flores que los niños habían elegido de la florería que estaba junto a Grace y un pastel con un dibujo de un sombrero de egresado. Para cuando terminaron de colgar todo en el departamento ya era hora de ir a la universidad.

La esperaron durante casi una hora. Los niños ansiosos con sus carteles y dibujos, si bien pequeños, entendían cuán importante era ese momento para su madre, la habían visto ir a la universidad y estudiar para sus exámenes durante toda su vida. "Pero mamá ya es doctora." Comentó Jeremy.

"Si, pero ahora tendrá su título. Será la Doctora Demelza Poldark."

"¿Y tendremos que decirle Doctora?"

"No, Jeremy. Los demás le dirán doctora, ustedes pueden seguir diciéndole 'mamá'" Contestó Ross, mirando en dirección al gran edificio de la Universidad de Truro.

"O mami." – "Sí, o mami."

"Oooo… mamucha." Acotó Julia, para deleite y carcajadas de su hermano. Con cada persona que salía del campus y se dirigía a las escaleras, los niños se alborotaban y pegaban sus narices a la ventanilla y se desilusionaban al ver que no era Demelza. Hasta que luego de varias falsas alarmas por fin la vieron salir. Abrazada a sus cuadernos y una sonrisa que delataba el obvio resultado. Su sonrisa se acrecentó aún más cuando al comenzar a descender las escaleras, un auto tocó bocina desde la vereda de enfrente. Ross sonreía con un brazo fuera de la ventanilla abierta del asiento delantero y los niños gritaban agitando papeles de colores en el asiento de atrás. Su corazón latió de alegría al verlos. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Comenzó a dirigirse a ellos dando pequeños saltos de un escalón a otro cuando de atrás escuchó voces y gente que la llamaba. Se dio vuelta, y allí estaban Caroline, Dwight, Verity, Sam, Rosina, Prudie y Hugh con un enorme ramos de rosas.

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	40. Chapter 40

De repente Demelza se vio rodeada de besos y abrazos. Alguien le tiró papel picado y uno a unos su amigos la besaron y felicitaron. Hugh le entregó un gran ramo de rosas. Se vio rodeada por Caroline, Dwight, Hugh, Sam, Rosina, Verity y Prudie, pero por sobre sus cabezas Demelza intentaba ver en dirección al auto en el que había visto a su familia esperándola.

Al ver que ellos no eran los únicos esperando a Demelza, Ross bajó del auto a los niños y los tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle. Otra vez, se sintió un medio desplazado, por supuesto que sus amigos también irían a felicitar a Demelza, sólo que no se lo habían dicho. Los niños lo soltaron y corrieron a abrazar a su madre, ella se agachó y los recibió con brazos abiertos, fundiéndose en un abrazo con sus pequeños. Los besó y Julia y Jeremy la besaron también. Los dibujos que habían hecho se arrugaron cuando se abrazaron, pero aún así Demelza los recibió de sus hijos y los miró como si fueran el mayor tesoro que hubiese recibido. "Gracias mis amores" les dijo con y dio otro beso en sus mejillas. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El también. Ross se había quedado a un lado del círculo se personas que la rodeaban observando a sus hijos y a su mamá, no podría estar más orgulloso de ella. Cuando Demelza se puso de pie llegó su turno de felicitarla y se acercó a ella. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el. Ross la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó como pudo, él tenía su pequeño ramo de flores, ella otro y los dibujos de los niños. "Te felicito." Le dijo al oído, su voz entrecortada y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Demelza ni siquiera pudo contestar de la emoción, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y ella se las rebusco para sujetar todo lo que tenía con una mano y colocó la otra sobre su mejilla y limpió la lágrima que había caído. Estaba tan feliz. Exhausta, pero feliz. Los dos sonrieron y una lluvia de papelitos le cayó encima, alguien le había dado la bolsa de confeti a Jeremy.

"Papá, dale las flores a mamá." Le ordenó Julia.

"Oh, sí. Toma, los niños las eligieron para ti." Extendió el ramo hacia ella, que no era nada en comparación con el que ya tenía.

"Gracias, son muy bonitas." Dijo ella a los pequeños.

"¿Ya eres doctora mamá?" Preguntó Jeremy.

"Si cariño, ya soy oficialmente doctora."

"¡Siiii!" grito el pequeño, tirando más papel.

"Reservamos unas mesas en la cafetería de en frente, será mejor que vayamos antes de que las ocupen." Dijo Caroline, tomando de la mano a Julia y dirigiendo al grupo en dirección al café.

Ross los siguió. Los niños revoloteaban charlando con sus tíos y el tal Hugh, a quien Ross vio por primera vez en vivo y en directo, aunque nadie se lo había presentado, caminaba junto a Demelza, que miraba para atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que sus amigos la seguían, o eso pensó el.

Una vez en el café sus amigos acapararon la atención de Demelza que, con Jeremy sentado en sus rodillas, contó como había sido el examen y luego recordó los momentos más significativos de su carrera mientras todos comían o bebían algo. Julia se había ido a sentar junto a él. Se sentía de nuevo como en su fiesta de cumpleaños, un poco dejado de lado, afuera de ese grupo. Aunque esta vez no era tan así. Luego de un rato se fue a sentar en la barra, a beber una cerveza acompañado por Dwight. El doctor le había enviado un par de mensajes durante esas semanas preguntándole como estaba y si quería salir a tomar algo. El había cordialmente rechazado la invitación. Primero porque seguramente Dwight estaba siguiendo instrucciones de Demelza, segundo porque Dwight conocía a ese tal Hugh, había estado en esa especie de cita doble, y se sentía un poco traicionado por él.

"Demelza dice que Grace anda un poco mejor." Le dijo el doctor.

"Solo un poco. Estoy pensando en incursionar en otros rubros. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo marchan los planes de la boda?"

"Uff, pues aún con miles de cosas pendientes. A decir verdad me alegra que Demelza haya terminado con la universidad así le puede dedicar tiempo a su amiga y me libera a mi de escoger flores y servilletas." Ross sonrió mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca. – "Debes estar muy orgulloso de ella."

"Lo estoy."

"¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes? Demelza parece más… tranquila."

"Las cosas están más tranquilas, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno o malo. ¿Qué sabes de ese joven?" se ánimo a preguntar Ross, moviendo la cabeza en dirección adonde estaba.

"¿Quién? ¿Hugh? Es el compañero de ambulancia de Demelza. Es un buen enfermero y es muy talentoso. Ross… no pensarás?" dijo al ver cómo se había transformado su cara.

"Luego de la última vez no pienso nada."

A sus espaldas el grupo comenzó a ponerse de pie, preparándose para partir. Ya era casi hora de cenar. Demelza se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban, contenta de ver a Ross hablar con su amigo.

"Gracias por venir, fui una hermosa sorpresa. Y por ayudar a los niños con esto." Dijo levantado los dibujos que tenía en su mano. – "Y por las flores."

"No son nada en comparación con el otro ramo que te regalaron."

"A mi me gustan." Añadió ella rápidamente. En ese momento el tal Hugh se acercó a ellos también, se paró junto a Demelza y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, Ross tragó saliva y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza para disimular.

"Tenemos que irnos." Dijo a Demelza. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"Uhm… Ross, el es Hugh, trabaja conmigo en primeros auxilios, Hugh, el es Ross Poldark."

"Encantado." Dijo el joven extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara. Ross la observó y por un instante vaciló en si darle la mano o no, pero no quería hacer un escándalo, no ese día, así que lo saludó también aunque no dijo nada. "Escuché muchas cosas acerca de ti." Ross miró a Demelza que se había puesto un poco colorada.

"Por el contrario, yo jamás oír hablar de ti." Dijo él y la tensión quedó flotando en el aire un momento, hasta que Caroline se acercó también y dijo "Deberíamos irnos."

"¿Nos acompañas, Ross?" – preguntó Hugh alegremente, quien pareció olvidar instantáneamente lo que Ross había dicho un segundo atrás. – "Vamos a ir a celebrar a un pub adonde toco habitualmente con mi banda, deberías venir con nosotros." Ross miró a Demelza, que no sabía qué decir.

"Oh, no. Gracias. Los niños pensaban festejar contigo hoy." Le dijo a ella, quien estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo pero Hugh la interrumpió de nuevo.

"Pueden venir también, es un lugar familiar."

"No, no lo creo. Creo que los llevaré a mi departamento, ya pronto será hora de que se vayan a dormir de todos modos."

"La próxima, entonces."

"Si, la próxima." Ni en tus sueños, pensó Ross.

"Pero tenemos una sorpresa para ti…" Jeremy dijo a su madre mientras se despedían, Ross ya los estaba esperando en el auto. "No digas nada o no será una sorpresa." Murmuró Julia a su hermano.

"Pero tienes que venir a casa de papá." Insistió su hijo de nuevo.

"Mañana me muestras la sorpresa, ¿si cariño?"

Sus hijos se subieron cabizbajos. Ross tocó la bocina y la saludó con la mano mientras ella los veía partir. Ya todos se habían ido rumbo al pub, solo quedaban ella y Hugh, quien viajaría con ella en la camioneta.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el pastel?" preguntó Jeremy cuando llegaron al departamento, que estaba lleno de globos y guirnaldas y una cartulina pegada a la pared donde los niños habían escrito 'Felicitaciones' y habían dibujado a una doctora pelirroja con un pergamino en la mano.

"Pues nos lo comemos." Respondió Ross.

"No, podemos guardarlo para mañana y llevárselo a mamá para el desayuno." Dijo Julia.

Ross pensó que de seguro mamá dormiría hasta tarde mañana por la mañana, pero no les dijo nada. En lugar de eso los envió a bañarse y ponerse los pijamas, se podrían quedar mirando una película esa noche si querían. Ya estaban los tres sentados en el sillón debatiendo que iban a ver cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Jeremy corrió a ver quién era, Ross espió por la mirilla y sonrió al abrir la puerta. Los niños comenzaron a gritar de felicidad al ver a su madre. Haciendo equilibrio con el ramo que ellos le habían regalado, su cartera, dos bolsas de papel de McDonalds y cuatro vasos de gaseosas.

"¡Mamá!" "¡Siii! ¡Mami!" los niños casi la derriban al abrazarla, Ross le tuvo que quitar las cosas rápidamente de las manos para que no se cayeran al piso. Julia y Jeremy la arrastraron hacia el interior y gritaron ¡Sorpresa! Señalando las decoraciones que estaban pegadas en las paredes.

"¡WOW! ¡Gracias, mis niños! Miren ese cartel ¿Quién lo hizo? Me encanta." Dijo, y luego se dio vuelta para mirarlo a Ross. "Gracias."

"¿Qué paso con el festejo en el pub?" pregunto él.

"Oh, nada. Solo que prefiero festejar con mi familia." Contestó para deleite de sus hijos que no paraban de saltar en la diminuta sala.

Ross se acercó y puso su mano en su espalda, "Felicitaciones, cariño." Le dijo y la besó sobre los cabellos y se fue a la cocina a buscar platos para comer las hamburguesas.

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer!


	41. Chapter 41

Ross estaba tan contento como sus hijos de que Demelza hubiera ido a festejar con ellos en vez de ir al pub adonde el tal Hugh _'que tocaba en una banda'_ la había invitado. Si no hubiera parecido un ridículo, también se hubiera puesto a bailar floss y a saltar sobre el sillón, pero para mantener el decoro se había limitado a reír de las travesuras de los niños y a encargarse de la cena, que eran las hamburguesas y papas fritas que había traído Demelza. De recalentarlas en el microondas, más bien. Ella había querido ayudarlo pero él se había negado enfáticamente diciendo que ella era la agasajada, la 'invitada especial' tuvo que aclarar porque los niños no habían entendido. La atenderían como a una reina y ella no debía preocuparse por nada. "Sí mamá, eres una reina." Había reafirmado Julia. – "Una reina doc-tora." Continuó Jeremy y copió a su hermana que hizo una reverencia a su madre y fue a ayudar a poner la mesa. Tuvieron que alejar la pequeña mesita de la pared, y Ross se tuvo que sentar en una banqueta que trajo de su habitación. Quizás debería traer otra silla y reacomodar un poco los muebles, pensó esperanzado. Demelza se veía muy feliz también, sus ojos denotaban algo de cansancio, pero era un cansancio ocasionado por un objetivo cumplido, y se la notaba relajada, bromeando con los niños y comiendo las dos hamburguesas que eran de ella y una mitad que Jeremy había dejado. Los niños tuvieron tiempo de explicarle los dibujos que habían hecho y le contaron como habían pasado la tarde colgando guirnaldas e inflando globos. Ross los corrigió, diciendo que había sido él quien había hecho todo el trabajo. "Sí, pero fue mi idea." Le recordó Julia. "Y yo la ayudé a Julia tener la idea." Dijo Jeremy.

"Pues se los agradezco a los tres. Todo les quedó muy bonito y me encantaron los dibujos. ¿Saben qué? Los guardaré y cuando tenga mi propio consultorio los pondré en cuadros y los colgaré en la pared para que estén conmigo siempre." Los niños sonrieron complacidos.

"Te quiero mucho, mamá."

"Awww… ven aquí mi pequeño. Yo también te quiero mucho." Jeremy se subió a la falda de su madre.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá." Dijo Julia.

"Mi princesa ¡estás tan grande! Los amo, a los dos."

Ross los observó desde el otro lado de la mesita. A Demelza abrazando a sus hijos. Más que nada en el mundo querría poder acercarse y abrazarlos también. Rodearlos a los tres con sus brazos y besarlos. Poder besarla a ella. Demelza lo observó también por sobre las cabezas de los niños, estaba tan alegre que la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios al mirarlo.

"Les sacaré una foto." Dijo el tomando el celular. Los tres lo miraron sonrientes mientras el sacaba varias fotografías.

"Saca algunas con el mío." Demelza le dio su telefono también, Ross no pudo evitar notar que tampoco estaba más en la imagen de fondo de pantalla de su teléfono, pero solo suspiró y continuó sacando fotos. Los niños y su esposa seguían haciendo caras para la cámara. Cuando le pareció que ya había sacado suficientes le devolvió el teléfono.

"Ven Ross. Tu también tienes que estar." Dijo ella para su asombro. Él se acercó y se sentó en la misma silla que Demelza, que se había corrido un poco para hacerle lugar. Ross sentó a Julia en sus rodillas y se arriesgó a pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de Demelza que intentaba que los cuatro quedaran dentro la selfie alejando la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono. No quedó otra que amontonar las cabezas. En la mayoría estaban sonriendo, pero la favorita de Demelza terminó siendo la última en la todos estaban haciendo una cara de susto porque la silla que sostenía a los cuatro Poldarks había chirriado a causa del peso.

Julia y Jeremy insistieron en quedarse levantados a ver una película pero no duraron despiertos ni siquiera para elegir que mirar.

"Los llevaré a la cama." Dijo Ross levantado a Jeremy del sillón, el pequeño rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos y abrió un poco los ojos.

"Mamá…" murmuró. Demelza tomó a Julia con un poco más de trabajo, de verdad parecía que había crecido en las últimas semanas, y los siguió. Ross se dirigió a su habitación y acostó a Jeremy en su cama.

"¿Todavía duermen contigo?" susurró Demelza.

"Si los acuesto en sus camas se pasan a mitad de la noche." Dijo él, hablando bajito también, aunque Jeremy parecía no estar del todo dormido.

"Mamá." Murmuró otra vez.

"Shhh… aquí estoy, cariño." El niño la tomó de la mano y luego del cuello y la obligó a recostarse junto a él. Demelza acariciando sus cabellos, comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna. Julia no se había despertado.

Unos minutos después Ross estaba lavando los platos en la diminuta cocina cuando Demelza se acercó.

"Ahora sí ya está un día largo." Dijo bostezando.

"Tú también."

"Sí." Y bostezo de nuevo "¡Judas! Perdón." Ross se secó las manos sonriéndole.

"Pero un muy buen día ¡lo lograste!"

"¡Lo sé! ¿Puedes creerlo? Pensé que este día nunca llegaría."

"Nunca dudé de ti. Sabía que lo lograrías, trabajaste muy duro para esto, Demelza. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, felicitaciones."

"Gracias, Ross. Y gracias por lo de hoy, por llevar a los niños, y por esto…" dijo haciendo un círculo en el aire con su dedo índice indicando la decoración del departamento.

"No fue nada. De verdad, fue todo idea de Julia." Demelza se rió entre dientes.

"Creo que es hora de que me vaya."

"Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas. Ya estás con sueño, sería mejor que no manejaras así. Me preocuparía. Y los niños se alegrarán de verte aquí por la mañana. No tuvimos tiempo de cortar el pastel." Dijo antes de que ella se negara.

"¿Hay pastel también?"

"Sí. Puedes dormir en mi cama."

"¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Adónde dormirás?"

Estuvo a punto de sugerir que él podía dormir allí también, pero se detuvo. "No te preocupes por mi, dormiré en la habitación de los niños."

Demelza lo pensó por un instante. En verdad estaba cansada y prefería despertarse con los niños y no sola en Nampara.

"Está bien."

A Ross lo despertó el sonido de pasos descalzos en el pasillo de su pequeño departamento. Se había dormido en la cama inferior de la cucheta de sus hijos, acurrucado para poder entrar, ahora los pies le colgaban fuera del colchón. Vio encenderse la luz de la cocina.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó a Demelza que bebía un vaso con agua que se había servido de la canilla. Ross le había prestado una de sus remeras para que durmiera.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte. No podía volver a dormirme, todavía estoy un poco sobresaltada."

"¿Quieres que te prepare una taza de té? Creo que tengo tilo por algún lado…"

"No, no te molestes."

"No es molestia."

"Dime donde está y yo lo haré, tú vuelve a dormir."

Ross la tomó de los hombros y la llevó fuera de la cocina. "Tu siéntate y espera aquí, yo lo preparo." Le dijo. Vaya a saber a donde estaba ese té, se acordaba haberlo traído del supermercado junto con la mercadería alguna vez.

Demelza se sentó en el sillón, las piernas enrolladas bajo su trasero, escuchando el ruido proveniente de la cocina. No había podido dormir mucho, su mente no se había apagado recordando los eventos del día. Había pasado unas horas viendo descansar a sus hijos junto a ella, ahora esperaba tener más tiempo para pasar junto a ellos. Era el final de su carrera, pero también el comienzo de algo distinto. Aunque no estaba segura de que. Planes, antes había tenido planes, los había hecho con Ross. Cuando ella había comenzado a estudiar habían acordado que esperarían a que se recibiera para agrandar la familia. Él quería más hijos, y ahora ni siquiera estaba segura si tenía un marido. Además, esa cama olía a él. Después de meses las sábanas de la habitación principal de Nampara habían perdido ese perfume característico de Ross.

Ross apareció con la taza humeante en la oscura sala. La única luz era la proveniente de la cocina y de la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana.

"¿Quieres una porción de pastel? Si quieres podemos cortarlo."

"Gracias, no. Dejemoslo para cortarlo con los niños por la mañana."

Ross se sentó a su lado. Se había terminado de despertar mientras preparaba el té, eran casi las tres de la mañana. No era común que Demelza se despertara a mitad de la noche. Generalmente siempre se dormían tarde y ella dormía directo hasta el otro día temprano por la mañana. La observó soplar la bebida caliente y beber el té de a pequeños sorbos. Ella lo miraba por sobre la taza. Ross giró su cuerpo hacia ella y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sillón.

"Me sorprendió que vinieras aquí esta noche." Dijo en voz baja para no romper la quietud de la noche. Los ojos verdes de Demelza resplandecían en la oscuridad. "Pensé… pensé que te irías a festejar con los demás al pub."

"Quería celebrar con mi familia… con los niños. No sabía que ellos irían también. Si me hubieras dicho que habían planeado esto les hubiera dicho que no directamente."

"Se suponía que era una sorpresa."

"Fue una muy bonita sorpresa. Gracias de nuevo y… gracias por haberme ayudado con mi carrera todos estos años, Ross."

"Psss, yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú la que hizo todo el sacrificio."

"No lo podría haber hecho sin ti. Créeme."

"No lo hice desinteresadamente, eras mi inversión ¿recuerdas?" ambos sonrieron timidamente.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Lástima que…" dijo, pero no terminó la frase. Lástima que él había echado todo a perder.

"Si. Lástima." Dijo él, entendiendo perfectamente lo que había querido decir. "¿Y ahora?"

"No lo sé. Me gusta trabajar en emergencias, pero me gustaría tener mi propio consultorio algún día…"

"Me refería a si aún crees que no hay esperanzas para nosotros…" se ánimo a preguntar, mirando la taza que sostenía ella entre las manos, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

"Oh… eso." El silencio que siguió pareció eterno. Cuando Ross levantó la vista ella lo miraba intensamente, pero no podía leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Sí, eso."

"Aún no sé. Por un momento pensé… pero estas últimas semanas han sido algo extrañas." Tartamudeó.

"¿Extrañas?"

"Tú… no lo sé, te has estado comportando algo extraño. Distante."

"Oh. Sólo intentaba darte tiempo para que estudiararas. No quería cargarte con otras cosas."

"Sabes que los niños no son una carga para mi, Ross."

"Lo sé. No era eso de lo que hablaba." Demelza lo miro sin comprender. Y el se creyó un maldito idiota por haberse metido en ese embrollo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Ross respiró profundo y habló pausadamente.

"De tu compañero, Hugh. Vi fotos tuyas con él en Londres. Y escuché esa canción…"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Me has estado espiando?"

"¿Espiando? No. Las fotos aparecieron solas en Instagram, yo solo quería ver si habías subido fotos nuevas con los niños." Dijo él a la defensiva.

"¿Y eso has estado pensando todas estas semanas?"

"Yo no pensé nada. Sólo quise darte tu espacio… y hoy, tú te ibas a ir con él a verlo tocar con su banda. Seguramente te había compuesto una nueva canción por tu graduación." Dijo sarcástico. Quizás no debería haber dicho esto último.

Demelza colocó la taza sobre la mesita que tenía cerca y se llevó una mano a la frente, visiblemente irritada.

"Ross..." Dijo luego de un momento – "Hugh es mi compañero de trabajo. El es mi amigo, nada más."

"¿El sólo quiere ser tu amigo? No es eso lo que dice en su canción."

"Pues eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que yo diga. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan… tan…?"

"¿Celoso?"

"Sí. Tan celoso."

"Siempre lo he sido. Sólo que ahora es peor porque existe la posibilidad de que tú en verdad quieras estar con alguien más, porque ya no quieres estar más conmigo."

"¿Recuerdas la razón?"

"La recuerdo perfectamente, y maldeciré ese día por el resto de mi vida, pero no puedo hacer nada para borrarlo. Pasó, fue una estupidez, el peor error que pude haber cometido y lo estoy pagando. Por Dios que lo estoy pagando. Estoy lejos de mi hogar, estoy completamente quebrado, no puedo estar con mis hijos todos los días, no puedo estar contigo y el solo hecho de pensar que estás con otro hombre…"

"Pues no lo pienses. No es así. Ross…" Fue ella la que se acercó a él entonces, su cuerpo se desplazó unos centímetros sobre el sofa. – "Nunca existió nadie para mi más que tú. Ni antes, ni ahora. No me crees porque no es así para ti, tú la amabas…"

"No…"

"Sé que lo hacías. Te enojas porque un hombre se acerca a mi, ¿pues qué debo sentir yo entonces?"

"Lo sé. Me imagino lo que debiste sentir y lo siento. Ya no sé que hacer para que me perdones…"

"Pues no hagas lo que hiciste estas semanas. Ross… me preguntaste si había alguna esperanza para nosotros. Quizás la hay, pero no con celos y sospechas…"

"Eso vale para los dos, tú no tienes porqué sospechar de nada. Ella ya no significa nada para mí. Demelza…"

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro sentados en el sillón. Toda la conversación había sucedido entre susurros y escondidos en la oscuridad de la sala. La vio asentir lentamente. Y él se propuso también dejar los celos a un lado y continuar por el camino que venía transitando desde aquel día de mayo. Este era, después de todo, un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, ¡los leo a todos! Muchas cosas que preguntan o comentan las tengo pensadas para los próximos capítulos. Este me en particular me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	42. Chapter 42

"Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien." Ross dijo a Demelza que movía sus dedos inquieta sobre su panza. Estaba sentada junto a él en el asiento del acompañante de su auto nuevo, Julia iba atrás sujeta a su sillita jugando con una muñeca.

"Lo sé, Ross. Solo que… no creo que sea una buena idea. Tú no lo conoces."

"Tendríamos que haberlo hecho hace meses. Es tu familia después de todo."

Demelza pasó la palma de su mano por donde su hijo acababa de dar una patada. El también estaba inquieto esa noche. Los Poldarks iban rumbo a Illogan, a cenar con la familia de Demelza. Ross había insistido en que quería conocer a su suegro y a sus hermanos. No le había resultado fácil convencerla, ella se había resistido bastante. Despues de todo, su padre la había echado de su casa la última vez que se habían visto, luego de la muerte de Jinny y cuando Demelza se encontró sola con una niña recién nacida. Naturalmente su primer impulso fue pedir ayuda a su padre. Por más que hubiera sido uno pésimo con ella, era su familia despues de todo. Pero su respuesta la había llevado a darse cuenta que estaba sola y había cortado todo vínculo con él después de aquel día. Ocasionalmente hablaba con sus hermanos, quienes aún dependían de su padre, sólo Luke se había ido cuando fue mayor de edad y nadie sabía adonde estaba. Y Ross veía a su esposa sola en el mundo y se había empecinado en devolverle ese pedacito de vida que había perdido, cómo se había propuesto darle todo, a ella y a su hija y al bebé que estaba por llegar. Tom Carne era su abuelo también, el único abuelo que tenían. Y luego de darle muchas vueltas, Ross finalmente había conseguido que Demelza le diera el número de teléfono de su padre, ella no lo quería llamar, así que Ross se había contactado con él. Se había presentado como el esposo de su hija y habían acordado que irían a cenar a su casa. Inicialmente lo había invitado a Nampara, pero el hombre se había excusado diciendo que era muy lejos para él, así que Ross le había dicho que todos irían a Illogan. Era hora de que él conociera a su suegro también. Había estado casado con Demelza por más de un año ya y su panza parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, aún cuando faltaban un par de meses para la llegada de Jeremy.

Demelza había fruncido los labios. Julia había preguntado desde el asiento trasero "¿Nonde vamos?"

"Vamos a Illogan, cariño."

"Vamos a conocer a tu abuelo."

"¿Abelo?"

"Sí. El es el papá de mami y es tu abuelo." Julia pareció desconcertada un momento y luego siguió jugando con su muñeca como si nada. En un semáforo Ross acarició la panza de Demelza y tomó una de sus manos llevándola a sus labios para besar sus nudillos. Se la veía nerviosa. Ross no tardó mucho en entender porqué.

Pasaron el centro del pueblo dirigiéndose hacia las afueras, sabía que Demelza tenía un origen humilde y había crecido en una granja. Ella le indicó el camino que debía tomar. La cabaña era pequeña, con una construcción de madera que se veía al fondo. Bastante venida a bajo, pensó Ross, todo se veía medio abandonado de no ser por la televisión a todo volumen que se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Unos perros atados a la reja comenzaron a ladrar cuando se bajaron del auto, lo que causó que Julia se asustara y quisiera ir a upa de su madre. Por esos días Ross no quería que Demelza hiciera esfuerzo por lo que él habitualmente cargaba a Julia para todos lados, pero no le quedó más remedio que dársela sino quería que se pusiera a llorar, él tomó el pastel que ella había preparado como postre. Tuvo que golpear la puerta dos veces para que los atendieran.

"¿Quién es?" Gritó una voz desde adentro. Demelza lo miró por sobre Julia.

"Esto no es una buena idea…" le dijo de nuevo.

"¿Señor Carne? Somos nosotros, Demelza, Ross y su nieta Julia."

La puerta se abrió entonces. Tom Carne apareció ante ellos, una botella de cerveza en la mano y cara de irritación.

"¿Señor Carne? Mucho gusto, soy Ross Poldark, el esposo de Demelza." Dijo Ross extendiendo su mano amablemente. Demelza miró a su padre, convencida con solo verlo de que definitivamente había sido una pésima idea ir allí. Él no los estaba esperando, aún estaba con la ropa de la fábrica adonde trabajaba, tenía grasa en la cara y en las manos y podía oler el alcohol que emanaba de su aliento. Y ella estaba muy suceptible a los olores por el embarazo.

"¿Esposo?" repitió su padre que mientras estrechaba la mano de Ross la observó de arriba abajo. – "¿Lo atrapaste quedándote preñada?" dijo señalando su panza con la cerveza.

Ross, pensando que su suegro tenía un humor sarcástico, río entre dientes.

"No, nos casamos hace más de un año." Respondió mientras Carne se hacía a un lado y los dejaba pasar. Demelza dudó un momento, pero siguió a Ross dentro de su antigua casa.

"No me invitaste, hija. Estoy muy ofendido."

"Fue algo rápido y pequeño." Ross respondió de nuevo, pero Demelza sabía que a su padre no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella no lo hubiera invitado a su casamiento.

"¡Demelza!" exclamaron dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en un raído sillón mirando un partido de fútbol cuando la vieron entrar.

"¡Sam! ¡Drake!" los dos jóvenes, uno un adolescente, el otro casi un niño, se acercaron a saludar a su hermana.

"No sabíamos que vendrías…"

"Es toda una sorpresa, dado que la última vez le dije que no quería volver a verla si venía con esa bastarda…"

Fue ahí cuando Ross se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Demelza, abrazó a Julia contra su pecho.

"Y ahora viene dándose aires, y preñada como una puta a su edad."

"¡Padre!" dijeron sus hermanos. A Ross parecía que lo habían knockeado.

"¡Ustedes dos callense! ¡Puedo decir lo que me plazca bajo mi techo y de mi hija! ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Mi bendición? ¿Qué te felicite? La señorita se abrió de piernas al tipo este y ahora se cree una gran señora…"

"¡Ya basta! Le ruego que no hable así de mi esposa ni de mi hija." Dijo Ross tratando se conservar la poca compostura que le quedaba.

"¿Tu hija? Pues sí que eres más lista de lo que creía, hija ¿No me digas que te convenció para que reconocieras a esta bastarda hija de nadie?"

Ross no pudo contenerse más. El pastel cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que uno de sus puños impactaba con el rostro de Tom Carne. El hombre se tambaleó pero antes de que cayera al suelo Ross lo tomó de chaqueta, Carne no había soltado la botella.

"Nunca más se vuelva a dirigir ni a mi hija ni a mi esposa de esa manera ¿entiende?" lo amenazó a centímetros de su rostro.

"Ross… ¡Ross!" Demelza intentó separarlos tomando su brazo, Julia había comenzado a llorar, los jóvenes observaban la escena perplejos. "Déjalo. Vámonos, te dije que no era una buena idea. No quiero nada de ti, y no te preocupes, ya no volveré." Le dijo a su padre. Y sacó a Ross de la casa tirando de su manga. Los perros volvieron a ladrar lo que molestó a Julia aún más, iba prendida a su cuello. Demelza ni siquiera intentó sentarla en su sillita, sabría que sería imposible. En vez de eso se subió con ella atrás, no podría llevarla adelante con su panza.

Para cuando dejo de llorar y se durmió ya estaban a mitad de camino. Ross no podía verla a través del espejo retrovisor, Demelza iba con su cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, los ojos cerrados.

"¿Demelza?"

"No ahora, Ross. Espera que lleguemos a casa."

Había llorado en la parte trasera del auto, mientras Ross conducía y creía que no la veía. Ella no comprendía, nunca había podido comprender porqué una persona que debía amarla la trataba con tal desprecio.

Cuando llegaron Ross tomó a Julia y la cargó hasta su cama. Cuando fue a su habitación Demelza se estaba cambiando las medias sentada en el borde de la cama.

"Demelza…" ella levantó sus tristes ojos hacia él. "Lo siento."

"Lo siento." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ross la miró extrañado y fue a ayudarla, arrodillandose frente a ella.

"No tienes pedir perdón por nada. Tenías razón, fue una mala idea."

"Oh, Ross…" dijo ella, su voz entrecortada. – "estoy tan apenada. ¿Qué debes pensar de mí?"

"¿De ti?"

"Las cosas que dijo… Debes sentir vergüenza al enterarte como es mi familia…"

"No, cariño. Yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti. Tú eres la persona más gentil, amable y generosa que conozco. Si de algo estoy sorprendido es de cómo una persona como tú pueda venir de una persona como él." Dijo, aún de rodillas entre sus piernas y tomándola por la cintura. – "Siento haberte hecho ir, tu no querías. Pensé, pensé que podría hacer que te reconciliaras con tu familia y eso te haría feliz."

"Yo soy feliz contigo, tú eres mi familia." Ross sonrió dulcemente.

"Y tu eres la mía. Y Julia, y este pequeñín. Siempre seré tu familia, soy muy afortunado de haberte encontrado."

"Y yo a ti, Ross." Dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

"Es como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro…"

Ross se despertó por el ruido de su teléfono. Por el color del reflejo que entraba por la ventana era muy temprano. El celular sonaba, era una llamada. Era Demelza.

"¿Demelza?"

"¿Ross? Por favor, ¿puedes venir rápido al Hospital de Illogan?"

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer! Y una pequeña aclaración, parami siempre fue Illugan, pero estuve googleando y al parecer es Illogan ;)


	43. Chapter 43

Ross saltó de la cama apenas escuchó el tono de su voz. Sonaba angustiada.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si. Es mi padre. ¿Puedes venir?"

"Ya estoy en camino."

Le tomó menos de un minuto ponerse los jeans, remera y zapatillas. Solo se lavó la cara y se ató en pelo camino a la sala, donde tomó la billetera y las llaves del auto y salió al amanecer de un día que parecía nublado. Cottage Hospital. Ross ingresó su destino en el GPS, veintidós minutos. Estaba seguro que podía llegar en menos de quince y por la hora que era, tenía razón. Aún no eran las siete cuando entró al sector de guardia, había una ambulancia estacionada allí que reconoció como el vehículo en que Demelza trabajaba. Aunque ella le había dicho que estaba bien, el palpitar rápido de su corazón solo se calmó cuando puso los ojos en ella.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, sus codos sobre las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su rostro. Junto a ella estaba Hugh Armitage, una de sus manos sobre sus hombros. Fue él quien lo vio cuando se dirigía a ellos y presionó sus dedos en Demelza para avisarle.

"¡Ross!" exclamó cuando lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Demelza se puso de pie y fue corriendo a su encuentro, Ross abrió los brazos y ella lo rodeó por la cintura, hundiéndose en su pecho. Ross la abrazó y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo sin entender muy bien aún que sucedía, pero queriendo resguardarla del dolor que evidentemente sentía.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cariño?" dijo él, olvidándose por un momento de la distancia de todos esos meses, ella sollozaba contra su torso y lo abrazó más fuerte. Él le dio un beso sobre los cabellos.

"Mi padre… no pude… no pude salvarlo."

"Shhh…" Ross continuó abrazándola, apoyó su mejilla en su coronilla mientras sin notarlo se mecía de un lado a otro, como hacía con los niños cuando eran pequeños.

Hugh, que había estado observando todo este intercambio, se puso de pie entonces y lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza. Ross sólo le dirigió una fría mirada.

"Recibimos una llamada a eso de las cinco, un accidente de auto. El conductor se estrelló contra el cerco de roca de la carretera, el auto quedó destrozado. Tuvimos que esperar a que los bomberos cortaran el auto para poder sacarlo, estaba muy mal herido."

"¿Iba ebrio?" le preguntó Ross al joven enfermero.

"No lo sabemos. Sí que iba muy rápido, había marcas en el pavimento. Lo están operando ahora…"

"¿Esta vivo?" exclamó Ross, quien había dado por sentando que el hombre había muerto. Fue entonces que Demelza levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y quitó sus brazos de alrededor de su cintura para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"No sobrevivirá." Dijo con voz entrecortada. "Estaba muy mal herido, y yo… no pude…"

"Demelza…" Ross colocó sus manos en su rostro también, secando las lágrimas que volvían a caer con sus dedos pulgares. – "estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo posible, fue un accidente." Ella lo miró frunciendo su frente y labios para contener el llanto. Ross la besó en la frente y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Ella no se quejó, y se sostuvo de él también. Ross terminó apoyándose contra la pared, con Demelza inclinada sobre él. El latido de su corazón en su oído era reconfortante.

Para cuando el cirujano salió de la sala de cirugía Sam y Rosina ya habían llegado.

"¿Familiares de Tom Carne? Siento informarles…"

Demelza no había soltado su mano en ningún momento. Ni cuando el médico les habló, ni cuando se abrazó con su hermano, ni cuando Rosina y Hugh le dieron el pésame. Había parado de llorar, pero aún así sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos y su rostro denotaba la gran tristeza que sentía. Él la abrazó de nuevo, y el abrazo de Ross era lo que ella necesitaba.

La acompañó a hacer los trámites y llenar los formularios correspondientes. Cuando terminaron otros dos de sus hermanos habían llegado, y una mujer que al parecer, por como lloraba a gritos, era la nueva pareja de su padre. Eso volvió a alterarla un poco, aunque el menor de sus hermanos intentó levantarle el ánimo, parecía un joven simpático. La última vez que lo había visto era un adolescente.

"¿Te acuerdas de Ross, Drake?"

"¿Qué si me acuerdo? Esa noche quedó en la historia, casi lo knockeas al viejo ése día." Dijo estrechando su mano.

Cuando la mujer se calmó un poco se presentó a Demelza. "Es una buena mujer, mantenía a papá en línea, aunque nunca dejó de beber." Les había comentado Drake cuando ella no los escuchaba. Se quedaron conversando y rato más, la familia de Demelza reunidos en un círculo. Ross lamentaba que fueran esas las circunstancias, quizás ahora Demelza podría ver más seguido a sus otros hermanos. Ella parecía cansada, de tanto en tanto apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y él apretaba su mano reconfortándola. Hacía meses que no tenía tanto contacto con ella y, aunque esta no era la situación qué él esperaba, no iba a negar lo mucho que le complacía que lo hubiera llamado a él primero y que ahora pareciera necesitar de su consuelo, de su presencia.

"Lo siento. Demelza, debo irme." Hugh los interrumpió, Demelza abrazada a él.

"Oh, sí. Gracias por quedarte." Dijo ella sin moverse de su lado y él le dio la mano si soltarla.

"Después hablamos."

Después no se quedaron mucho tiempo más. Ross sólo quería llevarla a Nampara y que durmiera un poco, se la veía muy cansada. Los niños ya estarían en el colegio y podría descansar tranquila.

"El se despertó por un momento en la ambulancia." Le dijo cuando ya estaban en el auto.

"¿Se dio cuenta que eras tú?" Le preguntó Ross. Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Ross apretó la mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla, sosteniendo el volante solo con una.

"Sí. Me dijo… me pidió perdón. Dijo que sabía que había sido un mal padre y me pidió perdón por todo. Fue solo un instante… eso fue lo que me afectó tanto. Después de como me trató durante toda la vida, no debería sentirme así…"

"Era tu padre, Demelza. Y aunque haya sido uno muy malo, por supuesto que sentirás dolor al perderlo… ¿Tú… tú que le dijiste? ¿Lo perdonaste?"

"Si, le dije que sí. No sé, no sabia que otra cosa decirle. Sabía que no había tiempo para reprocharle nada. Parecía sincero. Si hubiera podido ayudarlo, hubiéramos tenido tiempo para hablar bien las cosas…"

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No te quedes con culpa, Demelza. Si de verdad lo sentía, entonces fue afortunado de que fueras tú quien lo ayudara y de la oportunidad que tuvo de pedirte perdón y tenerte a su lado en sus últimos minutos de vida."

Ella secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Ross tenía razón. Había hecho todo lo posible, pero las heridas eran mortales y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer. En algún momento en el trayecto a Nampara, Demelza se dio cuenta de que había pasado varias horas abrazada a Ross, o sosteniendo su mano. Ni siquiera había dudado esa mañana al llegar al hospital, fue a la primera persona que llamó y, a decir verdad, estaba agradecida que hubiera estado allí con ella, acompañándola y ayudando con el papeleo. Varias veces cuando alguien preguntaba quién era él había dicho 'el esposo de la hija' y así ella lo había introducido a la mujer de su padre. Había sido algo espontáneo.

Ya en Nampara Ross la había guiado directo a la habitación, y había pedido a Prudie que pusiera la pava.

"¿Porqué no te das un baño mientras yo te preparo el desayuno? Luego te acuestas." Demelza hizo caso sin protestar.

Ross le llevó una bandeja con dos tazas de té, un jugo de naranja, y un paquete de galletas de chocolate que sabía Demelza escondía en la alacena para que los niños no las encontrarán. Los dos desayunaron en silencio sobre la cama. Demelza apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando terminaron la ayudó a meterse bajo las mantas y tomó la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina.

"¿Ross?" dijo casi dormida. "¿Te quedarías aquí un rato? No quiero quedarme sola."

Sorprendido, Ross titubeó un momento. Demelza ya estaba con los ojos cerrados. Dejó la bandeja sobre su tocador y lentamente se sentó junto a ella sobre las mantas, apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama, sobre las almohadas. Ella abrió los ojos por un segundo y se acercó hacia su esposo, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cuerpo. Ross se hundió más sobre las almohadas, ambos se movieron por unos instantes, acomodándose, hasta que la cabeza de Demelza terminó sobre su pecho y su brazo rodeándola, sus dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago. Demelza se quedó dormida un segundo después. El tardó un poco más, sin poder creer después de tantos meses estaba en su cama, con su esposa entre sus brazos.


	44. Chapter 44

Ross despertó desorientado. No sabía adonde estaba ni la hora que era. Le parecía que había dormido días enteros y, aunque no habían sido días, sí había sido casi un día completo. Caía el atardecer sobre Nampara. Estaba en su habitación, en su casa. La luz estaba apagada y un resplandor anaranjado entraba por la ventana, pintando las sombras de los muebles en las paredes. Alguien lo había tapado con una manta, y entonces recordó. Se había quedado dormido junto a Demelza, que lo abrazaba.

Luego de lavarse la cara salió en busca de su esposa. Estaba muy conmovida esa mañana con el fallecimiento de su padre. No habría pensado que la muerte de Tom Carne le podía afectar tanto, no después de como la había tratado durante toda su vida y después de años de no verlo. Pero aún así, el hombre era su padre después de todo y al parecer a Demelza la había conmovido sus últimas palabras. Ella tenía un corazón generoso, si Carne se hubiera acercado antes a ella y le hubiera pedido disculpas, estaba seguro que Demelza lo hubiera perdonado. Lo que le daba esperanza a él. Ross no sentía mucha tristeza por la muerte de su suegro. Solamente lo había visto una vez y fue más que suficiente. Al contrario, se sentía algo satisfecho de que al morir su padre, la primera reacción de Demelza hubiera sido llamarlo. Le había dado la oportunidad de ser su esposo otra vez, de estar a su lado, de sentir por primera vez en meses que ella lo quería a su lado. Que encima esto hubiera sido frente a Armitage había sido un extra.

Cuando salió al pasillo, Ross escuchó las voces de sus hijos provenientes de su habitación. Al asomarse vio que Demelza estaba allí también, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una de las camas, Julia frente a ella y Jeremy con las piernas en el piso, jugando un juego de preguntas y respuestas que Santa les había traído la última Navidad.

"Hola, papá. ¿Quieres jugar?" le dijo Jeremy al verlo. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que el despertase allí luego de una siesta con su madre.

Ross se sentó en la cama también, Julia buscó una ficha verde para que él jugara. Ross pasó una mano por la espalda de Demelza, se la veía más animada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

"Estoy bien." Contestó y el acarició su cabeza y se acercó a besar su frente. Los niños rieron al ver el gesto entre sus padres y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

"¿De quién es el turno?" preguntó Ross tomando los dados y sacudiendo los cabellos de Jeremy que no paraba reír.

"¿Conocías al abuelo, papá?" preguntó Julia luego de un par de vueltas.

"Mamá nos dijo que murió." Acotó Jeremy.

"Solo lo vi una vez." Les respondió Ross, que ya sabía que lo mejor era ser sincero con sus hijos o luego vendría un interrogatorio que lo haría enredarse en su mentira.

"¿Y por qué nunca nos vino a visitar?" continuó Julia. Demelza lo miró de reojo.

"Uhm… porque él no era un hombre muy bueno."

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque él no ayudó a mamá cuando ella lo necesitaba."

"¿Era malo contigo, mamá?"

"A veces." Dijo Demelza. Los niños la observan con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación en sus caritas. "Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo."

"¿Los papás pueden ser malos con sus hijos?" Insistió Jeremy.

"Algunas veces sí. Pero ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por eso, ustedes tienen al mejor papá del mundo, ¿no es así?" dijo ella y ambos niños asintieron. Ross les sonrió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era realmente inentendible que alguien pudiera maltratar a un hijo, más aún a alguien como Demelza que era la persona más amable que existía. Aún le sorprendía que ella hubiera crecido junto a ese hombre y hubiera resultado así.

Siguieron jugando en lo que quedaba de la tarde. Julia ganó dos partidas de Carrera de Mente, Ross y Demelza se dejaron ganar por supuesto, y luego cambiaron al Pictonary antes de que Jeremy hiciera un berrinche porque había perdido.

"¿Así que nosotros no tenemos ningún abuelo? Mi amiga Clara tiene cuatro, y dice que siempre le regalan juguetes."

"¿Cuatro abuelos?" Jeremy preguntó a su hermana sorprendido de la idea de que alguien pudiera tener cuatro abuelos, cuando él se acababa de enterar que el único que tenía había muerto.

"Mmmhhh… y les dan muchos regalos." Respondió asintiendo la niña, los ojos de su hermano como platos.

"Pues a ustedes juguetes no les faltan." Les dijo su padre, señalando con el dedo un mueble que rebalsaba de juegos y juguetes.

"Es cierto, su tía Caroline ya los malcría lo suficiente." Añadió Demelza.

"Y si quieren abuelos, bien, Prudie y Jud son algo parecido. Ellos me criaron a mí, así que son una especie de abuelos." Demelza lo miró tentada ante sus palabras, Ross jamás había dicho nada bueno acerca de su par de sirvientes, que los considerara una especie de padres postizos era una verdadera sorpresa.

"Pues espero que la abuela Prudie esté preparando la cena." Dijo Demelza mientras volvía a tirar los dados.

Los niños y Demelza cenaron en pijamas. Prudie había preparado fideos con salsa de salchichas, nada muy elaborado, pero que Ross había aprendido en esos últimos meses en los que él debía preparar la cena de sus hijos también era un plato seguro que comerían los dos sin quejarse. Julia y Jeremy habían querido comer en su habitación para no interrumpir la partida y Demelza los había consentido. Ross subió los platos, cubiertos y vasos con jugo. Jeremy derramó el suyo sobre la cama por supuesto y Julia manchó su almohada con salsa de tomate. Por suerte Jeremy ganó el último juego, tenía cierto talento dibujando para su corta edad. Luego Demelza los envió a lavarse los dientes y preparase para ir a la cama mientras ella ordenaba la pieza y cambiaba las sábanas. Ross llevó de nuevo los platos a la cocina y cuando volvió a subir los niños cruzaron corriendo por delante suyo hacia habitación principal y se metieron riendo a la cama grande. Demelza salía de habitación con una montaña se sábanas en sus manos.

"Voy a poner esto a lavar." Ross se encontró sin saber que hacer una vez más. Quería quedarse. Quería quedarse y dormir abrazado a Demelza como lo habían hecho esa mañana.

"Ya es tarde, creo que me quedaré aquí esta noche." Le dijo.

"Oh. Sí, claro. No hay problema."

Demelza puso las sábanas y el acolchado sucios en el lavarropas, luego se demoró un momento en la cocina dándole de comer a Garrick y lavando los platos. Había sido un día particular, pero no estaba cansada y le parecía que ya había llorado todo lo necesario esa mañana. Tom Carne no había sido un buen padre con ella, pero estaba tranquila de que al menos en sus últimos momentos el hubiera querido hacer las paces y ella lo había perdonado sinceramente. Hubiera querido tener más tiempo, hubiera querido poder ayudarlo. Pero no había nada que nadie hubiera podido hacer, estaba muy mal herido.

Subió las escaleras pensando en sus hijos, en que distinta era su vida a la de ella. Ella los amaba más que nada, y sabía que Ross los amaba también y que no había nada que él no fuera capaz de hacer por ellos, de verdad tenían suerte de tenerlo como padre. Incluso cuando estuvo alejado de ellos, en ningún momento ella dudó del amor que tenía a sus hijos, y ahora había vuelto a ser el padre cariñoso que ella sabía que era. Los niños lo adoraban y les encantaba pasar tiempo con él. A ella también le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Las semanas previas al examen en las que se había distanciado habían quedado atrás. Era extraño que fuera Ross quien necesitara que le asegurara que no había otra persona en su vida, cuando en realidad había sido él quien… no. Demelza detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. Había prometido que intentaría dejar eso atrás, y en verdad no quería pensar en ello ahora. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde aquel día que Elizabeth parecía pertenecer a otra vida. Ella había sido real, por supuesto, pero ese día pareció exorcizarla de la vida de Ross. Él ya no la veía ni pasaba tiempo con ella, estaba segura. ¿Quedaría alguna parte en él que todavía la deseara? ¿Acaso Elizabeth tenía algo que a ella le faltaba y que Ross quería? Esas dudas todavía la atormentaban. Y la duda de que sentía ella luego de que la tormenta pasara, arrasada todo y ahora se calmara. ¿Qué se había llevado y que quedaba?

Demelza atravesó el umbral de su habitación y observó la cama. Tres cabezas asomaban, solo parte las frentes y los cabellos. Escuchaba a Jeremy reírse bajo las sábanas. Sintió un calor abrazar su cuerpo y llegar a su pecho y sonrió. Caminó a su lado de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido y luego levantó de golpe las sábanas. Los niños gritaron de la risa y mientras ella les hacía cosquillas, Ross reía también. Se había puesto una se sus remeras de dormir que aún estaban en los cajones. Julia lo abrazó intentando buscar protección de su madre pero él terminó siendo víctima de las cosquillas de su esposa también, es sus axilas, el único lugar que Demelza sabía que tenía cosquillas.

"¡Bueno ya! A dormir." Les ordenó. Y se metió a la cama con su familia también.

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer!


	45. Chapter 45

Ross aparcó el auto junto a su casa, mirando a los campos. El funeral de Tom Carne había sido sencillo, solo una pequeña ceremonia en la iglesia metodista de Illogan sin demasiados concurrentes. Luke, el hermano que seguía en edad a Demelza, el mayor de los varones, se había rehusado a ir y nadie sabía como contactarse con William, que al parecer habían logrado conseguir un trabajo en un barco y estaba en América. Pero Robert y John estuvieron presentes, los cuñados de Ross que aún no había conocido, además de Drake, Sam y Rosina, y la mujer con la que su suegro había convivido los últimos meses y que al parecer lo había reformado al obligarlo a ir a su iglesia. Y, aunque la ocasión era triste, había sido una alegría para Demelza encontrarse con los hermanos que no veía hacia años. Sin su padre que les impidiera verlos, habían acordado estar en contacto y encontrarse para reanudar el vínculo perdido.

Los dos permanecieron un momento más dentro del auto al llegar. También había sido una ocasión que los había acercado a ellos. Ross había dormido dos noches seguidas en Nampara, en la misma cama, junto a ella y los niños. Hasta que Demelza le aseguró que ya estaba bien, y debía volver a trabajar y que ya no era necesario que él se quedara. "Pero quédate a cenar si quieres." Había agregado al ver la expresión en su rostro, algo dolida. No es que Ross pensara que podría quedarse definitivamente en su casa. Sabía que este acercamiento con Demelza se debía a que estaban atravesando una de esas situaciones en las que había que dejar sus problemas a un lado y debía acompañarla como su esposo, que lo era, más allá de todo. Y había sido más que agradable estar en ese rol de nuevo, cuidando de ella además de los niños, aunque sea por unos días. También había pasado más tiempo en Nampara porque decidió llevar adelante su plan de sembrar los campos. En el funeral había estado hablando con el más joven de sus cuñados que aún no tenía trabajo debido a que él cuidaba de la pequeña granja junto a su padre, pero Drake le contó que le gustaría empezar a ganar algo de dinero propio. Ross lo invitó a que lo ayudara con su nuevo emprendimiento, él mismo no sabía demasiado y sería bueno tener a alguien con experiencia en tareas de campo. Demelza pareció complacida. Sam lo invitó a que se quedara con él, de esa forma no tendría que viajar tanto tampoco y cuando no tuviera que hacer en el campo podría ayudarlos con el café que ya había abierto y al que cada vez visitaba más gente. Drake parecía un joven muy dulce y estuvo muy agradecido con su hermano y el Señor Poldark. "Por favor, dile que me llame Ross." Le había murmurado a Sam, lo hacían sentir como un anciano.

"La ceremonia estuvo bien ¿no te parece?" comentó Demelza. Ross había pasado por ella a primera hora de la mañana. Se había cambiado en Nampara y puesto el traje negro que tenía colgado en el placard, Demelza le había planchado una camisa blanca junto con su vestido negro que había tenido que comprar esa semana. Ambos se habían mirado cuando estuvieron listos. Era extraño que Demelza usara vestidos ceñidos a su cuerpo y Ross admiró disimuladamente sus curvas y sus piernas cuando ella no lo veía. A su vez, Demelza lo observó a él. Llevaba puesto el traje que se había comprado aquel fin de semana con Elizabeth, no tenía otro de color negro. Pensó que le molestaría, pero le quedaba tan bien. Si que tenía buen gusto esa mujer. Ross se había atado el pelo sobre la nuca y parecía salido de una sesión de fotos de una revista. "Uhm… solo me falta esto y estoy lista." Había dicho mientras luchaba frente al espejo de la sala por sostener un pequeño sombrero con unos clips en su cabeza. "A ver, déjame." Ross tomo unas hebillas y la ayudó a sujetarlo por detrás. Luego ella había devuelto el favor cuando él peleó con el nudo de su corbata. Todos habían dado vuelta la cabeza para mirarlos cuando llegaron a la iglesia.

"Sí, aunque no sabría decirlo con certeza. La última vez que fui a una Iglesia fue en el bautismo de Jeremy." Ella sonrió recordando aquel día. – "Drake parece un buen muchacho."

"Lo es. Era un pequeño muy dulce y gentil."

"¿Crees que trabajara bien aquí?"

"Sí. Creo que obedecerá todas tus órdenes, te tiene un poco de miedo."

"¿A mi?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres un poco intimidante. Más cuando estás vestido así."

"¿Así como? Era un funeral, todos estaban de traje." Preguntó confundido.

"Sí pero no todos usaban un traje Hugo Boss. Y no todos lo lucen como tú." Agregó. Sus mejillas tornándose algo rosadas. Ross la miró con una sonrisa juguetona dibujándose en sus labios, Demelza tuvo que desviar la mirada. – "Entonces, ¿crees que será suficiente con el crédito del banco?"

"Creo que estará bien, luego ya dependerá de nosotros. A propósito, gracias por ir a firmar." En esa semana Demelza también había tenido que acompañar a Ross al banco. Para llevar a cabo su nuevo emprendimiento, necesitaban más capital y Ross había decidido sacar un crédito. Lo había hablado con Demelza, pondría en garantía el local de Sawle, y más la seguridad de que Sir Francis Bassett les compraría la cosecha, el banco no había puesto más trabas al apellido Poldark, solo que los dos tenían que firmar. Ross la puso al tanto de todo el plan que había trazado para la nueva cosecha, los trabajos que serían necesarios y la cantidad de dinero que necesitarían invertir. Sería bastante trabajo pero estaba segura en el plan de su esposo, así que no había puesto ningún pero y los dos habían ido al banco.

"No fue nada. Va a ser agradable ver los campos sembrados, espero que Garrick se comporte y no pisoteé todo."

"No lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene." Demelza sonrió.

"Hoy te vi hablar bastante con Dwight ¿las cosas están mejor entre ustedes?"

"¿Le volviste a decir algo?" Era verdad que había hablado un buen rato con el doctor esa mañana. Parecía ser el mismo de antes, hablaba con él como su antiguo amigo solía hacerlo. Aunque Ross había puesto excusas para no encontrarse con él a tomar algo en las últimas semanas, pensando que Dwight quizás había tomado partido por el tal Hugh, ahora sabía que eso no era cierto.

"¿Yo? No. ¡No! Te lo juro." Dijo defendiéndose cuando Ross levantó una ceja acusadora.

"Mmhhh… sí, hablamos. Iremos a beber unas cervezas un día de estos."

"Pues me alegro." – Demelza observó la hora- "Los niños ya van a llegar del colegio, ¿te quedas a almorzar?"

"En realidad, tengo una reunión con Sir Francis. No quiero hacerlo esperar."

"¡Oh, no! Por supuesto, ve, no vayas a llegar tarde." Demelza había adquirido un gran respeto por el hombre que los ayudaría en su nueva aventura.

"No hay apuro. Me gusta estar aquí, contigo." Dijo, y acomodó un mechón de pelo de Demelza que había escapado el rodete detrás de su oreja. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se había olvidado de lo agradable que era pasar tiempo con ella. Le hacía recordar a cuando se habían conocido, cuando ella era su enfermera y amiga, sólo que ahora tenían dos pequeños diablillos revoloteando alrededor de ellos todo el tiempo y muchas más responsabilidades.

"¿Ross?"

"¿Si, Demelza?"

"Quería, quería agradecerte. Por todo lo que has hecho en estos últimos días…"

"Ya lo has hecho y no tienes porqué darme las gracias."

"Verás, si que debo hacerlo. Han sido unos días extraños para mí y tú has estado a mi lado."

"Demelza… soy tu esposo. Mi lugar es estar a tu lado. No hay otro lugar adonde quiera estar y no debes agradecerme por eso."

"De todas formas, te has portado muy bien conmigo. Te debo una." Dijo.

"¿Me debes una?"

"Mmhhh. Sí." Asintió, sin saber adónde se estaba metiendo.

"Bien, te la cobraré en este mismo momento. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?"

"Claro, a los niños les encantaría." Respondió entusiasmada, no comprendiendo lo que él proponía.

"No. Sin los niños. Sólo tu y yo."

"¿Solos?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo… como en una…"

"Cita. Sí. Exactamente como en una cita. Recuerda que me debes una."

Demelza se tomó un momento para responder. Ross no estaba seguro de que diría. Por como se estaba comportando con él últimamente pensaba que aceptaría, aunque también podría enviarlo a freír churros y decirle que no.

"Está bien." dijo al fin. "El viernes, yo paso a recogerte a las siete."

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer!


	46. Chapter 46

"¡Oh, Caroline!"

"¡GUAUUU!"

Demelza y Julia exclamaron al ver a la madrina de la niña. La habían acompañado a probarse el vestido de novia, y Caroline se veía como un ángel. El vestido era de hombros descubiertos, blanco marfil, ceñido a la cintura y luego caía suelto hasta sus pies, aunque no era demasiado amplio. Aún le faltaban detalles por terminar, pero aún así, se veía hermosísima. Julia se había acercado a ella con sus manitos juntas bajo su cara a contemplarla, jamás había visto algo más parecido a una princesa. El conjunto estuvo completo cuando le colocaron un delicado tul bordado sobre la cabeza.

"¿Qué te parece, Juli? ¿Me veo bonita?"

"Te ves hermosa, tía."

"¿Crees que al tío Dwight le gustará?"

Julia asintió enfáticamente.

"El tuyo es muy bonito también, enseguida te lo probaras también."

Julia era parte del cortejo. Era quien entraría primero a la iglesia tirando pétalos de rosas sobre la alfombra por donde pasaría la novia, y Demelza era la dama de honor de su amiga. Ambas debían probarse los vestidos que Caroline había encargado para ellas. La fecha de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca y a medida que se acercaba parecía que había más y más cosas que hacer. Demelza había prometido a su amiga que tendría toda su atención una vez que pasara su examen y estaba cumpliendo su palabra. O eso intentaba porque a decir verdad también tenía otras cosas en mente, otra persona que acaparaba su atención. No tenía idea que las bodas llevaran tanto trabajo, hasta sintió algo de alivio que su propio casamiento hubiera sido sencillo. Menos de una semana para organizarlo y apenas un puñado de personas como testigos. Caroline habría sido capaz de invitar hasta la mismísima reina a su fiesta.

"Sólo planeo casarme una vez, no veo porqué no puedo festejar a lo grande querido." Le decía a Dwight cada vez que él mencionaba que estaba exagerando con semejante celebración. Pero a diferencia de Dwight que le daba lo mismo que tipo de boda tenían con tal de casarse, a Caroline le encantaba organizar fiestas, y esta era la más importante de su vida, así que estaba más que entusiasmada y su felicidad era contagiosa.

Demelza se probó su vestido también. Caroline lo había elegido. Era una mezcla entre color piel y rosado con un delicado bordado en brillos, ceñido y de mangas largas pero muy, muy escotado. "¡Caroline! Hay que subir un poco el escote." Le dijo a ella y a la modista que la miraba también para hacer los ajustes necesarios.

"Pero si te ves hermosa." Le dijo mientras se miraba al espejo ¡Judas! Casi no reconocía a la mujer que la observaba del otro lado del espejo. "¿No que mami se ve muy bonita, Julia?"

La pequeña asintió. "Si mamá, te ves muy bonita." El vestido era realmente hermoso, era el escote lo que le preocupaba, tenía miedo de sufrir algún "accidente". Pero la modista le aseguró que eso no pasaría.

"Así me quitarás un poco de presión." Bromeó su amiga mientras esperaban a que la modista vistiera a Julia. "No todos los ojos estarán puestos en mí con ese escote."

"¡Judas, Caroline!" Ambas rieron.

"Ya quiero ver la cara de Ross cuando te vea…. Anoche salieron con Dwight, dijo que lo notó animado ¿alguna novedad entre ustedes?"

"No, no en realidad. Bueno, no… aún. Vamos a salir hoy. Solos los dos."

"Uuuhh… ¿de verdad? Entonces ¿lo perdonarás?"

"No lo sé. Creo, creo que ya lo he perdonado, pero no es sencillo. Él se ha portado tan bien en estos meses y este último tiempo… ha sido un gran apoyo para mi ¿sabes? No sólo se comportó como un buen padre sino como un buen esposo, más allá de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros."

"¿Pero aún tienes dudas?"

"Sí. Aún no comprendo porque lo hizo, no sé si alguna vez lo entenderé. Y eso me asusta, porque pienso que quizás lo pueda hacer de nuevo…."

"Sería un completo idiota si lo hace. Creo ya aprendió la lección."

Demelza miró a su amiga con extrañeza. Ella había sido la primera en decirle que tenía que separarse de Ross y hasta había estado más enojada con él que ella misma.

"¿Acaso me estás diciendo que debería perdonarlo?"

"No necesariamente. Solo quiero verte feliz, y está claro que con la única persona que eres feliz completamente es con Ross Poldark. No es como si lo hubieras sacado de tu sistema después de lo que hizo ¿no? No es como si te hubiera lastimado y eso hubiera hecho que dejaras de quererlo. Luego de todo lo que sufriste, del dolor de la traición, del enojo, ahora que eso ya quedó atrás, aún lo amas ¿no es así?"

Demelza asintió en silencio.

"Pues, Yo quiero verte feliz mi querida amiga, y si para eso debo perdonar a Ross Poldark yo también, pues, está bien. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Haré el sacrificio por ti. Y por Dwight, que creo que lo extraña más que tú."

Ambas rieron mientras que Julia salía de los probadores caminando cómicamente lento para no pisarse el vestido largo.

"¡Awww, Julia!"

"Luego vamos a comprar algo para que te pongas esta noche." Susurró Caroline.

"¡Pero yo elijo!"

Ross no iba a negar que estaba algo nervioso. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una cita? Años atrás, quizás una década entera, probablemente la última vez había sido con Elizabeth. Si, había salido con Demelza muchas veces pero ¿contaban como citas cuando salía con su esposa? No como primera cita al menos. Y Ross tenía esa clase de nervios, los nervios de la primera cita. Y más sabiendo que la mujer con la que saldría era el amor de su vida. Eso no lo hacía más fácil, al contrario. Nada podía salir mal esa noche. Ross había planeado todo. Había hecho una reserva en un bonito restaurante en Truro, luego caminarían por la costa hasta un pub adonde beberían algo y donde Ross tenía planeada una sorpresa. El sólo pensarlo hacía sudar las palmas de sus manos. Era extraño pensar en una primera cita con la mujer que había sido su esposa por más de siete años, pero ellos nunca habían tenido una primera cita o si la tuvieron él estaba demasiado borracho para recordarla y a decir verdad, prefería olvidar esa noche. Pero esa noche no sería así. Esa noche la besaría por primera vez después de tantos meses, ese era su objetivo ¿acaso no era así como terminaban las primeras citas?

Ross miró ansioso la hora en su teléfono una y otra vez. Habían pasado doce minutos después las siete cuando escuchó el familiar ruido del motor de su camioneta aparcar en la calle. Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de su puerta.

Demelza había elegido una blusa de gasa celeste con detalles en dorado que dejaba ver una línea de piel en la cintura que se puso con unos pantalones negros que abrazaban sus piernas y tacos altos. Ross no le había dicho exactamente adonde irían y Demelza creía que su atuendo se adaptaba a todas las posibles alternativas. No como el que había elegido Caroline que sólo serviría para una entrevista con el Príncipe de Inglaterra. Tuvo que inhalar y exhalar un par de veces antes de tocar el timbre, estaba nerviosa. Salir con Ross, la última vez que habían salido sin los niños había sido a principios de año cuando Dwight y Caroline se habían comprometido. Solos, habían pasado un par de años. Era como tener una primera cita con un extraño, solo que Ross no era un extraño, era su marido.

Ross tenía puesto un jean negro y una remera blanca apretada a su cuerpo y aún así se veía como el hombre más elegante y sexy de todo Cornwall. Demelza a veces lo envidiaba por eso. Como podía lucir tan bien si el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y a veces él la sorprendía mirándolo, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando y, si estaban solos, se quitaba lentamente la remera revelando su piel centímetro a centímetro para que ella lo admirara. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Hola." Dijo el dando un beso en su mejilla.

"Hola. Uhm… estas son para ti… para tu departamento." Dijo Demelza, extendiendo la mano en la que llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores que había cortado de su jardín. Pensó que alegrarían la pequeña sala del apartamento de Ross.

"Gracias, no tenías que molestarte." Dijo él, sorprendido por el gesto.

"También traje un florero por si no tenías."

Ross hizo pasar a Demelza al departamento un momento mientras llenaba de agua el pequeño florero. Luego ella acomodó las flores en el y a pedido de Ross eligió el lugar adonde ponerlas. Era extraño lo que ese pequeño ramito de flores podía hacer, Ross pensó, de repente había un pedacito de ella allí. Como así estaba en todo Nampara, como así estaba dentro suyo.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó

"Vamos." Dijo ella.


	47. Chapter 47

El restaurante era de lo más elegante que se podía encontrar en Truro, con luces bajas y música suave que generaba un ambiente íntimo. Ross se estaba comportando como todo un caballero, no que antes no lo hubiera sido, pero esa noche Demelza parecía estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Él le abrió la puerta de la camioneta al subir y al bajar, tomó su chaqueta cuando llegaron al restaurante, acercó su silla cuando se sentó a la mesa… ordenó un vino de la bodega luego de que ella accediera a beber algo. Una copa de vino quizás le ayudara a calmar sus nervios.

"Te ves muy linda." Le dijo Ross una vez que el mozo tomó su pedido. Demelza bebió un pequeño sorbo y se ruborizó detrás de la copa.

"Es tan extraño." - murmuró.

"¿Qué es extraño?"

"Esto. Tú…"

"¿Yo soy extraño?"

"… y yo. Saliendo después de…" Demelza se rectificó antes de que el pudiera decir algo que pudiera echar a perder la velada "Saliendo sin los niños."

"¿Tienes hijos? No me lo habías dicho." Ross se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba algo callada durante el viaje. Habían debatido que vehículo llevar, ya que él tenía el auto y ella había ido con la camioneta. Al final se decidieron por la camioneta como ella quería, aunque Ross manejaría. Al menos de ida. Ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza que sucedería esa noche, pero Demelza estaba segura de querer volver a Nampara, sola, y así se aseguraba de que dejaría a Ross en su apartamento y volvería manejando a casa. Luego habían conversado de esto y aquello pero sin decir mucho en verdad. Demelza con los dedos entrelazados sobre su falda, como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Ross se dio cuenta de que dependía de él que ella se relajará, aunque él estuviera ansioso también.

"¡Ross!"

"Creo que mencionar que tienes hijos es algo que deberías hacer en la primera cita." Dijo fingiendo hablar en serio, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa. Demelza decidió seguirle el juego.

"Tengo dos. Un niño y una niña."

"¿Dos? ¿Son buenos niños?"

"Pues… Jeremy se parece mucho a su padre y Julia es su consentida, pero a pesar de eso sí, son muy buenos niños."

"Yo también tengo dos niños. Pero no causan problemas porque su madre los educó muy bien."

"Educarlos es trabajo de ambos padres." Dijo ella. Una rápida sombra cruzó por los ojos de Ross, y ella de apresuró a decir "Quiero decir, el padre de mis hijos es un excelente padre."

"Mejor padre que esposo…"

"No. Por mucho tiempo fue muy bueno en los dos roles." Aclaró Demelza justo antes de que llegara la comida.

"Debe ser un hombre muy estúpido por haberte perdido." Demelza se encogió de hombros y probó su plato.

"Mmm…. Esto esta exquisito. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?" dijo continuando el juego que habían comenzado.

Ross le contó acerca del supermercado y su nuevo emprendimiento agrícola simulando que ella no supiera nada al respecto, pero más allá de eso tenía algunas novedades que contarle a Demelza sobre su reunión con Sir Francis Bassett. Habría elecciones el año siguiente y Sir Francis se había enterado que George Warleggan se presentaría como candidato a miembro del parlamento.

"¿Qué? Si gana va a poder…"

"Abrir cuantas sucursales de su Hipermercado quiera en Cornwall." Ross terminó la frase. "Sí. Incluso ya envió un borrador del proyecto de ley de libre comercio en la zona, que únicamente lo beneficiará a él por supuesto."

"¿Y entonces?"

"No tiene que ganar. Sir Francis quiere que lo ayude en la campaña, hablando con comerciantes para que voten por él. A cambio va a proponer otra ley que esté de lado de los pequeños negocios, que ponga restricciones a las grandes cadenas que puedan afectar al comercio local."

"Y… ¿lo ayudarás?"

"Le dije que lo pensaría, que lo hablaría con mi esposa." Demelza alzó las cejas, algo sorprendida de que de verdad lo estuviera considerando.

"¿Y qué crees que dirá ella?"

"Creo que es algo que ella quería que hiciera durante mucho tiempo…" dijo Ross. "¿No es así?"

"Mmm… Ross, no tienes que hacer nada por mí, porque creas que es lo que yo quiero. Tienes que hacerlo si tú crees que es lo correcto."

"Pero en parte es por ti también, por nosotros, por los niños. Si los Warleggan ganan de seguro fundirán nuestro negocio, junto con el de muchas otras familias. Tengo que hacer algo, como me dijiste tantas veces. Tenías razón…"

Demelza bebió otro sorbo de vino. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado le había insistido a su marido que se enfrentara a los Warleggans? Que hablara con los demás comerciantes, que juntos podían hacer algo al respecto. Todo el mundo conocía a Ross o a su padre, estaba segura que lo escucharían. Pero al final se había dado por vencida. Ahora él había llegado a la misma conclusión si no quería que empeorarán las cosas.

"¿Tendrás tiempo de hacerlo?"

"Aún faltan meses para las elecciones, así que lo puedo hacer de a poco. En el Super se las pueden arreglar sin mi, le dije a Sir Francis que mi prioridad ahora son los campos."

"Yo puedo ayudarte en Grace si quieres." Ross sonrió dulcemente. Demelza no había puesto un pie en el supermercado desde que se habían separado. Antes era ella la que se encargaba de todo, él la había dejado sola. Pero esta vez no volvería a ser así. Él no descuidaría ni de ella ni de Grace.

"Nos las arreglaremos. Pero basta de hablar de temas aburridos. Dime quien es tu grupo de música favorito." Ross conocía perfectamente los gustos musicales de Demelza, tenía una sorpresa al respecto. Esto es, si se animaba.

Demelza se fue relajando a medida que transcurría la noche. Estaba sorprendida por las novedades de Sir Francis, pero además se estaba divirtiendo. Ross continuaba con ese juego de pretender que no se conocían y que era su primera cita, a veces sus mejillas de ponían coloradas cuando él la miraba de cierta forma. Se había olvidado de que Ross podía derretirla con solo una mirada y como la hacía sonreír con sus ácidos comentarios, y ella a él también. Ross reía con esa sonrisa melodiosa y echando su cabeza para atrás, arrugas formándose en el borde de sus ojos y en la frente cuando ella le contó un par de anécdotas que le habían ocurrido en emergencias. Era insólito el motivo por lo que a veces los llamaban. La gente sentada cerca de ellos los miraron de reojo un par de veces cuando Ross daba una carcajada.

Ross extrañaba a su esposa, él ya sabía esto. Lo que se había olvidado era cuanto extrañaba a su amiga y compañera. A la Demelza que lo hacía reír y lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a esa Demelza? ¿Que ella no bajaba la guardia y se mostraba tal cual era? De haber estado con ella, Ross estaba seguro de que Demelza hubiera vuelto cada mañana del trabajo y se habría acostado a su lado a contarle lo que había sucedido cada noche. Pero él no había estado allí para ella, y ahora quería saberlo todo. Aún cuando sus anécdotas involucraban al tal Hugh. Demelza había estudiado su reacción la primera vez que lo mencionó, pero Ross se mantuvo atento a su historia, sin que aparentemente le afectara.

La velada había sido encantadora y ella no quería que terminara, pero Ross insistió en que se fueran sin comer el postre, podrían ir a tomar un helado y unas cervezas a un pub. Lo que implicaba que debían caminar por la costa de un lugar a otro.

Ya era tarde en la noche. El cielo estaba estrellado y había una placentera brisa proveniente del mar. Eran los últimos días cálidos del comienzo de octubre, pronto las hojas comenzarían a caerse y el viento soplaría más fuerte y frío. Ross la tomó de mano mientras caminaban por la calle costera, no había autos circulando, solo algunas personas. Familias que habían salido a caminar en la noche del viernes y parejas tomados de las manos como ellos, o conversando mirando el oscuro mar o besándose en algún rincón entre las sombras. Ross acarició su mano con su pulgar y el solo roce de sus dedos hizo que el corazón de Demelza latiera más rápido dentro de su pecho.

Ross se detuvo y tiró suavemente de su mano para que ella lo hiciera también.

"Espera."

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?" La brisa alborotaba los finos cabellos sobre su cabeza.

"Sólo quedémonos aquí un momento."

Su corazón latió más fuerte aún cuando ella también se vio escondida entre las sombras junto a la baja pared de roca que los separaba de la playa. Ross había soltado su mano, había tomado la parte superior de su brazo y apoyado su otra mano en la piel de su cintura, por debajo de la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Estaba muy cerca, sus labios estaban muy cerca, más cerca de lo que habían estado desde hacía meses. Ella podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, el calor emanando de su cuerpo. Y de repente la intimidad fue demasiado. Demasiado fuerte para poder resistirla, demasiado poderosa para sentirla por un hombre que la había traicionado. Demelza giró el rostro hacia la playa y Ross besó su mejilla, haciendo caricias con su nariz. Ella dio un paso atrás, queriendo tomar control de sus emociones pero no queriendo arruinar la hermosa noche que estaban pasando con sus viejos temores.

"¿Qué ocurre?" susurró el sin soltarla.

"Nada. ¿No querías ir a ese pub?" dijo ella, con una voz cantarina con la que pretendía ocultar todas sus emociones. Pero Ross se acercó de nuevo y esta vez puso la mano en su mejilla. Y el calor volvió a abrazarla, y su corazón era imposible de controlar cuando él la miraba de esa manera.

"Quiero besarte… ¿me dejarás hacerlo?"

Ella quería besarlo también. A pesar de todo, sí, quería que él la besara. Pero en vez de hacerlo en sus labios, Demelza acercó su rostro al suyo y dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, luego bajo un poco y besó su mandíbula, luego otro poco más y se detuvo a besar su cuello. Ross, sorprendido, se quedó inmóvil mientras su esposa daba pequeños besos al costado de su cara, solo volvió a meter sus manos por debajo de su chaqueta y acarició la piel de su espalda. Demelza subió con sus labios por su mentón y se detuvo un momento a mirarlo a lo ojos. Ross dio un pequeño gemido, ahora era su corazón el que parecía querer escaparse. Demelza dio un último beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y dio un paso atrás, escapándose de entre sus manos.

"Quizás más tarde." Dijo, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ross se quedó quieto unos segundos, intentando recobrar los sentidos. Oh, como extrañaba a esa mujer, su mujer. Luego trotó unos pasos para alcanzarla y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Sí, sin dudas la besaría esa noche.


	48. Chapter 48

Ross y Demelza se abrieron paso entre la gente que estaba en la vereda de la puerta de The Red Lion. Algunos esperaban para entrar, otros conversaban animadamente ya con cerveza en mano. Era viernes por la noche, por eso la cantidad de gente, pero aún así a Demelza le pareció extraño que Ross la llevara allí. No era precisamente la clase de lugar adonde iban. Los primeros años de su relación cuando salían a tomar algo, generalmente elegían un pub más tranquilo, más familiar y sin tanta gente.

Ross la llevó de la mano hasta la entrada y la dejó un momento sola mientras hablaba con la persona de seguridad en la puerta. Mientras lo esperaba fue que vio el cartel junto a la entrada 'Hoy Karaoke'. Que raro, ¿acaso Ross querría pasar el resto de la noche escuchando desafinar a extraños?

"Oh, Ross?..." intentó comentar cuando volvió a su lado señalando el cartel. Pero Ross la tomó su mano de nuevo y la llevó hacia dentro del local.

Cómo había conseguido que les dieran una mesa, Demelza no lo sabía. O bien Ross ya había hecho una reserva o le había dado dinero al hombre de la puerta. Pero para su sorpresa una vez adentro el lugar no estaba tan abarrotado de gente, estaba lleno, sí, pero había una atmósfera agradable, con grupos de amigos y varias parejas. Una camarera los guió hasta una mesa alta junto a la pared con el número 14 encima, con dos banquetas y algo alejados del pequeño escenario adonde una joven estaba intentado seguir la letra de una canción de Ed Sheeran sin mucho éxito. La camarera les entregó la carta.

"¿Quieres el helado?" Ross tuvo que repetir en su oído, la música estaba bastante alta.

Ordenaron un helado de fresas y chocolate para ella y una cerveza para Ross. Demelza ya no podría beber en lo que quedaba de la noche, alguien debía manejar de vuelta y ella ya había bebido lo suficiente con la copa de vino que había tomado en el restaurante y vaya que había tenido efecto. Al menos a esa copa hizo responsable de lo que había hecho en el camino, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver. Era Ross y como se estaba comportando esa noche, como la miraba y la tocaba. Como le sonreía y conversaba. A decir de verdad hubiera preferido quedarse en el restaurante, adonde podían hablar y bromear tranquilos, allí había mucho ruido. Más toda esa gente a la que debían escuchar cantar o intentar hacerlo. Pero luego de un rato cambió de opinión, una vez que trajeron lo que habían pedido Ross acercó su banqueta a la de ella y como debían hablar alto para hacerse escuchar, él hablaba en su oído y ella en el de él. Su aliento le haciendo cosquillas en su cuello.

Entre canción y canción el barman llamaba por micrófono el número de mesa y nombre de quien debía cantar a continuación y ellos se reían de quienes desafinaban y aplaudían a quienes los hacían bien. O mal también. En realidad resultó ser muy divertido. Y Ross junto a ella, había pasado una mano por su espalda y la había dejado en su cintura. También le había pedido que le convidara un poco de helado que Demelza le dio en la boca.

Estaban hablando de Dwight y Caroline. Ross había salido con Dwight y le comentaba a Demelza como le había ido "Dwight esta algo nervioso." Había dicho bebiendo del pico de la botella aunque le habían traído un vaso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la boda…"

Fue entonces cuando los llamaron: "Mesa 14. Poldark."

Demelza miró alrededor, como si alguien los estuviera señalando. Ross hizo una mueca divertido.

"¿Quieres ir?"

"¿Qué? Ross, ¡No!" De verdad, ¿no la había llevado allí esperando que ella cantara en frente de toda esa gente? Demelza buscó al joven barman con la mirada para hacerle señas de que no, que llamara a otra persona.

"Lástima, porque tienes una bonita voz. Supongo que alguien tiene que hacerlo." Dijo Ross, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie a su lado.

"¿Ross? ¿Qué haces?" pero Ross le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Ella no entendía que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso Ross iba a cantar? Jamás en todos esos años Ross había cantado fuera del cuarto de baño o canciones de cuna a los niños. Menos que menos delante de otras personas. Pero allí estaba. Ross se detuvo un momento junto a la persona que manejaba la pantalla y ponía la música. Algunas mujeres silbaron apreciativamente, un grupo de chicas sentadas en una de las mesas de adelante gritaron y aplaudieron. A decir de verdad Ross se veía muy guapo bajo las luces del escenario. Su remera blanca marcaba su cuerpo y sus bíceps se veían bien trabajados. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto.

Cuando Ross subió al escenario todas las mujeres aplaudieron. El sonrió avergonzado mientras ajustaba el micrófono a su altura y en el dijo: "Esta canción es para mi esposa, Demelza." A lo que siguió un "Awww…" generalizado mientras los primeros acordes de 'The Scientist' de Coldplay se empezaban a escuchar. Demelza tenía lágrimas en los ojos antes de que siquiera comenzara a cantar.

Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Empezó. Tímidamente y sin soltar el micrófono debido a los nervios. Apenas si estaba cantando, pero su voz grave era dulce y agradable de escuchar, todos se quedaron callados. Ross levantó la vista, había una luz fuerte enfocando su cara e intento ver a Demelza entrecerrando los ojos pero solo creía poder ver su silueta.

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

Demelza tuvo que buscar en su chaqueta un pañuelo con el que secar sus lágrimas. Ross nunca había echo algo tan romántico por ella, ni tan inesperado. Jamás lo hubiera creído capaz de hacer semejante cosa, especialmente porque sabía que no era fácil, se lo veía bastante tímido y Ross no lo era para nada. Y que eligiera esa canción… era simplemente perfecto.

Cuando termino de cantar siguió el aplauso más fuerte en lo que iba de la noche, principalmente del público femenino. Aunque no precisamente aplaudían sus dotes de cantante. Una mujer gritó "¡Si ella no te quiere vente conmigo!" Mientras que él se abría paso entre las mesas de vuelta a su lugar. Estaba sudando. Podría echarle la culpa a las luces pero la verdad era que subirse a ese escenario había sido una de las cosas más aterradoras que había hecho, aunque por fuera aparentara estar tranquilo y actuara relajado, por dentro la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había expuesto así antes. Pero quería demostrar a Demelza que no había nada que él no fuera capaz de hacer por ella. Que no había nada que otra persona hiciera que él no hiciera también, o por lo menos intentara. Pero al llegar a la mesa Demelza no estaba y su corazón se derrumbó al piso. Miró alrededor, pero no la veía. Su chaqueta no estaba. No sabía que hacer. Siguió buscándola, mirando en dirección a los servicios, pero no la encontraba. Estaba distraído cuando la camarera que los atendía se acercó a levantar la mesa y le dijo "Su esposa dijo que lo espera afuera."

Ross salió corriendo a la fresca brisa nocturna, mirando en todas las direcciones. Aún había algo de gente en la puerta, pero no estaba allí. Bajó a la calle adoquinada y se fijó en la dirección por la que habían venido. La calle iba en bajada hacia la costanera. Allí, junto a la baja pared de piedra que marcaba el límite con la playa la vio, y ella a él. Demelza levantó una mano para hacerle señas. Ross salió del grupo de gente y se dirigió a ella, chaqueta en mano, su rostro serio, preocupado.

"¿Demelza?" dijo cuando estuvo a una distancia que ella pudiera oírlo. "¿Qué ocurre?" No entendía que ocurría, que le podría haber pasado para que se fuera. ¿Acaso no le había gustado lo que hizo?

"Nada. Solo que no quería que toda esa gente viera esto."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

"Esto." Demelza abrazó sus hombros y lo besó en los labios. Ross, tomado por sorpresa, no reaccionó en un primer momento. Sus bocas un contra otra. Pero un segundo después el calor de su beso inundó todos sus sentidos, la prenda que llevaba en la mano cayó al piso y él la tomó entre sus brazos, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, respirando su dulce aliento.

"¡Ey! ¡Hay hoteles para eso!" Gritó alguien desde la puerta del pub y siguieron unas risas. Ross sostenía su rostro con sus manos al separarse, y dio tiernos besos en sus labios y en la punta de su nariz.

"Ross…" murmuró ella.

"Demelza, mi amor…" dijo él.

"¿Acaso cantas canciones de amor en todas tus primeras citas?"

Ross sonrió y volvió a apoyar sus labios contra los suyos. No podía creer que la estaba besando. Parecía tan surreal y tan increíblemente familiar al mismo tiempo. Era como volver a casa luego de un largo viaje y no quería volver a irse.

"Pensé que te había espantado con mi canción."

"No. Estuviste asombroso, creo que tienes unas cuantas fans."

"No quiero fans, solo te quiero a ti."

"¿Quieres volver al comienzo?" preguntó ella, como en la canción.

"¿Podemos?"

"Sí, Ross." Respondió, y luego de otra caricia se sus labios, se agachó a recoger la chaqueta y lo tomó de la mano. Alguien silbó desde el grupo de jóvenes, Ross se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano libre mientras iniciaron el camino de vuelta hacia la camioneta. Si de ida hicieron el camino relativamente rápido, de vuelta tardaron más de media hora en llegar al estacionamiento, pues Ross se detenía a cada paso que daba a besarla, tenía mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar después de todo.

"Llaves." Pidió Demelza entre sus labios cuando por fin llegaron. "Yo bebí menos, así que primero te dejo en tu apartamento y luego vuelvo a casa con la camioneta."

"O ambos podemos ir a Nampara. Me gustaría ir a decir buenas noches a los niños." Dijo él, pero Demelza sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

"Los niños ya deben estar durmiendo."

"¿Con Sam y Rosina cuidando de ellos? Lo más probable es que ellos sean los que están dormidos."

Ross le dio las llaves y Demelza se subió al asiento del conductor. Su cuerpo aún como gelatina y con piel de gallina por los besos que se habían dado, escondidos en la noche en esa calle desierta. Estaba segura que jamás olvidaría esa noche. Fue una perfecta primera cita, como nunca habían tenido. Pero no quería hacer nada más esa noche, no tan rápido. Ross la había sorprendido con la guardia baja con su canción, pero aún no estaba lista para nada más. Ross debería entender.

"Creo que mejor te llevo al departamento, Ross." Dijo ella cuando él subió a su lado, su tono de voz delatando que hablaba en serio, y el entendió lo que quería decir. Había sido suficiente por una noche. Habían logrado tanto en esas últimas horas que pedir más sería pecar de avaro, por más que quisiera más que nada en el mundo estar con ella de nuevo.

"Me gustaría asegurarme que llegaste bien a casa y de verdad quiero dar las buenas noches a Juli y Jeremy. Me comportaré, lo prometo." Demelza lo observó un instante evaluando sus palabras y sonrió asintiendo.

"De acuerdo." Dijo y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a Nampara. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Ross?"

"Mmmhhh…"

"De verdad me encantó la canción. Tienes una voz muy bonita. Deberías cantar más."

"Estaba muriéndome de vergüenza, cantar en público no es lo mío." Dijo sincero.

"¿Y para mi? ¿Cantarías solo para mí?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí." Pidió ella con una sonrisa. Y Ross tarareó el resto del camino la canción que ya había cantado y otras que vinieron a su mente que a Demelza le gustaban.

Cuando llegaron a Nampara las luces de la habitación principal estaban encendidas y uno de los niños, no llegaron a distinguir cual, se asomo por entre las cortinas al escuchar llegar a la camioneta.

"Te lo dije." Dijo Ross. Los dos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Algo más tímidos ahora que estaban en casa. Antes de entrar, Demelza se dio la vuelta. Estaban en el porche, un pequeño pasillo que estaba a oscuras porque al parecer nadie había encendido la luz de afuera.

"Ross, esta noche… la pase muy bien." Susurró.

"Yo también. Más que bien."

"Sí, más que bien."

"Es costumbre besar a la chica en la puerta de su casa al terminar la primera cita."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice?"

"No sé, las películas." Dijo acercándose. "¿Puedo?"

"Pues, si esa es la costumbre."

Demelza terminó entre Ross y la puerta. El beso más apasionado que se habían dado en esa noche. Sus manos acariciando la piel bajo su blusa, las de ella enredadas en su pelo, sus respiraciones agitadas. Entonces escucharon pequeños pasos del lado de adentro y la puerta se abrió de repente. Si Ross no la hubiera estado sujetando, Demelza hubiera caído sentada en su sala. Julia y Jeremy se reían en sus pijamas.

"¿Son estos son los hijos de los que me hablaste antes?"

* * *

NA: Bueno, las cosas van mejorando ¿no? Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar comentarios, los leo a todos. Ya vamos entrando en la recta final, aunque aún faltan que pasen algunas cosas. Aquí les dejo la canción de Coldplay traducida:

Voy a verte

Decirte que lo siento

No sabes lo hermosa que eres

Tenía que encontrarte

Decirte que te necesito

Decirte que te separo de las demás

Dime tus secretos

Y hazme tus preguntas

Oh regresemos al principio

Corriendo en círculos, persiguiendo colas

Cabezas en una ciencia aparte

Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

Es una pena que nos separemos

Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

Nadie dijo nunca que sería tan difícil

Oh! Llevame de vuelta al comienzo

Solo estaba adivinando números y cifras

Separando tus rompecabezas

Cuestiones de ciencia, ciencia y progreso.

No hables tan fuerte como mi corazón

Dime que me amas

Vuelve a atormentarme

Ah, y me apresuro al comienzo

Corriendo en círculos, persiguiendo nuestras colas

Volviendo a como somos

Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

Oh, es una pena que nos separemos

Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

Nadie dijo que sería tan difícil

Voy a regresar al inicio


	49. Chapter 49

Demelza despertó el día siguiente con un mensaje de Ross en su teléfono.

Ross: Buen día amor

Ross: La pasé muy bien anoche. MUY BIEN. ¿Hoy segunda cita?

Giró su cuerpo y sonrió oculta sobre la almohada. La noche anterior había sido… bien, había sido perfecta. Su pulso se aceleraba de solo recordar los besos que habían compartido mientras caminaban por la costanera de Truro. Y al llegar a Nampara. Por suerte los niños los habían interrumpido o quien sabe que habría ocurrido a continuación, y Demelza no quería que las cosas ocurrieran tan rápido. Quería tomarse su tiempo, no solo para examinar lo que sentía, si no también para disfrutar de esa faceta de Ross que hacía tanto tiempo no veía. Pareció decepcionado cuando ella pidió a Sam que lo acercara a su departamento camino a su casa, pero había logrado robarle otro beso cuando llevaron a los niños a la cama. Ross intentó acostarlos en su habitación, pero Julia y Jeremy estaban acostumbrados a dormir a su lado en el dormitorio principal y hacia allí habían dirigido a su padre. "Puedo quedarme aquí ya que estoy." Había dicho, pero ella supo al instante que lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir a Sawle o de seguro intentaría seguir con el besuqueo en medio de la noche y ella no quería que los niños creyeran que todo volvería a la normalidad de repente. Tampoco quería que él lo creyera. Pero al parecer por su mensaje la desilusión por irse ya se le había pasado.

Demelza: Buen día, hoy no puedo, tengo guardia.

Demelza: Yo también me divertí anoche.

Ross: 😊

Ross: Entonces voy a casa esta noche y me quedo con los niños.

Demelza: No, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Ross: ¿Por qué no?

Demelza: Sabes por qué, Ross.

Demelza: No quiero que los niños se den cuenta aún.

Ross: ¿Se den cuenta de qué?

Demelza: Ya sabes

Ross: Que estamos saliendo?

Demelza: Sip

Ross: ❤️

Ross: Podemos hacer algo tranquilo y no muy tarde. ¿Qué tal una película? Y comemos algo rápido.

Demelza: mmm… no sé. De verdad tengo que estar despejada. ¿Hay algo bueno en cartel?

Ross: Ni idea. ¿Importa?

Demelza: Los niños se van a enojar si se enteran que fuimos al cine sin ellos.

Ross: Yo no diré nada.

Ross: ¿Entonces sí?

Demelza: Esta bien. Paso a buscarte a la misma hora que ayer?

Ross: Perfecto. Estoy yendo para allá. ¿Los niños ya están despiertos?

Demelza: No. Yo aún no estoy levantada.

Ross: ¿A esta hora?

Ross: ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

Demelza: Jaja

Ross: Te veo en un momento.

Demelza: Compórtate Ross.

Ross: 😘

Cuando terminó de chatear con su esposo, Jeremy abrió los ojos.

Demelza estuvo frente a la entrada del apartamento de Ross a las siete y unos pocos minutos. Por fortuna él le había hecho caso, y más que algún guiño de ojo se había comportado mientras estuvo en Nampara. Había estado trabajando durante toda la mañana, acondicionando los caminos para que la maquinaria que habían alquilado y que llegaría esa semana no se quedara atascada. Ella y los niños habían estado trabajando en la huerta y luego habían almorzado todos juntos.

Demelza sentía ruidos extraños del otro lado de la puerta. Como habían acordado ir al cine no se había arreglado tanto, se había puesto un jean y una remera negra de algodón con un saquito verde tejido encima. Cuando golpeó la puerta sintió algo metálico golpear contra el piso y escuchó maldecir a Ross que abrió la puerta agitado. Tenía puesto un delantal y una fuente en una de sus manos. Su pelo revuelto y se lo veía acalorado.

"Hola." Le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

"Hola. ¿Todo en orden?" preguntó Demelza mirando la fuente en su mano y acercado su rostro para un beso en la mejilla. Ross fue por uno en sus labios y terminó besando el borde de su boca. El sonrió, le hubiera gustado besarla apropiadamente ya en ese momento, pero tenía que atender la pequeña crisis que tenía en la cocina.

"Sí, adelante. Pasa." Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"¿Estás listo?... Pensé que iríamos al cine…"

Ross se había metido en su diminuta cocina. Había un poco de humo saliendo del horno y la mesada estaba llena de verduras a medio cortar.

"Pensé que podríamos ver algo aquí, como tienes que trabajar luego…" lo escuchó decir, la cabeza casi metida en el horno. "Ponte cómoda, ya estoy contigo."

Demelza dio un paso hacia la sala. La luz estaba apagada salvo por la llama de algunas velas sobre la mesita junto al sofá y sobre el mueble. Había dos velas más sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y estaba preparada con un bonito mantel y servilletas haciendo juego, un par de platos y cubiertos, y un pequeño florerito con algunas de las flores que ella le había llevado ayer. Se veía muy romántico.

Mientras ella inspeccionaba la sala, Ross se acercó por detrás y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando sus labios en la base de su cuello. Demelza se estremeció por un instante, sorprendida. Esta nueva intimidad con Ross todavía era tan nueva que aún no había tenido tiempo para incorporarla como algo normal entre ellos.

Ross dio un beso en su hombro. Meses atrás ella había se había alejado de él de un salto cuando intentó hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero ahora Demelza no lo había rechazado. Tentativamente ella había puesto sus manos sobre las suyas y Ross saboreó el gesto porque sabía que no era dado a la ligera.

"Podemos cenar aquí hoy. Y luego ver una película en la tele." Susurró junto a su oído.

"¿Tengo alternativa?" preguntó ella. Viendo que ya tenía todo planeado.

"Si quieres podemos salir, y picar algo en el cine." Ross vaciló, quizás le tendría que haber preguntado a Demelza sobre su cambio de planes, tal vez ella preferiría salir.

"No Ross, esto está bien." Dijo apaciguando sus dudas y todavía en sus brazos. "Nunca habías hecho esto antes."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto." Demelza señaló con el dedo la mesa y la sala a oscuras. "Prepararme una cena así… romántica."

"¡De seguro que si!" afirmó. Alguna vez en todos estos años… aunque no pudiera recordarlo…

Demelza movió la cabeza. "No. Nunca." Y el dio un beso en su mejilla. Estaba seguro de que había cocinado para ella y los niños en más de una ocasión, pero tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez nunca le había preparado una cena romántica para ellos dos solos. Realmente había sido un tonto. "Pues siempre hay una primera vez para nosotros."

Ross siguió acariciando la piel desde su cuello a su mejilla con los labios y la barba crecida de un par de días le puso piel de gallina. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado separados? Y sin embargo parecía que él siempre había estado allí, junto a ella. Era consciente de que hacía meses que no la abrazaba de esa forma, de que él no la besaba en ese lugar, su favorito. O hacía meses que ella no lo dejaba hacerlo. Pero aún así, su contacto le parecía tan familiar. Como estar en casa. Solo sosteniendo su cintura, sus manos quietas y el respirando en su cuello. Ni siquiera besándola, solo moviendo su mejilla delicadamente sobre su piel. Él absorbiendo el perfume que emanaba su cuerpo y que tanto había extrañado. Podría haberse quedado allí durante horas, solo sujetándola entre sus brazos. Hasta que un timbre sonó desde la cocina y rompió el encanto.

"Te… te ayudo." Tartamudeó Demelza dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

"No será necesario." Ross besó su nariz y la soltó para ir a controlar la cena.


	50. Chapter 50

"Uhmmm… ¡Demelza!" Ross llamó desde la cocina. "¿Podrías venir un momento?"

Demelza se había quedado en la sala buscando que ver en Netflix después de comer. Él había estado un buen rato en la cocina 'preparando la cena'. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlo pero Ross se había empeñado en hacer todo solo y cocinar para ella, así que no insistió.

Cuando se asomó Ross sacudía un repasador sobre lo que parecía un gran pan quemado. Había algo de humo saliendo del horno también.

"¿Cenaremos pan?" Preguntó riendo.

"Es un lomo a la Wellington." Respondió él, inspeccionando con preocupación su creación.

"¡Oh! No sabía que estabas tan avanzado en tus habilidades culinarias. Tus hijos me hablaron de eso, ¿sabes?"

"Esos pequeños traidores… No sé lo que pasó. La carne todavía está cruda, pero esto ya está cocido…"

"Quemado."

"Quemado." Reconoció, observando la masa que recubría la carne.

Demelza se acercó para ver lo que se podía hacer. No quería reírse de él, no cuando parecía tan decepcionado, pero que se hubiera atrevido a preparar algo tan complejo era muy gracioso. "¿Cómo sabes que la carne está cruda? ¿No la cocinaste antes?"

"Errr… no. La receta no lo decía. La estoy controlando con esto." Ross le señaló un termómetro de cocina con el que pinchaba el centro y se suponía debía llegar a 75°C según la receta, pero aún no estaba ni cerca y la masa ya parecía un carbón. Demelza lo miró impresionada.

"Pues sí que te arriesgas, de eso no hay duda. Alcanzame un cuchillo."

No le quedó otro remedio que cortar la carne en rodajas, quitar la masa quemada y dejar que la carne se cocinara lo que faltaba. Ross la quiso controlar de nuevo con el termómetro pero ella le dijo que se encargaría de vigilarla.

"Espera a que Julia se entere de esto." Bromeó cuando ya estuvieron a la mesa. Ross se había cambiado la remera pues había traspirado mientras preparaba la comida. Pero más allá de que la cubierta se había perdido, la carne en sí estaba muy sabrosa y Demelza no tenía quejas de la ensalada.

Ross había encendido las velas sobre la mesa y habían comido y charlado animadamente. Ella sólo bebió agua y Ross una cerveza, ya que estaba en casa. En un momento quiso saber la opinión de Demelza sobre la sazón del relleno y llevó su tenedor a los labios por encima de la pequeña mesa, dándole de comer en la boca. Ella le dijo que estaba muy sabroso.

"Pues dile eso también a tu hija." Respondió él sonriendo, mientras que con su pierna tocaba la de ella por debajo de la mesa.

"Mmm… mira. Hoy fuimos a probarnos los vestidos para la boda, le saqué una foto a Julia." Demelza le enseñó las fotos de esa mañana de la niña, Ross estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba preciosa.

"¿Y el tuyo? ¿No sacaste fotos?"

"No. Todavía no está listo." Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de agua. Aún no sabía si sería capaz de atreverse a ese escote. Quizás podría ir a ver a la modista ella sola y hacer algunos ajustes.

"Dwight me dijo que aún quiere que sea su padrino."

"¿De verdad? ¡Que bien!"

"En realidad lo que me dijo fue que no había buscado un reemplazo en todo este tiempo. No creo que sea un halago. No lo sé, ¿no lo notas algo… raro?"

"¿A Dwight?"

Demelza frunció la frente extrañada. Ross asintió.

"No. ¿Raro… cómo?"

"Acerca de la boda… no lo sé, quizás es una impresión mía."

"¿Te dijo algo?" preguntó algo preocupada.

"No, no. Solo que… probablemente no sea nada."

"¿Solo que qué? Dime…"

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? ¿Esa semana? Aún con todo lo que teníamos encima yo estaba tan ansioso por que llegara el día, tenía tantas ganas de casarme contigo que casi no pude dormir en esos días, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero Dwight… es como si no estuviera involucrado en su propio casamiento."

Demelza recordó esos días también, todo había sido tan apresurado. Más allá de su reticencia y el hecho de que se casó con Ross sabiendo que era una locura, aún así no veía la hora de ser su esposa una vez que aceptó. Pero de seguro era así también para sus amigos, Dwight y Caroline se amaban y habían esperado este día durante años.

"De seguro te pareció. Dwight está ansioso por casarse, solo que han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que por eso no es lo mismo para ellos que como fue para nosotros." Dijo intentando convencerse ella misma. Pero Ross no estaba tan seguro. Si él se tuviera que casar de nuevo con Demelza ahora, luego de tantos años juntos, aún estaría tan ansioso como hace siete años.

"Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero ¿qué hay de postre?"

Ross levantó las cejas. De nuevo, estaba disfrutando la cena con Demelza. Su conversación y su risa cuando el decía algo ocurrente y como ella también le había reír, cada vez más como la Demelza de antes. Ross se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado su comportamiento para con él en los últimos meses de su matrimonio. Como él, al alejarse, había hecho que ella cambiara su actitud y se había vuelto más reservada y no le había mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentimientos que habían sido de desilusión de seguro, pero también había ocultado este lado de ella. Su humor juguetón y perspicaz que se complementaban tan bien con él y su personalidad algo sarcástica y mordaz. Desde joven Ross se había dado cuenta que no era fácil sobrellevar una relación con él, con sus cambios de humor y rostro serio que Demelza solía decir podía aullentar hasta las mismas moscas cuando estaba en uno de sus malos días. Pero para ella nunca había sido así. Desde el principio había encontrado la forma de lidiar con él, de tolerarlo, de amarlo y de hasta pulir algunos de sus bordes más duros. Definitivamente los niños lo habían ablandado. Debió ser terrible como se comportó para que Demelza se cerrara de esa forma. Más allá de Elizabeth, las cosas ya iban mal de antes, como decía Demelza. Ross se prometió nunca más comportarse así, nunca más dejarla de lado.

"Lo que tu quieras." Contestó guiñando un ojo. "En realidad no preparé nada, pero siempre tengo la heladera llena de postres por los niños."

Demelza insistió en levantar los platos e ir a elegir. ¡Judas! Sí que tenía todo el sector de postres del supermercado en la heladera.

"Espero que no les dejes comer Danette todos los días." Dijo trayendo uno para ella, un yogurt para Ross y un par de cucharitas. Él ya estaba sentado en el sofa frente a la tele. Demelza vaciló un momento y se sentó en la otra punta, aunque el sillón no era tan grande como para quedar muy alejada. Ross la observó atento, a ella y al espacio vacio que quedaba entre ellos, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Demelza no había elegido que ver todavía, es lo que pasa con Netflix, cuando buscas algo nunca hay nada, comentó Ross.

"¿Qué tienes en tu lista para ver?" - le preguntó.

"Pues, programas de remodelación y de cocina, más que nada." Ross pasó una de Chris Hemsworth que le interesó a Demelza, pero qué luego desestimó al ver que era de acción.

"Tengo que ver una película que Julia quiere mirar." Dijo llevando un bocado del Danette de chocolate a su boca. "Sus amiguitas la vieron y ella la quiere ver también."

"Veámos esa, ¿cómo se llama?"

"No, solo decía." Pero Ross insistió, ya que no encontraban otra cosa. No sería la primera vez que miraran una película infantil juntos. Solían ver películas de Disney, que a Demelza le encantaban. Solo que esta película no era muy infantil que digamos. Julia quería ver 'El Stand de los Besos', y Demelza tan solo por el nombre le había dicho que lo pensaría, que primero debía ver si era apropiada para una niña de su edad. Julia había protestado diciendo que una de sus amigas ya la había visto, pero por supuesto que le hizo caso y esperó el veredicto de su madre. Esto había ocurrido hacía más de una semana y Julia pareció olvidarse, aunque Demelza sabía que debía ver la película de todas formas, su hija jamás se olvidaba de nada.

Se sentaron en silencio los primeros minutos de la película. El largo cuerpo de Ross estirado en el sofá, una pierna sobre la otra, sin tocar su yogurt. Demelza en la otra esquina con las piernas debajo de se cola, se había sacado los zapatos y ya se había terminado el Danette. En menos de quince minutos, habían visto una escena de jóvenes semidesnudos jugando vóley en la playa, una escena de dos chicos sin remera en la pileta de una mansión y a la que la chica que no sabía a quien elegir y en la que los adolescentes hablaban de como le habían crecido los pechos en el verano, y como la protagonista había ido a su primer día de clases con una falda tan corta que se le veía la ropa interior y uno de sus compañeros le habían dado una palmada en el trasero, sin que ella se ofendiera demasiado. Estaban atónitos. Ross giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella con un ojo aún en la televisión.

"No hay forma de que Julia vea esto." Dijo con ese tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusiones. Demelza estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Y dices que una de sus amiguitas miró esto?"

"Eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Crees que deba llamar a su madre?" Ross solo se encogió de hombros, su atención de nuevo en lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

Pero a pesar de que la película era realmente ridícula, luego de los primeros minutos de asombro se relajaron y se rieron de las cosas que ocurrían y comentaban lo que sucedía. Demelza básicamente criticando cada decisión de la protagonista, Ross asombrado del comportamiento de los 'jóvenes de hoy en día'.

"Esta bien, abuelo. Ya nos llegará el turno a nosotros ¿sabes? En cualquier momento sin darnos cuenta Julia será una adolescente también y querrá salir y tendrá noviecitos…" dijo más para molestarlo que por que fuera algo que ella esperara.

"No no no no… Aún falta. Aún es una niña y no la dejaremos salir hasta que tenga dieciocho… veintiun años." Respondió Ross de inmediato, causando gracia a Demelza lo sobreprotector que era cuando se trataba de Julia.

"Yo me casé a los veintidós. Sería bueno que Julia disfrute un poco de su juventud."

Demelza había movido las piernas de debajo de su cuerpo y las había puesto sobre el sofá, cerca de Ross. Él tomo sus pies y los puso sobre su falda.

"¿Tienes quejas sobre tu juventud?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. En realidad no tenía ninguna queja. Quizás no había hecho lo que la mayoría de las jóvenes hacía a los veinte años, pero ella simplemente no era así. Y su juventud se había visto interrumpida por el milagro que era Julia así que nunca querría algo distinto. Y luego había venido Ross y luego Jeremy. No, no tenía ninguna queja. No de aquellos años al menos.

Demelza estaba prácticamente recostada sobre el sillón. Ross masajeando sus pies distraído con la película, pero de tanto en tanto la miraba de reojo. Tenía puestos unos jeans muy ajustados, así que no podía tocar la piel de sus piernas, pero si había bajado poco a poco sus medias para masajear mejor la planta de sus pies.

"¿No me dirás que…? ¡Nah! ¿Durmió con él en la primera cita?" Exclamó cuando llegaron a esa parte. Demelza rió de su tono de indignación.

"Es que es muy guapo ¿Qué más quiere una chica?" dijo irónicamente.

Ross continuó presionando sus pies delicadamente, sus manos subiendo cada vez más hacia sus rodillas. Ella podía ver que ya no estaba mirando la pantalla, sus ojos ausentes se habían desviado hacia sus pies y piernas apoyados sobre él. Sabía que si seguía así, sus manos seguirían subiendo. ¿Quería ella que sus manos continuaran subiendo? Había decidido que debían esperar, que tenían que ir de a poco. Pero sería difícil si Ross la miraba y la tocaba de esa forma. Se sentó de golpe sobre el sofá. Ross pareció desconcertado, el hechizo roto. Demelza miró la hora en su teléfono para disimular. Él se aclaró la garganta.

"Es temprano aún." Era en verdad temprano, aún faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara su guardia.

"Mmmm… si. Tengo algo de frío. ¿Tienes una manta?"

"Sí… en la habitación." Ross señaló. Demelza se puso de pie de un salto y fue y vino en menos de un segundo. Él no tuvo tiempo de extrañarla que Demelza ya estaba sentada de nuevo en la otra punta hecha una bolita cubierta por su frazada. Ross volvió a intentar concentrarse en la película, que ya había tocado todos los clichés que podían existir.

"Aún no entiendo que ve en el grandote…" comentó ella luego de un largo rato en silencio.

"Es musculoso, deportista, masculino, la quiere solo para él y se pelea con todo el mundo ¿qué más quieres?" Demelza volvió a reír de su comentario sarcástico y los siguió un silencio solo llenado por el sonido de la televisión, hasta que Ross dijo,

"Creo que tengo algo de frío también."

* * *

NA: La cita continúa en el próximo capítulo... ¡gracias por leer!


	51. Chapter 51

Demelza pensó en ir a buscar otra manta. Pero lo pensó mejor y nada perdería con acercarse a él y compartir la suya. Quería acercarse en verdad. Así que se arrimó a su lado del sofá y se sentó junto a él, pasando la manta sobre los dos. Ross colocó su brazo en el respaldo detrás de su cabeza y así continuaron viendo la película. O al menos pretendían hacerlo. Los minutos pasaron en silencio y aunque tuvieron más de una ocasión para reírse de lo que pasaba en la pantalla, no lo hicieron. Demelza había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro y Ross había arrimado su mano libre muy lentamente bajo la frazada hasta que encontró la de ella y la sostuvo suavemente entre sus dedos. Había sido una gran idea lo de quedarse en su departamento, Ross pensó. Lo harían más seguido. La próxima vez no cocinaría algo tan complicado, había platos más sencillos que le salían bien y que sabía que le gustarían a Demelza. Se sentía tan relajada sentada a su lado, su perfume invadía el aire que respiraba. Su cuerpo cálido y familiar. Él acariciaba la piel cercana a su cuello con el pulgar de la mano que estaba detrás de su cabeza pero ella no pareció notarlo.

La película terminó de golpe, él no estaba prestando atención, pero apenas comenzaron los títulos Ross se estiró a tomar el control remoto y poner la tv en silencio.

"Es absurdo. ¿Por qué es él quien se va a Harvard? No es muy listo que digamos." Fue todo lo que llegó a decir, pues Ross la hizo callar con solo una mirada. El brazo detrás de ella le rodeó los hombros y con su otra mano tomó su cara y comenzó a besarla.

Demelza no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurría. Sentía los labios ardientes de Ross en los suyos, los besos largos e intensos. Su lengua la invadía por momentos para luego dejarla e ir a atender algún lugar en su cuello. Sentía sus manos acariciar su cabello, su respiración entrecortada haciendo delicadas cosquillas bajo su oreja. No supo como, pero de golpe se vio sentada sobre su falda. La espalda de Ross tendida sobre el respaldo mirándola intensamente, su rostro deseo puro que Demelza no había visto hacía meses, quizás años. De rodillas sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, fue ella quien acarició su rostro entonces. Pasando sus manos por sus oscuros cabellos, recorriendo su marcada mandíbula, su corta barba pinchando sus dedos. Demelza dio un dulce beso en su mejilla, en su nariz y otro en sus labios. Ross la encerró en sus brazos, abrazando su espalda y atrayendola hacia él, profundizando el beso. Pronto estuvieron sin aliento de nuevo. La situación estaba escalando rápido y Demelza pensó que dejaría que pasara. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto como él parecía extrañarla a ella. Y siguió besándolo. Las manos de Ross ya no estaban en su espalda, había encontrado el camino hasta el borde de su remera y se habían metido por debajo, tocando su piel, acariciandola y subiendo cada vez más. Con un ágil movimiento del que ella no se percató en la agitación del momento le desprendió el sostén y con su otra mano apretó su pecho.

La reacción de su mente fue inmediata. La imagen de Elizabeth sentada a horcajadas sobre su esposo cómo lo estaba ella en ese momento, su mano en su seno, tal como Ross la sostenía ahora y el recuerdo de su cara de placer mientras hacía el amor con la otra mujer fue como si la golpeara un rayo. Se puso de pie de inmediato, abrazando su pecho y se alejó unos pasos dejando a Ross desconcertado sobre el sofá.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Murmuró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era esto lo que ella quería que pasara.

Ross no entendía que ocurría. En un momento Demelza estaba sobre él, besándolo y acariciando su rostro, al siguiente sus manos estaban vacías. Y cuando reaccionó ella había desaparecido.

Demelza fue al baño. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No sabía muy bien porque estaba llorando, pensó que llorar por lo que había sucedido entre su marido y esa mujer había quedado en el pasado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ross la llamó desde el otro lado y golpeó la puerta.

"Demelza ¿estás bien?" Sonaba preocupado. "¿Puedo entrar?" - preguntó, aunque sabía que la puerta de su baño no tenía traba y podía hacerlo si quería.

"Dame un momento." Dijo ella, su voz apagada. Secó las lágrimas y se lavó la cara. Sabía que debía salir y enfrentarlo, que debía decirle, ya no quería ocultar ni callarle cosas.

Ross estaba esperándola en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro. Había sido un cretino, se había apurado, Demelza le había dicho que quería tomarse las cosas con calma y él se había echado sobre ella demasiado pronto. Aunque en realidad ella estaba sobre él. Cuando salió tenía los ojos rojos.

"Cariño… ¿qué ocurre?" le preguntó dulcemente, acercándose pero si tocarla. Ella intentó sonreírle.

"Lo siento… No sé…" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y él no pudo contenerse y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, los brazos de ella caídos a su lado.

"Dime… quiero saber. ¿Fue demasiado? Lo siento, sé que quieres ir despacio y yo me deje llevar…"

"No es eso… bueno sí, es eso en parte. Pero cuando estábamos… se me vino a la mente la imagen de Elizabeth contigo. Lo que vi ese día…"

Demonios. "Shhh… Cariño, sabes que eso ya se terminó, sabes que no significó nada…"

Demelza dio vuelta los ojos exasperada. Con él por siempre minimizar lo que había ocurrido y con ella misma por darle tanta importancia. Y Ross lo vio, vio que ella aún tenía dudas, vio que aún dudaba de que el sintiera algo por Elizabeth.

"Ven." Le dijo y se acomodó en una silla, sentándola a ella sobre sus piernas. "Elizabeth no significa nada para mí. Desde que te conocí, tú eres la única mujer que quiero…"

"Pero la quisiste a ella esa día… oh Ross, se lo que parezco. Insegura y fastidiosa. No creas que me agrada. Que no preferiría poder dejar todo eso atrás y empezar de nuevo. Lo quiero, de verdad. Pero otra parte de mi piensa que digas lo que digas ese día existió y sí, la quisiste. Estaba segura que todo eso había quedado en el pasado y tal vez tú también lo creías, pero ese día la elegiste a ella, y podría volver a ocurrir."

"No, no volverá a ocurrir."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"

"Porque no podría arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo. No de nuevo. Demelza, te amo. Por favor, créeme. Solo quiero hacerte feliz, ser digno de ti, que estés orgullosa de estar casada conmigo como yo lo estoy de ser tu esposo." Dijo y las lágrimas invadieron ahora sus ojos y su voz se entrecortó en las últimas palabras.

"Oh, Ross…" ella colocó una mano en su rostro y él se apoyó en ella. "Estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa, siempre lo he sido. Tal vez, tal vez nunca pude comprender del todo por qué te casaste conmigo, porque decidiste de golpe arruinar tu vida para ayudarme…"

"¿Arruinar?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Tú y Julia eran todo lo que yo quería. Aún cuando no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. ¿Recuerdas esa mañana? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que aceptabas casarte conmigo? Sé que estabas pensando que podríamos separarnos una vez que estuviera todo resuelto, que yo te estaba haciendo un favor y cuando estuviera terminado lo de la adopción yo querría volver a mi vida de antes. Nunca tuve intención de separarme de ti. Fue un shock para mí también. Una vez que decidí que querías que fueras mi esposa, supe que era para siempre. No quería a otra, no quiero a otra, te quiero a ti. Lo siento si perdí mis cabales en algún momento, si mi frustración arruinó lo que teníamos, te ruego que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo. Te amo. A ti, Demelza. Creo que te amo desde aquel momento en que desperté en el hospital y te vi por primera vez."

"Tu Ángel…" dijo ella acercándose a su rostro.

"Sí."

"Y tu has sido el mío. Yo también te amo, Ross." Él dejó que fuera ella quien se acercara y lo besara. Allí pasaron otro largo rato, ella sentada en sus rodillas y el abrazando su cintura. Esta vez los besos eran dulces y llenos de ternura, con sonrisas y suaves caricias. Ross le prometió que esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista para hacer más, más de lo que él quería. Y ella también, pero debían ir despacio. Demelza creía lo que él decía y ahora estaba segura de que quería estar con él, que quería a su esposo y lo amaba tanto como el primer día. Lo demás ya llegaría cuando estuvieran listos.

"¡Judas! Mira la hora, llegaré tarde." Exclamó luego de rato, aún sentada sobre él. Ross dio un último beso ruidoso en su acalorada mejilla.

"Yo te llevo."


	52. Chapter 52

Las citas se volvieron algo habitual en las siguientes semanas, pero no por eso resultaban menos excitantes. Finalmente sí habían ido al cine, habían salido a cenar de nuevo y habían visitado un par de pubs y vuelto a aquel de la primera noche. Demelza había protestado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Ross intentaba hacer. "¡No voy a subir a cantar!"

"¡Pero si tienes una voz hermosa! Mejor que cualquiera de los que canta ahí…"

"Ufff, gracias." Eso no era realmente un halago.

"Podrías ser una cantante. Siempre estás cantando a los niños…"

"¿Quieres que deje la medicina y empiece una carrera musical?!"

"Podría ser una nueva inversión." Ross rió, su primera inversión había dando sus frutos por supuesto. En esos meses en que su negocio se había ido a pique, su familia prácticamente vivió del sueldo de Demelza. Pero ya no tenía que ser así por mucho tiempo más. Grace, aunque con una sola sucursal, había trabajado bien durante el verano y seguiría a flote por un tiempo más. El café, que aunque Ross dijo que no quería que le pagaran alquiler, había sido un pequeño éxito entre los visitantes que llegaban a disfrutar de las playas y los paisajes pintorescos y les atraía la idea de beber algo dentro de una mina original, se había convertido en una parada obligada para quienes pasaban por la zona. Sam había puesto los productos orgánicos que cosechaban de su granja a la venta y hasta había conseguido que dueños de negocios naturistas y restaurantes que visitaban la cafetería los quisieran para sus negocios, por lo que la sección de su tierra destinada a la granja se había extendido. Y habían llegado a un acuerdo de 50-50 por las frutas y verduras de la granja – Julia había exigido su parte por la hierbas aromáticas que eran su especialidad - más un diez por ciento que Sam daba a su hermana de las ganancias de Leisure. Sam no podía contradecirlo a él, pero si podía convencer a su hermana de que aceptara parte de las ganancias. Todo esto más los resultados que esperaban de la cosecha en unos meses y estarían más que bien. Sir Francis le había dicho que sí ganaba las elecciones, Ross tendría un puesto asegurado en su grupo de asesores, pero él no había respondido todavía. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo y eso si Bassett ganaba la elección. "Pero mejor no, o tendrías éxito y te buscarías un marido mejor."

Demelza le había dado el gusto y habían visitado The Red Lion en noche de karaoke. Había cantado una canción de Lady Gaga, y también los había anotado para cantar a dúo la canción de una de sus películas favoritas y que habían visto unas noches atrás en el departamento, Dirty Dancing.

"¡Tramposa!" la había acusado Ross mientras ella lo arrastraba de la mano de nuevo al escenario.

Ross estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Seguramente cuando nació su hijo o cuando recibió la noticia de que Julia era oficialmente su hija, esos eran los momentos más felices. Pero ahora, lo que estaba compartiendo con Demelza, lo llenaba de alegría también. Y esperanza. Aún tenían mucho camino por delante pero ya habían recorrido un trecho largo y peligroso que lo había dejado a punto de perderlo todo, pero lo peor había quedado atrás y ahora se despertaba cada día con una sonrisa sabiendo cuanto amaba a su esposa y que ella lo amaba también. Habían vuelto a tener esa complicidad, una mezcla de amistad, picardía y pasión que Ross solo había conocido junto a ella.

Demelza estaba disfrutando del tiempo que pasaba con Ross también. Que desde sus dos primeras citas, era mucho. Ross pasaba gran parte del día en Nampara, la maquinaria para preparar la tierra para sembrar los granos había llegado y junto a su hermano Drake, trabajaban durante largas horas, almorzaban en la casa cuando los niños volvían del colegio y seguían durante la tarde. Luego su hermano se iba y él se quedaba en casa con ella y los niños hasta tarde, salvo los días que salían, claro. Demelza no quería admitir que sus citas favoritas eran las que simplemente se quedaban en su departamento mirando alguna película.

Ross le había enviado un mensaje críptico un día… "Demelza, tengo que decirte algo."

Por un momento Demelza se pensó que era algo serio "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Sabias que hay un Stand de los Besos 2?"

Así que también la habían visto y continuaron riéndose de los infortunios adolescentes. Lo que más le gustaba era sentarse junto a él en el pequeño sofá, Ross con un brazo detrás de ella y ella con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sus piernas sobre su falda. Cuando estaban en casa no podían comportarse así y además siempre tenían algún niño entre ellos. Aunque las noches de películas con niños también habían regresado, Ross se había tomado en serio eso de esperar decirle a los niños que volvería a haber cambios entre sus padres y se comportaba frente a ellos. No así cuando estaban en la soledad de su departamento y Ross dejaba de ver la película para mirarla a ella en su lugar. Demelza sentía el peso de su mirada y trataba de contener su sonrisa y resistirse a girar su rostro, porque en el momento en que lo hacía Ross la besaba y la película quedaba olvidada. No había vuelto a ocurrir lo que pasó la primera vez, los dos se habían puesto un límite. Pero el límite se corría cada día más y más y Ross se atrevía a explorar un poco más allá cada vez. La última vez habían terminado los dos sin aliento recostados en el sofá. ¿Quién diría que se podían hacer tantas cosas con la ropa puesta? Había comenzado con unas simples caricias de su nariz en su mejilla mientras ella intentaba ver la tele, seguidos por unos pequeños besos que pronto se convirtieron húmedos y apasionados. Ross llevó su mano a su espalda, acercándola hacia él. Si bien ya la había besado asiduamente durante los últimos días, cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuera la primera vez. El sabor dulce de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y la presión de sus manos entre sus cabellos, tirando suavemente de ellos, diciéndole que ella también lo quería, que ella también lo había extrañado. Era estimulante y Ross lo sentía en cada centímetro de su piel. Demelza apartó las piernas de sobre las suyas y separando sus labios de su boca, murmuró…

"Ross… no…"

"Lo sé… lo sé, cariño. No haremos nada." Pero susurrando entre suspiros y desde el hueco de de su cuello mientras rozaba la piel sensible detrás de su oreja eso no parecía que fuera nada. Ross subió dando besos hasta sus labios de nuevo y se detuvo mirándola intensamente a los ojos. "¿Confías en mi?" su voz sonaba áspera y llena de necesidad. Ella llevó sus labios a los suyos como respuesta. Pronto se vio que estaba acostada sobre el sofá, Ross sobre ella besándola salvajemente, una mano sobre el apoyabrazos sobre su cabeza para no aplastarla y con la otra tocando, frotando su piel por sobre su ropa. Su cuerpo era un fuego imposible de controlar. Demelza descubrió que una de las piernas Ross estaba entre las suyas y comenzó a moverse contra ellas, el acarició sus pechos sobre la tela de su remera, apretándolos ligeramente. Su aliento entrecortado y tibio, erizando cada pelo en su cuerpo. La besaba, masajeaba sus pechos y ella frotaba sus partes íntimas contra su muslo. Sintió sus dedos viajar al sur por su abdomen, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la sensación demasiado fuerte. Ross desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre de su jean y detuvo de golpe todo su movimiento. Demelza abrió los ojos para encontrar su rostro a un centímetro del suyo, sus dedos apenas la tocaban y habían encontrado el camino hasta el borde de su ropa interior.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó. – "Sí."

Demelza no escuchó su propia voz, el sonido quedó atrapado en su garganta y se liberó en forma de gemidos cuando Ross la acarició y la hizo llegar a la cima del placer con sus hábiles dedos y el meceo de su cuerpo contra ella.

Si, esas eran sus citas favoritas, pensó mientras besaba su frente y abrazaba sus hombros y él se acomodaba junto a ella.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y sus hermosos comentarios. En esta página no puedo responder a todos, pero sepan que son muy importantes para mí. ¡Gracias de nuevo!


	53. Chapter 53

"Papá, ¿mamá y tú son novios de nuevo?"

Jeremy preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras almorzaban. Drake, que justo estaba bebiendo de su vaso, casi se atraganta. Aún se sentía algo cohibido frente a su cuñado, por más que pasaban largas horas trabajando juntos. Sam palmeó la espalda de su hermano que se disculpó y bajo la vista a su plato, avergonzado por haber escuchado una intimidad de su nuevo jefe, aunque Sam ya lo había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido entre Ross y Demelza. Pero como él había conocido a su cuñado hace poco, y sólo lo había visto ser amable y cariñoso con su hermana y generoso con él, no lo prejuzgaba. Además, para Drake, Ross siempre sería aquel hombre valiente que había salido en defensa de su hermana y se había enfrentado a su padre, cosa que no todo el mundo hacía.

Después de que Drake decidió que no se ahogaría, Julia y Prudie dejaron de prestarle a atención y también miraron a Ross expectantes. Era imposible ocultarlo después de todo. Para empezar, los niños ya no pasaban tanto tiempo en el departamento de Ross. Iban algunos días que Demelza tenía guardia pero ahora ella iba con ellos también y cenaban todos amontonados en la pequeña mesa. Otros Ross se quedaba en Nampara, y dormían los cuatro juntos en la cama grande de la habitación de sus padres. Y además estaban los días en que ni mamá ni papá estaban en casa, y ellos quedaban al cuidado de Prudie o del tío Sam y Rosina. Y los niños eran pequeños, pero no tontos. Jeremy y Julia habían notado el cambio, se notaba en el aire, el ambiente más relajado, más alegre y por su puesto que se habían dado cuenta. Julia le había comentado a su hermana que papá estaba mucho tiempo en casa ahora y Jeremy pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar directamente.

Ross miró de reojo a Demelza, habían acordado no decirle nada a los niños todavía y que esperarían un tiempo para estar más seguros - palabras de Demelza. Cuando lo hicieran, Ross se imaginó que se sentarían a hablar con ellos, solos, pero claro que sus hijos se habían dado cuenta y no les importaba si era el momento oportuno o no para hablar de ello. Se aclaró la garganta y estaba a punto de hablar, pero su esposa le ganó de mano.

"Sí, Jeremy." Dijo en un tono relajado, "Ahora termina tu comida." Demelza observó atentamente a los niños. Jeremy levantó sus hombros como si nada y continuó comiendo. Julia sonrió mirando a Ross que le guiñó un ojo. Sam y Drake tenían la vista clavada en sus platos y Prudie miraba a Ross de costado, su boca era una línea, su cara de desaprobación. De seguro le daría un sermón más tarde. Pero Demelza no mentiría a sus hijos ante una pregunta tan concisa, después de todo, eso era exactamente lo que eran ¿no era así?

Desde ese momento la relación con Ross también tuvo un cambio. Ya que no tenían que ocultarse ni disimular frente a sus hijos, ahora los besos a escondidas eran al descubierto, no importaba si había alguien que los viera. Ahora caminaban tomados de la mano cuando bajaban a la playa con Julia y Jeremy o Ross pasaba un brazo encima de sus hombros cuando los cuatro se sentaban en el sillón de la sala a ver una película. Habían sido unas semanas de cambios y también de mucho trabajo, pero Demelza se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en meses, o años probablemente. Aunque aún faltaban algunos detalles en su relación con Ross que aún quedaba pendientes, Demelza no iba a negar que se estaba divirtiendo. No era que ella no quisiera hacer el amor con Ross, solo que había una parte de ella, una sensación, que sabía que una vez que lo hicieran ya todo quedaría atrás. Y si bien era eso lo que quería, si bien era eso para lo que estaban trabajando, no estaba segura de poder o querer olvidar lo que había pasado y perdonarlo definitivamente. Había algo que faltaba y no sabía que era.

Pero claro que no era nada sencillo resistirse cuando se hablaba de Ross Poldark. Él había cumplido con su promesa de esperar a que ella diera el siguiente paso, pero no por eso se había quedado de brazos cruzados a esperar y había encontrado otras formas de tener intimidad con ella, otras maneras de satisfacerla y compartir momentos apasionados que los dejaban a los dos sin aliento y a Ross necesitando una ducha de agua fría. A veces realmente necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse. Una mañana con los niños en el colegio, Demelza había vuelto a casa distraída. Había estado hablando con Caroline y los había invitado a ella y a Dwight a cenar en Nampara. A relajarse un poco del tema de la boda que tenía a su amiga enloquecida. Pensó que Ross estaría trabajando en los campos con Drake así que subió a su habitación a darse un baño. Con la cabeza en otro lado, no escuchó que el agua de la ducha estaba abierta y abrió la puerta de par en par. Quedó petrificada con el paisaje de su marido desnudo, a punto de tomar un baño también.

"Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí." Dijo. Pero no se dio la vuelta, ni volvió a cerrar la puerta. Y Ross tampoco se cubrió. Había estado trabajando toda la mañana y le dolía un poco la espalda así que había decidido darse un baño a ver si el calor del agua lo ayudaba. Estaba a por entrar a la ducha cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba Demelza, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sus labios entreabiertos. La reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata.

Hacía meses que no veía a su esposo desnudo y, aunque ella conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Ross siempre era digno de admirar. Además, notó algunas diferencias. Algunos músculos más marcados y estaba algo más delgado, seguramente por todo lo que había trabajado esas últimas semanas. Demelza lo vio crecer en tan solo unos segundos, sólo por el hecho de que lo estaba mirando y sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo también.

"Uhmmm…." Su mirada volvió a sus ojos, tenía la garganta seca.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" dijo él. Su voz sonó distante, baja y grave. Obviamente también afectado por su presencia y porque sabía que ella también lo deseaba. "¿Quieres acompañarme?" se atrevió a sugerir. Y los ojos de Demelza volvieron a desviarse a su entrepierna. El estaba excitado, claramente, pero en las últimas semanas había aprendido a la fuerza a tener cierto autocontrol. Autocontrol que lo terminaría matando estaba seguro, pero que también le había permitido disfrutar de su esposa de una forma que jamás lo había hecho y también le había dado la oportunidad de ganar su confianza, de demostrarle que cumpliría con su palabra. Pero quizás esto era pedir demasiado. Ross alzó sus manos, como si un policía le ordenara 'manos arriba' y agregó "No haremos nada que tú no quieras, lo prometo." Y la vio dudar por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. El vapor del agua ya invadía el cuarto de baño y hacía brillar la piel dorada de Ross. Demelza se lamió los labios y dio un paso más hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras ella. La sonrisa en los labios de Ross se llenó de picardía, su mirada pura sensualidad. Su corazón parecía que iba a salir volando de su pecho. Pero aún así, Ross extendió lentamente una mano que ella tomó y la acercó a él. Dio un beso increíblemente suave sobre sus labios y en su nariz y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Ella sabía que él se estaba conteniendo. Cuando la besaba así, despacio y delicadamente, le había dicho que era porque necesitaba calmarse, controlarse para poder cumplir su palabra. Eso era lo más importante, que ella confiara en él. Y ella lo hacía, de verdad. Por eso Ross la estaba desvistiendo ahora, botón por botón, mientras ella recorría su pecho con la mirada, su abundante vello negro que se sentía tan suave sobre ella cada vez que hacían el amor y que formaban un camino indicando cuanto el la deseaba. Ross terminó con los botones y bajó la camisa de sus hombros, luego desabrochó y bajó el cierre de su pantalón mientras ella llevó sus manos a su espalda y desabrochó su sostén. Una pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios.

"Dios, Demelza… me vas a matar."

"Si es demasiado para ti…" comenzó a decir ella, sus senos aún cubiertos.

"No… no." Ross respiró hondo y acercó su rostro para que ella le diera un beso. "¿Por qué no entras mientras yo termino con esto?"

Sí, agua era lo que necesitaba. Ross entró a la ducha y reguló la temperatura mientras Demelza terminaba de desvestirse. ¿Por qué diablos había sugerido esto? Estaba tan excitado que era casi doloroso. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza y sus hombros intentando calmarse hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en su espalda y comenzar a masajear sus cansados músculos. A Ross se le escapó otro suspiro, se sentía tan bien.

"Estás tenso." La escuchó decir a Demelza detrás de él.

"Me duele la espalda… Creí que un baño me haría bien."

"Oh… pobre Ross. Trabajas demasiado." Dijo mientras frotaba los músculos de sus hombros y espalda con más fuerza. El calor del agua y el movimiento de sus dedos eran simplemente deliciosos. Ross se dio vuelta cuando sintió que sus piernas no resistirán más. Demelza tenía una mirada inocente en su rostro, el frente de su cuerpo mojado, las mejillas coloradas. La atrajo junto a él tan de golpe que ella río al chocar contra su cuerpo y quedar directamente bajo el chorro de agua. Sus manos se sostuvieron de su cuello y él la sostuvo junto a él de la cintura, sus dedos curiosos explorando el sur, hasta que apretaron las mejillas de su trasero. Ella exploró también.

Un rato más tarde, Ross estaba recostado boca abajo, sin camiseta, en la cama de Nampara. Demelza estaba masajeando otra vez su espalda con una crema analgésica, su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina. "Caroline y Dwight vendrán a cenar esta noche." La oyó decir, pero él solo emitió un sonido inentendible como respuesta. Aún no podía hablar, dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a moverse. La espalda ya no le dolía. Todo lo que sentía era las manos de Demelza en su cuerpo. No habían hecho el amor, pero esta vez fue él quien terminó satisfecho. Ross veía el cuerpo desnudo de Demelza en la ducha, no creía poder pensar en otra cosa. Estaba equivocado, por supuesto.


	54. Chapter 54

Esta vez no fue algo que Demelza aguantó durante meses. La burbuja de felicidad se reventó en sólo un instante.

Demelza casi no había podido dormir luego de que sus amigos vinieran a cenar. Efectivamente, Ross tenía razón. Esta vez ella también se había dado cuenta de la frialdad con la que Dwight trataba a Caroline. Más comparado con la actitud que ella y Ross tenían, tenía a su marido prácticamente pegado todo el tiempo. Sentado junto a ella, el brazo en su respaldo. Habían cruzado un par de miradas mientras Caroline hablaba y hablaba sin cesar sobre la fiesta y los invitados y las flores y la música y la comida y los vestidos – que ya estaban listos – y Dwight parecía estar absorto en otro mundo, parecía no escucharla. Apenas terminaron de comer, Dwight le dijo a Ross si no iban a beber una cerveza a la cocina, así le contaba como iba su trabajo. Ross vaciló un momento, no queriendo apartarse de Demelza en la primera cena que tenían con sus amigos, pero al final lo acompañó. Demelza se quedó con Caroline y Julia, en los próximos días tenían que ir a ensayar a la iglesia y su amiga y su hija se pusieron a practicar en la sala como entrarían, con Garrick detrás.

"¿Dwight está bien?" le había preguntado en un momento de la noche, pero Caroline le había dicho que sí. Que tenía mucho trabajo y ella estaba terriblemente ocupada con los preparativos, así que estaba algo gruñón, pero ya se le pasaría. Era tan típico de Caroline poner su mejor cara para afrontar las situaciones, pero Demelza se daba cuenta que debajo de ese frenesí de entusiasmo había algo más, había algo en sus ojos que denotaba cierto cansancio y preocupación. Mirándola bien hasta parecía algo ojerosa. "Caroline…" Susurró Demelza, pero su amiga la desestimó apretando una de sus manos y continuó insistiendo a Jeremy que él también debía entrar a la iglesia con ella, pero el niño se negaba rotundamente.

Eso ya la había dejado preocupada. Luego, cuando llegó la hora de que todos se fueran a la cama, Ross insistió por primera vez que los niños durmieran en su habitación. Lo que originó una polémica entre padre e hijos que terminó con Jeremy llorando en brazos de su madre. "Déjalos, no puedes pretender que lo hagan de un día para el otro." Dijo ella, besando la frente de su hijo. "Hoy puedes dormir aquí cariño, pero pronto deberás volver a dormir en tu cama."

"No, que papá duerma en su cama, en su casa." Había dicho Jeremy. Ya era muy tarde para que estuvieran haciendo rabietas a esa hora.

"Esta es la casa de papá también. Ya lo hablaremos, ahora todos a dormir."

Mientras tanto, Ross había estado hablando con Julia, mucho más razonable que su hermano. La había convencido de que las niñas grandes no duermen con sus padres y su hija, a su vez, le había dicho que dormiría en su habitación si le compraba una nueva muñeca que había visto en la tele. Y como eso era mejor que si le hubiera pedido ver El Stand de los Besos, Ross aceptó. "Pero no le digas a tu madre." Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Así que solo quedaba Jeremy entre ellos, abrazado a su mamá. Al principio Ross se acostó en su lugar en la cama, pero luego cambió de parecer, tenía que hablar con Demelza de lo que Dwight le había dicho. Él también había quedado algo intranquilo.

"¿Qué haces?" murmuró Demelza en la oscuridad cuando Ross movió a Jeremy hacia el centro de la cama y luego se levantó y rodeó la cama, acostándose tras ella. Creyó que se había vuelto loco por un momento. Ross besó su cuello y la rodeó por la cintura pero eso fue todo lo que hizo y se acomodó tras ella. Era la primera vez que pasarían una noche así, abrazados. Aunque ella continuaba abrazando a Jeremy y el sueño seguía eludiéndola.

"¿Hablaste con Caroline? ¿Te dijo algo?" preguntó junto a su oído. Demelza se dio un poco la vuelta intentado no despertar a su hijo, hasta que quedó boca arriba.

"No, le pregunté sobre Dwight, pero me dijo que todo está bien, que tiene mucho trabajo. Pero Ross, si me di cuenta, de lo que tú sospechabas. El actuaba muy extraño."

"Sí. ¿Te diste cuenta? Es como si no supiera que en una semana se va a casar… Ni una palabra de la boda. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema él me preguntaba sobre Grace o de los campos."

"Aún pueden ser nervios."

"Sí… eso espero." Dijo él, dubitativo.

"Ross… ¿no pensarás que Dwight…?" Demelza no pudo ni terminar de formular la pregunta. No, era imposible. Dwight amaba a Caroline. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Nunca habían tenido una pelea, hacían todo juntos. Todo menos… organizar su boda.

"No lo sé… Duerme cariño, tuviste un largo día." Ella podía sentir la pícara sonrisa en sus labios aún sin verla. Demelza volvió a acomodar su cuerpo para abrazar a su hijo, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por sus amigos para poder dormir. Al cabo de unos minutos Jeremy se movió sobre el colchón y Ross estiró el brazo para abrazarlo a él también. Más tarde sintió los pasos rápidos de su hija en el pasillo, la vio asomarse a la puerta y subirse a la cama junto a su hermano. Se sonrieron la una a la otra en la oscuridad. No sabía cómo harían para convencerlos de que volvieran a dormir en sus propias camas. Pero tal vez no sería necesario.

No sólo los futuros Enys estaban en una crisis, la de los Poldark los estaba esperando sobre la isla de la cocina, en forma de diario.

Demelza había despertado después de unas pocas horas de sueño aplastada en un sándwich de Poldarks. Su hijo por delante, su esposo por detrás. Sonrió antes de abrir los ojos. Julia dormía con los brazos extendidos, mitad de la gran cama para ella sola. Empujando a su hermano que dormía con la boca entre abierta mirando el techo. Ross estaba pegado a ella a su espalda y al desperezarse un poco pudo sentir su entrepierna firme apoyada en su trasero. Demelza se movió un poco más, alejándose, pero el movimiento despertó a Ross.

"Buen día…" Dijo, inhalando el perfume del cabello de su mujer, que hacía tanto tiempo no lo despertaba y se acercó de nuevo riendo atrevido, volviéndose a apoyar contra ella. Demelza se dio vuelta de un salto, de rodillas sobre el colchón y lo vio riéndose en silencio, los ojos entrecerrados, mofándose de ella. Ella lo pellizcó en el costado de su estómago, fingiendo indignación.

"Shhh…" Ross llevó un dedo a sus labios y levantó su cabeza de la almohada para besarla. Se levantaron juntos, aunque Demelza optó por usar el baño que estaba en el pasillo y dejarlo a él que se bañara… solo.

No prestó atención al diario y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Así estaba cuando Ross bajó, tomó sus caderas y besó su cuello mientras ella preparaba panqués sobre la hornalla de la cocina. Ross fue a sentarse a la isla y miró distraído el diario y lo comenzó a leer a sus espaldas. Demelza ponía la azucarera y la mermelada sobre la mesa cuando Ross dio vuelta la página y se encontró leyendo la sección de 'Sociedad', que era el equivalente a la sección de chusmeríos del diario de Cornwall. Lo primero que vio Demelza, fue una foto en blanco y negro de Elizabeth junto a George Warleggan y sus ojos se desviaron a Ross inmediatamente. Su mandíbula se endureció y también su mirada. Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe y le hubieran extraído toda la alegría y ligereza que sentía. Demelza volvió a ver el diario. La nota ocupaba la mitad de una página. El título era "Elizabeth Chynoweth – ex Poldark, comprometida con George Warleggan, candidato a MP por Truro" y tenía tres fotos. Elizabeth y George en grande y otras dos más pequeñas, una de Elizabeth con Francis y otra de Elizabeth con Ross. Demelza miró rápidamente la foto en la que estaba con su esposo, había sido sacada aproximadamente un año atrás, en una gala de beneficencia. Como estaba parada junto a Ross, no podía leer lo que decían las pequeñas letras negras, sólo llegaba a ver palabras sueltas, "divorciada" "Trenwith" "juventud" "ex de Ross Poldark", pero sí podía verlo a Ross leyendo fijamente y no pudo evitar ver el dolor en su rostro, la traición que obviamente sentía.

Cuando terminó de leer la nota Ross levantó la vista. No lo podía creer. Elizabeth y George Warleggan, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? George era un rufián, el maldito que lo había hundido y terminado con su negocio ¿acaso ella no lo sabía?

"Así que el divorcio de Francis está terminado." La escuchó decir a Demelza a su lado. Él la miró e intentó forzar una sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios, pero falló horrorosamente. Y estaba sin palabras.

"Esto no puede ser verdad…" fue lo que le salió. Incrédulo a pesar de que en la foto se los veía tomados de la mano. "¿Comprometidos?" continuó, ignorante de que su propio matrimonio dependía de que escogiera bien sus próximas palabras. "Deben haber cometido un error, no creo que Elizabeth se involucre con un hombre como George Warleggan."

Demelza quiso poner los ojos en blancos, se contuvo porque la situación no se prestaba ni siquiera a la ironía. Por supuesto que para Ross la perfecta Elizabeth no se metería con un Warleggan, por supuesto que no dejaría a su novio mientras cuidaba a su padre enfermo por su primo, por supuesto que no sería infiel a su esposo…

"No es ningún error, Ross. Han estado juntos durante meses, incluso desde antes que… antes de que Francis le pidiera el divorcio."

"¿Tú lo sabías?" le preguntó en un tono más acusador del que debería haber usado. "¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?!" Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, lo vio en sus ojos, en como lo miraban exasperados. Todo el destello que había en ellos en esos últimos días se esfumó. La pared que tanto le había costado atravesar para llegar de nuevo a su corazón de nuevo entre ellos, por el solo hecho de que Elizabeth había hecho algo que le había molestado y para ella eso era prueba de que aún debía sentir algo por ella.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Pretendes que sea yo quien te mantenga al tanto de lo ella hace? Sí, lo sabía porque Francis me lo dijo. ¿No te lo dijo ella a ti cuando pasaban tiempo juntos? ¿Acaso pensabas que eras especial?" Dijo entre dientes y llena de veneno.

"Demelza…" Ross trató de interrumpirla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Discutían sobre Elizabeth de nuevo. La noticia lo había sorprendido, se sentía traicionado, sí. Pero no por las razones que ella creía. Elizabeth… ella era una Poldark. Su amiga, su prima, o eso había sido. Era el shock de que ella pudiera relacionarse con alguien así, nada más.

"Siempre la mantuviste en un pedestal, pues abre los ojos. Ella es una oportunista a la que lo único que le importa es su propio bienestar. Te dejó a ti en tu peor momento porque Francis le ofrecía algo mejor. Jamás lo ayudó a él cuando la necesitaba, dejó a Verity para que haga todo el trabajo y ella solo se paseaba en las fiestas. Y luego tú la acompañabas, desatendiendo tus propias obligaciones. Tú no te dabas cuenta, ¿crees que ella tampoco? Ella estaba casada con tu primo, ¿acaso puso la mas mínima resistencia cuando tú fuiste con ella? Me dijiste que ella te había estado seduciendo ¿Acaso esto te sorprende? ¿Te insistió mucho en volver contigo luego de aquel día? ¿Te fue a visitar al hospital? ¿O se dio cuenta que no tenías nada que ofrecerle de nuevo y se fue con alguien que puede darle la vida que quiere?... A ella no le importa que George Warleggan sea tu peor enemigo." Terminó casi sin aliento. Una parte dentro de ella estaba orgullosa. Había podido decir todo aquel discurso sin titubeos, sin que ni una lágrima apareciera en sus ojos. Ross estaba atónito. Todo el color pareció desaparecer de sus labios. ¿Acaso todavía le importaba lo que hacía esa mujer? Al parecer por su reacción, sí. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo de nuevo.

El teléfono sonó entonces. Sonó una vez, y otra. Demelza respondió. Era Caroline, llorando.

* * *

NA: Pues sí, acá estamos de nuevo. Hombres, ¿quien los entiende? Muchas gracias por leer, en español, italiano o inglés y perdón si las hice ver The Kissing Booth hehehe.


	55. Chapter 55

Para ser honesta la llamada de Caroline fue la escusa perfecta para dejar a Ross. Él la había seguido a la habitación cuando fue a cambiarse y a buscar sus cosas para salir, pero los niños aún dormían allí así. En ese momento quería ir con su amiga, su amiga que realmente la necesitaba y no ver a su marido sufrir y enfadarse por lo que hiciera esa mujer. Y enojarse con ella también, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Tenía que salir, alejarse de él.

"Demelza, espera, tenemos que hablar." le había dicho cuando ella iba rumbo a la camioneta.

"Tengo que ir a ver a Caroline… tuvo una discusión con Dwight. Tenias razón al parecer, estaba llorando." Dijo y se fue sin más. Vio a Ross por el espejo retrovisor que la miraba irse desde el umbral de Nampara. Intentó leer su rostro a la distancia, se lo veía serio. Preocupado. Pues allá él.

Demelza usó el viaje al departamento de Caroline para analizar sus propios sentimientos. Ninguna lágrima había caído ni lo haría al parecer. Bien. ¿Estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Ross al enterarse de que Elizabeth estaba comprometida con George Warleggan? No, en realidad no. Debió caerle como un balde de agua fría. Ella no había tenido intención de ocultarle nada, solo que ¿Por qué diablos debía ser ella quien se lo dijera? Y, más importante ¿Por qué a él le importaba tanto? Porque a él aún le importaba ella. Demelza lo sabía. Lo supo por meses. ¿Se había estado engañando a si misma durante estas últimas semanas creyendo que todo se había solucionado entre ellos? Ross la había acusado de ocultarle cosas, pues quizás él también lo había hecho. Estaba tan cansada de todo esto. De la sospecha, de los celos. Pero al menos estaba más preparada esta vez, si Ross quería llorar y enojarse porque su amante estaba con otro, pues bien. Que lo hiciera, por todo lo que a ella le importaba. Ahora se enfocaría en su amiga. ¿Qué demonios les ocurría a esos hombres?

Cuando llegó al edificio de Caroline y tocó el timbre del portero nadie contestó. Intentó otra vez sin respuesta de nuevo. Le envió un mensaje y su amiga le contestó de inmediato. "Sube." Sabía que Demelza tenía las llaves de su casa en el mismo llavero que las de ella. Caroline y Dwight también tenían las de Nampara. Las habían compartido mutuamente en caso de una emergencia. El pecho de Demelza se contrajo, era la primera vez que la usaría.

Cuando llegó a su piso golpeó la puerta pero no aguardó a escuchar la respuesta. Horace vino corriendo a recibirla cuando entró, pero por lo demás el departamento parecía estar vacío "¿Caroline?"

"Estoy aquí…" dijo una voz proveniente de la habitación.

Allí se dirigió seguida por el perrito de su amiga. El dormitorio estaba vacío también así que Demelza se asomó a la puerta entreabierta del ensuite. Vio los pies de Caroline en el piso. Su cabeza se puso en modo de emergencia inmediatamente. "¿Caroline? ¿Estás bien?" empujó suavemente la puerta y vio a su amiga sentada en el piso junto al inodoro. Estaba pálida, sus labios blancos, los ojos llorosos y algunos cabellos mojados por la transpiración se habían pegado a su frente. "¿Qué te ocurre?" Caroline levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágimas. "Oh, Caroline…"

"Tuvimos una pelea. La boda se cancela… Él no quiere una boda…" le contó entre sollozos.

"Eso no puede ser cierto, él te ama…" dijo Demelza arrodillándose a su lado. Pero Caroline no pudo terminar de contarle lo que había ocurrido pues le volvió a dar un retorcijón en el estómago que le hizo devolver lo poco que tenía en él, mientras su amiga le sostenía el pelo fuera de la cara. Cuando terminó, Demelza mojó una toalla en el lavatorio, llenó un vaso con agua y volvió junto a ella para pasarlo por su frente. Mientras Caroline bebía el agua ella chequeó su temperatura con la parte posterior de su mano, pero no parecía estar caliente.

"¿Sientes algún dolor?" Caroline negó con la cabeza.

"¿Comiste algo en mal estado?"

"No, estoy a dieta…"

"¿Y Dwight se fue mientras tú estabas así?"

"No. Esto comenzó hace un rato, luego de que se fue… Ya se me pasará, no es la primera vez. Creo que es el estrés. Puaj…" Su amiga se llevó la mano a sus labios con otra oleada de nauseas.

"¿Y ahora de nuevo? ¿Por los nervios de haber discutido con Dwight?"

"Mhmm." Masculló en vez de contestar.

Estuvieron sentadas sobre las frías baldosas del baño hasta que Caroline se sintió mejor. Demelza, en ese rato, había controlado su pulso y le había tomado la fiebre con un termómetro, pero había reconfirmado el diagnóstico de su mano. Le había pedido que listara cuales habían sido sus últimas comidas pero era cierto que estaba haciendo dieta y en su mayoría eran verduras y producto light, nada que pudiera hacerle mal. Poco a poco vio como el color volvía a sus mejillas y cuando estuvo segura que Caroline no devolvería otra vez la ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron a la habitación. Se sentaron contra el respaldo de la cama.

"Ahora cuéntame ¿Por qué pelearon?"

"¿Por qué crees? Por el casamiento… El no quiere la boda y se le ocurre decírmelo cuando estamos a menos de una semana. Piensa que soy superficial, una niña rica consentida que lo único que quiere es una fiesta…"

"¿Te dijo eso?" Preguntó Demelza algo sorprendida. No podía imaginar esas palabras en la boca de su amigo.

"Más o menos, pero eso es lo que él cree. Sí llamó a nuestra boda una 'fiesta'. Debí darme cuenta, él nunca se interesó en los preparativos. Siempre había otra cosa, el trabajo, cirugías, siempre está ocupado y yo seguí adelante como si nada. Es mi culpa también…" Terminó con un lamento en la garganta y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de nuevo.

"Oh, cariño…" Demelza la abrazó y mientras su amiga lloraba contra su hombro tuvo un presentimiento. Quizás fue solo la doctora en ella que juntó las piezas.

"Él te ama, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Sólo debe estar asustado. Hombres. Sabes lo cobardes que son…"

"¿Incluso Ross? Por lo menos las cosas entre él y tú ya están bien."

"Oh, Caroline..." Dijo en un suspiro.

"¿No están tan bien?"

"No, están horribles."

Demelza le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido esa mañana en Nampara, cómo Ross había reaccionado a la noticia de que Elizabeth estaba comprometida. Habían buscado el artículo en página digital del diario y juntas lo habían leído y mirado las fotos. No decía mucho más de lo que ya sabía. El divorcio de Francis ya estaba terminado e inmediatamente se había anunciado el compromiso, insinuando que no hacía poco que salían. A Ross lo nombraban como su ex y luego comentaban la prominente carrera política de George.

"Se puso lívido cuando lo leyó."

"¿Y se enojó porque no se lo habías contado? ¿Y tú como sabías?"

"Sí. Francis me lo contó la última vez que nos vimos. Él no estaba seguro, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha. Se ve que tenía razón."

"Es insaciable. ¿Acaso los quiere a todos para ella?"

"Ella quiere a todos a sus pies." Indicó Demelza y ambas rieron a pesar de la situación.

"¿Y en qué quedaron?"

"No sé. Tú llamaste y me vine para aquí."

"¡Demelza! No tendrías que haber venido si estaban hablando…"

"Estábamos discutiendo, o a punto de hacerlo. Que espere, ahora tú eres más importante."

"Ohhh… amiga. Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Y yo sin ti." Se volvieron abrazar y apoyaron sus cabezas en la almohada de la cama de Caroline. Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, tomadas de las manos. Fue Demelza la que habló primero, tenía que preguntarle, en realidad no entendía cómo Caroline no había pensado en ello o tal vez sí lo había pensado y era ella la equivocada.

"Caroline, ¿cuándo fue tu último período?"

Caroline permaneció en silencio observando el techo, Demelza se giró para mirarla cuando el silencio se prolongó más de lo normal y la vio sentarse de nuevo sobre el colchón. Ella levantó su cabeza también.

"¿Caroline?"

"No estoy segura, creo que hace casi dos meses… sí. No me vino el último mes."

"Bien… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?" preguntó con cautela. Su amiga parecía casi en pánico.

"¡Pero yo me cuido! ¡Tomo la píldora!"

"¿Haces los descansos? ¿No te has saltado ningún día?"

"¡No!"

"No sería la primera vez que esto pasa…"

"¡No quiero casarme embarazada!" Exclamó y su reacción fue casi cómica.

"Me estabas diciendo que la boda estaba en duda..." Caroline cambió su cara de espanto y sonrió también.

"Te prepararé un té y mientras lo bebes yo me haré una escapada hasta la farmacia y así nos sacamos la duda." Aunque ella ya no las tenía. La miró bien, hacía un momento estaba casi desmayada de descompuesta y ahora se la veía llena de energía.

Prácticamente trotó hasta la tienda. Compró tres, por las dudas, sabía que Caroline iba a protestar. Mientras esperaba en la caja para pagar sacó el celular de la cartera. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Dwight, pero el teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Era Ross. Vaciló si contestar, pero decidió hacerlo. Había dejado a los niños durmiendo y no podía ignorarlo, podría haber pasado algo. Claro que ese no era el caso.

"¿Si?"

"¿Demelza?"

"Si, Ross. ¿Está todo bien?" dijo cortante.

"Si. Cómo… ¿Cómo está Caroline?"

"Pues, aún no sé. Tuvieron una pelea…"

"¿Cuándo vuelves?" murmuró. Demelza no podía entender el tono de su voz, no podía saber si aún estaba molesto o que era lo que pretendía.

"¿Los niños se despertaron?"

"Sí. Están afuera jugando con Garrick. ¿Vas a tardarte mucho más?"

"No lo sé, Ross." había llegado su turno en la caja y ella debía buscar su billetera – "Me tengo que ir."

"Tenemos que hablar…"

"Quizás yo no quiero… uhm, tengo que colgar." Y lo hizo sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Mientras ella estuvo fuera, Caroline se había tomado la taza de té que le había preparado y un litro de agua. Había dejado los tres dispositivos sobre el lavabo y las dos se paseaban por la habitación expectantes. Caroline había simulado leer las instrucciones pero ella sabía perfectamente bien cómo funcionaban. A Demelza ni falta le hacía ver los resultados. Caroline estaba embarazada. Ya lo escucharía Dwight cuando lo viera. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Estaría tan feliz cuando supiera la noticia. Un hermanito para Horace. Fue ella quien entró al baño a buscar los resultados y volvió con las varillas envueltas en una toalla, Caroline se había sentado en la cama.

"¡Sólo dime, Demelza!" Demelza sonrió a su amiga. No fue una sonrisa triste, un hijo siempre era motivo de felicidad más allá de lo que ocurría entre los padres.

"Serás tan buena madre Caroline…"

"¡Oh!"

Se abrazaron de nuevo por enésima vez esa mañana, amabas reían y a las dos les caían las lágrimas. Horace ladró por primera vez en todo el día.

"Demelza…" dijo, los ojos azules de su amiga denotando toda la felicidad que sentía.

"Traje helados y chocolates también, vamos, nos pasaremos la tarde en cama comiendo porquerías y hablando de bebes."

"¿Demelza?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me ayudarás a criarlo?" Demelza rio con su amiga pero sabía que eso no haría falta, su padre estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.


	56. Chapter 56

Ya había caído la noche cuando escuchó el motor de la camioneta aparcar afuera. Ross no se había movido de Nampara en todo el día. Había llamado a Demelza por la mañana y le había enviado algunos mensajes preguntándole a que hora volvería, diciéndole que tenían que hablar, pero ella no los había respondido. Después le había enviado uno que decía directamente _'Te amo'_ pero tampoco había tenido respuesta. Se había comportado como un idiota esa mañana, no había podido ocultar su enojo al leer la noticia. No lo podía creer, se había sentido traicionado… otra vez. Fue una reacción espontánea, no tuvo intención de hablarle así a Demelza y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que sus palabras salieron de sus labios, pero para entonces ya estaba dicho. Para entonces Demelza ya estaba furiosa dándole un sermón acerca de quien era realmente Elizabeth.

Se dio cuenta entonces que quien era, que hacía o con quien estaba Elizabeth no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que le importaba era Demelza y la fría mirada que salía de sus ojos. Había estado pensando todo el día en ellos, con una angustia que abrazaba su pecho y rogando a no sabía quien que lo que todo lo que habían progresado no lo hubiera echado a perder por la calentura de un momento. Había sido la sorpresa, eso era todo, nada más. Pero no estaba seguro si convencerla de ello sería tan fácil. La forma en que le había hablado… no era común en Demelza que se enojara de esa forma. Ya habían tenido sus buenos argumentos pero eso había quedado atrás también. Dios, no quería volver a pelear, no por Elizabeth, no valía la pena. Pero era obvio que Demelza aún sentía cierta aprensión respecto a lo que él podía llegar a sentir por ella y esa mañana le había dado un buen motivo para hacerla dudar de nuevo. Debería ir y saltar de un acantilado directamente. Eso si no es que su esposa lo empujaba primero.

Pero no estaba enojada cuando llegó. Los niños corrieron a recibirle y preguntarle adonde había estado todo el día aunque Prudie les había dicho que su madre se había ido a ayudar a la tía Caroline con los preparativos del casamiento. Al parecer Demelza si le había enviado mensajes a Prudie. Julia estaba muy preocupada por saber si su vestido estaría listo y porque aún le faltaban los zapatos nuevos.

"Usarás las ultimas sandalias que te compramos." Le contestó Demelza, para no decirle que no sabía si habría boda después de todo. Su hija estaría muy decepcionada.

"¡Pero la tía dijo que me compraría unos nuevos!" protestó la niña.

"Se debe haber olvidado…" A Julia no le convenció la respuesta de su madre, a la tía Caroline jamás se le olvidaba comprarle algo si se lo había prometido. Esos niños tenían un sexto sentido para las mentiras.

En el alboroto Demelza solo miró a Ross de reojo y con Jeremy a upa se fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena. Ross los siguió con un nudo en su estómago. Con Julia y Jeremy allí no podrían hablar tranquilos. Ross intentó acercarse, pensó que por arte de magia quizás ella se habría olvidado de lo de esa mañana o ya no estaría tan enojada. Se aproximó cautelosamente. Ya lo sabía, sabía que ella no dejaría que la tocara y efectivamente cuando estuvo a tan solo dos pasos ella se alejó de él con la excusa de buscar algo en la alacena.

"¿Cómo está Caroline?" preguntó por decir algo. Y entonces ella lo miró a la cara y exhaló. Se la veía irritada.

"No muy bien." dijo en voz baja para que los niños que estaban ayudando a poner la mesa no escucharan. "No sé en que está pensando Dwight… tuvieron una pelea. Él no quiere casarse."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó incrédulo. Dwight se había estado comportando extraño pero no lo creía capaz de cancelar la boda. Él quería a Caroline.

"Shhh…" Demelza lo hizo bajar la voz.

"Eso no puede ser, de seguro Caroline está exagerando…" Eso fue otro error a juzgar por la fría mirada que volvió a cruzar por los ojos de Demelza.

"Seguro, Ross. Ella exagera. Seguro es culpa de ella como fue culpa mía no decirte lo de…" No quería ni siquiera decir su nombre.

"¡No! Demelza, sólo… sólo que no veo porqué Dwight haría eso."

"No lo sé Ross, supongo que a veces actuamos de formas incomprensibles." Ross sabía que no estaba hablando sólo de Dwight.

"Demelza, tenemos que hablar. Sobre lo de esta mañana… cuando los niños se duerman…"

Demelza continuó preparando la cena mientras él le hablaba. "… no quise reaccionar de esa manera, lo siento. Me tomó por sorpresa, eso fue todo…"

"¡Papá!" Sus hijos lo llamaron para que mediara en una ligera desavenencia que había surgido entre los hermanos, en la que Jeremy decía que había tirado del pelo de Julia por accidente y su hermana lo acusaba de haberlo hecho a propósito. Y luego de que a ambos se les dijo que vayan a su habitación y que los llamarían cuando estuviera lista la comida, ellos al fin se quedaron solos.

"Creo que sería mejor que hoy vayas a dormir a tu apartamento." Fue lo primero que dijo Demelza cuando los niños se fueron.

"Cariño, no…"

"No me 'cariñées' Ross… Cariño, mi amor, mi vida…" Demelza dijo las palabras imitándolo irónicamente – "a las palabras se las lleva el viento. No quiero hablar contigo, no hoy. Estoy cansada. Estuve toda la tarde consolando a Caroline por la estupidez de tu amigo quien al parecer la piensa dejar plantada en el altar. Y encima… encima decírselo ahora. Si no quería casarse se lo hubiera dicho antes. Eran felices antes de que decidieran hacerlo, quizás hubiera sido mejor que siguieran así. No entiendo qué problema tienen…" Casi se le escapa lo del embarazo de su amiga, pero había prometido no decírselo a nadie. Caroline no quería que Dwight se enterara porque de seguro se casaría con ella si lo sabía y ella quería casarse con un hombre que la amara. Demelza, en cambio, se había casado sabiendo que su futuro esposo no lo hacía y, justamente porque Ross quería a su hija, se habían casado. Tal vez no funcionaba de ninguna de las dos formas. Tal vez para que un matrimonio funcionara ella tenía que aprender a mirar para un costado. Él estaba aquí, cuidando de sus hijos, diciéndole que la amaba ¿Qué más quería? Sí, se había acostado con alguien más, pero había sido una sola vez. Si hubiera sido otra mujer y no su ex de la que él había estado enamorado durante años ¿hubiera sido diferente? Y si aún sentía algo por ella que, a juzgar por su reacción al enterarse que estaba comprometida con alguien más, aún era así ¿acaso era tan grave? ¿No le había demostrado cuanto la amaba? ¿No eran felices cuando estaban juntos? Quizás sólo debería aprender a desviar la mirada…

A Ross parecía que le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara.

"¿Adonde está él?"

"No lo sé. Caroline supuso que se fue al Hospital pero no regresó luego de que terminó su turno. Yo me hubiera quedado pero ella quería estar un rato sola. A mí me gustaría también, por favor." Dijo un poco menos acalorada.

Cenaron en silencio. Julia aún estaba enojada con Jeremy, Demelza aún lo estaba con Ross, Jeremy se sentía culpable por haber hecho llorar a su hermana y Ross se sentía igual que Jeremy pero mil veces peor. Hacía semanas que no dormía en su departamento, menos aún sin los niños. Todavía no era muy tarde cuando cayó pesadamente en el sillón de su sala de paredes amarillas y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Se frotó los ojos y exhaló por la boca como un globo que se desinfla poco a poco. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora si aparentemente todo lo que decía no tenía ningún valor? ¿Si a las palabras se las lleva el viento? ¿Acaso sería así siempre? ¿Continuaría sospechando que él tenía sentimientos por Elizabeth durante toda su vida? Pues sí si te sigues comportando como un idiota…

Hablando del rey de Roma, sonó su celular. Era Dwight.

"Hola Ross ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?"

* * *

NA: Bueno, Demelza sigue enojada. Este capítulo lo escribí en ESOS días, si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto entre estos dos, o tal vez Demelza use la tarjetita que le dejó Francis... jejeje. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! Y sus comentarios, a algunas no les gusta la actitud de Demelza otras quieren que Ross sufra aún más, de cualquier forma aprecio mucho que la lean!


	57. Chapter 57

"Adelante" Ross invitó a Dwight a entrar a su apartamento. Al final habían decidido que se encontrarían en su casa, Ross no estaba de humor para salir ni Dwight tampoco. Había sugerido ir por una cerveza porque pensó que Ross estaba en Nampara y no quería encontrarse con Demelza.

Dwight miró alrededor cuando entró, inspeccionando el lugar. Era la primera vez que iba. Sabía que Ross había alquilado un departamento luego de su pelea con Demelza pero no se imaginaba el lugar, o no se imaginaba que sería así, tan pequeño.

"Es… ¿acogedor?" – Ross sonrió – "Y amarillo." Siguió bromeando.

"Ya estaba pintado así cuando llegué. Pensé que sería algo temporal así que no volví a pintar las paredes." Tal vez debería hacerlo, pensó. – "¿Cerveza?"

"¿Qué tienes?"

"La que quieras."

Dwight se sentó junto a la mesa que daba a la ventana y aguardó en silencio mientras Ross traía a la mesa un pack de cervezas Heineken frías y algunos snaks. El ánimo se prestaba para alcohol y comida chatarra.

"Al menos te queda cerca de Grace." Comentó observando la calle a la vez que su amigo destapaba dos botellas. "No sabía que todavía te quedabas aquí."

"Eso es porque de seguro no has hablado con tu prometida en todo el día y aún no sabes de mi última hazaña." Dwight lo miro sin entender. "Tuve una pelea con Demelza esta mañana." Ross dio un sorbo a su botella y se sentó también. "Pero ya llegaremos eso. Primero es tu turno. Caroline llamó a Demelza esta mañana llorando y Demelza pasó con ella todo el día. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?"

"Nosotros también discutimos." Dijo. Por un momento no dio más detalles.

"¿Acerca de….?"

"Ya sabes… la boda. Ha estado como loca durante meses, estas últimas semanas han sido peor. No habla de otra cosa que no sean lista de invitados, quienes vendrán. Amigos de su familia que yo no conozco ni creo que ella tampoco. Gente importante, políticos, empresarios, y ella está más interesada en eso y que sea una gran fiesta que en el hecho de que se va a casar, conmigo a propósito. Aunque a esta altura creo que puede ser cualquiera quien se pare en el altar junto a ella. Pensé que el matrimonio era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para nosotros, pues si va a empezar así no es una muy buena señal. Es como si no la conociera… o como si esto hubiese sacado a la luz otro lado de ella. Quiero decir, siempre supe que ella tenía dinero, que había sido criada como una niña rica y consentida, parte de la alta sociedad de Cornwall. Pero ella… ella nunca se mostró así, como si le interesaran las apariencias y ser parte de ese mundo. Yo no soy parte de ese mundo ¿cómo podría serlo?... quizás después de todo somos de mundos diferentes…"

"Psss…" Ross siseó. Había escuchado atentamente el relato de su amigo y lo había visto beberse la botella estera de cerveza mientras lo hacía. Era extraño de Dwight, quien por lo general no bebía. Le abrió otra.

"Tú no crees eso. Has estado en el mismo mundo de Caroline por años… casi una década."

"La gente cambia… las parejas. Las parejas cambian con el matrimonio ¿no es así? Incluso si han estado juntos por años antes de casarse…"

"No creo que sea el matrimonio quien cambia a la gente… La vida nos cambia, crecemos, nos equivocamos, nos pasan cosas. Los cambios no siempre son malos ¿sabes? Dentro de una semana se supone que estarás casado y Caroline, y tú también, serán los mismos que son hoy. Depende de ustedes como vayan a vivir de ahí en más. De ti también, no solo de Caroline."

Dwight parecía pensativo.

"Sabio…" murmuró dando otro buen trago a la botella. "Pero ¿qué hay si yo no quiero lo mismo que ella? ¿Qué si yo no quiero vivir por lo alto, amigos frívolos? ¿Qué hay si yo no quiero aparentar?"

"Lo siento, Dwight pero ¿estás seguro que eso es lo que quiere Caroline? De seguro tú la conoces mejor que yo, pero ella nunca me dio la impresión de ser esa clase de mujer. Tiene dinero, sí. Viene de una buena familia de largo linaje, pero siempre trabajó igual que cualquier otra chica. No vivía de su tío, y cuando lo heredó no se quedó en su mansión, se mudó contigo a un departamento más pequeño."

"No tan pequeño como este."

"Eso es cierto." – "Sí." Ambos rieron.

"Y, no te ofendas, pero tú perteneces a ese mundillo también. Eres el mejor cirujano de Cornwall, eres el candidato perfecto si me lo preguntas. Pero Caroline no te quiere por eso, te quiso cuando eras un médico más del montón. Aunque estoy seguro que tu buena pinta y esos ojos ayudaron un poco." Bromeó.

"No coquetees conmigo, Poldark." Dijo él, sacando otra cerveza del pack. Ross aún no había bebido la mitad de la primera.

"Creo que estás asustado, estás cagado en las patas porque tu vida está por cambiar. No tiene nada que ver con Caroline, ella está solo feliz por su boda…"

"No importa quien vaya a ser el novio…"

"¡Vamos, Dwight! Tú no crees eso."

Dwight tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, la botella balanceándose su mano y sus ojos ligeramente fuera de foco. Sabía que no tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, prácticamente jamás bebía. Cuando solían salir los cuatro, él y Demelza eran siempre los conductores designados.

"No… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

Ross se reclinó en su silla y suspiró.

"¿Porqué supones que fui yo quien hizo algo? Podría haber sido ella…"

"No, Demelza es una santa…"

"No, no lo es…" Ross pensó en lo que él solía decirle, que era su ángel, pero no era una santa. No si recordaba las travesuras en las que se habían metido en las últimas semanas. Ella era humana, real. Llevaba sus sentimientos a flor de piel y era capaz de explotar de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Como ambos lo habían hecho esa mañana. "¿Te gustaría una esposa cómo Demelza?"

"Sabes que la quiero cómo si fuera mi hermana…"

"Lo sé. Y así te va a regañar cuando te vea… ¿Sabías que Elizabeth está comprometida con George Warleggan?"

"No."

"Yo tampoco lo sabía. Me enteré esta mañana."

Dwight levantó la cabeza de repente, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿No me digas qué…? Ross, eres un capullo."

"Tú también lo eres."

Dwight continuó bebiendo pensando que esa vez quizás no estaba en las mejores condiciones para juzgar a su amigo. "¿Y qué pasó?"

"Me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Seis meses? Y ella está comprometida con ese cretino… Y Demelza lo sabía y yo puede que me haya molestado con ella por no decírmelo."

"Capullo." Ross se pasó la mano por la cara y dio un sorbo a su cerveza exasperado.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!"

"¿Tú aún sientes algo por ella?" Ross lo miró, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¡La amo!"

"¿A Elizabeth?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! A Demelza… Ah, te referías a Elizabeth. No, no siento nada por ella. Ya no. Pasaron años desde eso."

"¿Estás seguro? Si no entonces, ¿por qué te importa lo que ella haga o con quien esté? ¿Volviste a hablar después de… de mayo?"

"No. Ella me envió unos mensajes unos días después, pero yo le contesté que ya no quería volver a verla…"

"¿Y de verdad no queríass?" preguntó Dwight arrastrando la s y con la pera apoyada sobre su mano.

"Mi esposa acababa de dejarme. No, claro que no quería. Eso fue… fue un error. Mira, no voy a decir de nuevo que fue por culpa de Demelza y porque pensé que me engañaba. Ella tenía razón. Lo mío con Elizabeth ya venía de antes. Ella era… ella era una distracción. Mi vida era un desastre. No todo, claro. El negocio… gran parte por culpa de George Warleggan. Y con ella y con Trenwith, era como que nada de eso importaba. Siempre poniendo buena cara, siempre sonriendo, aparentando, como dices tú. Pero tú amiga no aparenta. Ella ve las cosas como son y se arremanga a trabajar para salir adelante, la ayude yo o no… No era mi matrimonio lo que andaba mal, Dwight. Era yo, no queriendo hacer frente a la realidad. Sabía que estaba mal en el mismo momento en que la toqué…" En el mismo momento en que estuve dentro de ella. La perfecta Elizabeth. Siempre bien maquillada, siempre seductora. Hubo en momento de su vida en que lo había dejado todo por ella, todo lo malo. Eso había sido por ella, pero a Elizabeth no le había importado todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que tenían. Lo había dado por sentado. Si él iba a ser su novio tenía que dejarse de pendejadas, o no hacerlas públicas. Cualquiera de las dos. Y supo que estaba cometiendo un error, hasta su cuerpo lo sabía, pero siguió adelante. Elizabeth se había subido en él y él tuvo que tocar sus pechos a ver si podía acabar… "ella me recordaba a una época más simple. Más vacía."

"¿Y por qué te molessta que se casse con George?" Dwight había cerrado los ojos.

"Me molesta porque pensé que la conocía y que a pesar de todo ella me tenía cierto aprecio. Casarse con ese hombre pinta una nueva luz sobre ella… ¿Dwight?"

"Mmhhh…" Ross miró las botellas sobre la mesa, la puntuación eran cinco cervezas a uno y él no había terminado la primera.

"Te prepararé un café."

Ross intentó despabilar a su amigo. Dwight fue tambaleándose al baño y luego bebió la taza de café que Ross le sirvió. Después de comer algo pareció estar más despierto, aunque era claro que no podría manejar. Ross pensó en dejarlo que durmiera en el sillón o en la pieza de los niños, pero luego decidió llevarlo a su casa. Quizás esos ojitos de cachorro hicieran que Caroline no fuera tan dura con él. Sus amigos tenían que conversar cuanto antes, así que Ross le preparó otro café que puso en un vaso térmico para que bebiera durante el viaje y le sacó las llaves para llevarlo en su auto. Dwight se despabiló un poco más a mitad de camino.

"¿Adonde vamos?" le preguntó.

"A tu casa. Tienes que hablar con Caroline, tienes que decirle de tus temores, lo tienes que conversar con ella."

"¿Así cómo tú hablas con Demelza?"

"Pues no dejes que te pase lo mismo que a mí. Haz lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago, o algo así… ¿Tú la amas?"

"Ssí. Amo a Caroline, a esta Caroline. Pero no quiero que cambie."

"Y si cambia, ¿cómo sabes que no la amarás también?" Dwight lo miró en la oscuridad del auto pero no le respondió.

Lo acompañó hasta su apartamento por que aún estaba algo mareado y se trastabilló con sus propios pies cuando bajó del coche. Además, no quería que Caroline se asustara al verlo llegar en ese estado. Él fue quien tuvo que abrir la puerta porque Dwight no le acertaba con la llave.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Caroline se levantó de la cama al oír el ruido de la puerta y pasos de más de una persona. Llegó cuando Ross lo sentaba a Dwight en el sofá.

"¡Ah! Hola, Caroline."

Ella se acercó. Ross tenía las manos en jarra observando a su amigo y Dwight la miró con una sonrisa somnolienta y completamente foránea en su rostro.

"Dwight estuvo bebiendo un poco… creo que fue mi culpa, perdón." En realidad no había sido su culpa. Sí, él le había convidado con las cervezas pero no lo había obligado a tomárselas todas… Caroline lo miraba incrédula. Dwight se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa y abrió mucho los ojos. "Uhm… creo que ustedes tienen que hablar…"

"¡Oh! ¿Eso crees? Creo que él fue bastante claro esta mañana…"

"Ca… Caroline…" Tartamudeó.

"Si tenía algo que decirme me lo tendría que haber dicho hace meses. Si no quería casarse conmigo tendría que haber dicho que no cuando se lo pregunté." Dijo dirigiéndose a Ross. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres le gritaban a él?

"Ssi quiero cassarme…"

"Si quiere casarse contigo. Sólo tiene miedo."

"¿Miedo de qué?"

"De que cambies… mira. Tienes que hablar con él, y tú tienes que decirle a ella lo que sientes…" dijo alzando la voz para que Dwight lo escuchara. "El te ama y tú a él, ¿Acaso no vale la pena pelear por ello?"

"Ssi, yo te amo Caroline…"

"Quizás sea mejor que le des otro café primero y cancela su guardia de mañana. De verdad tiene muy poca resistencia al alcohol… ¿supongo que tienes aspirinas? Las va a necesitar mañana…"

Caroline: La boda sigue en pie.

Demelza: ¿Qué pasó?

Caroline: Ross trajo a Dwight anoche y estuvimos hablando toda la mañana, en realidad aún seguimos en eso, pero quería avisarte.

Demelza: Eso es genial, Caroline. ¿Le contaste?

Caroline: ¡No! Y no le diré nada hasta que estemos casados. No quiero casarme embarazada

Demelza: Pero lo estás…

Caroline: Si, pero no quiero casarme por eso.

Demelza: ¿Dijiste que Ross lo llevó anoche?

Caroline: Sí. Ellos estuvieron hablando, en realidad fue gracias a él que Dwight volvió para hablar.

Demelza: Oh…

Caroline: ¿Hablaste tú con él?

Demelza: No, no le veo desde anoche.

* * *

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos seguimos acercando lentamente al final...  
Les quiero agradecer por los comentarios, los leo a todos y aprecio los sentimientos que despierta esta historia. A los que les gusta esta versión de los personajes y a las que no, a las que quieran que Ross siga sufriendo y las que quieren que se arreglen de una vez, a las que quieren que Demelza se espabile y no actue como una histérica y las que quieren que tenga algo con Hugh. ¡Me gustan todos sus comentarios! Es mejor que no recibirlos porque fuera algo aburrido.  
Les aclaro, porque me preguntaron, que no estoy contestando uno a uno porque esta página no me permite hacerlo, solo me permite responder a los usuarios registrados y a la mayoría de los comentarios no me permite hacerlo, así que no creo que sea justo responder a algunos y a otros no. Además cuando me preguntan algo generalmente yo sé que la respuesta viene más adelante en la historia así que dejo que siga su curso y lo lean antes de spoilear. Aunque leerlas tambien me sirve para recordar cosas o aclararlas en la historia si se malinterpretaron... En resumen, ¡gracias! Eso les quería decir, y todos los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Saludos a todas ;)


	58. Chapter 58

Al volver de dejarlo a Dwight en su casa, Ross había pasado un buen rato acostado mirando el techo de su habitación. Le gustaría haber bebido un poco más, media botella de cerveza no era nada para él. Esperaba que sus amigos pudieran arreglar las cosas. Cuando se fue Caroline parecía dispuesta a escuchar a su prometido, aunque a juzgar por su estado quizás tuviera que esperar hasta mañana. Quizás podría beber un poco más ahora pero, aunque estaba vestido todavía, le daba pereza levantarse. Se sacó las zapatillas con los pies, pateó el jean fuera de sus piernas y se tapó sin levantarse, y continuó mirando el techo.

Sus pensamientos vagaron a dos mujeres. Las dos habían sido suyas, en sentido figurado por supuesto. ¿Realmente se podía poseer a una persona? Hace uno años, antes de conocer a Demelza, creyó que tenía a la mujer de sus sueños. La conocía, la amaba, él se había entregado por completo. De no haber hecho lo que hizo se habría casado con ella ¿Habría funcionado? No podía imaginarlo. Su mente no podía concebir si quiera la idea de de estar casado con otra persona que no fuera Demelza. Pero no por eso podía evitar sentirse dolido. Traicionado, esa era la palabra. Sin embargo eso no importaba ahora. No cuando otra vez su matrimonio estaba colgando de un hilo. Ojalá no hubiera reaccionado así, ojalá se hubiera enterado de otra forma para poner una buena cara cuando hablara de ello con Demelza. Sin embargo ¿no sería eso mentir? ¿Ocultar sus sentimientos? ¿Hubiera sido eso mejor? Él no quería ocultarle ya más nada, no quería esconderse, estar pensando todo el tiempo que cualquier paso en falso los llevaría de nuevo a otra crisis. O de vuelta a la misma, porque claramente el problema no estaba solucionado aún.

Ross se movió inquieto sobre la cama. ¿Podrían hacerlo? ¿Podrían superar esto de una vez por todas? ¿Y si no podían? ¿Y si ella no podía volver a confiar en él? Ojalá hubiera bebido más…

Caroline llamó a Demelza mientras ella esperaba a los niños fuera de la escuela y le contó todo lo que había sucedido y cómo ella y Dwight se habían reconciliado. "Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Él siempre es tan mesurado, tan racional. Me contó de sus temores, de cómo había terminado el matrimonio de sus padres cuando él era tan solo un niño y como tiene miedo de que esto nos afecte a nosotros. Casi estuve a punto de decirle… ¿Crees que debí decirle?"

"El se va a poner feliz cuando se lo digas."

"Sí, lo sé. Será mi regalo de bodas. El regalo de tu marido fue traerlo a casa…"

Su amiga le contó también que había sido Ross quien había convencido a Dwight de que volviera a hablar con ella y le contara todo lo que sentía. Qué le había dicho que si se amaban, entonces valía la pena pelear por ese amor… Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Ross no había ido esa mañana a Nampara. Teóricamente, ese día no le tocaba llevar a sus hijos al colegio, pero Ross iba a trabajar en los campos todos los días. Cuando no vio el auto en la entrada, Demelza se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano que manejaba el arado y le hizo señas para preguntarle si había tenido noticias de él. Drake le dijo que le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, pero que no iría esa mañana. "¿Vendrá más tarde?"

"No lo sé, no me dijo. ¿Estás bien, hermana?"

"Si, si… ¿estás contento aquí, Drake?"

"Muy. No puedo agradercerles lo suficiente, a ti y al señor Poldark."

"¿No te ha dicho Ross que no lo llames así?" El joven sonrió tímidamente.

"Es la costumbre. Pronto podré ahorrar lo suficiente para alquilarme un lugar para mi, Sam y Rosina son muy buenos pero a veces me siento como la tercera pata."

"Me imagino. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, tenemos bastante lugar."

"Oh no, no lo dije por eso. No quiero importunar."

"No lo harías."

"Es extraño ¿no?… Crecimos con tan poco y ahora todo esto es tuyo." Drake miró a su alrededor. De un lado estaba la chimenea de Leisure, y del otro la casa. En medio hectáreas de campos ya sembrados y el resto lo estaría pronto.

"Es de Ross."

"Y tuyo. Él siempre lo dice, siempre está hablando de ti… es un hombre generoso, aunque todavía me intimida un poco. Fue muy bueno contigo… y con la pequeña."

"Sí… lo fue. Lo es. Aunque no es perfecto…"

"¿Quién lo es?"

Se quedaron en silencio un momento contemplando el paisaje. Una leve brisa movía la copa de los árboles que estaban más allá y podían escuchar las gaviotas revolotear sobre el mar. Su hermano la había hecho reflexionar, le debía tanto… Toda su vida, sus hijos, su casa, su carrera, todo se lo debía a él. ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo? Porque si su matrimonio con Ross se terminaba sería el fin de su vida tal y como era hasta entonces. No se quedaría allí, por más que él insistiera. Esta era la casa de su familia y si ella no formaba parte de ella entonces…

"¿Tuvieron otra pelea?" Drake se atrevió a preguntar contemplando el rostro de preocupación de su hermana. "Lo siento, hermana, Sam me contó…"

"¿Crees que debo hacer la vista a un lado y perdonarlo por todo lo que me dio?" preguntó. No lo hizo irónicamente, de verdad le gustaría que alguien le dijera que hacer.

"No lo sé. Yo no sé de estas cosas, sólo sé que él parece quererte mucho. Me contó cómo se conocieron, que tú lo cuidaste cuando tuvo un accidente y que luego viniste aquí a acompañarlo y no te volviste a ir. Dijo que no sabía que habría sido de él si tú no hubieras aparecido, que lo salvaste… Cuando los niños están jugando por aquí, siempre dice que se parecen a ti cuando se ríen o dicen algo ingenioso. A veces parece detenerse a pensar, pero en realidad es que tú estás haciendo algo fuera de la casa y él se detiene para observarte. Es un hombre serio y exigente, pero toda esa dureza desaparece cuando esta contigo… Bah, pero yo no sé nada hermana. No sé de los problemas que puede tener un matrimonio."

Demelza suspiró. Le envió un mensaje a Ross preguntándole si iba a ir a Nampara pero él no lo leyó. Primero Jeremy y luego Julia, los niños salieron del colegio y se subieron a la camioneta. "Pasaremos por el supermercado antes de ir a casa, tengo que buscar algunas cosas."

Sus hijos le contaron lo que había hecho en la escuela ese día y luego hicieron una lista de las cosas que querían de Grace mientras viajaban rumbo a Sawle. Demelza los escuchaba, hacía preguntas y las respondía. Les hizo quitar unos cuantos dulces de la lista y prometió ayudarlos con su tarea cuando llegaran a casa. Parecían contentos. Lo estaban, esas últimas semanas habían sido de cambios para ellos también, tener a su padre de vuelta en casa había sido un alivio para los niños y ella no quería que otra vez volvieran a sufrir. Porque aunque no lo dijeran, si habían sufrido con su separación.

Demelza había decidido ir a buscar a Ross para hablar. Eso era lo que él quiso hacer el día anterior pero ella estaba muy molesta para hacerlo. Quizás no se tendría que haber ido así, tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse y desahogarse en el momento y que él le dijera de una vez lo que sentía. Y ahora la estaba evitando, al no ir a casa ni responderle. Suponía que estaría en Grace y efectivamente, cuando dobló en la esquina vio que su auto estaba estacionado en frente.

Los niños se bajaron corriendo apenas estacionó la camioneta, Demelza se demoró un momento subiendo las ventanillas y cerrando las puertas. Respiró hondo antes de entrar, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba nerviosa.

Cuando entró, la cajera la saludó y le hizo señas de que Ross estaba en la oficina. Al acercarse escuchó la voz de sus hijos enumerando todo lo que tenían que comprar. Demelza asomó la cabeza. Ross levantó la vista cuando entró. Jeremy estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas y Julia estaba tocando el mouse y mirando algo en la pantalla del computador.

"Hola." Dijo ella.

"Hola."

"Te mandé un mensaje."

"Oh… dejé el teléfono en el departamento." Demelza se quedó allí parada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se cruzó de brazos mientras su hija llamaba la atención de su papá para que viera lo que había buscado en el monitor. Ross la miró de reojo cuando se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué no van y buscan un carrito y empiezan a cargar lo que necesitan?" Los ojos de los niños se iluminaron.

"¿En serio? ¿Podemos nosotros solos?"

"Si me prometen no hacer lío ni meterse en problemas."

"Si, papá." Respondieron los dos al unísono. Y salieron corriendo casi llevandose por delante a su madre.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!"

"¡Si, papá!" Los escucharon gritar mientras salían. Demelza levantó una ceja al verlos salir, podía imaginarse el carrito lleno de dulces. Cuando se quedaron solos hubo un silencio y Ross se levantó de su silla y se fue a apoyar en el escritorio. Ella aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Sabes algo de Caroline?" Preguntó. Ross se había quedado despierto hasta largas horas de la noche, pensando. Sabía que, como sus amigos, ellos tambien tenían que hablar y no sabía que iba a salir de esa conversación. Él había querido hacerlo ayer, pero ella se había ido. La había llamado y Demelza le había cortado. Le había enviado mensajes y ella no había respondido y cuando llegó no había querido escucharlo. Sí, se había equivocado, pero descubrió que él también tenía motivos para estar molesto. Motivos que nada tenían que ver con él y Elizabeth, y lo estaba. Así que decidió dejar pasar unas horas. Demelza llevaba y traía a los niños a la escuela los lunes y Drake podía continuar con el arado sólo. Se había cruzado al Supermercado a revisar las cuentas que tenía pendientes desde hacía unos días cuando escuchó las voces de sus hijos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, porque eso significaba que Demelza también estaba allí.

"Sí. Hablamos hace un momento, ya se reconciliaron."

"Oh, qué bien. Eso fue rápido."

"Dice que fue gracias a ti, a que hablaste con Dwight y a que lo llevaste anoche."

"No hice nada en realidad, él sólo está nervioso por la boda, por los cambios que se vienen…" Ross vio pasar un una breve sonrisa por los labios de Demelza "… sólo necesitaban hablar. Honestamente. De lo que cada uno siente."

"Nosotros lo necesitamos también ¿verdad?" Ross enderezó su espalda y se cruzó de brazos también.

"Sí. Pero saliste corriendo…"

"Sabes por qué…" – "Y anoche me echaste…" Le reprochó. Esto era por lo que había querido tomarse un poco de tiempo antes de hablar con ella.

"Ross… no debí irme ayer de esa manera, lo sé. Es difícil para mí cuando parece que tú aún sientes algo por ella."

"¿Todavía piensas eso?"

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Deberías haber visto tu cara mientras leías que ella estaba comprometida con otro…"

"¡Mamá!... Mamá, Julia quiere comprarse estos chocolates, pero tu dijiste que no…" los niños volvieron a irrumpir en la oficina, Julia venía detrás, protestando que su hermano no debería decir nada. "Pero papá nos dejara… shhh, Jeremy."

"Sí, pero mamá dijo que no."

Ross y Demelza se miraron. Estaba claro que no podrían tener esa conversación con sus hijos revoloteando alrededor.

"Jeremy, está bien. Pueden llevar ese, pero solo ese y yo lo guardaré para despues de la comida ¿está bien?"

"¿Ya tienen todo? ¿Por qué no van para casa? Yo termino esto aquí y los sigo."


	59. Chapter 59

A pesar de que él sol brillaba solitario en un cielo despejado, el viento traía frío del azul mar. Demelza se cruzó bien el saco de lana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sobre este sus brazos para protegerse mientras descendía por la pendiente junto a la ladera del acantilado que llevaba a la playa de Hendrawna. Ross la seguía un paso más atrás. Ya era bien pasado el mediodía.

Ross había ido a Nampara tal como había dicho, aunque se demoró un rato más en Grace. Cuando llegó los niños ya habían almorzado y estaban sentados a la mesa con su madre haciendo los deberes. Ross los besó en la frente pero no se sentó junto a ellos. En vez, le hizo señas a Demelza de que salieran. Los niños protestaron "Prometiste que nos ayudarías…" Pero fue Ross quien les dijo que no tardarían y no pudieron más que quedarse refunfuñando.

Ross observó a Demelza protegerse del frío. Sólo se había puesto un saco sobre los jeans y un fino sweater. Ya era noviembre y la temperatura bajaba un poco más cada día. Ahora cada vez que bajaban con los niños debían abrigarlos como si fueran a jugar en la nieve, aunque en una tarde como esa parecía que uno se podría meter al agua. Él lo había hecho cuando era más joven, se había bañado en el mar hasta bien entrado diciembre. Generalmente para molestar a Francis que le tenía miedo al agua. 'Respeto', lo corregía su primo. Comenzaron a caminar sobre la arena húmeda, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar esa conversación. Ross miraba los cabellos de Demelza desparramados en todas las direcciones ondear sobre su cabeza, sus manos estaban frías, las llevó a sus bolsillos.

"Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?" Demelza se detuvo para mirarlo, el asintió.

"Caroline está embarazada." Le reveló. Había prometido no decirle a nadie, pero en realidad ese nadie era Dwight y ella quería compartir el secreto con Ross. El la miró desconcertado.

"¿Dwight lo sabe?"

"No, y no debes decírselo. Apenas nos enteramos ayer. Cuando llegué Caroline estaba descompuesta… no podía creer que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta."

"Un doctor y una enfermera…"

"Precisamente. Supongo que cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo como para notarlo."

"Fue obvio para ti."

"Hubiera sido obvio para cualquiera." Ross comenzó a caminar lentamente de nuevo, Demelza a su lado envolviéndose lo más que podía. Iba a sacar una de sus manos del bolsillo para darle calor, pero se detuvo.

"Menos mal que fuiste, entonces."

"Yo… siento haberme ido así… es sólo que, todavía me duele pensar que una parte de ti aún siente algo por ella…" Dijo, apretando sus puños para darse coraje. Él giró su cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Cómo debo decir…"

"Espera, déjame terminar… Sé que me amas, lo sé, no dudo de eso. Pero creo que hay una parte de ti, aunque tú lo niegues, aunque no quieras que sea así, que todavía está interesado en ella, en lo que ella haga. Yo nunca, nunca amé a otro hombre, así que no sé cómo es. Quizás no sea importante, tal vez es normal que estés celoso…"

"No estoy celoso…"

"… de que ella se vaya a casar de nuevo, de la misma forma que te importó cuando se casó con Francis. Tal vez es una reacción que cualquier hombre tendría, cualquiera se sentiría atraído por ella. Elizabeth es tan bella, tan refinada y atractiva. Es tan distinta a mi…" Ross soltó resopló entre dientes. – "… y hemos estado juntos por tantos años que tal vez extrañas… tal vez la extrañas… puedo comprenderlo." Demelza había estado pensando toda la noche y toda la mañana, intentado separar sus sentimientos. El recelo y enfado que sentía cuando de Elizabeth se trataba y lo había enfrentado contra todo lo demás. Ella amaba a Ross, más allá de todo. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que, si él la amaba también, entonces debía intentarlo.

"¿Puedes comprenderlo?"

"Sí, creo que sí."

"Entonces, si yo siento algo por ella, ¿tú estarías bien con eso?"

Se habían detenido. Estaban parados uno frente al otro peligrosamente cerca de la espuma del mar que iba y venía a pocos pasos de ellos. Demelza lo miró a los ojos, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero movió la cabeza arriba y abajo. De alguna forma Ross pensó que prefería la respuesta refleja del día anterior, preferiría que le gritara y que él pudiera a su vez gritarle que estaba equivocada.

"¿Por qué?"

Demelza contempló un momento el horizonte. El mar estaba tan azul que casi se fundía con el cielo.

"Ross… tú me has dado todo. A Julia, a Jeremy, tu nombre, un hogar. Has sido un buen esposo, eres un gran padre, he crecido junto a ti, gracias a ti. Eres un buen hombre, cometiste errores pero eso es humano. También lo es perdonar, y yo te he perdonado. Y por eso, si alguna parte de tu corazón, por más pequeña que sea, está reservado para ella, entonces… puedo vivir con ello."

Ross sacó una de las manos del bolsillo de su chaqueta para pasarla por su pelo y por su barbilla. Él también miró el océano, incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir su esposa.

"Eres tan tonta, Demelza." Dijo y lo dijo con ganas. Las pupilas de Demelza se dilataron al escuchar sus palabras, una mirada de disgusto cruzó por su cara. Ahí estaba ella, su mujer. No la persona complaciente que iba a quedarse satisfecha con tener solo una parte de su corazón.

"¿Puedo hablar ya?" preguntó en un tono burlón – "Primero, yo también siento mucho lo de ayer. Como te hablé. Siento haberte acusado de no decirme, por supuesto que no tenías porque hacerlo. No te voy a negar que me molestara la noticia, fue una sorpresa para mí, pero no por la razón que crees. No siento nada por ella… lo que pasó, pasó por que tenía miedo, porque mi vida se estaba viniendo abajo. Todo el trabajo de tantos años perdidos, y yo… no quería afrontarlo. Ella me recordaba a una época más simple de mi vida ¿sabes? Un tiempo en el que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, sin complicaciones ni responsabilidades…"

"¿Somos una carga para ti?"

"Sí. Mi carga más preciada. Supe que me había equivocado en el momento en que puse una mano sobre ella, antes de que tú llegaras ese día. La jodí en grande y también ayer… creí que ella era mi amiga, a pesar de todo. Pero me di cuenta que no, como tú dices. Lo que me molestó fue que sea Warleggan, ¿no te molesta a ti? Ese hombre va a criar a Geoffrey Charles… ¿tú no te sientes ofendida también?"

Demelza levantó los hombros. "De verdad no me interesa lo que ella haga con su vida… tal vez son el uno para el otro… Y respecto a nuestra situación antes de que pasara todo esto, porque no era solo tuya, nos afectaba a los dos, no tenías porqué enfrentarla solo. Sabías que yo estaría a tu lado."

"Lo sé, pero tú también has enfrentado situaciones por tu cuenta que deberías haberme dicho, ¿no es así?, también te equivocaste."

Demelza bajo la cabeza envolviendo su cuerpo. "Tienes razón, ya te he pedido disculpas por eso. Yo solo…"

"¿Si?"

"No quería que sufrieras. Pensé que lo mejor sería verlo sola y sacarlo de nuestras vidas lo más rápido posible… No podía tolerarlo… no podía, no puedo tolerar pensar que Julia tiene otro padre que no seas tú." Una gruesa lágrima se escapó de sus pestañas y cayó directo a la arena. No había llorado hasta entonces, y fue solo el hecho de pensar en aquel francés lo que hizo nacer lágrimas en sus ojos por primera vez en el día. Sintió la mano tibia de Ross en su mejilla que levantaba su rostro para que lo mirara.

"Entiendo, pero tú tampoco tendrías que haber hecho frente a eso sola. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti ¿sabes que es así, no Demelza?"

El no quito su mano, era el único contacto entre ellos.

"Lo sé, y yo también siempre estaré cuando me necesites. No importa lo que pase."

"¿Qué va a pasar?" preguntó él, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

"No lo sé. No lo sé, Ross…" dijo ella, sus ojos se llenaron se lágrimas otra vez. El dejó que cayeran.

"Te diré lo que va a pasar. Te voy a decir que estás equivocada, que todo eso que me dijiste antes sobre que aún siento algo por ella, no es así. Voy a convencerte de que te amo y tú me dirás que te quedarás conmigo no por gratitud, si no porque tú también me amas, porque sé que lo haces. Y luego me besaras... Pero antes, debes prometerme una cosa y yo te prometeré también. Debemos prometer no ocultarnos cosas el uno del otro, por más dolorosas que sean. Debemos ser honestos, hablar y escucharnos y confiar. Sé que es difícil después de todo lo que pasó, pero debemos hacerlo. Y sé que en eso también fallé antes, pero ahora sé que tiene que ser así. Si no por nosotros, por los pequeños que te están esperando para que les ayudes a hacer la tarea allí arriba…" Ross movió la cabeza en dirección a Nampara. – "¿Qué dices?"

"Sí, Ross. Lo prometo." Dijo ella, llevando su mano sobre la de él, que continuaba en su rostro.

"Yo también, te lo prometo Demelza. Ahora, lo demás… no siento nada por ella. No hay rastro en mí de lo que una vez fuimos. Ella me lastimó, me dejó herido, pero tú me curaste. Y ya ni la cicatriz queda de aquello… bueno, quizás esta en mi cara. Pero cuando me veo al espejo no pienso que es una marca de la noche en que me dejó, es una marca del día en que tú y yo nos conocimos. Te llevo en mí todo el tiempo… y no soy yo quien te dio todo, fuiste tú quien me dio todo a mí. Mis hijos, un hogar, algo por lo que vale la pena luchar… y sé que te lastimé y que eso dejó una marca en ti, pero me gustaría tener una oportunidad para sanarla…"

"Oh Ross…" Él llevó su dedo indice sobre sus labios.

"Aún no he terminado. No me importa cuan linda o refinada sea, ella o cualquier otra mujer. Tú eres la mujer mas hermosa que jamás he conocido…" dijo sonriendo. Demelza intentó retroceder, alejándose, pero él la sujetó por la cintura, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniendola pegada a él. "¿Tampoco me crees eso? ¿No crees que pueda estar loco por ti?"

"Ross, que cosas dices…"

"Tal vez porque todo pasó tan rápido para nosotros. Nosotros hicimos en una semana lo que a Dwight y Caroline les demoró siete años…"

"No creo que Caroline se queje, no es que no hayan disfrutado todos estos años…"

"¿Nosotros no lo hicimos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Podemos viajar si lo deseas. Cargamos a los niños en una casa rodante, dejamos todo y nos vamos a recorrer Europa…" bromeó, aunque la idea no le desagradaba.

"No, Ross. No me refería a eso, no es eso lo que quiero."

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?" Demelza llevó sus manos detrás de su cuello, su cuerpo parecía irradiar calor pues ya no sentía frío.

"A ti, a nosotros…"

"¿Por todo lo que hice por ti?" Demelza movió la cabeza, estaba tan cerca que sus cabellos flotaban sobre su frente, sentía el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Ross la apretó más aún. "¿Y por qué?" Demelza murmuró algo que se llevó el viento pero él la había escuchado.

"Lo siento, no escuché…"

"¡Porque te amo, Ross Poldark! A pesar de que me haces enfadar… Sí, te amo. Con todo y tus errores. Si la vida hubiera elegido otro camino para nosotros también te seguiría amando."

"Yo vivo para ti, Demelza. Soy tu humilde servidor. Si me equivoqué en el pasado por favor dame permiso para reparar mis errores. Todo lo que tengo, la casa, los campos, el negocio de mi familia, mi vida antes de conocerte, todo lo tiraría al viento si me lo pides. Tú, Julia y Jeremy son mi tesoro mas preciado. Y mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti. Te amo, cariño."

Otra lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla esta vez. Ross sintió la risa de Demelza nacer desde el centro de su cuerpo, la sintió temblar junto a su pecho antes de que una radiente sonrisa se pintara en sus labios y en sus ojos. Era imposible para él imaginarse una vida sin ella. El sonrió también. Demelza acarició sus oscuros cabellos en la base de su nuca. El momento pareció extenderse por horas, los dos abrazados junto al mar, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Una impetuosa ola había llegado hasta sus costas y pareció arrasar con todo, pero ellos aún quedaban de pie.

"Me tienes que besar ¿lo recuerdas?" Dijo él. Ella pestañó como saliendo de un encanto y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Un dulce beso lleno de amor y promesa que sellaba sus palabras, y las retenía para que no se las llevara el viento. No lo haría.

Cuando se separaron Ross besó su frente y dio otros estruendosos besos en su mejilla, detrás de su ojera y en su cuello que hicieron que Demelza estallara en risas y tratara de escapar de nuevo. Pero él no la dejaría ir.

Ross tomó su mano para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, ella volvió a intentar sujetar su saco tejido así que Ross se sacó su chaqueta y la envolvió con ella, quedándose solo en remera.

"Eres tan amable, todo un caballero." Ross rió, contento de volver a escuchar la picardía en su voz y llevó su mano a sus labios para besar sus nudillos.

"Cualquier cosa por mi lady… pero apuremonos que hace frío."


	60. Chapter 60

Habían sido unos días muy ajetreados pero de relativa calma en casa de los Poldark. La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aún así, fueron los días más importantes desde aquel fatídico día de mayo, que tanto Ross como Demelza querían dejar atrás. La conversación en la playa no había sido la última, más bien el principio de una serie de charlas que ambos necesitaban. Generalmente sentados en el sillón, ella sobre sus piernas, y luego de que los niños se durmieran, hacían tiempo hasta que Demelza se tenía que ir a trabajar.

Demelza había cambiado los turnos para tener el fin de semana libre para la boda de su amiga, así que trabajó todas las noches esa semana. Ross volvió a quedarse a dormir en Nampara y mientras esperaban se acurrucaban en el sillón con las luces apagadas y la casa en silencio. No había sido fácil. Demelza había recordado los momentos que más la hicieron sufrir y sufrir a los niños a causa de su amistad con Elizabeth. El cumpleaños de Jeremy y los eventos en la escuela a los que no había ido. O lo sola que se había sentido durante meses haciendo malabares entre la casa, su trabajo y Grace que se venía abajo. Ross a su vez, le habló de cómo lo había vivido él, lo difícil que había sido sentir que fracasaba y como fue más sencillo escaparse que hacer frente a todo eso. Le hablo de su relación con Elizabeth. Vio los ojos de Demelza brillar llenos de lágrimas bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana cuando le contó lo que sucedió el fin de semana que fueron a Devon. Sabía que Elizabeth lo había hecho a propósito para estar a solas con él, pero eso no quitaba su parte de culpa y que él se fuera y la dejara cuando sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Ese fin de semana fue cuando todo se vino debajo de verdad. Demelza estuvo de acuerdo.

También le había dicho que una de las cosas que más le pesaban era haberse perdido las noches previas a sus dos últimos exámenes, lo que hizo sonreír a Demelza. Los dos se habían comportado esa semana. O quizás existía cierto temor a romper la frágil armonía que se había creado y un poco de miedo al rechazo. Aunque los besos y caricias no habían faltado, no tenían la misma pasión que los días pasados. Eran tiernos y dulces, como cuando uno trata con un animal herido, y acaricia su cabeza suavemente y lo cuida y mantiene entre algodones pero sabe que se va a reponer y va a salir a correr de nuevo.

Cuando Demelza se iba por las noches, Ross se encargaba de pasar a los niños dormidos a sus respectivas camas. Habían tenido una conversación familiar sobre ello también. Jeremy no quería dar el brazo a torcer y Ross le recordó a Julia en su oído que tenían un acuerdo, pero esta vez Demelza se involucró también y juntos hablaron a los pequeños que la cama grande era para mamá y papá y ellos debían volver a su habitación. Pero decirlo era una cosa y hacerlo otra. Cuando Ross subía a su dormitorio encontraba a los niños durmiendo allí, por más advertencias y sobornos que les hubieran dado. Y él los pasaba a mitad de la noche durmiendo de nuevo a su habitación. De modo que cuando Demelza volvía por la mañana solo estaba él en la cama. Pero no había intentado nada en esos pocos días. Él le había prometido que esperaría a que ella estuviera lista y aún mantenía su palabra. Y Demelza volvía cansada y sólo quería dormir. Ross escuchaba el motor de la camioneta desde que subía desde la ruta, ya amanecía para entonces, lo que lo dejaba más tranquilo. Oía el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y el crujido de los escalones de la escalera cuando subía. Demelza intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo y en puntas de pie entraba al baño, donde la noche anterior dejaba su pijama, se daba un baño rápido y se metía en la cama. Su pelo mojado sujeto en un rodete sobre su cabeza inundaba toda la habitación con su perfume a vainilla. Demelza intentaba acomodarse pero siempre terminaba descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro y Ross, pretendiendo estar dormido, estiraba su brazo para que ella se apoyara en él. Él no dormía después de que ella llegaba. Prefería quedarse despierto a disfrutar de calor de su mujer junto a él, de cualquier forma debía levantarse temprano para preparar a los niños para la escuela.

Fueron unos días extraños en el trabajo también. O tal vez era una sensación que ya venía desde hace unas semanas. Las guardias nocturnas habían estado bien al principio, había aprendido mucho de primeros auxilios, pero nunca había sentido que fuera algo que le gustaría hacer a largo plazo. Y menos en días de semana. Ross no se había opuesto al principio, aunque sabía que no le gustaba que trabajara de noche. Pero a pesar de eso habían acomodado las noches que los niños se quedaban con él fueran los mismos en que ella trabajaba, y él los llevaba al colegio. Esa semana había insistido en que llegara directo a la cama y él se encargaría de Julia y Jeremy. Claro que Ross estaba ahora en su cama, y sólo. Sentía mariposas en la boca del estómago cada vez que volvía a casa y se metía junto a él bajo las sabanas. Él pretendía estar dormido, pero ella sabía que no lo estaba.

Una noche habían hablado de lo que quería ella de su carrera ahora que se había recibido. Le contó sobre su hesitación sobre continuar mucho más en emergencias, pero tampoco tenía claro que podía hacer después. Siempre podía volver a la clínica, allí se sentía un poco más útil y que podía ser de más ayuda a los pacientes. En emergencias solo los veía un momento y luego debía dejarlos en manos de otros profesionales. – "Pero en un momento puedes salvar sus vidas." – había dicho Ross. Era la idea de tener un consultorio propio lo que quizás más le atraía. "Pero tampoco quiero pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, los niños están creciendo tan rápido y yo he estado tanto tiempo estudiando y trabajando estos últimos años…"

"Entre otras cosas que te tuviste que ocupar…"

"Quizás podría volver a la clínica mientras ellos están en el colegio y luego pasar el tiempo aquí, hay miles de cosas que hacer aquí también." Le dijo.

"¿Recuerdas…" Ross se detuvo, quizás este no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello. No cuando estaban intentando dar los primeros pasos en esta nueva etapa.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada." Pero ella sabía lo que él quería decir. Si recordaba su plan, el plan que habían hecho cuando ella decidió que volvería a la universidad. Recibirse primero y después… bebés. ¿Ross aún quería más hijos? ¿Los quería ella? Él interrumpió sus pensamientos al decir: "Hugh te va a extrañar si te vas."

Demelza se movió sobre sus piernas y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dando y rápido beso en sus labios. "Tonto Ross. No estarás celoso de él todavía ¿Verdad?" Ross se limitó a sonreír frunciendo los labios y le dio otro beso.

"¿No hay motivos?"

"No. Sólo es un buen compañero, un buen amigo… bueno… Ross, si te cuento algo ¿prometes no enojarte?" Ross se movió nervioso, ¿qué le tendría que contar?

"¿Qué cosa?" – "Prométemelo primero."

"Está bien, lo prometo." Dijo suspirando.

"Es sobre cuando fuimos a Londres…"

"¿Sobre la canción que escribió para ti?"

"… De alguna forma. Fuimos a cenar esa noche, Hugh toca en una banda como sabrás, trabaja como enfermero para que su tío no lo moleste y lo deje seguir con la música. Pero su idea es irse a América a grabar un álbum. En realidad ya lo tiene programado, se irá en un algunas semanas."

"¿En serio?" preguntó, sin poder esconder su agrado al oír que se iría.

"Ajá... Me dijo que me quería esa noche, que estaba enamorado de mí y me invitó a ir con él en su viaje." Demelza dijo sin respirar. La cara de picardía de Ross desapareció en un milisegundo y pareció sujetarla más fuerte, cómo si ella se pudiera ir en ese instante.

Ese maldito niño…

"¿Y tú que le dijiste?"

"Le dije que sí, ¡por supuesto!... ¿Qué crees que le dije, Ross? Le dije que yo solo lo quiero como un amigo. Que tengo una familia y que no puedo abandonar a mis hijos… y que amo a mi esposo." Demelza rozó su nariz, y volvió a besarlo, haciendo un poco más de presión sobre sus labios, hasta que él la besó también. Ross estaba lívido. ¿Qué otro hombre le dijera a Demelza que la amaba? Le había prometido no enfadarse, aunque era difícil no hacerlo si alguien hacía un avance con una mujer casada. No obstante Demelza logró calmarlo inmediatamente con sus muestras de cariño. Más tarde Ross hizo cuentas en su mente. Cuando ella se había ido a Londres las cosas entre ellos estaban lejos de estar arregladas y sin embargo le había dicho al tal Hugh que amaba a su esposo, eso lo puso contento. Demelza le había asegurado también que Hugh no había vuelto a mencionar sus sentimientos por ella. "Pero creo que aún se siente atraído por mí. Ya se le pasará cuando conozca a otra jovencita." Y que había sido una gran compañía en ese tiempo y un excelente compañero. Y que lo extrañaría. Quizás sus ganas de cambiar de trabajo de nuevo se debía en parte a la incertidumbre de quien sería su nuevo compañero también. Hugh la había ayudado mucho. Pues Ross no estaba triste de que se fuera. Aunque no iba a negar que Demelza se sintiera segura con su compañero también le daba cierta tranquilidad a él. Ya hablaría con el mocoso ese cuando lo viera, estaba invitado a la boda después de todo.

Y la boda se venía como una máquina a todo vapor, y por suerte Dwight se había subido al tren. Demelza y Ross habían estado ocupados acompañando a los novios a las últimas pruebas de vestuario, ensayos en la iglesia, compras de último momento, llevando cosas al salón, Julia practicando por la sala, Caroline discutiendo con Ross si se cortaría o no el pelo, Demelza intentando pasar el menor tiempo posible a solas con Dwight porque no quería pelear con él, o peor, que se le escapara que iba a ser padre. Cuando se dieron cuenta llegó el viernes y con él, la fiestas de despedida de solteros de sus amigos…


	61. Chapter 61

Ross y Demelza, padrino y dama de honor respectivamente, eran los encargados de organizar la despedida de solteros de Dwight y Caroline. La idea de Ross había sido sencilla y rapidamente aprobada por su amigo, cervezas en un pub. No eran un grupo numeroso. Dwight, Ross, Sam que de tanto tiempo que pasaba en Nampara le caía bien al doctor así que lo habían invitado y él pidió permiso para llevar a Drake para que no se sintiera dejado de lado, un par de compañeros médicos de su trabajo, y su padre a quién Ross no conocía, pues era la primera vez que iba de visita a Cornwall a ver a su hijo. Le cayó bien a Ross y con él conversó gran parte de la noche, el hombre vivía en Escocia, allí se había mudado hace años luego de que se separara de la madre de Dwight y había mantenido poco, o casi nulo, contacto con su hijo durante su infancia. Pero cuando Dwight creció y luego de la muerte de su madre habían retomado el vínculo o al menos se hablaban de tanto en tanto, y parecía estar muy contento de que lo hubiera invitado a su boda. "¿Qué tal es la novia? Solo la he visto en fotografías." – "Te gustará, Caroline cae bien a todo el mundo. Más tarde iremos a reunirnos con ella y sus amigas." Esa había sido idea de Caroline.

Demelza, en cambio, había tenido que presentar varias opciones. Quedarse en casa y hacer una última noche de chicas, salir de compras – a una tienda de lencería, pero eso no se lo mencionó a Ross - ir a un spa… pero al final Caroline se había decidido por una tracional cena en un bonito restaurante, para después reunirse con los hombres en uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de Cornwall y había aceptado la idea de Demelza de tener un último desayuno de soltera sola con su amiga para comenzar el día de su boda. Era demasiado para la noche previa al casamiento, pensó Demelza, pero según el cronograma de Caroline, que tenía todo detallado hasta el minuto, no se quedarían hasta tan tarde.

El grupo que acompañaba a la novia era más grande y bullicioso. Caroline llevaba una remera blanca que decía "Novia" bordado en lentejualas negras y Demelza una remera negra que decía "Dama de Honor", en dorado. Las otras mujeres tambien tenían puesta una remera para la ocasión que Demelza había encargado para todas. Estaba Verity, por supuesto, que últimamente estaba tapada de trabajo pero las ayudaba con los preparativos siempre que podía; las compañeras enfermeras de Caroline que acumuladas entre todos los años que había trabajado en el hospital eran un montó én había invitado a Rosina, a quien Caroline ya tenía fichada como una niñera ideal y quería congraciarse con ella, y a Morwenna y su madre, hija y esposa de uno de sus tíos de Londres que habían venido para la boda. El restaurante era elegante pero tenían un rincón reservado para ellas, así que podían conversar, reírse y ponerse de pie para hablar todo lo que quisieran. Tenían una cena de aperitivos preparada, nada que las llenara mucho pues debían cuidarse para el día siguiente y a Caroline últimamente todo le daba nauseas, así que creyó que era una buena idea. No tanto para Demelza que, para disimular con su amiga, debía beberse no solo lo que le servían a ella, si no también el vaso de Caroline. Cuando lo pasó peor fue cuando jugaron al 'Yo nunca nunca'. Verity, siempre previsora, había preparado varias actividades para jugar durante la noche, y esta consistía en que cada una dijera algo que nunca había hecho y las demás debían dar un trago a sus copas de champagne si habían hecho lo que se dijo. Caroline simulaba daba dar tragos a su copa y de tanto en tanto cambiaba la suya por la de Demelza. Quizás fue por eso que cuando llegó el turno de Demelza dijo "Yo nunca nunca dormí con otro hombre." Todas estallaron en carcajadas y las vio beber un buen trago, a todas menos a Rosina y a la prima de Caroline, que eran las más jóvenes. Hasta la madre de Morwenna bebió. "¿Podría traerme una porción de papas fritas?" Demelza susurró al mozo cuando vino a recargar sus bebidas. "Pero no las pongas cerca de mí." Le pidió Caroline frunciendo la nariz.

Durante la 'cena' y con el parloteo a su alrededor Verity se sentó junto a ella, "Quería hablar contigo, ¿Cómo estás, querida?". Demelza le contó brevemente cómo estaban las cosas, no se habían visto luego del cumpleaños de Julia y, si bien se habían enviado mensajes, su prima quería escuchar de sus labios sobre la reconciliación. "Él te ama, no tengas dudas de eso."

"No las a superar esto, estoy segura. ¿Y cómo estas tú? Ross me dijo que Andrew está de viaje y no pudo venir hoy."

"Con suerte llegará para la boda. Tiene un vuelo mañana por la mañana. Yo estoy terriblemente ocupada con la empresa. La fusión sigue adelante, para mediados del año próximo instalaremos las nuevas oficinas. Francis va a volver y va a manejar la sede de Londres, al parecer le cayó bien a los empresarios chinos y tienen planes para expandirse una vez que esté todo listo en Trenwith. Pero por ahora no es de mucha ayuda aquí y además tengo que encargarme de la fundación. Paso tan poco tiempo con Andy… en realidad, Demelza, de eso te quería hablar. Verás, necesito que alguien me ayude con la Fundación…"

"¿Quién? ¡¿Yo?!" exclamó y su voz se escuchó sobre la de las demás.

"Estuvimos pensándolo, fue a Francis a quien se le ocurrió."

"Pero yo no se nada de eso, no se que haría. Soy una doctora, no podría hacer lo que hacía Eli… además, ese no fue siempre el trabajo de la mujer del CEO de Trenwith?"

"Fue siempre el trabajo de una mujer Poldark, sí. Creo que harías un excelente trabajo. Estudiaste medicina porque quieres ayudar a la gente, ¿no es así? Pues ese es el objetivo de la Fundación Trenwith, tu podrías decidir hacia adonde enfocar lo programas solidarios, tal vez dirigirlos al campo de la medicina o la investigación. Dar un aire de renovación también en ese sentido. Podremos dedicar algo más de capital si las cosas continúan su marcha. Y no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré por supuesto, y estoy segura que Ross también lo hará."

Demelza se quedó petrificada. ¿Reemplazar a Elizabeth en la Fundación? A su mente vinieron imágenes de las galas y eventos, pues de seguro ella no podría hacer eso tan bien como ella. Pero de alguna manera se sentía intrigada y halagada por la propuesta.

"No tienes que decidir nada ahora, querida. Ya te contaré los detalles, lo bueno es que puedes manejar tus propios horarios y en la empresa contamos con una excelente guardería por si, ya sabes."

"¡Verity!" su prima se rió mientras Demelza aún seguía sorprendida.

Pasaron una noche muy divertida entre juegos, charlas y alcohol. Las compañeras enfermeras de Caroline estaban bastante achispadas cuando salieron del restaurante, Demelza había conseguido despejarse un poco con la comida y luego de la charla con Verity, pero igualmente salió del brazo de Rosina a esperar los uber que las llevarían hacia el pub, y le envió un mensaje a Ross avisándole que ya salían para allá seguido de un número innecesario de emojis tirando besos.

Las mujeres llegaron primero. Había una larga fila en la puerta para ingresar pero ellas entraron directamente, Caroline conocía al dueño. Allí también tenían reservado un rincón para ellas pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo sentadas. Las recibieron con más champaña para brindar, Demelza bebió su copa y la de Caroline, y luego se dirigieron a la pista de baile. El lugar era bastante grande, de modo que Demelza no los vio cuando llegaron. Estuvo un rato hablando con Morwenna, quien le pareció una chica muy dulce pero algo tímida. Su madre había vuelto al hotel desde el restaurante, y se la veía un poco más relajada. Luego se había acercado Rosina y sin decirles nada las tomó a ambas de la mano y las llevo a la pista de baile, adonde las amigas de Caroline ya eran el centro de atención.

Ross, Dwight y los demás llegaron un rato después. Iban retrasados según el cronograma que Caroline les había dado. El lugar estaba lleno de gente y la música estaba a todo volumen. Definitivamente no era su tipo de lugar. Dwight le lanzó una mirada perspicaz cuando entraron. La chica que estaba en la puerta les había indicado vagamente donde estaba el grupo de despedida de solteros de "Dwight y Caroline" y hacia allí se dirigían cuando la vio a Verity ir hacia ellos.

"¡Ross!" – le dijo tomándolo del brazo. El intentó besarla en la mejilla pero ella lo desestimó con movimiento de su mano, tenía algo más importante que decirle. – "Elizabeth está aquí."

"¿Qué?" Ross no entendió, por un momento pensó que Elizabeth formaba parte de su grupo también. "¿Con ustedes?"

"No, con George Warleggan."

"¿Dónde está Demelza? ¿Ella la vio?"

"No, creo que no. Envié a Rosina a que la llevara a la pista… ahí está." Verity señaló hacia la gente que bailaba bajo luces de colores un poco más allá. Efectivamente, la ubicó en un instante, su pelo colorado sobresalía entre los demás. Hacia allí se dirigió, con Sam y Drake pegados a sus talones.

Demelza la estaba pasando genial. Podría ser que estuviera un chiquitín más desinhibida por el alcohol extra que había bebido, pero no creía que estuviera ebria, sólo un poco más alegre y bailaba con Rosina y Morwenna al compás de la música sin pensar en nada. Sólo siguiendo el ritmo y cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto para no marearse con las luces que titilaban sobre sus cabezas. Fue en uno de esos momentos en que su corazón se detuvo cuando un par de manos la tomaron por la cintura por detrás y luego la rodearon por la mitad de su cuerpo. Demelza abrió los ojos en alerta y lo que vio fue a Sam saludando con un beso a su novia y a Drake que sonreía incómodo a Morwenna que bailaba junto a Rosina. Luego bajó la vista, reconoció de inmediato las manos que la rodeaban. El anillo en su dedo y los antebrazos con abundante vello oscuro y también la camisa blanca que le había puesto ponerse, arremangada. Ross había llegado. Comenzó a moverse tras ella, presionando su cuerpo en su trasero. Demelza colocó sus manos sobre las de él y continuó bailando, vio como Rosina presentaba a Morwenna y Drake y como ellos tambien comenzaban a bailar y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Contorneándose y moviéndose contra el hombre que tambien bailaba sensualmente a su espalda.

"¿Qué dirá tu marido si te ve bailando así con otro hombre?" Ross susurró en su oído y dio un beso sobre su piel que le hizo cosquillas y la hizo reír. Fue entonces que Demelza dio una vuelta en sus brazos y lo miró. Se veía muy guapo en esa camisa blanca. Su pelo estaba sujeto en una coleta pero unos rulos se habían escapado cerca de sus orejas y no se había afeitado en toda la semana así que ya tenía una barba abundante. Barba que Demelza tuvo el antojo de sentir y por ello acercó su cara. Ross pensó que iba a besarlo, pero Demelza solo accercó su mejilla pareció frotarla en su barbilla, de la misma forma que recién estaba frotando su trasero en su entrepierna. Continuaron bailando, a Ross no le pasó desapercibida la chispa en los ojos de Demelza, cómo parecía estar más suelta que de costumbre y se movía, reía y ocasionalmente gritaba cuando la canción cambiaba a una que a ella le gustaba. Pronto Caroline, Dwight y Verity se habían unido a la pista también y se formó un círculo alrededor de la pareja. Los dos amigos de Dwight también se habían sumado y practicamnete fueron atacados por las amigas de Caroline, de seguro ligarían esa noche.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía así, de hecho, no recordaba haberla visto así nunca. Sólo divirtiéndose como cualquier otra chica. Bailando con él o con Caroline o el grupo de mujeres, la encontraba muy bella e increíblemente atractiva. Zapatos de taco, jeans ajustados y una remerita negra, le recordó a aquella noche en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde aquella vez y, sin embaargo, él estaba igualmente seducido por esa mujer. Quizás aún más, sabiendo que era su mujer, y él le pertenecía a ella. Se había olvidado completamente de que Elizabeth tambien estaba allí...


	62. Chapter 62

Todo el grupo brindó de nuevo por los novios y fue entonces que Ross se dio cuenta el motivo por el cual su esposa estaba algo achispada. Como él sabía el secreto de Caroline prestó atención a sus movimientos, la vio levantar la copa y mojarse los labios con el champagne pero indudablemente no había bebido nada. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y disimuladamente tomó la de Demelza que también había hecho lo mismo, pero ella sí había dado un buen trago a la suya. Ross sonrió para sí mismo.

Se quedaron un rato más, todos hablando animadamente, el brazo de Ross sobre el respaldo de la silla de Demelza y ella inclinada ligeramente hacia él, se estaba quedando dormida. Algunos volvieron a la pista baile, Ross observó a su joven cuñado conversando en un rincón con una joven a quien le habían presentado como la prima de Caroline. Acarició su espalda, y Demelza levantó la mirada "¿Vamos a casa?" le preguntó al oído. Ella lo miró con cara soñadora y besó sus labios, un poco más fervorosamente que lo que él se esperaba. Demelza se despidió de todos con un beso y cuando llegaron al novio tartamudeó: "Dwight, Dwight… te arrastraré a la iglesia si mañana haces algo estúpido. Te buscaré y te encontraré." - dijo apuntándole con el dedo. "Tienes suerte, mucha suerte de haber encontrado a una mujer hermosa, fuerte e inteligente…"

"Lo sé, Demelza." Respondió, mirando sobre el hombro de Demelza a Ross que sonreía tentado detrás.

"Ella te ama… y yo te quiero también, Dwight."

"Y yo a ti, Dem." Dijo devolviendo el abrazo que su amiga le daba.

"Mañana va a ser un gran día…"

"Ya debemos irnos…" Ross solo le dio una palmada en el hombro como despedida y rodeó a Demelza por la cintura guiándola hacia la puerta.

Se había olvidado completamente que Elizabeth también estaba en ese lugar cuando escuchó a una voz susurrar a su espalda "No, George..." Y luego a otra llamar "Ross Poldark."

Se detuvo en seco. Por un segundo dudó si pretender como que no había escuchado pero Demelza ya se estaba dando vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba. Todo el color se evaporó de su cara cuando vio de quien se trataba, quien estaba junto George Warleggan.

"Ross Poldark, ¿no es así? Al fin nos conocemos. Soy George Warleggan." Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia él. Ross la miró aturdido, como si fuera el mismo diablo quien quisiera estrechar su mano, y por eso un instinto de protección se activó en él. La mano que sujetaba a Demelza se estrechó en su cintura y con la otra, en vez de tomar la mano de George, tomó la mano de ella. George tragó saliva cuando quedó con su mano colgando vacía, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Ross miró a Elizabeth por primera vez desde aquel día. Se veía ¿Asustada? ¿Indiferente? No podía saber. ¿Le habría dicho a su prometido lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? Quizás era por eso que Warleggan quería hablar con él.

Todo el alcohol que había bebido Demelza pareció evaporarse en el instante que vio a Elizabeth. Alguien había llamado a Ross y ella se dio vuelta sin más. Encontrándose frente a frente con un hombre rubio y bajo con una sonrisa falsa que venía hacia ellos y detrás, Elizabeth. Ella pareció seguirlo a regañadientes. Y mientras él hablaba ella miró a cualquier lado menos a ella. Ella se veía igual de bella que siempre, con un vestido corto y apretado a sus generosas curvas, su pelo suelto sobre sus hombros. Demelza sintió la mano de Ross desplazarse de su espalda a su cintura y tomar su mano derecha y darle un pequeño apretón.

"Sé quién eres." Dijo Ross a su lado.

Incómodo, pero con modales, George respondió "Y por supuesto ya conoces a Elizabeth, mi prometida." Ni Ross ni Demelza dijeron nada. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero George parecía no darse cuenta. Demelza no quitaba la mirada del rostro de la otra mujer. Se dio cuenta, que Elizabeth estaba avergonzada. Ella enderezó su espalda, no tenía nada que ocultar.

"Trabajas en la campaña de Sir Francis Basset ¿no es así? Quizás te convenga jugar para el equipo ganador. Después de todo, este lugar necesita un cambio, gente joven y con nuevas ideas…"

"Y por nuevas ideas te refieres a dejar sin trabajo a gente honesta que ha trabajado durante toda su vida para que tu familia pueda beneficiarse." George pareció sorprendido pero no ofendido.

"Poldark… si lo que pretendes es evitar el progreso, me temo que es imposible."

"Ya veremos eso." Dijo Ross con rudeza. Esta vez fue Demelza quien apretó su mano.

"Me temo que así será. Gente como tú, herederos de nombres que vienen desde hace siglos son justamente eso. Parte del pasado…"

"Me extraña que pienses así cuando tu prometida es parte de esa gente." Acotó Demelza. Un color se despertó en las mejillas de Elizabeth y por primera vez levantó la vista para mirarla. "Hasta hace no mucho tiempo tenía ese mismo nombre."

"Pero vio razón y decidió que ya no quería ser una Poldark…"

"Sí, claro…" Demelza dijo con ironía.

"George, ya vámonos, nos están esperando." Murmuró Elizabeth.

"Tu debes ser Demelza, ¿verdad? Sí, Elizabeth me habló de ti. De tus orígenes. Por supuesto el apellido Poldark debió ser un gran atractivo para ti, una gran mejora. Aunque uno nunca cambia en el fondo ¿No es así?" dijo mirándola despectivamente de pies a cabeza. Demelza sintió el ruido de la mandíbula de Ross endurecerse y soltar su cintura, pero ella no dejó escapar su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, sujetándolo más fuerte.

"Supongo que no. Supongo que sí una es una oportunista, siempre lo será." Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de Elizabeth, que la miró con odio, estaba segura. De verdad, no podía creer que hasta ella cayera tan bajo como para comprometerse con alguien como él. Realmente le sorprendía.

"George, vamos." Insistió.

"Supongo que nos volveremos a ver."

"Esperemos que no mucho."

* * *

Demelza bajó la ventanilla del auto para que el aire de la noche refrescara su acalorada piel. Ross iba manejando a su lado en silencio, no había dicho nada luego de que se encontraran con George y Elizabeth y recién ahora ella misma estaba saliendo de la sorpresa e indignación que le había causado ese encuentro. Ross nunca lo diría, pero estaba aterrado. No sabía cómo habría tomado Demelza encontrarse otra vez con Elizabeth y no quería decir nada que pudiera generar una discordia entre ellos otra vez. Ella viajaba como ausente, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana del auto, el viento frío hacía revolotear sus cabellos. Se detuvieron un momento en el último semáforo a la salida del pueblo aunque no había nadie en la calle. Ross mirando al frente, parecía muy tenso. Demelza giró su rostro hacia él y estiró su brazo para masajear su cuello. Ross pareció exhalar todo el temor que tenía adentro y sonrió tímidamente. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde tomó su mano para llevarla a sus labios y besar sus nudillos.

"¿Cómo estas?" le preguntó ella.

"Bien, ¿y tú?..."

Ross levantó sus cejas.

"Lo podría haber matado por lo que te dijo."

"No vale la pena… Jamás pensé que sería tan desagradable. Creo, creo que entiendo tú reacción al enterarte. ¿No se podría haber buscado a alguien mejor?" preguntó indignada.

"No me importa ni pensar en ello." Era cierto. Pero ella tenía una última pregunta y luego dejaría a Elizabeth en el pasado.

"¿Qué sentiste, al verla de nuevo?"

Ross pensó un momento antes de responder, "Que estaba frente a una extraña… frente a una enemiga, incluso. Que ella no significa nada para mí. Nunca, nunca fue más importante para mi que tú."

Demelza le sonrió y volvió a estirar su mano para acariciar su mejilla. "Tu apellido era todo lo que yo quería." Bromeó y se acercó a besar su hombro.

"Siempre lo sospeché. Me tendiste una trampa…"

"Y tu caíste directo en ella. Ross… Tal vez sea mejor ir a tu departamento. Es más cerca y mañana debo ir temprano a casa de Caroline…" Era verdad. Volver a Nampara les tomaría un buen rato y Sawle quedaba de camino.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al apartamento. Durante el viaje no hablaron más de George y Elizabeth, ya no había más que decir. Conversaron sobre cómo habían pasado las despedidas respectivas. Ross le contó que había conocido al padre de Dwight y Demelza de los tontos juegos de Verity. Ross se había reído en grande también. "¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿No jugaron a nada?"

"Nop."

"¿Y no contrataron a ninguna señorita para que se quitara la ropa?"

"¡¿Qué?!" – Exclamó mientras abría la puerta y ambos se rieron porque podrían haber despertado a los vecinos.

"Shhh…"

"No, no lo hicimos. ¿Acaso me ves a mi o a Dwight corriendo un riesgo como ese después de todo lo que pasamos?"

"Pues desperdiciaron una oportunidad."

Habían entrado ya. Ross tenía por costumbre no encender la luz de la sala cuando llegaba de noche y prender la de la cocina que daba el resplandor suficiente para poder ver y así no se encandilaba con el reflejo amarillo. De pronto hubo un silencio. Demelza caminó lentamente delante rumbo al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Ross la seguía de cerca. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto se dio vuelta, apenas si podía ver el contorno de su rostro.

"¿Quieres quitarme mi ropa?"

Su pulso se aceleró. Ross sintió el calor de la sangre viajar directo a su entrepierna.

"Demelza…" susurró en la oscuridad – "¿Cuánto has bebido hoy?"

Pareció sorprendida por su pregunta, o quizás por sus manos que habían encontrado su camino en la negrura y le habían sujetado los brazos.

"Lo suficiente para querer hacerlo, pero no tanto como para que tú no quieras… estoy bien despierta, Ross y quiero hacer el amor conti…" no terminó de decirlo. Los labios de Ross capturaron los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo cuando su espalda chocó contra una pared dentro de la habitación. Él no había separado su boca de la de ella y ahora la tenía acorralada, sus dos manos apoyadas contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza, acariciando su lengua, mordiendo sus labios con los suyos, respirando agitado mientras ella llevó sus manos desde su rostro, sus dedos tirando suavemente su barba y hacia abajo, tocando su pecho, su abdomen y más abajo todavía. Arrastró su mano y lo acarició sobre los pantalones. Un gemido nació de su pecho y Ross pareció salir de un transe, o entrar en uno.

Su mirada era intensa, sus ojos negros la buscaban bajo la única luz que era la de la luna que se inmiscuía curiosa por la ventana. Y ella lo miró fijamente también, sin esconderse. Sin dudas.

"¿Estás segura?" se quiso asegurar otra vez. Lo que obtuvo como respuesta lo encendió más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho. Solo sonrió. Esa sonrisa tímida y pura que guardaba solo para él, para cuando hacían el amor. La besó de nuevo, acariciando, apretando sus caderas. Demelza tomó su mano y la llevó a uno de sus pechos. "Tócame, Ross." Murmuró junto a su oído y otra vez lo invadió un calor que pareció incendiarlo. Ross metió su mano por debajo de la remera mientras que ella intentaba desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Le había parecido que se veía muy guapo en ella pero ahora le estorbaba. Cuando terminó e intentó bajarla por sus hombros Ross se separó de ella un instante y se la quitó. Era en verdad un Adonis. Sus músculos bañados por la luz azulada, su pecho amplio subía y bajaba agitado. Su erección marcada debajo de sus pantalones. Caminó despacio hacia él, y lentamente y con cuidado, luego de dar un rápido beso en sus labios, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo por sobre su trasero. Su respiración era más agitada aún. Luego de que terminara de quitarse los jeans, Demelza pasó sus labios por su cuello dando ligeros besos hasta llegar a su corazón. Luego tomó su mano y lo guió al borde de la cama.

"¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez?" dijo ella.

"Sí. Es uno de mis mejores recuerdos."

"¿Recuerdas que llevaba puesta tu remera?" – "Mmhhh…"

"¿Recuerdas que te pedí que me la quitarás?"

"Sí."

"Hazlo otra vez, Ross. Quítame la ropa."

Ross se tomó su tiempo. Antes de empezar beso cada rincón de su rostro, se escondió en su cuello bajo su cabello disfrutando del perfume de su cuerpo, dejando que ella inundara cada uno de sus sentidos. Estaba perdido en ella. Extraviado en el contacto de sus manos cuando lo rozaban, sus dedos parecían dejar electricidad en cada lugar que acariciaban. Lo tocaba allí, arriba y abajo y ella aún estaba vestida. No duraría mucho más si seguían así, así que la desvistió, pero eso no fue de mucha ayuda para calmarlo. La remera negra voló sobre su cabeza despeinándola, él no tuvo su paciencia para desabrochar los pantalones y casi la hace tropezar al intentar quitárselos. Demelza río mientras él estaba a sus pies y sin prevenirla, la levantó de repente en sus brazos y la tiró bruscamente a la cama. Lo que causó que ella se riera a carcajadas. Él se arrodilló en la cama para acercarse.

"Eres mucho más brusco de lo que recuerdo." Dijo entre risas.

"Soy un hombre hambriento." Dijo él. Su voz baja y sensual y por un largo rato intentó saciar su ansiedad prendido de sus pechos, besando su cuerpo. Susurrando palabras sueltas en su oído, pues ya no había razón ni sentido solo puro instinto. Desnudez de sus cuerpos y de su alma. "Hermosa" "Te amo" "Mía" "Ángel" y los gemidos de Demelza. Ross se sintió por fin en casa cuando estuvo dentro de ella. Estuvieron abrazados, convertidos en uno por una eternidad mirándose a los ojos. Demelza lo envolvía con sus brazos y piernas pero él estaba inmóvil, no quería que ese momento se acabe.

"Te extrañé, Ross." Dijo ella entre sus labios.

"Y yo a ti, amor."

Cuando Ross se despertó unas horas después ya amanecía en el resto del mundo. Se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos y estiró su brazo buscando a Demelza pero no la encontró. Cuando los abrió la vio sentada en el borde de la cama, observándolo. Sonrió aún somñoliento.

"Buen día."

"Buen día, cariño."

"Quédate durmiendo un poco más, yo tengo que ir a lo de Caroline." Dijo Demelza y se acercó a dar un beso en su mejilla pero Ross la capturó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia él. Demelza cayó acostada sobre su pecho.

"No… quédate un rato más." Dijo besando su mejilla e intentando besar sus labios.

"Tengo que irme, tengo que ir a desayunar con Caroline…" protestó ella.

"No, otra vez." Dijo poniendo voz caprichosa y tocando su trasero.

"Fue suficiente por una noche. ¡Ross!" él río y ella besó sus labios.

"Te amo."

"Y yo te amo a ti. Nos vemos esta noche. Recuerda que debes llevar a Julia al mediodía y debes ir con Dwight a las…"

"Si si, ya tengo el cronograma."

"Bien. El taxi ya debe estar afuera." Pero Demelza no se movió de donde estaba y volvió a besarlo. Tendría que pagar la espera al taxi.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y seguir la historia hasta aquí. Como verán ya estamos sobre el final, queda solo un capítulo o quizás dos, no lo decidí todavía, y se termina esta historia. Al fin ya están juntos…


	63. Chapter 63

A mitad de la noche, Ross se despertó y cubrió los hombros de Demelza y su cuerpo con la manta que estaba enrollada a los pies de la cama. Se habían quedado dormidos desnudos. Era, después de todo, su noche de bodas…

* * *

Dwight cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. En apariencia sonriente, pero era evidente para su amigo que estaba algo nervioso. ¿Y quién no lo estaría siendo el centro de todas las miradas en la imponente Catedral de Truro? Una gigantesca nave gótica con altísimos pilares, arcos y la luz del atardecer que atravesaba los ventanales de vitraux que daban un aspecto encantado al ambiente y que Dwight parecía encontrar fascinantes. La iglesia estaba llena de gente. Ross, que estaba de pie junto a Dwight esperando a la novia en un elegante frac negro, chaleco y camisa blanca y corbata gris, apenas conocía a las personas sentadas en las dos primeras filas, y a sus cuñados que se habían sentado un poco más atrás junto a Jeremy. Su hijo no había querido quedarse a su lado, ni sentarse en el lugar que tenía reservado en la primera fila. A decir verdad lo envidiaba un poco, él no podía abandonar su puesto de padrino y esconderse entre la gente. Había sido toda una odisea vestirlo. Luego de que volviera de dejar a Julia en el departamento de Caroline, habían pasado una agradable tarde juntos. No era común que estuvieran los dos solos y estuvieron un rato jugando a la PlayStation y mirando dibujos animados. Ross hizo una nota mental para más adelante buscar alguna actividad que pudieran hacer ellos solos, los hombres de la casa. Tal vez podría llevarlo a alguna escuela de fútbol o enseñarle a jugar al tenis. No que él fuera muy bueno, y tal vez a su hijo no le gustaran mucho los deportes. Jeremy era un niño más cerebral, más tímido y callado que Julia, pero bondadoso y sensible como Demelza. Le caía muy bien, pensó, y lo besó sobre la cabeza. "¡Papá!" Aunque también era bastante testarudo. Tal vez podrían aprender juntos a tocar algún instrumento. Después de bañarse, los dos se habían quedado mirando sus trajes que estaban sobre la cama. Jeremy hasta tenía una pequeña galera en su conjunto. Ni en sueños se la pondría. Había salido corriendo de la habitación y por más que le había explicado que era una ocasión especial, le había rogado que se dejara poner la camisa, Prudie le había dicho que sería el niño más bonito, él se había puesto serio y Jeremy había llorisqueado, habían tomado un helado para que se tranquilizara, le había dicho que le compraría el regalo que él quisiera, no hubo caso. Al fin no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Demelza por ayuda. En el piso de Caroline todo lo que se escuchaba eran risas y parloteo. Demelza le dijo que Julia ya estaba con el vestido puesto y la estaban peinando y luego había hablado un momento con Jeremy, que hizo puchero mientras escuchaba a su madre pero terminó con un "Sí, mamá." Y luego terminó la llamada sin darle oportunidad a él de despedirse. "Jeremy cortó. Igualmente estoy ocupada, es mi turno con la maquilladora. Lleva un cambio de ropa para Jer por las dudas. Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, nos vemos en la Iglesia."

Ahora Jeremy movía su bracito, con su traje y corbata azul con un bordado de Spiderman, parado sobre el banco queriendo llamar su atención. Ross alzó su mano y lo saludó también lo que atrapó la atención de Dwight quien dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba su ahijado y sonrió saludándolo. Al menos pareció relajarse un poco. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Tranquilo Dwight, ya deben estar por llegar." Le aseguró. Caroline había anotado en el cronograma hasta cuanto tiempo se retrasaría, pero aún faltaban unos minutos, no todo el mundo estaba en sus asientos. "¿Conoces a toda esta gente?" Le preguntó luego de que una pareja que se ubicaba en sus lugares lo saludara de lejos.

"A algunos. A otro los he visto alguna vez, pero creo que la mayoría de los del fondo son sólo vecinos que vienen a ver la boda por curiosidad."

"Oh, claro." No era extraño en ese tipo de Catedrales. Una boda era todo un acontecimiento. "Vienen a ver a la novia."

"De seguro Caroline no los decepcionará." – "Seguro que no." Bromearon.

Ross vio llegar a Hugh Armitage casi sobre la hora. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Iba acompañado por un hombre mayor que saludaba a todo con el que se cruzaba. Días antes había decidido tener una conversación con él, acerca de lo que le había dicho a su esposa. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, no después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No cuando ya no quedaba ni el menor rastro de duda de que Demelza lo amaba y ella estaba segura de su amor también. Lo miró una vez más, no era más que un niño, y resolvió no pensar más en él. En su lugar, su mente divagó hacia Demelza y las últimas horas que habían pasado juntos en su apartamento. Sonrió recordando sus caricias pero un murmullo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un susurro que pareció nacer desde el fondo de la nave de la Iglesia y acercarse a ellos. Dwight y Ross miraron hacia la puerta, pero su visión fue bloqueada por gente que se ponía de pie y también daba vuelta sus cabezas y el cuchicheo de la gente fue opacado por las primeras notas musicales que salían del antiguo órgano ubicado sobre la entrada.

* * *

Demelza casi se muere cuando volvió a ver su vestido. La modista llegó a media tarde cargando el vestido de la novia, el de ella y el de Julia. Habían desayunado cuando Demelza llegó al piso de su amiga conversando y riendo, recordando la fiesta de la noche anterior. Caroline quería saber detalles de cómo había terminado la noche de su amiga, y Demelza le contó sobre el desagradable encuentro y algunas cosas más. Luego tenían planeado una mañana de spa. Limpieza facial, masajes, manicura, retoques aquí y allá. Por suerte Caroline no tuvo nauseas ese día y pudo picotear algo liviano en el almuerzo, Morwenna se les había unido y pronto habían llegado el peluquero, la maquilladora y la modista. En medio del revuelo que había invadido el departamento Ross había llevado a Julia, pero Demelza estaba ocupada y fue Morwenna quien la recibió. La niña entró corriendo directo a los brazos de su madre a contarle que "¡Papá se cortó el pelo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Demelza. Ross nunca había tenido el pelo corto en todos los años que ella lo conocía. La barba podía ir y venir, pero sus oscuros cabellos siempre llegaban a los hombros.

"Me hizo caso, menos mal. No podía tener al padrino luciendo como un hippie en todas las fotos de mi casamiento." Acotó Caroline. Y el asunto fue olvidado rápidamente porque cada una tenía que pasar por turnos por el profesional correspondiente.

Cuando llegó la hora de cambiarse se acordó. La tela del vestido era hermosa, era gris, pero podría haber sido rosa o dorada. Estaba bordado con infinitas flores y brillos y lentejuelas y daba la sensación de ser transparente. Era hermoso y a Demelza le encantaba, excepto por el escote, claro. Le llegaba casi a la cintura y poco hacía por cubrir la curva de sus senos que quedaban totalmente expuestos. "No me puedo poner esto." Le había dicho a Caroline que estaba peinándose sentada frente a un espejo. "Me pondré uno de tus vestidos, buscaré en tú armario. De seguro encontraré algo."

"No digas tonterías, Demelza. ¡Te ves espectacular!" Dijo su amiga mirándola en el reflejo – "¿No que se ve hermosa?"

Todos los que estaban allí se voltearon a verla y la decisión de que se veía espectacular fue unánime. Hasta Julia la mirada embelesada y se acercó a tocar las flores de la falda que llegaba al piso.

Y ahora estaba a las puertas de la imponente Catedral de Truro, que al parecer estaba llena porque había gente afuera esperando para ver entrar a la novia. Lo único que había conseguido para cubrirse un poco era un ramo de flores que debía llevar Julia, pero su hija con la canasta que tenía en las manos no lo podía llevar. Había pedido al estilista un peinado de modo que su cabello cayera sobre su pecho, pero la trenza hacía poco por cubrir el escote. De pronto las tres estaban de pie frente a la entrada. Julia primero con un delicado y amplio vestido blanco con cintas rosas que le cubría las rodillas. Demelza esperaba que se robara todas las miradas y nadie la observara a ella. El portón se comenzó a abrir lentamente y desde adentro pudieron escuchar el cotilleo de la gente y la música que era el pie para su entrada. Demelza se dio vuelta y tomó la mano de Caroline un momento, una sonrisa de buenos deseos y felicidad en la cara de ambas, y entró.

* * *

Ross no podía ver nada. El sacerdote se había acercado a ellos en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y estrechó la mano de Dwight, pero Ross no le prestó atención. Eran su hija y su mujer las que entrarían primero y él no quería perdérselas. Pero el cura les hizo señas que se acercaran más al centro, y al fin se asomaron al largo pasillo que estaba cubierto por una alfombra morada. Lo primero que vio fue cabezas que se asomaban desde los asientos pero luego abrieron paso a la pequeña niña que lentamente caminaba hacia ellos tirando pétalos de rosas que llevaba en una pequeña canasta. Julia levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a su padre. Él le guiño un ojo para hacerla sonreír, pues iba muy concentrada en su tarea. Luego levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer que venía detrás.

De un primer vistazo pensó que el vestido estaba pintado sobre su piel pues se ajustaba a ella perfectamente. Era rosa. Pero a medida que se acercaba notó que no. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y no miraba a nadie más que a Julia que seguía caminando lentamente rumbo al altar. Su pelo colorado estaba cuidadosamente despeinado con mechones sueltos en su cabeza y que caían en sus hombros pero que terminaban sujetos en una trenza a un costado de su pecho. No se dio cuenta en ese momento. Estaba más distraído contemplando su rostro, su mirada intensa, sus labios más rosados que lo habitual, y quería que lo mirara, que clavara sus ojos en los de él. Lo hizo cuando estuvo a mitad de camino. Se olvidó completamente que era la boda de sus amigos. Podría haber sido la suya, pues era su novia la que se acercaba al altar.

La boca de Demelza se abrió ligeramente en una sonrisa cuando lo vio, sorprendida. Un jadeó quedó apagado por todo el ruido de alrededor. Todos la observaban, aunque por fortuna desviaban la mirada inmediatamente pues estaban esperando a quien venía detrás. Todos excepto él, por supuesto. Tenía, de hecho, el pelo corto. Y se había afeitado. Con una rápida mirada recorrió su cuerpo, el frac era muy elegante y Ross parecía una persona distinta. Joven, relajado… enamorado, como lo estaba ella. Y caminó sin despegar su mirada de él los últimos metros.

Cuando llegó adonde novio y padrino estaban Ross se acercó, tomó su mano y la besó y fue entonces, al levantar la vista, que notó que los pechos de su esposa estaban a la vista. No se había dado cuenta antes pues llevaba un ramo de flores con el que intentaba cubrirse elegantemente. Se quedó sin aire. De cerca el vestido era aún más impresionante. Era color gris, y parecía transparente. Demelza se fue a ubicar en su lugar pues la marcha nupcial ya estaba sonando y Caroline se había asomado en la puerta. Julia, quien había ensayado una y otra vez, sabía perfectamente adonde debía sentarse y hacia allí fue, pero ellos debían quedarse de pie mientras entraba la novia y luego también.

Por fortuna habían contratado a un fotógrafo y un camarógrafo que filmó la entrada de Caroline a la Iglesia porque Ross no vio ni escuchó casi nada de la ceremonia. Había estado todo el tiempo mirando de reojo, y no tan disimuladamente, a su esposa. Su respiración se cortaba cada vez que esas flores de movían de lugar. Estaba hermosa, más que hermosa. Estaba deslumbrante. Y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad sin parecer descortés, en vez de quedarse en su lugar detrás de Dwight fue y se paró junto a ella.

Tomó su mano mientras sus amigos se decían sus votos. Palabras de amor y de compromiso. Sinceras y dichas de corazón. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Demelza y ella la dejó caer. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. No había habido muchas de esas últimamente, pero ahora aquí estaban. Sintió a Ross apretar su mano y él observó como todos en la Iglesia también tenían que limpiar sus ojos. Julia estaba sentada cerca de ellos y le sonrió cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla. También buscó a Jeremy entre la gente, y lo vio sentado en el borde del banco junto al pasillo para poder ver, concentrado en lo que decían sus tíos. Eran muy buenos niños y Ross se sintió el hombre más afortunado por tenerlos.

* * *

Tarde, tanto más tarde que era ya muy temprano, los Poldark regresaron a Nampara. Ross cargó primero a Jeremy y lo subió a su habitación. El niño se había quedado dormido en mitad de la fiesta pero la había disfrutado más de lo que esperaba. Había jugado con otros niños, corrido por todas partes y hasta bailado con sus padres y su hermana. No se había quitado el traje. Bueno, el saco sí, pero no la camisa y la corbata. Lo mismo no se podía decir de Ross. Le quitó los zapatos y lo dejó en su cama y volvió a bajar por Julia. Demelza casi no podía moverse de lo cansada que estaba y no se había bajado del auto. Se había quitado los zapatos de taco que le apretaban horrorosamente y recién cuando Ross volvió por su hija salió del coche y lentamente se acercó a la casa bostezándole al amanecer. Garrick había salido a recibirlos pero no ladró pues vio que los niños dormían. Julia se despertó cuando subían las escaleras. La niña recién se había dormido cuando subió al auto. Había bailado tanto o más que Demelza y había comido todos los dulces que le ofrecieron. "¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó adormilada. "Sí, ponte el pijama y acuéstate a descansar." Luego de ayudarla con los broches de vestido Ross volvió a bajar otra vez. Demelza apenas estaba entrando a la casa y venía sujetándose de las paredes. "Las piernas no me responden." Le dijo cuando lo vio que bajaba otra vez. Ross se acercó y sin decirle nada la levantó del piso y la tomó en sus brazos. Se había puesto el saco de su frac encima pero cuando la levantó este se abrió, dejando a la vista el escote nuevamente. Ross esperaba que no estuviera demasiado cansada.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Demelza tiró los zapatos a un lado. No los quería volver a ver. "Todo estuvo tan hermoso. Por fin están casados. De verdad por un momento pensé que no ocurriría..." Dijo mientras se quitaba los aros. Sus orejas ardieron cuando les quitó el peso y tuvo que frotarlas. Ross se acercó y apartando sus manos las frotó suavemente. "Quiero ver el video de nuevo." Ross se había puesto de acuerdo con Caroline para que él filmara el momento en que le daba la noticia a Dwight de que iban a ser padres. Su video anterior, cuando Dwight le proponía matrimonio hace meses en un restaurante, había sido todo un éxito cuando lo proyectaron en la pantalla grande del salón junto con un montón de fotos de la pareja, todos habían aplaudido.

"Sí, mas tarde." Respondió él.

"Ayúdame a quitarme este maldito vestido." Demelza se dio la vuelta presentándole la espalda y comenzando a desatar su pelo de la trenza.

"¿Por qué? Creo que te ves muy bonita en él…" Dijo él y besó su hombro. Demelza movió su cabeza a un lado para que tuviera mejor acceso.

"¿Te gusta entonces?" Había sido motivo de debate, su vestido. Ella sabía que le gustaba, lo sabía por la forma en que la miraba. Una vez hasta había tenido que levantar su barbilla con su mano para que Ross la mirara a los ojos mientras hablaban. Le había dicho que lucía muy linda, pero también había pasado gran parte de la noche intentando cubrirla con su saco, o la perseguía con su ramito de flores cuando debía sacarse fotos. Lo sintió asentir en su cuello.

Ella se dio la vuelta y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos. Otra vez, la mirada de Ross se desvió a sus pechos y ella rió. Ross lo hizo también. "Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de verlos." Bromeó. Luego llevó un dedo a su piel expuesta y lentamente comenzó a acariciarla mientras la besaba, despacio.

"Ross…" dijo pasado un rato - "Quizás sea una buena idea trabar la puerta…"

Él le hizo caso. Ya era de mañana, la luz de un nuevo día se colaba en la habitación. Demelza lo observó mientras el cerraba la puerta con llave y cuando se dio vuelta y apoyó su espalda en ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho…

"Tal vez sea una buena idea que vuelvas aquí… de forma permanente." Ross sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se veía tan joven, tan inocente, tan lleno de vida. La contempló durante unos largos segundos.

"Estaba pensando hoy, mientras Caroline y Dwight decían sus votos… Observé a Julia y a Jeremy. Han crecido tanto…"

"Sí."

"Y yo los amo tanto…"

"Y yo."

"Y te amo a ti…" Ross dio un paso hacia ella, "y se me ocurrió que hay algo que no hemos hecho, que yo no he hecho." Y de repente, se arrodilló frente a ella.

* * *

NA: Una y mil veces, ¡gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Va a haber un último capítulo más…


	64. Chapter 64

EPILOGO

La Navidad casi se podía respirar en la vieja Nampara. La antigua chimenea estaba adornada con cinco medias, una para cada integrante de la familia. Había adornos verdes, rojos y dorados en la baranda de la escalera y sobre cada superficie; ramitos de muérdago que Ross había colgado en el umbral de cada puerta para tener una excusa para besar a su esposa a cada rato, todo coronado con un gran árbol que Demelza, Julia y Jeremy había decorado con infinitos ornamentos, luces y cintas se erguía orgulloso en un rincón dando reparo a los regalos que esperaban que los niños se levantaran para ser abiertos. Demelza había procurado no hacer ruido mientras los niños dormían al ubicarlos en puntas de pie bajo el pino. Claro que sus hijos ya estaban acostumbrados a dormir con ruido…

Era una Navidad muy especial para los Poldark. Para empezar, marcaba el aniversario de su casamiento por iglesia. Hacía exactamente un año, Ross y Demelza se habían casado en la pequeña capilla de Gunwalloe. Había sido una idea completamente disparatada, o eso le había parecido a Demelza al principio. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza pensar que algo faltaba al haberse casado con Ross sólo por lo civil. Ella era su esposa y él su marido y eso era todo. Pero inspirado por la boda de sus amigos, Ross le había propuesto casamiento otra vez. Se había puesto de rodillas y todo, y le había preguntado si quería seguir siendo su esposa después de todo lo que había ocurrido. "Por supuesto que quiero." – Había respondido ella de inmediato, invadida de una emoción y un calor en su pecho que hizo nacer lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella no estaba pensando en una ceremonia religiosa, simplemente en el hecho que quería seguir compartiendo su vida con el hombre que amaba. Pero eso no era todo lo que Ross tenía en mente. El quería casarse, otra vez, y celebrar su unión. "No quiero una boda como la de Dwight y Caroline" – había dicho Demelza una vez que salió de su asombro – "Con esa cantidad de gente, extraños…"

"No, será como tú quieras, como nosotros queramos. De seguro a los niños les gustará la idea." Y en efecto así fue. Julia estaba feliz de que iba a haber otra boda y ella podría ponerse un vestido largo de nuevo y entrar a la iglesia tirando flores otra vez. Jeremy había protestado un poco, pero luego de que le aseguraran que no tendría que ponerse un traje se había entusiasmado. Claro que Caroline lo obligó a ponerse uno, eventualmente. Esta vez no podía salvarse de participar en la ceremonia, debía ser él quien acompañara a su madre al altar.

Y así fue como se habían casado un año atrás en la pequeña iglesia de Gunwalloe que estaba junto al mar, luego de la misa de Navidad. Demelza lució un bonito vestido blanco, entallado en la parte de arriba pero que caía graciosamente desde la cintura hasta el piso. Con mangas que le llegaban a los codos y su cabello recogido, era algo sencillo pero Ross jamás olvidaría lo bella que lucía ese día. El también iba muy guapo, aunque había tenido que controlar sus indomables cabellos con algo de gel porque Demelza le había pedido que lo dejara crecer de nuevo y tenía la cabeza llena de rulos. Había comprado otro traje pero de corte más informal de modo que lo pudiera usar de nuevo. Esta vez el grupo que los acompañó fue un poco más numeroso que aquella vez en el registro civil. Julia estaba encantada cuando se pusieron a ver fotos y se dio cuenta que ella también había estado allí, aunque no se acordara de nada. Además de sus dos hijos, sus padrinos, Dwight y Caroline, estaban los hermanos de Demelza, Sam con Rosina, Drake, también habían invitado a su madrastra quien estaba muy deprimida luego de la muerte de Tom Carne y se alegró mucho de que pensaran en ella. Caroline había invitado a su prima Morwenna a que viniera a pasar las navidades con ellos. Era una joven encantadora cuando uno tenía oportunidad de conocerla y se alejaba de su madre y le había gustado la idea de poder ayudar a Caroline durante su embarazo y cuando nacieran las mellizas. También estuvieron Prudie y Jud por supuesto, luego el viejo negaría a toda costa que hubiera llorado de emoción durante la ceremonia. Una amiguita de Julia también había ido con sus padres, y Sir Francis Basset junto a su esposa, quien había conocido a Demelza en el casamiento de los Enys y de inmediato se había dado cuenta del potencial de la joven doctora para su campaña y la había invitado a incorporarse a su equipo de trabajo también. John Henshawe y su familia se habían quedado luego de la misa también, aún estaba ilusionado con volver a trabajar con Ross en Grace, si es que alguna vez Ross pensaba en abrir otras sucursales. Todo dependería del resultado de las elecciones. Y claro que Verity, Andrew y Andy también estuvieron allí, con dos invitados más. Francis había vuelto a pasar las fiestas con su hijo. Demelza se había enterado y había ido a visitarlo a Trenwith. Geoffrey Charles se alegró mucho al verla, extrañaba jugar con sus primos. "Lo has perdonado entonces." Le había dicho. "Él está arrepentido y me ha pedido perdón. Sí… tal vez algún día tú puedas hacerlo también. Aunque no te reprocharé si no lo haces. Estas invitado a acompañarnos en Navidad, tú y Geoffrey Charles. Somos familia después de todo, nuestros hijos lo son. Siempre serán bienvenidos en Nampara." Le había devuelto la tarjeta que su primo le había dado antes de irse. Demelza no creyó que Francis iría y hasta que lo vio en la capilla mientras entraba, sentado junto a su prima y su hijo. Se lo veía serio y había estado enfurruñado durante toda la mañana, pero al menos había ido y por la tarde había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Ross.

Hace un año, como lo harían ese día, la familia se juntó a celebrar y almorzar en Nampara. Había sido tanto o más encantadora que su primera fiesta de casamiento. Demelza ya no era la misma joven de hace tantos años atrás, que estaba feliz por casarse con el hombre que amaba pero que dudaba mucho si él la llagara a amar algún día. Ahora lo sabía, y esa dicha irradiaba de ella hacia todo lo que tocaba y hacía, hacia todos los que la conocían. Y esa felicidad había perdurado durante el último año.

Otros de los motivos por lo que esa Navidad era especial, quizás más importante todavía, era que sería la primera Navidad que el pequeño Valentine pasaría con su familia.

Valentine Poldark tenía poco más de dos meses de vida y había llegado a Nampara hacía pocas semanas. Era increíble, pero Demelza ya podía ver rasgos de su marido en el pequeño y lo había amado con toda su alma en el mismo momento en que la trabajadora social lo había colocado en sus brazos. Era una cosita hermosa. Ninguno de los cuatro había dormido durante dos días enteros por querer quedarse junto a él simplemente contemplándolo.

El tema de la boda trajo a colación varios temas sobre los que Ross y Demelza debieron conversar, entre ellos el de tener más hijos. Ross aún quería más niños, todos cuantos pudieran tener, habían sido sus palabras. Y Demelza también. "Aunque…" – había dicho en su momento – "… todo esto que pasó durante el último año, me gustaría que tengamos un tiempo para reacomodarnos de nuevo, para disfrutar de ti y de los niños." También estaba la cuestión de su trabajo. No había tomado a Sir Francis en serio, pero Verity había insistido en que podía empezar a trabajar en la Fundación cuando quisiera. Francis había insistido también. De hecho, cuando habló con Ross, esa había sido una de las condiciones de su primo para siquiera considerar una reconciliación. Que Ross apoyara a Demelza para que se sumara a Trenwith Co. Sería un gran alivio para él saber que Verity cuenta con ayuda. Así que Ross estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella cambió las guardias de la clínica por horas en la Fundación.

Cuando Hugh finalmente viajó a América, Demelza optó por volver a las guardias en el hospital. Así al menos dormiría a la misma hora que todos los demás y Ross estaría menos preocupado. Había estado insoportable cuando Hugh se fue, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Los había visto hablar en la boda de Dwight y Caroline y luego, días después cuándo su nombre apareció en una conversación había dicho "Me cae bien." Demelza había puesto los ojos en blanco y no había podido más que reírse. Aún se enviaban mensajes de tanto en tanto. Ahora vivía en Londres, cuando no estaba de gira.

Demelza se despertó cuando oyó a Valentine moverse en la cuna que tenían a sus pies pero, antes de que empezara a llorar, Ross se levantó de la cama rápidamente y lo tomó en sus brazos. "Shhh… Val…" Lo escuchó decir al pequeño y con el rabillo del ojo vio como comenzó a mecerlo lentamente, tarareando una canción por lo bajo.

El cielo estaba en ese punto entre noche y amanecer en el que todo parece de color azulado. Siguió moviéndose, con su hijo en sus manos. Era muy pequeño, más pequeño que Jeremy cuando nació, pero con ojos grandes e inocentes que ahora lo observaban curiosos mientras le cantaba 'Fix you' tan bajo que no creyó que el niño pudiera oírlo. Había sido un buen año, reflexionó asomándose a la ventana y mirando los campos que estaban cubiertos de escarcha. Cuando pasara el frío volvería a sembrarlos de nuevo. Esta vez, todos los terrenos. Había tenido que contratar más mano de obra y la cosecha que aún no estaba ni en la tierra ya tenía comprador. Sir Francis había ganado la elección y había cumplido su promesa de proponer una norma que promoviera y ayudar a las pequeñas y medianas empresas de la zona y les diera más beneficios que a las grandes compañías que venían de afuera. Con los hipermercados Warleggan que ya estaban abiertos no podían hacer nada, pero al menos no podrían abrir más. Y había sido otra buena temporada para Grace, tal vez fuera hora de pensar en abrir otra sucursal. A su cuñado también le iba bien con el Café y los productos orgánicos que sembraba en su tierra tenían gran demanda. Después de meses de que obligara a todo el mundo a hacer todo por ella, Caroline había dado a luz a dos bonitas niñas. Dwight se había convertido en un padre muy sobreprotector y los tres solían reírse a costillas de él a lo grande. Ahora podían ser padres de recién nacidos juntos, y los dos salían a pasear con todos los niños a menudo, generalmente cuando Caroline y Demelza querían tomarse un respiro.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Val estiró un bracito e intentó tocar su rostro, Ross besó su pequeña manito. No podía recordar quién de los dos lo había sugerido primero. Habían estado conversando de Julia, acerca de que algún día deberían decirle la verdad, que ella había venido de otro hombre y otra mujer. A Demelza le aterraba la idea, pero ambos sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. "Sólo quiero que nunca dude de cuanto la amamos." Había dicho. Y tal vez fue entonces cuando ambos lo pensaron. Julia tenía diez años. Era una niña inteligente y perceptiva. Y todo pareció tener lógica. Adoptarían de nuevo. Y compartirían con sus hijos todo el proceso honestamente y cuando llegara el día ella sabría que la amaban tanto como a sus hermanos. No que hubiera alguna duda, después de todo siempre sería "la favorita de papá". Habían tenido bastante suerte, sólo diez meses. Valentine dio un pequeño gritito.

"A tu hijo no le gusta como cantas." La escuchó a Demelza decir desde debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Te despertamos?"

"Val lo hizo. Durmió unas cuantas horas seguidas hoy."

"Es un buen niño…" Dijo Ross mirando a su hijo que pareció sonreír al oír la voz de su madre – "… Quiere decirte buen día."

Regresó a la cama con el bebé, Demelza se había acomodado de costado para que él lo dejara junto a ella. Era algo que hacían habitualmente, acostarse con Valentine entre ellos y observarlo. Podrían pasar horas mirándolo dormir. Sonriendo y conversando en susurros. Demelza parecía radiante desde que había llegado. Amaba ser madre, y tener de nuevo un bebé en casa la había llenado de alegría. No sabía por qué se había resistido tanto a la idea. Ahora se dedicaba a la Fundación a tiempo completo. Había encontrado que el trabajo allí era muy gratificante. Podía ayudar a la gente de diferentes maneras y tal como Verity había prometido, había podido dirigir algunos proyectos al área de la medicina. Y podía manejar sus horarios o trabajar desde casa y llevar a Valentine a la oficina. El apoyo a 'Madres solteras que trabajan' era uno de las primeras ideas que había presentado. Su prima también había prometido que la ayudaría con las galas para recaudar fondos y así lo había hecho. Aunque no podía zafarse de ir, no podían negar que se divertía mucho saliendo con Ross a esas reuniones.

"Voy a buscar la mamadera." Ross dijo luego de besar al pequeño en la frente y a ella en los labios. Ya no podría volver a dormir, aunque Val volviera a la cuna después de su leche, Jeremy y Julia se despertarían temprano para abrir sus regalos y ella debía levantarse y comenzar a preparar la comida navideña. Los Enys habían decidido pasar la Navidad solos pues era también las primeras festividades de Sophie y Meliora, pero pasarían a visitarlos por la tarde, a intercambiar regalos. Se sentía repleta de amor por su familia. Valentine bostezó y ella se desperezó también, y lo tomó en sus brazos. Pronto Ross volvió con la mamadera y ella se la dio, con la cabeza de su marido apoyada en su hombro.

Un rato más tarde y el pequeño Valentine estaba de vuelta durmiendo en su cuna. Ross volvió en puntas de pie a la cama y levantando las mantas rápidamente se metió entre ellas y se acercó a abrazarla. Ella lo abrazó también. Ross olió su cuello y su cabello, el aroma del bebé aún persistía en donde había estado. El aroma más exquisito, el perfume de vida. La besó en la mejilla y en los labios, tiernamente. Ella era su vida entera.

"Te amo, Demelza…" dijo entre sus labios.

"Ross… tengo algo que decirte." Fue su respuesta. Ross levantó su rostro del suyo para mirarla.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó con una nota de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

"Nada de qué preocuparse… por ahora al menos. Ross, creo que estoy embarazada."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Shhh… volverás a despertarlo."

Demelza tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse de la expresión en su cara.

"¿Ccómo?" Tartamudeó. Ella levantó una ceja. El sonrió también. – "¿Estás segura?"

"No completamente, pero bastante. Tengo un atraso de varias semanas, y hace unos días que tengo algunos… síntomas."

"¿Te has sentido mal?"

"No no… Sólo… lo sé. Compré un test ayer, pero quise esperar para hacerlo juntos."

"¿Y qué esperas? ¡Vamos!" Ross se levantó de la cama de un salto, tirando las sabanas y frazadas a un lado y destapándola al fresco aire de diciembre. No era su idea levantarse ya, quería quedarse en cama unos minutos más mientras los niños dormían, pero eso ya no sería posible. Ross la apresuró a que se metiera al baño y entró con ella a pesar de sus protestas silenciosas. Unos minutos después y los dos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, tomados de la mano esperando el resultado. En ese ratito pareció transcurrir una eternidad. Él beso sus nudillos y hablaron aunque ninguno de los dos se acordaría de qué. Escucharon pasos rápidos en el pasillo y bajando las escaleras. Demelza se puso de pie para ir a buscar la varillita. "Tráela, no la mires." Dijo él. Pero a ella no le hacía falta verla. Ella ya lo sabía. Un segundo después se la enseñó sin mirarla. Los niños ya parloteaban en el piso de abajo. La sonrisa en sus labios pareció aparecer en cámara lenta. Ross los rodeó con sus brazos y ella se puso en puntas de pie para dar un beso rápido en su nariz.

"Feliz Navidad, cariño…"

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor…"

* * *

NA: Awww… Y así ven, Ross siempre se sale con la suya y va a tener la casa llena de niños. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles una y otra vez. Me encanta escribir historias de Romelza, bien o mal, algunas más y otras menos, pero encuentro que llena un huequito en mi corazón, más ahora que la serie no está. Y creo que a todas nos pasa lo mismo. Me encantó leer sus comentarios, no crean que porque esta vez no respondí no los leí, porque sí los leí a todos. Y es un mimito para mí cada vez que reaccionan ante algo que pasa, cuando sugieren o critican cosas, porque significa que están siguiendo la historia. Y las aliento a escribir si se animan. No tiene que ser algo largo, en mi siempre van a encontrar una lectora y les aseguro que no voy a ser la única. Mil gracias de nuevo y nos leeremos en la próxima ;)


End file.
